Die Legende Des Fünffachen Super Saiyajins
by Majin Ruky
Summary: ENDLICH ABGESCHLOSSEN! Ruky erwacht aus ihrer Ohnmacht und Vegeta offenbart ihr sein Geheimnis. Schließlich erwacht der fünffache Super Saiyajin und das Schicksal der Erde entscheidet sich für immer!
1. Budokai

**Dragonball**

**Prologue**

„**_Shenlong erweckte die Menschheit wieder zum Leben. _****_  
_****_Son-Goku verschwindet spurlos mit Shenlong, das Ziel ist unbekannt..."_**

„Und so endet das ganze Abenteuer!"  
Das Mädchen das im Bett lag sah Videl mit hellwachen Augen an.   
„Gibt es nicht noch mehr Geschichten, die du ausgelassen hast?"  
„Ja doch das habe ich, Yorû. Aber die werde ich dir heute Nacht sicher nicht erzählen.", Videl gab ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss zur guten Nacht und knipste dann das Licht aus, „Jetzt schlafe, Morgen ist ein großer Tag, okay?"  
„Ja, Mama!"  
Und doch blieb Pans kleine Schwester wach liegen. Das Abenteuer Son-Gokus war vor fünf Jahren gewesen, doch am liebsten hätte Yorû das alles miterleben wollen.  
Ihr große Schwester Pan ist nun schon neunzehn Jahre alt, und sie ging auf eine High School wo sie absolute Toppnoten schreibt. Yorû war erst vier Jahre alt, doch war sie auch sehr begeistert von ihren Verwandten, sie wollte auch die Waffenlosenkampfkünste erlernen, sie war doch schließlich auch ein Saiyajin!  
Am nächsten Morgen sollte ein großes Turnier in der Südlichen Hauptstadt sein, und dort versammelten sich die alten Z-Krieger um gegeneinander anzutreten.

**Chapter 1: ****  
****Budokai**

Südliche Hauptstadt – Großes Turnier  
„Wo ist Pan?"  
Yorû blickte um sich her und versuchte ihre große Schwester zu finden, doch es schien vergebens zu sein.  
„Sie wird schon noch kommen." beruhigte Videl ihre Tochter.  
Nach einer Weile kurzem Wartens tauchten einige der alten Z-Kämpfer auf.  
„Son-Goten, Vegeta, Bra! Ihr seid also rechtzeitig erschienen ja?", stellte Videl fest.  
„Wenn das hier keine Tradition wäre, dann würde ich hier auch nicht mitmachen, ist das klar soweit?", sagte Vegeta in einem genervten Ton, „als ob wir hier ernsthafte Gegner hätten, das Preisgeld gehört sowieso schon uns!"  
„Papa meint es gar nicht so." bemerkte Bra, aber die Anwesenden hatten gar keine Zeit mehr sich zu streiten, denn nun kamen auch Pan, Trunks, C-18, Kuririn und die anderen an.  
„Wie geht's denn?", fragte Trunks die anderen, sein Blick fiel mit einem Male auf einen Jungen, der zwischen den anderen Teilnehmern hervorstach.  
„Du mein Lieber, das ist ja ... das ist Kaio Shin!", meinte er.  
Die ganze Gruppe sah Trunks erstaunt an und schließlich zeigte der Junge in die Richtung, und tatsächlich da war doch der Kaio Shin! Und dieser kam auch aufgeregt der Gruppe Z entgegen, als er sie sah.  
„Ein Glück dass ich euch gefunden habe! Ich habe euch etwas zu berichten." sagte Kaio Shin aufgeregt.  
„Hm ... lass mich raten, die Erde ist schon wieder in Gefahr?", meinte Bulma mit einem Was – Denn - Sonst? – Blick.  
Kaio Shin sah die Frau entgeistert an.  
„Das kann ich noch nicht so genau sagen, hai? Ich muss euch lediglich warnen, auf diesem großen Turnier wird ein Saiyajin auftauchen!", entgegnete er.  
„Opa Son-Goku kommt!", rief Yorû begeistert, doch der Kaio Shin sprach gleich weiter:  
„Nein, es ist auf jeden Fall nicht Son-Goku soviel ist sicher, er verweilt noch immer auf der Erde, wo weiß natürlich keiner, doch er ist immer noch hier. Der Saiyajin der auftauchen wird, ist aus der Hölle ausgebrochen. Enma Daio hat große Probleme, er wurde in einen Höllenkäfig gesperrt und kommt nicht mehr heraus, es ist schrecklich!"  
„Also ich die Erde doch in Gefahr!", meinte Bulma genervt.  
„Hai, hai, wenn du es so willst ... mit anderen Worten, wenn dieses Wesen wirklich böse ist, so kann es sein, dass die Erde in Gefahr ist.", meinte Kaio Shin.  
„Ist alles nicht schlimm!", meinte Vegeta.  
Die anderen starrten ihn an.  
„Was glotzt ihr denn so, sitzt meine Nase schief im Gesicht?", motzte er.  
„Das nicht, doch ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du sagst es sei nicht schlimm." entgegnete C-18.  
„Es ist ein Saiyajin aus der Hölle gebrochen nicht wahr? Nun denn, ein Saiyajin ist doch nun schlechterdings nichts schlimmes mehr oder?", sagte Vegeta.  
„Und wenn ´s Broly ist? Ich hab mit dem einmal zutun gehabt, ich könnt liebend gern rauf verzichten noch einmal auf ihn zu treffen!", meinte Videl.  
„Egal wer er ist, er wird es nicht mit einem vierfachen Super-Saiyajin aufnehmen können, komme was da wolle!", bestritt er beharrlich.

Die Gruppe Z gab sich geschlagen, oder sie gaben es auf Vegeta etwas erklären zu wollen, zugeben dass er Fehler macht, tut er ja sowieso nicht!  
Also gingen die Vorrunden endlich los, es wurden nach alter Sitte Lose gezogen und dann wurden die Nummern ausgewertet. Ungeduldig wartete Videls kleine Tochter das ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, und dann bekam sie auch noch die Zahl Nummer 4.  
Schließlich standen die ersten Kämpfe fest, Trunks, der die Nummer 1 gezogen hatte, sollte gleich gegen jemanden Namens Radditz antreten und die kleine Yorû sollte in ihrem ersten Kampf auf Vegeta treffen.   
„Das ist gemein, gleich gegen diesen Grobian! So was von ... fies!", jammerte sie.  
„Da musst du durch, du kannst ja aufgeben, aber ich glaube das wäre ganz schön niederschmetternd für dich." meinte Pan schließlich.  
„Es wird niederschmetternd für sie, wenn sie gegen mich kämpft, kapiert. Aber nun Ladeluke zu, ich will Trunks Kampf sehen!", schwärzte Vegeta die anderen an.  
„Hai, hai! Bleib locker!" meinte C-18 mit einem gelangweilten Blick und schon ertönte des Ringrichters Stimme und er kündigte den Kampf an:  
„Trunks mit der Startnummer eins, gegen Radditz mit der Startnummer zwei!"   
Vegeta dachte kurz nach: ‚Mit kommt der Name bekannt vor?'  
Trunks stand gespannt da, um auf seinen Gegner zu warten, und schließlich sprang ein Mann in den Ring, gefolgt von einem Mädchen und beide sagen nicht sehr freundlich aus.  
Radditz war einer in Kampfrüstung, und er hatte lange schwarze Haare die ihm bis in die Kniekehlen reichten, gleich so, das Mädchen, doch hatte sie blaue Augen, so wie Trunks, und eine buschige Rute peitschte um ihre Beine.  
„Saiyajins?", rief Trunks erstaunt aus.


	2. I want to kill Kakarott

So, danke erst mal dass einer meine Story gelesen hat und dann auch noch einen Komentar geschrieben hat. Doumo arigatou!

Ich hab noch n WARNING für euch: ihr müsst euch manchmal mit Norwegisch plagen ( ja ich bin Norwegerin) aber diese Sätze sind meist nicht wirklich wichtig, wenn irh wollt, dann kann ich sie euch noch einmal übersetzen.

Ausserdem könnt ihr bei diesem Teil noch ein paar kleine Standartwörter der Japanischen Sprache lernen. (Ja ich lerne auch Japanisch).

Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir treu bleibt. Ihr habt schließlich noch 38 Kapitel vor euch -

Viel Spass mit dem Kapitel, eure Ruky

**Chapter 2: ****  
****I want to kill Kakarott**

„Saiyajins!", rief Trunks erstaunt aus und starrte die beiden mit geöffnetem Mund an.  
„Mund zu kleiner, sonst wird die Milch sauer!", sagte das Mädchen in schroffen Ton.  
Radditz meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal zu Wort, er sah nur ganzkurz auf das Mädchen, aber dann legte er seinen bohrenden Blick gleich wieder auf Trunks.  
„Was meine Tochter eigentlich sagen wollte war: wo ist dein mieser Vater?"  
Vegeta der alles von der Tribüne aus beobachtet hatte, und seine Erinnerungen von Radditz wieder auf den neuesten Stand brachte, stürmte nun in den Ring und sah Radditz mit todbringenden Blicken an.  
„Was heißt hier ‚mieser Vater', Radditz?", fragte Vegeta.  
Der Angesprochene konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, und er ging vor Ehrfurcht auf die Knie.  
„Prinz Vegeta? Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Ihr hier seid!", sagte er.  
„Was bedeutet ‚mieser Vater'?", brüllte Vegeta über den ganzen Platz.  
„Vater? Ich schätze der Typ ist nicht Son-Gohan!", meinte das Mädchen schließlich.  
„Richtig, er ist nicht Son-Gohan er ist _mein_ Sohn! Kakarotts Sohn ist auf der Tribüne!", entgegnete Vegeta.  
„iG-gomen/i, ich endschuldige mich vielmals bei Euch. Ich habe nicht gewusst, das Ihr einen Sohn habt, und das Ihr überhaupt noch lebt! Im Jenseits gingen Gerüchte um, das Ihr selbst im Jenseits nicht mehr existieren durftet, Enma Daio hätte euch ganz zerstört." berichtete Radditz.  
„Ts! Man sollte nicht auf alles hören, was die Leute sich da unten so erzählen. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was willst du von Son-Gohan?", fragte Vegeta neugierig.  
Trunks fühlte sich ein bisschen aus dem Geschehen geschleudert, er konnte ja schlecht wissen wer Radditz war.  
„Ich will nichts von Kakarotts Sohn, ich will nur Kakarott persönlich sprechen." antwortete der Saiyajin schnell.  
„Und kalt stellen natürlich!", vollendete seine Tochter den Satz.   
„So. Dann habe ich zwei schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich, mein Freund. Die erste ist, das Kakarott vor fünf Jahren spurlos mit dem Dragonball – Drachen verschwand, die zweite ist, du kannst ihn nicht töten, ich habe es auch nicht geschafft, da wird es so ein Schwächling wie du auch nicht schaffen." meinte Vegeta und dabei hatte er eines seiner Ich – Bin – Dir – Überlegen – Blicke auf den Lippen, dann ging er einmal um beide Saiyajins herum, „aber wenn ihr es nicht lassen könnt, so können wir auf die endlose Suche nach Kakarott gehen. Und ehrlich gesagt würden dann auch einige aus der Gruppe weniger nerven."  
„Dann setzen wir uns doch in Bewegung, oder nicht?", fragte das Mädchen schließlich. Trunks nickte und wandte sich an die anderen.   
„Also. Bra, Pan und Son-Gohan kommt mit, wir haben noch was zu erledigen, ihr anderen macht weiter wie bisher _hai_?"  
Sofort setzten sich Trunks kleine Schwester, Pan und Son-Gohan in Bewegung und auch Radditz, seine Tochter und Vegeta flogen hinterher. Der Kaio Shin flog aufgeregt hinterher um die Saiyajins abzuholen.

Der zurückgebliebene Rest der Gruppe starrte still hinterher.  
„Na super, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt!", bemerkte Kuririn.  
„Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu. Ich traue diesem Radditz nicht einen Millimeter über den Weg!", meinte Bulma und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Das täte ich an deiner Stelle genauso wenig, Bulma. Mir geht es nur nicht ein, wie jemand wie Radditz Enma Daio in einen Käfig sperren konnte. Das riecht nach verdammt viel Ärger." meinte Piccolo.  
„Wenn Radditz dabei ist, dann _kann_ es nur Ärger geben. Hoffen wir das Beste. Und hoffen wir, dass wir nicht auf Son-Gokus Hilfe angewiesen sind, denn ich denke Ruhe hat er doch bitter nötig nach dem ewigen Hin und Her." stimmte Bulma zu.  
Aber ob wirklich solche schreckliche Befürchtung nötig ist? 

Die Saiyajins und der Kaio Shin flogen nun schon eine ganze Weile und schließlich herrschte entweder eine drückende Spannung in der Luft, oder es war einfach nur eine Stille die nicht hätte sein müssen. Sie wurde doch schließlich wieder von Vegeta unterbrochen.  
„Du bist anscheinend Vater geworden Radditz. Wie kommt das denn?"  
„Ich habe ihre Mutter in der Hölle kennen gelernt. Sie war auch ein Saiyajin, Cherry. Nun ja, eigentlich ist es im Jenseits ja verboten, irgendwas in Richtung Familie zu gründen, aber ich lasse mir doch nichts von Dick und Doof erzählen." erklärte Radditz.  
„Cherry, so, so. Also ist das deine Angebetete!"  
„Ich hätte auch mal eine Frage. Wie heißt du, und warum hast du einen _roten_ Heiligenschein?", fragte Trunks.  
„Der steht für Hölle!", meinte Bra mit ironischer Stimme.   
„Halt ´s Maul wonder Bra! Ich bin stolz drauf." meinte sie.  
Bra wurde sichtlich wütend und stellte sich direkt vor das Mädchen hin.  
„Was fällt dir ein so mit mir zu sprechen?", röhrte Bra.   
„Halt dich zurück _hai_? Oder es liegt gleich ein toter Monarch auf dem Wege rum!", blaffte sie zurück.  
„Still jetzt!", brüllte Radditz und fuhr on normaler Lautstärke fort, „Ruky ... sie ist im Jenseits geboren. Sie ist weder Tod noch lebendig. Man nennt es quasi ‚ein Dämon'. Niemand kann sie töten, nur Shenlong selbst."  
Trunks sah immer noch das Mädchen an, es fiel ihm auf, dass sie bei Radditz Reden nicht gerade glücklich drein schaute.  
‚Warum freut sie sich denn nicht, etwas Besonderes zu sein? Sie sieht so traurig aus...'  
„Was glotzt du denn so? Bin ich aus Gold?", fragte Ruky patzig.   
„N-nein _gomen ne_ !", entschuldigte er sich.  
„Ach helvete! Was entschuldigst du dich denn bei ihr?", fragte Bra.   
„Hört endlich auf zu streiten, wir versuchen jetzt Kakarott zu finden, alles klar jetzt?", sagte Son-Gohan um diese diskriminierenden Bemerkungen zu unterbinden.

Schließlich war s soweit, dass die Gruppe von Saiyajin nun in Son-Gokus alten Heimatbezirk kamen, in dieser Gegend stand auch der Berg Paozu.   
„Gruselig!", meinte Pan plötzlich als sie dem Berg näher kamen.  
„Das schlimmste was dir passieren kann...", bemerkte Trunks, „... ist das dich jemand in eine Puppe verwandelt."  
Pan lächelte, doch beide Saiyajin hörten mit einem Male Rukys Stimme die leise zu sich sagte: „Das Schlimmste was mir passieren könnte, wäre dass ich so was wie ihn als Freund bekäme."   
„Es ist kalt." bemerkte Bra.  
„Ach gödding! Das nächste Mal nehmen wir nicht die ganzen Kinder mit, Vater!", meinte Ruky und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich glaube du bist die jüngste hier, wie alt bist du?", fragte Son-Gohan in einem Ton der die ganze Sache wieder ein wenig beruhigen sollte.  
„Ich bin 15 Jahre alt, klar? Und kein kleines Kind mehr." bemerkte sie.   
„Ja, alle sind älter als du." entgegnete Radditz.  
„Tô-chan jetzt musst du dich nur noch auf dessen Seite prügeln. Ich bin dein Kind!", meinte Ruky.  
„Weiß ich! Aber jetzt sagt mal Prinz Vegeta, wo wollen wir eigentlich akkurat hin?", fragte Radditz.  
„Auf diesem Berg, auf dem Berg Paozu lebte einst ein kleiner Junge mit einem Affenschwanz der von einem Opa den Namen Son-Goku bekommen hat. Ich denke das wir gute Chancen haben ihn da zu finden. Aber ich bezweifle das." entgegnete Vegeta.  
„Ach?"   
Die Gruppe setzte ihre Reise fort und schließlich wurde es auf einmal ganz still, Vegeta verwandelte sich urplötzlich in einen Super-Saiyajin.  
„Was ist los Vater?", wollte Bra wissen.  
„Hier ist jemand, mit negativer Aura." antwortete der Prinz.  
Bra sah zu Pan hinüber und sagte dann mit unschuldiger Stimme:  
„Wer diese Energie wohl ausstrahlt?"  
„Nein, es ist nicht die Ruky – Geschichte neben mir, es ist etwas anderes. Verwandelt euch, alle die ihr das drauf habt!", befahl Vegeta.   
Einer nach dem anderen wurden sie blond und bekamen ihre Sturmfrisuren.   
Der Wald wurde mucksmäuschenstill und die Saiyajins landeten auf dem Waldboden.  
„Tja. Ich schätze, hier ist doch nichts." meinte plötzlich der Kaio Shin, der die ganze Zeit über still gewesen war.  
„Doch es ist immer noch hier in der Nähe, ganz hier in der Nähe." erwiderte Son-Gohan.  
Er hatte Recht. Aus einem Gebüsch sprang plötzlich etwas hervor, und was anderes Wesen gleich hinterher, und es hatte ein langes Schwert in der Hand. Rote Haare, die zu einem Iro –Schnitt aufgestellt waren. Und nun sahen die Saiyajin die beiden Wesen stumm an. Es schienen zwei Krieger zu sein.


	3. Chapter 3

**ØKapitel 3:  
Die Legende der Earthswords **

Die beiden neu hinzugekommenen Krieger starrten sich nun stumm an. Die Saiyajin waren verblüfft, der Kaio Shin beim Anblick des rothaarigen eher nicht so sehr. Ruky hatte sich inzwischen wieder von dem kleinen Schrecken erholt, und schließlich verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück.  
„Wer sind die?", fragte sie sich.   
„Das ist Tapion. Ich habe ihn beauftragt auf die Erde zu kommen, um die aus der Hölle ausgebrochenen Dämonen wieder einzufangen bzw. zu töten wenn es sein muss." entgegnete der Kaio Shin.  
„Sagtest du Tapion ? Der Tapion? Von Konat?", fragte Trunks.  
Kaio Shin nickte.  
„Aber was heißt hier eigentlich aus der Hölle?", fragte Bra, „Kommen die Toten zurück auf die Erde oder wie ist das?"  
Kaio Shin nickte noch einmal.  
„Was hat dieser Idiot getan Vater? Wenn nun Baby zurückkommt?", schrie Bra, doch das Mädchen spürte sogleich eine beruhigende Handbewegung des Kaio Shin.  
„Der kommt nicht zurück, das verspreche ich dir. Denn Baby wurde vollkommen zerstört." sagte er.  
„Ach du!", sagte Bra etwas warnend zu ihm.

Die beiden Kämpfer machten sich nun daran sich zu attackieren.  
Tapion zog sein Schwert und zog dem Monster einen Scheitel, so dass es in zwei Hälften gespalten wurde. Dann steckte er sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und drehte sich zu den Saiyajins und Kaio Shin um.  
„iMoshi – moshi"  
Das war das einzige wozu Tapion in der Lage war, denn als er Trunks erblickte wurde er plötzlich ganz still.  
„Was hat er denn?", fragte Ruky mit einem fragenden Blick auf Tapion und dann auf Trunks.  
„O-nii-chan ! Bist du das?", fragte Trunks, als wolle er auf Nummer sicher gehen.  
„Hai!", kam zur knappen Antwort.  
„Der rothaarige ist Trunks´ großer Bruder?", fragte Ruky skeptisch.  
Trunks wartete keinen Moment länger ab, er stürzte seinem alten Freund in die Arme und verfiel in Freudentränen.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst Tapion!"   
„Ich auch otôto-chan!"  
„Så søt ... ikke sant pappa?", fragte Ruky in einer ganz anderen Sprache.  
„Ach halt den Mund! Radditz bring dein Balg doch endlich mal zum schweigen!", schnauzte Vegeta der das gesprochene wohl verstanden hatte.  
Radditz entsendete einen strengen Blick zu seiner Tochter, aber dann unterbrach Son-Gohan die Situation.  
„Ohne das ich jetzt stören will ... eine Frage Tapion, und auch Kaio Shin! Wisst ihr zufällig wo Son-Goku hin ist? Er ist damals zwar mit Shenlong verschwunden, doch wohin?", fragte er.  
Plötzlich wurden die beiden sehr still, um nicht zu sagen, dass sie sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr bewegen mochten. Schließlich ergriff der Kaio Shin das Wort:  
„Ich werde es euch erzählen, habt noch etwas Geduld, ich möchte dass wir dazu in die Welt der Kaio Shin gehen."  
Die Saiyajin sahen sich an und sie nickten auf einmal alle zustimmend, der Kaio Shin teleportierte die Gruppe dann schließlich.

Die heilige Welt der Kaio Shin   
Sie landeten in der grünen Idylle der Kaio Shin Welt. Der Himmel war mit Hunderten von Monden übersäht, und diese waren zu schön rund und voll das die Saiyajins in ihren Bann gerieten. Doch eines verstand Ruky nicht.  
„O-tô-chan hvorofor forvandler vi oss ikke da?"  
„Har ikke peiling ... snakk i deres språk da!"  
„Hai Also … Kaio Shin, warum verwandeln wir uns nicht in Oozarus?", fragte Ruky noch einmal.   
„Tja das ist so, die Monde hier haben keine Leuchtkraft. Sie scheinen nicht, nur in heiligen Nächten, deshalb ist das auch nicht schlimm, wenn ihr hier seid. Aber nun will ich euch erklären was damals vor 5 Jahren, na ja, alles fing eigentlich vor 15 Jahren an. Also hört gut zu!", fing Kaio Shin an, „Berichtige mich, wenn ich etwas auslasse oder vergesse Tapion-kun!"  
„Dann fang doch an!", befahl Vegeta gelangweilt, die anderen fanden die Sache eher spannend und hörten auf einmal aufmerksam zu.  
Kaio Shin machte einige Handbewegungen und schließlich erschien eine blasse Kugel, in der sich die Bilder plötzlich bewegten.

‚Vor 15 Jahren, gab es eine Planetenverschiebung, es geschah da im Jenseits etwas aus dem Ruder lief. Es war zur ca. selben Zeit, als Pilaw die Black Star Dragonballs fand.'

Das Jenseits bebte, die Hölle brach los denn Energie wurde entfesselt. Ein Kind wurde geboren, dessen Seele schwarz war, das Haar war blau, die Augen tief rot und ein M war auf der Stirn zu erblicken. Das Wesen war ein Saiyajin.  
‚Es erwachte ein Wesen das alles verändern sollte, ein Wesen das sich rächen sollte, ein Wesen das töten wollte, und zwar nur töten. Es hat keine Liebe in sich und auch kein Mitleid. Es öffnete das Tor zur Hölle das erste mal und entsendete eine schwarze Seele in die Welt der Lebenden, es war die Zwillingsseele ihrer Selbst. Die Seele traf ein, doch konnte sie sich lange nicht halten und setzte sich somit in einen Baum. Dieser Baum stand lange Zeit schon auf dem Paozu und war der größte und mächtigste Baum den die Welt hatte. Man sagte ihm magische Kräfte nacht, deshalb nannte man ihn Yggdrasil.  
Dann ca. 10 Jahre später fand die schwarze Seele einen Wirt. Doch in der Hölle geschah noch mehr, plötzlich brachen zwei Saiyajin aus der Hölle, in dem sie Enma Daio in einen Höllenkäfig sperrten. Nur ein Shenlong kann ihn erretten. Doch heraufbeschworen kann er dieses Mal nur von einem, und dass ist der Saiyajin, der als „stärkster Krieger im Universum" bezeichnet wird.'

Pan stand auf und sah Ruky an.  
„Das Wesen dass die schwarze Seele ausgesandt hat, warst du?", schrie sie aus.  
„Brauchst du eine Brille? Ich habe keine blauen Haare ich sehe aus wie mein Vater, und auch kein M ist auf meiner Stirn zusehen okay?", keifte Ruky zurück.  
„Komisch ist es trotzdem." meinte Son-Gohan, „Es werden im Jenseits für gewöhnlich keine Kinder geboren, und schon gar keine Saiyajins."  
„Aber obwohl ..." begann Vegeta, „...Son-Gohan, anderer Saids sind bei Freezers Anschlag auf dem Planeten Vegeta die meistens Saiyajins umgekommen nicht wahr? Hast du vergessen was diese bleiche Echse mit meinem Planeten gemacht hat? Auch Frauen waren auf diesem Planeten, verstehst du?"  
Trunks nickte seinem Vater zu, er schien auch nicht zu glauben, dass Ruky so gefährlich sein könnte, schließlich war sie doch „nur" Radditz Tochter.  
„Aber Tapion, jetzt erzähl doch mal wie du..."  
„...Ich bin rein zufällig ins Geschehen gestürzt." sprach er gleich los, „Ich war wieder auf Konat eingetroffen. Ich fing an ganz normal zu leben, so wie früher, nur das mein otôto Minosha nicht mehr bei mit war. Einige Jahre später aber, da wurde unser Planet von neuem angegriffen. Und das Monster Hildegarn stand wieder vor unserer Tür. Es war schrecklich. Ich dachte, ich müsste wieder flüchten. Aber zusammen mit Kaio Shin konnte ich den Drachen dann wieder zurück ins Jenseits bannen. Er sagte mir, ich müsse auf die Erde und dafür sorgen, dass die Dämonen wieder in die Hölle zurückkehren die durch die Planetenverschiebung und durch das Fehlen von Enma Daio in diese Welt kamen."  
„Es gib einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen den Dämonen bzw. Toten die durch die Planetenverschiebung oder durch das öffnen des Höllentors wieder ins Diesseits kamen." berichtete Kaio Shin.  
„Und der wäre?", fragte Pan.   
„Nun, die Planetenverschiebung, ist ja an sich nichts Schlimmes, es ist nur so, dass dabei dieses Höllenwesen, die Dämonenkönigin geboren wurde, und schließlich konnten Dämonen durch Tempel oder Spiegel auf die Erde gelangen. Die Dämonen, die direkt durch das Höllentor gewandert sind, die haben sich entweder verirrt oder wollen die Menschen ordentlich erschrecken.", entgegnete Tapion, „Also haben wir nun ein festes Ziel. Und dass ist nun Mal diese Erde zu beschützen und die Dämonen zu bannen, leider haben wir ein Problem ... Enma Daio muss schnell befreit werden, oder es passiert noch einiges schlimmer! Derjenige der in der Lage ist, Shenlong dieses eine Mal auferstehen zu lassen, ist verschwunden. Wir wissen es nicht genau. Aber wir vermuten, dass Son-Goku und Shenlong wussten was sich abspielte."   
„Und WO ist Kakarott jetzt?", fragte Vegeta.  
„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Son-Goku ... nun ... ja ... wir sind uns nicht 100 sicher wo er sich befindet. Aber es sieht so aus, als hätte er sich auf einen Planeten niedergelassen ... nun ja ..." druckste Kaio Shin.  
„Ja hva da?", fragte Ruky.  
„...Son-Goku befindet sich auf einen Planeten der Vegeta heißt!", antwortete er.  
„WAS?", brach es aus allen heraus.  
„Also wird es schwierig, ihn hier her zu holen. Mit dem schnellsten Raumschiff geht das natürlich nicht. Und ich kann mich nicht bis zu diesem Planeten Teleportieren, das habe ich vergebens versucht. Doch ich denke, dass es noch einen Weg gibt, aber dazu brauche ich euer höchstes Vertrauen, und die Gewissheit das ihr auch bei der Sache mitmacht, sonst können wir das ganze natürlich gleich vergessen." antwortete Kaio Shin.  
„Dann erzählt es uns doch Kaio Shin." sagte Son-Gohan ungeduldig.  
„Tu du das Tapion. Du hast die Legende als erster entdeckt." sagte Kaio Shin.   
„Gut, also ich beginne! Es heißt, dass sich auf der Erde sieben Schwerter befinden. Diese Schwerter können nur von mächtigen Kriegern geführt werden, die für die Erde kämpfen und die vollstes Vertrauen in die Erde setzen. Auf der Erde sind sieben Tempel verteilt, quer auf der Erde, doch es ist nötig das die sieben steht's zusammen sind. Wenn man die Schwerter vereint, so kann man einen Krieger herbei wünschen, vielleicht um etwas zu retten.  
Jetzt heißt es nur noch, wer geht auf diese Reise und er ist stark genug, ein solches Schwert zu führen!", berichtete Tapion.  
„Also ist es an uns zu sagen, ob wir auf eine solche Reise gehen wollen oder nicht?", fragte Radditz.  
„Mit anderen Worten ja. Ich denke, dass es die Gruppe Z tun wird, sie hat die Erde einige Male gerettet." stimmte Kaio Shin zu.  
Ruky stand entschlossen vor dem Kaio Shin.  
„Dann werden ich und mein Vater auch mitmachen, das hört sich doch mal nach etwas Lustigem an! Also, wer sind die anderen fünf?", fragte sie.  
„Nun..."  
Der Kaio Shin sah in die Runde, er schloss die Augen als ob er über die Richtigkeit nachdenke, ob es wirklich gut sei, die beiden Saiyajins mitzunehmen. Doch dann stand er wieder auf und sah zu den Monden nach oben, er spürte mit einem Male, dass es vielleicht gerade richtig sei. Und so nickte er.


	4. Chapter 4

**ØKapitel 4:  
Kriegerbeschluss **

„Da machen wir mit Vater, komm schon." rief Ruky begeistert.  
„Ich mach das aber nicht mit. Kakarott ist den Aufwand nicht Wert!", meinte er.   
„Was?", fragte Ruky, „aber mein Training!"  
„Hey hör mal ich habe einfach keine Lust mir den Arsch für Kakarott aufzureißen." entgegnete Radditz beleidigt.  
„Aber was ist denn mit unserer schönen Rache?", fragte Ruky ein wenig trist.  
Vegeta stand etwas abseits der ganzen Gruppe, die Arme von der Brust verschränkt, und er ließ eines seiner gehässigen Kichergeräusche hören.  
„Das ist peinlich wenn der Lehrer zum Schüler wird Radditz, meinst du nicht auch? Du kannst eines Tages nichts mehr gegen die Sturheit deiner Kinder tun, sie machen was sie wollen auch wenn es uns nicht gefallen sollte. Radditz ... du enttäuschst mich ein wenig. Du bist doch auch ein Saiyajin, sieh das ganze doch mal als Spaß, wenn Enma Daio befreit ist, dann schickst du – oder du versuchst es zumindest – Kakarott in die ewigen Jagdgründe. Na?", meinte Vegeta.  
„Genau Papa, das geht schon!", meinte das Mädchen.   
„Ach ... na gut. Was soll's, ich wollte eigentlich nicht so lange auf diesem Planeten bleiben, aber okay.", gab Radditz endlich nach und Kaio Shin nickte dann schließlich.  
„Können wir dann los?", fragte er.  
Die anderen stimmten dem Kaio Shin zu, sie standen alle auf und fasten ihm auf die Schulter. Schnell teleportierte er sich zurück auf die Erde zum großen Turnier und dort waren wohl die Kämpfe für das Halbfinale schon zu Ende.

Yorû kam Son-Gohan aufgeregt entgegen.   
„Hallo Yorû-chan. Wie sieht's denn aus?", fragte er.   
„Bin im viertelfinale rausgeflogen. Gegen Son-Goten, der hätte auch sanfter sein können. Aber dann hat Piccolo C-18 aus dem Ring gekickt und danach auch noch Oob und im Finale werden sich dann Piccolo und Son-Goten im Finale treffen." berichtete Yorû etwas enttäuscht.  
„Du kommst schon noch dazu eines Tages zu gewinnen. Hab nur keine Angst du bist ja auch stark." meinte Son-Gohan.  
„Aber jetzt erzähl du mal Papa. Was habt ihr gemacht, habt ihr Großvater gefunden?", fragte sie.  
„Nein. Aber genau deshalb müssen sich jetzt alle unsere Freunde versammeln." antwortete er.  
Ja, gesagt getan, die ganze Gruppe Z traf sich letztendlich in einem Hotelzimmer und die ganze Besprechung nahm Gestallt an.  
„Konban-wa, alle zusammen. Ich habe nun etwas zu sagen." sagte der Kaio Shin, doch mit der Stille war es nicht so ganz, die Krieger und Freunde schnatterten einfach durcheinander ohne das ein anderer etwas verstehen konnte. Piccolo sah den Kaio Shin an, er nickte ganz kurz und sprach dann ein Machtwort. Die kleine Meng verstummte sofort und sah zu Kaio Shin herüber.  
„Konban-wa." begann er von neuem, „ich habe gemerkt das ihr euch anscheinend schon alle brennend über die Sache unterhalten habt. Doch nun noch einmal ganz in Ruhe!  
Son-Goku befindet sich auf dem Planeten Vegeta, er ist jedoch der einzige der Shenlong rufen kann und die Welt wieder in Ordnung bringen kann, ist es nicht so? Also haben wir beschlossen die Erthswords zu suchen, die einen Krieger wieder auf die Erde bringen können. Sieben Schwerter sind es, mit denen wir auch kämpfen müssen. Ich als Kaio Shin kann schlecht meinen Posten so lange verlassen wie es nun einmal nötig ist um die Sache zu erledigen. Doch ich denke, dass Tapion die Rolle meiner vertreten kann. Und ich denke auch, dass sich sieben Krieger finden werden, die der Erde und der Gruppe treu sind. Wir haben bereits zwei Freiwillige, Radditz und Ruky. Jetzt fragt sich nur noch wer die restlichen vier sind."  
Vegeta stand auf und hatte Trunks am Handgelenk.  
„Es ist doch wohl klar, keine Feier ohne uns. Wir gehen mit. Zumal o-nii-san Tapion dabei ist, nicht wahr Trunks?", sagte Vegeta.  
„Ja, ja. jetzt mach dich nur über mich lustig. Wir gehen mit." meinte Trunks.   
Piccolo hatte die Situation auch verstanden, der Kaio Shin hatte anscheinend alles für wichtig und richtig entschieden. Also stand er auf.  
„Ich werde der Gruppe folgen, ich als ehemaliger Gott der Erde werde ihnen helfen ihre Aufgabe zu überstehen." sagte er.  
„Gut. Und wer ist der letzte?", fragte Kaio Shin.   
Son-Gohan wollte sich freiwillig melden, doch wurde von Videl zurück gehalten.  
„Das würde dir so passen, mein Lieber. Damit ich allein mit Yorû und Pan dasitze. Das kannst du aber ganz schnell vergessen, und meine Kinder bleiben hier. Es gibt noch andere Krieger die mitgehen können." sagte sie zur Verteidigung, doch als Son-Goten eine Anmerkung versuchte zog sie dem Jungen am Ohr, „du mein Lieber! Glaubst du ich lasse dich gehen, wenn deine Mutter zu Hause krank im Bett liegt? Die kriegt noch einen Myokardinfarkt wenn du sich einfach so vor deinem Studium drückst und sie alleine lässt. Kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte."   
„Und wer soll das dann machen?", fragte Kuririn leicht angenervt.  
„Das ist mir egal, es reicht wenn sich einer aus der Familie vor Verantwortungen drückt, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Videl.  
C-18 stand schließlich auf und sah durch die Gruppe, ihre Haare waren wieder auf die alte Länge zurückgewachsen und sie sah jünger aus den je.  
„Wenn sich niemand entscheiden kann, so werde ich mich der Gruppe anschließen. Schließlich geht's hier auch um die Erde oder nicht? Und die Saiyajin – Bälger von Son-Goku sind ausnahmslos zu Erdlingen geworden." meinte sie.  
„Aber C-18!", sagte Kuririn der Protest erheben wollte.  
„Du wirst Marron doch wohl allein packen oder? Sie ist nicht mehr klein, sie studiert und sie wird dich ganz sicher nicht überfordern." sagte C-18 mit einem strengen Blick.  
„Nein, aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich C-18, hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte er, „ich meine, es wird gefährlich."  
„Kuririn. Hast du etwa schon vergessen, dass ich früher mal eine der gefürchteten Androiden gewesen bin?", fraget C-18 gehässig, „ich will mal wieder aus der Bude kommen und ein wenig spaß haben, verstanden?"  
„Ja, ja. Mach was du willst." stimmte Kuririn schließlich zu – er konnte ja sowieso nichts machen.  
„Dann wären wir ja jetzt sieben. Ich würde sagen, ihr kommt mit mir, ich muss euch noch über viele Dinge informieren." sagte Kaio Shin schließlich.

Die sieben Personen gingen dem kleinen Kaio Shin hinterher und zusammen suchten sie sich einen geheimen kleinen Raum aus. C-18 hatte das vorgeschlagen, da einige aus der Gruppe frech sein könnten, außerdem befürchtete Kaio Shin, etwas sei schon im Busch, also schlossen sie sich in den Keller des Gebäudes ein.  
Kaio Shin zauberte künstliches Licht in den Raum und sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Alle setzten sich in einen geschlossenen Kreis, und in der Mitte saß der Kaio Shin.  
„Nun. Ich habe euch ja schon in der Welt der Kaio Shins erklärt, jeden Falls dem Großteil von euch, um was es hier geht. Ihr, diese Gruppe, muss unbedingt zusammen reisen, da die Earthswords selbst wählen, zu wem es in der Gruppe geht. Außerdem müssen die Krieger fest zur Erde stehen, und auch Risiken eingehen können." begann der Kaio Shin schließlich wieder.  
„Dann habe ich eine Frage." sagte C-18 und stand auf. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und war etwas im Dunkeln verschwunden.   
„Wenn wir zur Erde stehen müssen, warum kommen dann Radditz und das Mädchen mit uns? Du hattest uns selbst gesagt dass sie gekommen sind um uns Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Oder liege ich da falsch?", sagte sie.  
„Verdammt wie redest du denn mit dem Kaio Shin? Du kannst dir doch nicht so eine plumpe Form erlauben!", warnte Piccolo.  
„Das macht nichts Piccolo lass sie bitte, ich bin kein Krieger, ich habe keine große Macht. Die anderen Kaio Shin waren viel stärker. Nun C-18 lass es mich erklären, ich kann sehen, dass vor allem in Ruky etwas sitzt, was der Erde nützlich sein kann. Doch fragte ich mich gewiss auch, ob es richtig ist. Aber das Mädchen hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Versucht Freundschaft miteinander und untereinander zu knüpfen und lernt einander zu verstehen und einander zu akzeptieren. Sonst nützt alles nichts." beantwortete der Kaio Shin die Frage.  
„Gut, das haben wir jetzt auch verstanden. Nur Kaio Shin - sama ich bitte Euch jetzt, klärt uns über diese Earthswords auf." bat Vegeta in einem gespielt höflichen Ton, dabei ballte Piccolo die Faust und dachte sich einige Bestrafungen im Kopfe aus.  
„Das wollte ich tun. Hört zu, die sieben Tempel sind hier auf dieser Erde und sie werden natürlich bewacht. Jeder der Tempel hat ein heiliges Schutztier. Wenn ein Schutztier der Meinung ist, dass sich die Gruppe noch nicht ausreichend akzeptiert, so greift es an. Solltet ihr es besiegen, ohne das Schwert zu benutzten, so flieht es, tötet ihr es mit dem Schwert, weiß ich nicht was geschieht, aber ratsam ist es nicht." erläuterte Kaio Shin.  
„So. Und was ist jetzt?" fragte Radditz, „wann sollen wir aufbrechen?"  
„Sofort wenn möglich. Durch dich und das Mädchen können Dämonen und andere Wesen in unsere Welt gelangen, in die reale Welt die von uns bevölkert wird. Nun ich denke ihr habt das alles verstanden und es kommt zu keinen Missverständnissen. Wie ihr ja schon gehört habt, wird Tapion die ganze Reise leiten." meinte Kaio Shin.  
„Ach, das tut er?", sagte Vegeta in einem aggressiven Ton.  
„Hai ", antwortete Kaio Shin kurz.  
Der Prinz der Saiyajins stand protestierend auf und ließ seiner hitzigen Wut sofort freien Lauf:  
„Ich fass es nicht das gibt ´s doch nicht! Dem?"   
„Sei still Vegeta!", befahl Piccolo mit ruhiger Stimme, „hier geht es nicht um Stärke oder Kraft wie du denkst. Hier geht es darum wer den Weg kennt, verdammt."  
„Na und?", erwiderte er, „Selbst wenn es hier um Mathe gehen würde, ich würd selbst Son-Gohan die Führung überlassen. Meine Güte wie baka na kann man eigentlich sein! Er ist kein Saiyajin!"  
„Man ich bin auch kein Saiyajin, aber ich werd dir gleich das Maul stopfen wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst und dich normal verhalten kannst!", warnte Piccolo.  
„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber alle beruhigen!", schrie Trunks in die Runde, „das kann doch wohl nicht euer Ernst sein! Was glaubt ihr denn was wir hier tun? Wir sollen die Erde retten und das tollste was ihr machen könnt, ist euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen wir sollen ein Team werden, habt ihr das vergessen?"  
„Iie.", sagten alle die gestritten hatten im Chor.  
„Na geht doch!", sagte der Junge lächelnd, „dann machen wir uns eben fertig."  
„Einen Moment noch! Ich habe ganz vergessen das ihr ja noch spezielle Klamotten braucht!", sagte Kaio Shin.  
Vegeta und die anderen sahen Kaio Shin verwirrt an.  
„Wie jetzt andere Klamotten?", wollte Radditz wissen.  
„Nun, die Swordsearchers hatten schon immer andere Kleidung, sonst werden sie nicht akzeptiert." erklärte der Kaio Shin.  
C-18 mischte sich mit einer unguten Vorahnung ein: „So .. ja und die müssen wir auch erst einmal finden?"  
„Ach red nicht so was! Die bekommt ihr sponsored by Kaio Shin!", meinte Piccolo.  
„Wie das schon wieder?", fragte Ruky.  
„Tja ... ganz einfach: so!", der Gott machte ein paar Handbewegungen. Schnell und kaum sichtbar wurden die Kleidungen der Krieger durch seltsame Trachten ersetzt, die teilweise aus dem 17. oder 18. Jahrhundert unserer Zeitrechnung entstammten (oder zumindest teilweise so aussahen) und auch Teilweise kriegerisch aussahen. Vegeta und alle anderen Saiyajins waren natürlich nicht begeistert davon.  
„Was soll das denn, seid ihr alle ganz übergeschnappt oder was geht hier ab! Ihr wollt mir doch nicht wirklich sagen das wir einen solchen Zirkus tragen müssen oder?", blaffte Vegeta.  
„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder dagegen, Vater ist doch auch nicht so schlimm. Ist ja nicht für lange!", meinte Trunks um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ja, und Radditz süße Tochter sieht jetzt auch viel weiblicher aus." meinte C-18 und zwinkerte dem Mädchen auffällig zu, diese grummelte jedoch.  
„Na ja, kann man jetzt auch nicht ändern oder?", fragte sie, und glaubte auch gar nicht recht an eine positive Antwort.  
„Und das alles nur weil du unbedingt Kakarott schlagen willst!", brummte Radditz.  
„So? Wer hat denn die ganze Sache geplant, ich wollte damals, als Janemba das Jenseits unter Kontrolle hatte, den Kerl erledigen, aber da hattest du ja gesagt dass ich mich noch mehr stärken sollte um fair gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Ich verstehe dieses Gefasel um fair nicht wirklich, was bringt es mir, mich an Regeln zu halten wenn ich dabei drauf gehen könnte?", erzählte Ruky.  
„Nun so was nennt man dann einfach Risiko." entgegnete Piccolo.  
„Okay, jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss mit dem Palaver, gehen wir endlich auf Schwertersuche.", meinte Tapion und dann gingen sie endlich wieder zu den anderen, in das Gebäude.

Nachdem sie der Gruppe eröffnet hatte, dass sie sofort gedachten loszureisen, wandten die anderen natürlich sofort Protest ein, doch Vegeta schüttelte diese ab.  
„Der hohe Kaio Shin hat gemeint es ist nötig sofort loszureisen. Also tun wir das auch. Wenn ihr uns aufhalten wollt müsst ihr uns schon mit einem Strick an euch ketten." meinte er.  
„Vegeta, nimm wenigstens das hier mit, damit wir in Verbindung bleiben, falls ihr Hilfe benötigt." meinte Bulma und übergab Vegeta eine Art Taschentelefon das einen Bildschirm im Deckel hatte, den man zuklappen konnte, und in der unteren Hälfte war dann eine Tastatur mit vielen Knöpfen, die verschiedene Farben hatten.  
„Wir und Hilfe brauchen?", fragte Vegeta, doch er lächelte und meinte dann zu den anderen, „Wenn ihr dann endlich fertig seid, können wir ja los."  
Die anderen Folgten Vegeta schweigend, doch Tapion drängte sich etwas vor, als sie dann in der Luft waren.  
„Vegeta wir sollten uns mehr nach Rechts halten!", meinte er.  
„Wie du willst du Schwertheini. Ich hoffe du weißt wo es hier lang geht." sagte Vegeta.  
Tapion nickte dem Prinzen beruhigend zu und schließlich verschwanden sie in der Dunkelheit.

Fortsetzung Folgt in Kapitel 5: Yaten


	5. Chapter 5

**ØKapitel 5:  
Yaten **

Zwei Tage fast ohne eine Pause zu machen, flogen die Krieger jetzt schon einfach schnurstracks Geradeaus. Das Wetter ist immer gleich beblieben, sonnig am Tage und sternenklar in der Nacht. Und die Landschaft schien sich auch immer recht eintönig zu halten, es begann nach einigen Stunden: der Mond war aufgegangen, eine schöne flache Sichel die heller den je schien. Und unter den Kriegern erstreckte sich eine grüne Waldlandschaft, die sicher nicht verändern wollte, egal wie weit sie nun kamen oder schon waren, es veränderte sich keinen Deut.   
„O-tô-chan, jeg har ikke lyst lenger. Det kommer ingenting til å sje her. Kan vi ikke slakte Tapionen der og så kan vi fly vår vei? Er det ikke mye enklere?"  
"Neida, følg reglene! Vi må arbeide sammen eller det nytter ingenting!"  
„Was redet ihr da, könntet ihr euch bitte mit allen unterhalten und nicht die ganze Zeit in einer für die meisten von uns unverständlichen Sprache?", fragte C-18 etwas fordernd.  
„Ach halt dich da raus, Androidenschnalle! Ich spreche mit Tôchan wie ich will klar!", fuhr Ruky den Cyborg an.  
„Jetzt ist aber wieder genug mit euch! Könnt ihr nicht mal diese elenden Streiterein lassen? Tapion, bitte könntest du mir sagen, wann wir mal eine Pause einlegen, ich fürchte die Saiyajin werden sich die Köpfe einschlagen wenn sie nicht endlich zu Bett kommen.", sagte Piccolo schließlich.  
„Ich bin einverstanden, gehen wir runter. Wir liegen eigentlich gut in der Zeit und ich schätze wir kommen auch Morgen gegen Mittag in das Dorf in das ich wollte. Es liegt direkt in einem Wald und von daher hat es auch seinen Namen: Kaze – yashiro", sagte Tapion und schon landeten sie am Waldboden und fläzten sich auf den Boden.  
„Kaze – yashiro? Was für eine Stadt soll das sein?", fragte Vegeta abfällig.  
„Es ist das Zentrum des Waldes, die einzige Stelle in der man wirklich sicher ist. Und weiter drinnen im Wald kann man den Tempel finden. Doch das nur unter Führung einer der oberen Personen." sagte Tapion schließlich bevor der dann in tiefen Schlaf viel.  
„Meine Güte, schon wieder eine Sache, die wir ohne Anleitung angeblich nicht bestehen könnten. Mir wird die Sache langsam zu doof. Ich mach da bald nicht mehr mit!", brummelte Radditz.  
„Und außerdem diese Klamotten! Meine gehen ja noch aber deine sehen absolut scheiße aus Vater." meinte Ruky.  
„Hai und wenn du mich noch mal deswegen anmachst, dann kannst du was erleben!", schnauzte er.  
„Gib es auf, den Kindern kannst du heutzutage nichts mehr erzählen. Aber vielleicht bringst du deinem Balg endlich bei wie es sich zu verhalten hat." meinte Vegeta.  
Danach war dann wirklich Ruhe und die Reise ging am nächsten Morgen gleich in der Früh wieder weiter.

Schon bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen setzte die Gruppe ihre Reise fort. Das sie die ganze Zeit in Richtung Süden geflogen waren wurde es immer wärmer und angenehmer.  
„Ja, das ist doch schon viel besser. Jetzt hätte ich gern noch etwas zum Frühstück und alles wäre perfekt." meinte Trunks.  
„Da musst du dich wohl noch gedulden bis wir in diese dumme Stadt kommen." meinte Ruky und sie sah den Jungen mit einem Was – Beschwerst – Du – Dich – Eigentlich – Blick an.   
Piccolo bemerkte es zwar, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder das Kindermädchen spielen, also mischte er sich da gar nicht ein.   
Tapion blieb nach einer Weile stehen und sah auf die Bäume hinunter die sich kilometerweise über das Land hinzogen und meinte dann mit gedämpfter Stimme:  
„Wir nähern uns dem Dorf, doch irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich spüre negative Energie."  
„Schon wieder eine? Und wo ist sie?", fragte Trunks.  
„Eigentlich müssten wir fast da sein, und ich befürchte dass sich die Energie wirklich im Kaze – yashiro befindet. Wir sollten also zusehen, dass wir schneller voran kommen." meinte Tapion und setzte mit einem Affenzahn den Flug fort.  
Als die Sonne sich gen Süden wandte, setzte Tapion endlich zur Landung an. Ja, der Wald hatte sich plötzlich zu einer weiten Lichtung aufgelöst, es war plötzlich bunt statt grün! Dort unten standen runde Häuser in einer Vielzahl von Variationen. Dieser Ort schien so idyllisch und unberührt das man meinen konnte die Industrialisierung hätte hier niemals stattgefunden.

Schließlich waren die Krieger gelandet, direkt im Zentrum des Dorfes, und dort kamen sofort die seltsamen Menschen aus ihren Hütten und Häusern. Sie waren kleiner als normale Großstattmenschen und ihre Haare bestanden aus Federn. Ihre Augen waren zumeist rot oder schwarz, je nachdem ob es nun eine Frau oder ein Mann war.  
„Was sind denn das für Geschichten?", entfuhr es Vegeta blitzschnell.  
„Das mein sind die Tengu - Helfer. Diese Menschen leben hier als Diener der Tengu und Hüter des heiligen Waldes und des Tempels. Habe ich nicht Recht?", fragte Tapion.  
Einer der Gestallten nickte und benahm sich Tapions Sprache.  
„Richtig. Mein Name ist Kiiroten, ich bin der Oberste dieses Dorfes. Ich muss euch aber gleich sagen, dass Fremde hier nicht willkommen sind, wäret ihr früher hier erschienen sei es vielleicht anders gekommen. Heute ist es aber zu gefährlich für uns Fremde Einlass zu gewähren." sprach der Mann.  
„Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich das wir schon im Dorf sind, nicht wahr? Ich denke, jetzt könntet ihr euch wenigstens anhören warum wir hier sind." schlug Radditz in einem gebieterischen Ton vor.  
„Halt dich doch bitte mal zurück ja?", mahnten Piccolo und Tapion gleichzeitig.  
„Ich bin auch dafür." meinte Trunks, „Bitte hört uns zu. Wir sind keine Feinde, wir sind nur auf der Durchreise, außerdem sind wie vom Kaio Shin berufen worden die Earthswords zu suchen."  
„Ihr sucht die sieben Schwerter! Nun das ist tatsächlich eine andere Sache, und dann auch noch von einem Kaio Shin dazu gebracht? ...", Kiiroten dachte nur wenige Sekunden nach und dann sagte er, „selbst wenn ich euch zu dem Tempel geleiten wollte, ich könnte es nicht. Yami Tengu geht um, ich muss mich ihm beugen."  
„Yami was?", fragten Vegeta, Radditz und Ruky wie aus einem Munde.   
„Yami Tengu ihr Schnarchnasen!", sagte Piccolo, „Was ein Tengu ist wisst ihr doch wohl oder?"  
„Nööhhh." entgegneten die drei wieder im Chor.  
„Tapion kannst du den Schwachköpfen das bitte erklären, ich muss mir den Kopf in der Tür einhauen! Solche Ignoranten." sagte Piccolo.  
Vegeta wollte schon auf Piccolo losgehen, er wurde jedoch von Trunks am Kragen seiner Tracht festgehalten.  
„Ein Tengu ist ein Dämon wenn man es sich einfach erklärt, er lebt in den Wäldern und ist nicht gerade nett in den meisten Fällen. Tengu kann sich auch in ein menschenähnliches Wesen verwandeln." erklärte Tapion kurz.  
Kiiroten musste nach kurzem zuhören grinsen.   
„Der Kaio Shin der euch geschickt hat muss ganz schön selbstsicher gewesen sein, dass er euch alle zusammen losgeschickt hat um die Schwerter zu suchen. Ihr scheint nicht gerade sehr gut miteinander befreundet zu sein." meinte er.  
„Das ist richtig. Aber solange wir nicht heiraten müssen, verfolgen wir wohl immer noch das gleiche Ziel. Also ... sprich schon Opa, warum geht das nicht, was ist das für ein Typ." fragte Vegeta.  
„Vegeta!", mahnte Piccolo wieder.  
„Was?"  
Kiiroten lächelte allerdings immer noch, er schien eine Engelsgeduld zu haben und schließlich sagte er:  
„Folgt mir in mein Haus, so werde ich euch die Geschichte erzählen. Ich hoffe nur das Yami Tengu nichts bemerkt und das Dorf in Schutt und Asche legt."  
„Wird schon nichts passieren, hier sind vier Saiyajins, ein Namekianer, ein ... Konat – Mann und eine Androidin. So schnell kommt der schreckliche Tengu nicht." meinte C-18 mit bestimmter Stimme und die ganze Gruppe folgte dem Alten schließlich.

Der Tengu – Wächter ließ die Krieger Platz nehmen, sie alle saßen auf roten Seidenkissen und nach kurzer Zeit begann Kiiroten dann auch schon zu erzählen:  
„Vor fünf Jahren ungefähr tauchte Yami Tengu, kurzgesagt Yaten, zum ersten Mal auf und er war schrecklich! Er tötete den damaligen Häuptling und dieser war um einiges stärker als ich es bin. Er drohte mir, ich solle niemals jemanden in die Kazewald zum Kazetempel frühren. Wenn ich es täte, sei nicht nur ich dem Untergang geweiht sondern der ganze Wald samt seiner Heiligtümer! Ich war gezwungen einzuwilligen. Yaten demonstrierte seine Kraft indem er alle Kleinkinder des Dorfes tötete. Jetzt kommt er immer einmal wieder und bei jedem Besuch tötet er einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Wir können nichts gegen den Tengu ausrichten, denn im Gegensatz zu uns ist er ja einer!"  
„Ich verstehe, also ist er ein ganz überhebliches Kerlchen. Gut, gegen die Macht von Prinz Vegeta kommt der ja doch nicht an. Kannst dich auf uns verlassen, aber nur wenn du danach endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst und uns zum Schwert führst!", meinte Vegeta und stand damit auf.  
„Gibt das irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt wo dieses Früchtchen steckt?", fragte Ruky.  
„Ich müsste euch nur in den Wald führen, nur einen Schritt." antwortete Kiiroten und stand sofort wieder auf.

Die Gruppe folgte ihm in den Wald hinein, und prompt ließ sich auch der Yaten blicken!  
Schwarzer Rauch tauchte plötzlich zwischen den Bäumen auf und nahm die Gestallt eines Vogel – Menschen an. Eigentlich erinnerte nur die Anatomie die eines Menschen.  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt!"  
„Das ist die Energie die ich gespürt habe!", rief Tapion aus.  
„Gut. Dann muss ich mir ja keine Bemerkungen über meinen Charakter gefallen lassen." bemerkte Ruky kurz.  
„Dann wollen wir mal, Vögelchen!", meinte Vegeta und verwandelte sich sofort in einen Super-Saiyajin, „obwohl ich ja befürchte, dass ich diese Stufe gar nicht für dich brauche. Also los Vögelchen, Schluss jetzt!"  
„Ich glaube euer Freund überschätzt sich ein wenig!"  
Der Yaten nahm Vegetas Herausforderung natürlich an und ging auf ihn los. Ein Nahkampf brach aus, der eher gut für Vegeta aussah und schließlich wurde es ihm genug, als er den Tengu einmal auf den Boden schlug.  
„Was soll das Affentheater? Den habt ihr nicht mal zusammen geschafft? Das ist absolut unwürdig. Urknallattacke!", rief Vegeta und ließ seine leuchtende Energiekugel ab, den Tengu hat es sofort in seine Einzelteile zersetzt und nur noch ein Blutfleck erinnerte an diesen Kerl.  
„Das war ´s!"  
Vegeta verwandelte sich wieder zurück und wandte sich an die anderen:  
„Jetzt können wir ja zum Tempel gehen oder?"

Kiiroten hatte Mühe sein Erstaunen zu verstecken, doch er gab sich mit dem schnellen Ergebnis zufrieden, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Es war doch schließlich nur gut für das Dorf oder nicht? Schließlich nickte er und meinte:   
„Wir müssen in die andere Richtung!"

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 6: Yashiro no kaze to kakushi


	6. Chapter 6

**ØKapitel 6:  
Yashiro no kaze to kakushi **

Kiiroten führte die Krieger wieder durch das Dorf. Die Einwohner waren natürlich froh, als sie hörten das Kiiroten sich andauernd bei den Kriegern für die Vernichtung von Yaten dankte. Nun konnten sie alle wieder in Frieden leben und schließlich würde vielleicht doch noch alles wieder zum Guten kommen.  
Sie erreichten das andere Ende des Waldes, den Westeingang, der mit hohen Fichten und anderen seltsamen Tannen begann. Kiiroten kannte den Wald schon seit seiner Jugend, und die war schon etwas länger her. Er begann eine Art Lied zu singen, die wohl in der Sprache seines Landes beziehungsweise Dorfes war. Ruky fand die Klänge die der Tenguwächter produzierte richtig schön, es kam einem wie ein Traum vor. Doch schließlich begann sie über Yaten nachzudenken. Etwas stimmte nicht an der Sache. Vegeta war natürlich sehr stark, dass hatte sie ja schon von Anfang an gespürt. Aber Kiiroten war auch sehr stark und wenn Yaten um ein vielfaches stärker war, so konnte man doch damit rechnen das man mehr als nur ein Super-Saiyajin sein muss um den zu schlagen.  
Die Bedenken schlug sie aber aus dem Kopf, als C-18 anfing ein wenig mehr Kontakt aufzubauen.  
„Du magst den Gesang, oder?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
„Wer sagt das den?", fragte Ruky in rauem Ton, sie fand das gar nicht gut das C-18 sie erwischt hatte.  
„Deine Augen und die Art wie du gehst, Ruky-san. Ich kann das verstehen, ich höre Kiiroten-san gern singen. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er das kann. Schließlich ist er ein Wächter über die Tengukünste. Und Tengu sind schon ein mächtiges Volk." meinte sie.  
Ruky bekam ein klein bisschen das Gefühl sie hätte C-18 beleidigt, aber was kümmerte sie das?  
„Hai, hai … ganz nett. Aber ich verstehe nichts von Tengus. Ich komme ja auch nicht von hier musst du wissen." sagte Ruky und fügte hinzu, „Lass mal dieses überdimensional höfliche „san" weg."  
„Na gut. Soll ich dich dann Ru-chan nennen?", fragte C-18 mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
„Jetzt übertreib es bitte nicht oder soll ich dich Jûhachi-chan nennen?", mautschte Ruky.  
„Iie das war nur ein Witz, keine Sorge." sagte sie lachend.

Plötzlich blieben die anderen stehen. Vegeta hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht der mehr als nur angewidert war. Ruky sah an den anderen vorbei und erkannte nun was gemeint war. Tatsächlich wurden ihre Befürchtungen und Bedenken bestätigt.  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht!", rief sie, „Yami Tengu hält also doch mehr aus als nur das bisschen! Er hatte die Kraft eines Super-Saiyajins Vegeta-sama! Und ich befürchte es gibt noch mehr Ärger!"  
Yaten stand wirklich da, wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestallt. Und er schien ziemlich ärgerlich zu sein. Als er seinen Schnabel öffnete entflog ihm ein gellend krächzender Schrei, der durch Knochen und Mark der Krieger ging, und Yaten hatte eine Mordswut im Bauch so schien es.  
„Du hast Recht, Ruky-chan. So ein Mist und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Radditz.  
„Was schon ich werde wieder gegen ihn kämpfen und ihn dieses Mal so platt machen dass er den Kampf selbst im Jenseits nicht wieder vergisst." meinte Vegeta.  
„NEIN! Ich kann nicht von DIR besiegt werden! Ich bin von einem ganz anderem Kaliber als du!", schrie er, „Ich will gegen Ruky-sama kämpfen."   
„Ruky-SAMA?", fragte Vegeta, „ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins!"  
„Mag sein Vegeta, aber ich bin ein Tengu, ein heiliges, unsterbliches Wesen. Urdru hat das Schicksal bestimmt, ich werde gegen Ruky kämpfen, denn sie ist die einzige die in der Lage ist, mich zu töten, und ich bin als heiliges, unsterbliches Wesen auch in der Lage sie zu töten. So denke ich dass ich gegen das Mädchen kämpfen sollte wie Urdru es gesagt hat." entgegnete Yaten.  
„Pah! Wer ist denn bitte diese Urdru." fragte Vegeta spöttelnd.  
„URDRU? DU bist von Urdru geschickt worden? Bakemono! Ich werde dich umbringen!", schrie sie und verwandelte sich in einen zweifachen Super-Saiyajin, „Vegeta verschwindet sofort von hier, verstanden? Das wird ein Kampf unsterblich gegen unsterblich. Ich wird diesen Yaten in die Hölle schicken, ich bin die einzige die ihn töten kann. Ich bin nämlich genauso wie er, Minus mal Minus mach Plus nicht wahr? Also verschwindet von hier!"  
„Ich würde auf das Mädchen hören. Anderer seit s ist ´s auch egal wenn sie hier bleiben, dann könnten sie wenigsten einmal einen Kampf erleben, der ein bisschen höher im Niveau ist." meinte der Tengu.  
„Ach ... ich überlass ihr den Spaß, was soll's!", sagte Vegeta und trieb die Gruppe an in den Wald zu laufen.

Ruky und Yaten standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich stumm an.   
„Du kannst anfangen deinen Sarg zu Zimmern." meinte Yaten.   
„Ach wirklich? Warum greifst du dann nicht endlich an und zeigst deine wahre Gestallt?", wollte Ruky wissen.  
„Du scheinst dich an Urdru zu erinnern." stellte der Tengu fest.   
„Wieso sollte ich Urdru vergessen?", fragte Ruky.  
„Weil du alles andere auch vergessen hast. Doch anscheinend nicht diesen Namen." sagte Yaten.  
„Ach Yaten, komm schon, lass uns endlich anfangen, ich habe keine Lust mit dir weiter über so einen Mist zu diskutieren. Verwandle dich und kämpfe!", befahl Ruky.   
„Wirst du es auch tun? Kannst du das kontrollieren?", fragte er.  
„Halt endlich dein Maul und KÄMPFE!", schrie Ruky, sie konzentrierte Energie, ein Kraftfeld umgab sie und schließlich veränderten sich ihre Haare, sie wurden hellblau und um die Augen waren schwarze Ringe zu sehen.  
Yami Tengu grinste und wartete nicht länger ab, er verwandelte sich nun auch, so wie es seine wahre Natur war, sein ganzer Körper nahm die Form eines Vogels an, sein Schnabel wurde dicker, länger und größer, seine Körpergröße entsprach nun der eines Drachen. Schließlich stand er da, schwarzgefiedert und Kampfbereit, unter den Flügeln hatte er noch zwei Pranken, seine Augen schienen rot.  
„Ja, keinen Zweifel. Noch kannst du die Kraft kontrollieren. Doch was ist wenn ich dich reize? Was ist, wenn ich deinen Vater zerstöre, kannst du dich dann immer noch so bewegen, wie du es willst?" fragte Yaten, seine Stimme war dunkler geworden, und sie dröhnte regelrecht.  
„Natürlich kann ich! Und jetzt halt endlich dein Maul und fang an zu kämpfen." sagte Ruky und ging auf Yaten los, sie schlug einige Male zu und traf in die Magenkuhle des Tengu.  
Yaten keuchte zwar ein bisschen aber beeindrucken ließ er sich nicht so sehr davon.  
„Was denn Ruky, das soll alles gewesen sein? Du bist für mich nur noch ein Insekt das zerquetscht werden muss. Und für meinen Schnabel bist du in der mundgerechten Größe!", meinte Yaten und begann mit dem Schnabel nach Ruky zu hacken, diese war allerdings auch schnell und konnte geschickt und geschwind ausweichen.  
„Du frisst mich nicht du Federvieh!", schrie sie und feuerte einige Energiestrahlen ab, die Tengu nur flüchtig trafen und kleinere Wunden auslösten, „Ich kann auch noch anders Yaten-kun. Vielleicht möchtest du ja noch ein bisschen spielen!"  
„Keine schlechte Idee. Spielen, wie quäle ich den Saiyajin? Ruky, weißt du was dein Fehler und auch Cherrys Fehler war? Ihr wart beide überhebliche und eingebildete Weiber. Ihr versteht einfach nicht wann es Zeit ist aufzuhören. Und deshalb hat auch Urdru diese Entscheidung getroffen. Dummheit muss bestraft werden und so Dumm wie ihr seid ... braucht das auch eine große Strafe!" meinte Yaten und verfolgte weiterhin seine Schnabeltechnik die wenig effektiv war.  
„Weißt du was dein Problem ist? Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen zu reden. Ich will kämpfen und nicht Ohrabkauen spielen!", rief Ruky und trat dem Tengu ordentlich ins Genick. Keuchend lag er nun auf dem Boden, und der Saiyajin sah überlegen auf ihn herab.  
„Wie soll ich dich umbringen Yaten?", fragte Ruky und setzte sich auf seinen Rücken, „Wenn ich jetzt hier hinziele..." Sie ließ eine Energiekugel in ihrer Hand erscheinen und grinste dabei: „Was würde dann geschehen? Fliegen dann deine Eingeweide durch die Luft? Oder wirst du in tausend kleine Minnifitzel zersprengt?"  
Yaten packte die Wut und nach der kleinen Erholungspause drehte er sich blitzschnell um und schmiss Ruky vom Rücken herunter.  
„Greit. Das war ´s jetzt auch mit meiner Geduld." meinte sie und flog ein wenig außer Yatens Reichweite.

Die Gruppe Z die noch immer von Kiiroten geführt wurde kam endlich an, zwar hörten sie ein schlimmes Getöse, das vom Kampf ausging, aber das ließen sie nun außer Acht. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie standen vor einem Steinernen Tempel, der merkwürdige Zeichen im Torbogen geritzt hatte. Es zeigte einen großen Vogel mit einem Schwert darunter.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau welches Schwert hier drin ist. Die letzte Schwertwanderung war vor ca. 1000 Jahren, hat Kaio Shin mir erzählt. Wir wissen nicht genau ob nun dieser Vogel oder eines der anderen sechs Tiere zum Gegner haben werden. Das Schwert wird sich zuerst einen Träger suchen, wenn Ruky der Träger ist, so hat sie gleich zwei Gegner auf einmal, dann müssen wir ihr natürlich kräftig zur Seite stehen. Doch wenn der Träger das Schwert in seinen Händen hält, so muss er sich dem Tier stellen und einen fairen Kampf bestehen." erklärte Tapion.  
„Und was sagen wir, um das Schwert aufzuwecken oder so was?", fragte Trunks.  
„Das macht die Kleidung." entgegnete Piccolo, „Oder glaubst du wirklich dass wir die einfach so aus Spaß anzuziehen hatten? Kaio Shin hat doch gesagt, das die Swordseachers schon immer andere Kleidung trugen. Also los." sagte er und die sechs Krieger traten ein. Kiiroten hielt beide Hände aneinander und sah aus als ob er bete.  
Im Tempel war es dunkel, der Stein war kalt und grau, wahrscheinlich war das die passende Sommerunterkunft. Auch hier waren die Wände mit Ornamenten, Reliefs und anderen Zeichnungen geschmückt, die eine Geschichte um den heiligen Vogel erzählten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein breiter Steinsockel, in dem ein Schwert steckte.   
„Das ist das heilige Schwert, das erste das wir bekommen werden." sagte Tapion und er befahl den Kriegern sich um den Sockel aufzustellen.  
Als sie da so standen begann das Schwert zu leuchten, und es bewegte sich, kam aus dem Gestein als wurde es selbst von einem Geist herausgezogen. Eine Weile blieb es in der Luft stehen, doch dann setzte es sich in Bewegung und flog auf Piccolo zu.   
„So. Ich muss also kämpfen?", sagte er und machte sich bereit ein Tier gegenüber zu stehen dass göttliche Kraft besaß und doch nicht göttlich war.  
„Das ist das Ceb – Schwert.", meinte Tapion, „Eigentlich kann das nur bedeuten dass ..."  
Der Junge von Konat konnte gar nicht mehr lange weiterreden, denn dort aus dem Sockel wo zuvor das Schwert drinsteckte, sprang nun ein Hund mit drei Köpfen heraus. Er war ca. 10 Mal größer als Piccolo selbst, er hatte scharfe Zähne und um jeden der Köpfe krauchten Schlangen herum, windend und glitschig. Nicht nur Knurren war im Raum zu hören, auch das Zischen der Schlangen war nicht zu überhören.   
„Ach du großer Gott!", entfuhr es Radditz und C-18 zusammen, „Was ist das denn?"  
„Das ist Cerberus! Der Götterhund der in einer anderen Welt das Tor zur Unterwelt bewacht." entgegnete Tapion der von Kaio Shin über die verschiedenen Wesen unterrichtet wurde.

Ruky zischte auf den immer schwerer verletzten Yaten zu und versetzte ihm immer wieder neue Schläge.  
„Das wird langsam langweilig. Warum kannst du dich nicht ordentlich wehren?", fragte Ruky und baute erneut eine Energiekugel auf.  
Yaten zögerte nicht lang und öffnete seinen großen Schnabel, in dem er schnell noch mehr Energie aufbaute.  
„Ja, das könnte schon mal spannend werden. Ich frage mich ob du meine Super – Krepier – Kugel aushältst." meinte Ruky etwas überlegen.  
„Und ich frage mich, ob du meinem Windtorpedo lange standhältst." entgegnete Yaten.  
„Ich bin gespannt, sag bescheit wenn du fertig bist!", befahl Ruky und wartete mit ihrer großen blauen Energiekugel nur darauf das Yaten endlich mit seiner Attacke fertig war.  
Schließlich zögerte der Tengu nicht mehr lang und feuerte seinen Strahl sofort ab, Ruky konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig reagieren und schoss ihre Kugel gegen den Strahl. Die beiden Attacken wurden je vom Besitzer der anderen entgegengedrückt. Doch schließlich ließen Tengus Kräfte nach und er bemerkte das beide Attacken immer näher auf ihn zukamen.  
„Nein! Urdru hat sich für dich entschieden?", fragte Yaten ungläubig und versuchte die Attacke weiter abzuhalten, dies gelang ihm nicht mehr und er bekam auch seine eigene Attacken ab.  
Der Vogelkörper wurde wieder zu dem eines Menschen und er lag keuchend und röchelnd auf dem Boden.  
„Du ... du wirst sehen das du ... niemals gegen ... die andere überleben kannst. Du hast vielleicht mich ... besiegt doch schn – ell wirst du merken dass ... es keine Hoffnung für dich gibt." mit diesen Worten starb Yaten, Ruky verwandelte sich in einen Saiyajin zurück und ging vor Entkräftung auf die Knie.  
„Das kann nicht sein, ich habe zu viel Kraft verloren durch die Verwandlung in einen Ultra-Saiyajin? Ich schaffe es doch normalerweise auch ein Level höher." sagte sie sich. Auf dem Boden vor sich sah sie ein Haarbüschel, das teilweise mit Blutbedeckt war.  
„Blaue Haarsträhnen? Aber ... wie ist das möglich?", fragte sie sich, „...kann es sein dass ... nein, das Höllenkind kann nicht hier sein. Oder doch? Ich muss die anderen warnen."  
Erschöpft erhob sie sich wieder und ging sachte zum Tempel, den sie teilweise blind erreichte da alles um sie herum so schwarz war, schließlich begab sie sich in die Arme ihres Vaters und hielt sich an ihm fest, doch sahen alle Krieger dem Kampf Cerberus gegen Piccolo an.

Der Hund war schon einen Kopf weniger geworden und blutete schon fast förmlich aus. Piccolo holte noch einmal mit dem Schwerte aus und stach es direkt in den Körper des Hunden. Cerberus ging zu Boden und verwandelte sich in Asche.  
„Der Hund ist tot. Und wie ist es bei dir gelaufen Ruky?", fragte Piccolo der sein neu erworbenes Schwert in eine Scheide schob.  
Das Mädchen antwortete nicht, sie war in Radditz Armen ohnmächtig geworden.  
„Was ist geschehen?"  
Die Krieger sahen Kiiroten an er sollte sofort etwas unternehmen. Einen gellenden Schrei stieß der Tenguwächter aus und in wenigen Minuten kamen einige andere mit Flügeln angeflogen und hatten eine Bahre in den Händen. 

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 7: Und schließlich wird es Nacht


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

**Und schließlich wird es Nacht**

Die Krieger kehrten in das Dorf zurück. Die Einwohner waren verwundert über das ohnmächtig gewordene Mädchen, das dazu noch ganz schön angeschlagen, verletzt und zerkratzt aussah.

Vegeta, Radditz und Kiiroten gingen in ein Haus und dort wurde Ruky auf ein Krankenbett gelegt.

„Ihr besitzt hier also auch gleich ein Krankenhaus? Das ist ja praktisch." meinte Vegeta.

„Ja, das ist hier nötig. Und schließlich hatten wir es auch mit Yaten zutun. Wie können wir euch danken? Jetzt habt ihr Yaten aber wirklich vernichtet." meinte Kiiroten.

„Nein, nicht wir. Das war allein Rukys verdienst also nimm es auch so." sagte Vegeta und sah sich das Mädchen genau an.

„Nun, ich denke das sie im Kampf einfach nur ein bisschen übertrieben hat. Sag mal Radditz wie stark ist sie eigentlich?", fragte Vegeta.

„Sie kann ohne Probleme zu einem Mega-Saiyajin werden. Und das schon als sie ein ganz kleines Mädchen war. Leider hat sie manchmal eine Art Schwächeanfall, nach langen harten Trainingstagen ist das manchmal vorgekommen. Vielleicht weil sie in der Hölle geboren wurde. Das hat immer einer dieser toten Heinis gesagt." entgegnete Radditz.

„So ... das ist merkwürdig." bemerkte Vegeta.

„Na ja, sie muss sich vielleicht nur bis Morgen ausruhen und dann geht es weiter. Also lassen wir sie allein." sagte Radditz und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Vegeta und Kiiroten stimmten dem zu und sie verließen das Haus.

Piccolo und die anderen saßen in einer kleinen Runde von den Tenguwächtern und redeten mit denen. Trunks und Tapion redeten angeregt mit einem kleineren Jungen der erzählte er würde einmal Anführer dieses Dorfes werden wollen. Piccolo aber fragte eine alte Frau was es genau mit dem Wille des Schwertes auf sich hatte.

„Nun, junger Herr. Das Cerberus natürlich der Wächter der Unterwelt ist, das müssen Sie ja schon wissen. Das Schwert ist das Zeichen, der Lebenssaft des Cerberus, so sagt man jeden Falls, dadurch kann das Schwert nur durch jenem geführt werden, der schon einmal das Tor der Unterwelt gesehen oder bewacht hat. Und mein Herr ich wage es zu sagen, Sie sehen aus wie einer der schon viele Abenteuer mit sehr vielen Höllen gesehen hat." meinte die alte Frau.

„Das ist wohl wahr. Piccolo ist ein großer Kämpfer und wir haben ihn schon einiges zu verdanken wenn ich das sagen darf." meinte Trunks.

Vegeta und die anderen kamen dazu.

„Der grüne Kerl da war mal der Teufel höchst persönlich. Oberteufel Piccolo wenn ich mich nicht irre. Und damals fanden die Menschen ihn gar nicht nett. Na ja, und dann ist er weich geworden, hat sich mit Gott der Erde wiedervereinigt und ist jetzt nur noch der olle grüne Piccolo." fasste Vegeta kur zusammen, „Vielleicht bekommst du deshalb das Schwert."

„Und du bist der Saiyajin - Prinz. Ganz ehrlich was ist schlimmer?", fragte Piccolo.

„Halt deine Zunge im Zaum oder du bekommst es mit mir zutun!", sagte Radditz wütend.

„Ach Radditz jetzt beruhig dich. Du hast vielleicht an Kraft hinzugewonnen, aber Piccolo ist ein helles Köpfchen, der trickst dich doch ganz einfach aus." meinte Vegeta mit seinem fiesen Grinsen.

Radditz setzte sich stumm neben Tapion.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem kleinen Mädchen, das ihr dabei hattet?", wollte die alte Frau wissen.

„Meine Tochter ist 15! Und sie hat sich im Kampf gegen das Ungeheuer Yaten ein wenig zu sehr verausgabt. Das ist alles." antwortete Radditz.

„Also geht es ihr gut?", fragte sie.

„Sicher."

„Wo ist eigentlich der nächste Tempel?", fragte Trunks.

„Also eigentlich können wir in alle möglichen Richtungen gehen ... ich denke nicht das es da so große Unterschiede gibt." meinte Tapion kurz.

„Also wenn ihr mich fragt wäre es vielleicht leichter, weiter im Süden zu suchen. Dort ist der „Aki no honoo kakushi" Tempel. Ich weiß allerdings nicht welches Schwert sich dort befindet. Wenn ihr Glück habt findet ihr dort vielleicht das Schwert des Phönix." entgegnete die Frau, „Aber wie wäre es wenn ihr vielleicht erst mal eine Kleinigkeit esst?"

„Oh ja, da sag ich nicht nein!", meinte Vegeta.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass wir uns mal einig sein werden, Vegeta." meinte Piccolo.

‚_Tôchan! O-tô-chan wo bist du schon wieder hin?'_

‚_Du sollst mich doch mit deinem Herzen aufspüren, nicht mit den Augen, Herzchen.'_

‚_Aber ich kann dich doch noch nicht damit finden, ich weiß nicht wie das geht!'_

‚_Heul nicht rum ich bin hier.'_

Mein Vater und ich waren in er Hölle immer zusammen, wir trainierten während der ganzen Jahre, seid ich vier Jahre alt war. Er sagte sein Bruder Kakarott wäre viel besser, ich sah ihm bei allem zu, ich mag Vater, er ist der einzige dem ich vertrauen kann. Denn da war jemand ... in der Hölle war jemand, der mich nicht mochte. Der jemand war böse und ... dieser jemand hat immer gegen mich gesprochen.

‚Radditz komm mit dem Kind rein, es ist spät. Kein Wunder dass sie so verdorben geworden ist, wenn du den lieben langen Tag mit ihr trainierst.'

‚Ich versuche sie zu trainieren weil sie Talent hat, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sakura.'

‚_Sie sind ja auch beide Mädchen, sie haben nicht zu kämpfen für sie gibt es andere Aufgaben, kannst du das denn nicht in deinen dicken Schädel bekommen?'_

‚_Lass Chichisan in Frieden, ich werd morgen Früh bestimmt stark sein, so stark das ich Chichisan finden kann ohne meine Augen zu benutzen.'_

‚_Macht doch was ihr wollt. Aber es schickt sich nicht für ein Mädchen, hast du das verstanden? Die anderen zerreißen sich schon das Maul über dich!'_

Ich konnte spüren das diese Frau etwas gegen mich hatte, ich wurde immer wütend wenn ich sie reden hörte, ich hasste sie förmlich und aus tiefsten Herzen. Soweit ich mich an sie erinnere. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur etwas, was ich nicht verstanden habe. Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht sauer auf mich gewesen, doch ich ... ich verstand und verstehe es noch heute nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr wie sie hieß oder wie sie aussah. Ich weiß nur, dass sie eines Tages aus meinem Leben verschwand, genau wie noch eine Person, wer die sind habe ich vergessen. So viel habe ich vergessen. Doch warum? Aber ich weiß dass ich meinen Vater habe, er ist immer bei mir und er wird auch immer bei mir bleiben, solange ich lebe.

‚_Tôsan! Ich kann dich gar nicht sehen!'_

‚_Du darfst mich nicht mit den Augen aufspüren, das habe ich dir doch schon einmal gesagt. Spüre die Energiequelle. Dann schaffst du das!'_

‚_Stimmt Tôsan, ich habe dich! Tôsan bist du jetzt stolz auf mich?'_

‚_Ja, Ruky. Aber ich wäre noch viel stolzer wenn du jetzt lernst, wie man sein Energiefeld löscht. Wenn du das schaffst dann kannst du deine Feinde ganz schön an der Nase herumführen. Probier es einfach. Es macht ja nichts wenn du es nicht sofort schaffst. Aber ich weiß was für Kraft in dir steckt.'_

Vater hat mir immer vertraut, ich wusste auf ihn kann ich mich verlassen. Ich habe ihn nach zwei Tagen hartem Trainings gefunden. Ich war immer glücklich wenn Papa bei mir war. Und ich begann weiter zu trainieren. Noch wusste ich nicht warum ich das eigentlich alles für Radditz tat, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Doch das sollte eines Abends natürlich herauskommen, als ein kleines Mädchen ihren Vater nach dem Sinn des Lebens ausfragte.

‚_Sie sagt immer dass, das Leben in der Hölle auch nicht mehr dass ist was sie sich erhofft hatte.'_

‚_Hat sie sich denn wirklich etwas davon versprochen? Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig hier runter gegangen. Ich wurde auch getötet, wofür hält sie sich denn?'_

‚_Tôsan sind wir tot?'_

‚_Ich bin tot, sie ist tot, eigentlich sind hier alle tot. Nur du nicht, du bist nicht tot, aber du lebst auch nicht. Du bist unsterblich weil du hier geboren bist. Ich wurde auf einem Planeten namens Erde getötet, und mit mir wahrscheinlich auch alle anderen Saiyajin_.'

„Meister Kiiroten? Wir haben die Wunden des Mädchens untersucht. Sie sind doch ein wenig schwerer. Ich muss darauf bestehen dass ich sie noch eine Weile hier behalte. Könntet Ihr das den fremden Kriegern berichten?", fragte einer der Ärzte in der Landessprache der Tenguwächter.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Aber es ist nichts Lebensgefährliches oder?", fragte Kiiroten.

„Nein Herr, das ist es ganz und gar nicht. Ihre Hand ist verstaucht, aber sonst hat sie keine vorübergehende Schäden. Es ist nur so, dass wir die verschmutzten Wunden richtig versorgen müssen wenn das Mädchen nicht die nötige Ruhe und Medizin bekommt, dann kann es zu Entzündungen oder sogar einer Blutvergiftung kommen. Und das kann natürlich zum Tode führen." berichtete der Arzt.

„Dann entschuldige mich bitte." sagte Kiiroten und begab sich wieder in die Runde der Z-Krieger.

„Oh. Konban-wa großer Häptling." sagte Vegeta kurz.

"Konban-wa Prinz Vegeta. Ich habe euch allen etwas zu sagen. Über das Mädchen.", erklärte Kiiroten.

„Was ist mit Ruky-chan?", fragte C-18 schnell.

„Beruhigt euch, sie ist nicht in Gefahr oder der Gleichbedeutenden. Sie muss nur ein paar Tage länger hier bleiben, denn sonst kann es doch etwas kritisch für das Mädchen werden, dass muss ich gleich zugeben. Sie hat eine verstauchte Hand und das sei der einzig vorübergehende Schaden der schwer ist, sagte Fujiten zu mir. Doch es wäre ratsam zu warten." entgegnete Kiiroten.

Radditz ließ seinen Blick zu Vegeta schweifen.

„Vi skal gå, Radditz.", sagte Vegeta in der fremden Sprache.

„Hai! Det skal vi. Komm!", stimmte Radditz zu.

Beide Saiyajin standen von ihren Plätzen auf und sagten dann: „Wir gehen nach Ruky sehen. Ich bin gespannt war ihr Tenguwächter so alles mit Verletzten anstellt."

Die beiden gingen mit schnellen Schritten in das runde weiße Haus, und dort lag Ruky mit Verbänden umhüllt und schlafend.

„Da hast du dir aber ganz schön was einfallen lassen Radditz. Du und ein Kind hätte ich mir im Leben nicht einfallen lassen." meinte Vegeta.

„Ach ... das war auch eher ... überraschend würde ich sagen. Du hast doch aber auch zwei Kinder. Du lebst hier auf der Erde , also wenn wir die Zeit hätten würde ich gern die ganze Geschichte hören, aber das dauert sicher lange." antwortete Radditz.

„Tja. Bist in allem nur minder aufgeklärt was? Was soll's, die Kleine ist stark und darauf kommt ´s bei einem Saiyajin auch an. Man findet nicht viele Mädchen die stark, schnell und hübsch sind. Bra ist zwar zu einem Super-Saiyajin geworden, doch hat sie es noch nicht zu einem Mega gebracht. Wie hast du das angestellt? Du warst ja auch nicht gerade stark." sagte Vegeta.

„Ich habe trainiert. Zusammen mit Ruky. Doch ... ich sag es mal so, ich weiß eigentlich nicht woher Rukys Stärke kommt, denn gleich als sie geboren wurde, hatte sie langes goldenes Haar gehabt, sie wurde als Mega-Saiyajin geboren. Und immer wenn sie was wollte hat sie unsere Bude fast hochgehen lassen. War anstrengend mit ihr aber später hatte sie dann ihre schwarze Haarfarbe bekommen und dann wurde sie ein ganz normales Mädchen. Ich wusste das sie eine große Macht hat, deshalb habe ich sie trainiert." erklärte Radditz.

‚_Du hast mal auf dem Planeten Vegeta gewohnt Tôchan?'_

‚_Ja. Doch er wurde von Freezer, einem sehr starken Monster zerstört wie sich herausgestellt hat.'_

‚_Aber Tôchan, hat dieser Freezer dich getötet?'_

‚_Nein Ruky, das war mein jüngerer Bruder Kakarott und ein Namekianer namens Piccolo. Die beiden haben mich auf der Erde getötet. Aber mach dir nichts draus, es ist besser so denn hier kann ich besser trainieren und außerdem hätte ich dich sonst nie bekommen.'_

Vater war stolz auf mich, dass konnte ich jede Minute merken. Die Frau die bei uns wohnte war kalt zu mir, ich hasse sie! Ich wollt am liebsten nur bei meinem Vater bleiben den ganzen Tag, ich wollte mit ihm am liebsten auf einer Blumenwiese liegen oder einfach ins Höllencafé gehen. Stattdessen waren wir manchmal richtig lange bei dieser Frau. Ich musste im selben Haus schlafen wie sie, und manchmal Nachts, da musste ich zu Papa ins Bett kriechen, wenn draußen ein höllisches Gewitter tobte oder ich Angst vor den heulenden Dämonenkatzen hatte.

‚_Will kämpfen lernen aber hat Angst vor solchem Ungeziefer das sofort die Flucht ergreifen würde wenn es dich sehen würde!' _

‚_Ich habe aber Angst, ich will nicht alleine in meinem Zimmer bleiben.'_

‚_Lass sie doch hier'_

Ich hatte Angst obwohl ich ein Saiyajin war. Und ich hatte doppelte Angst zu Papa zu gehen, weil diese Frau da war, doch Papa hat mich immer in den Arm genommen als ich da war, ich hatte ihn immer, ich konnte mich immer auf ihn verlassen!

An einen Tag kann ich mich noch ganz genau erinnern, das war ein tag an dem die Frau nicht mehr bei uns wohnte, sie war einfach verschwunden, von einem Tag auf dem anderen, sie war weg und genau das hat mich plötzlich anders gestimmt, auf jeden Fall glaube ich, dass es plötzlich so anders wurde.

‚_Tôchan ich will Kakarott für dich töten. Ich werde es tun, denn ich habe dich lieb. Und außerdem will ich den Vegeta – König treffen, du hast mir noch gar nicht von ihm erzählt. Ist er nett? Oder gibt es gar keinen König.'_

‚_Doch Ruky, ich glaube der König ist gestorben. Bei dem Prinzen bin ich mir nicht sicher. Der Prinz ist stolz, sogar noch stolzer als sein Vater. Ich glaube aber das du Prinz Vegeta niemals treffen wirst, denn es gehen die Gerüchte um dass er nicht mal mehr in der Hölle existieren darf.'_

‚_Das ist schade Tôchan, aber ich bringe diesen Kakarott um Otôchan, das verspreche ich dir auf jeden Fall, ich werde ihn für dich umbringen und deshalb will ich ab heute noch mehr trainieren.'_

Ich hätte Vegeta gern getroffen ... aber ... das habe ich doch jetzt! Er ist so wie Vater gesagt hat, stolz und schön. Doch ... ich habe mich falsch verhalten, ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen, vielleicht, ich werde Kakarott töten ... und ich werde ...

Ruky setzte sich auf, sie war aufgewacht und blickte Vegeta und Radditz fragend an.

„Bejita-sama ...O-tô-chan hvor er jeg?", fragte sie.

„Die Tenguwächter haben dich hierher gebracht. Sie haben dich versorgt und du musst jetzt noch mindestens zwei Tage hier bleiben. Das heißt zwar wir kommen später los aber das macht ja auch nicht so viel." antwortete Radditz.

„Bejita-sama gomen nasai . Ich habe Euch gar nicht richtig behandelt." meinte Ruky.

„Was denn mit der auf einmal los?", fragte Vegeta mit verwirrten Blick auf Radditz.

„Lange Geschichte." flüsterte dieser Vegeta zu und ging ans Bett von Ruky und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Radditz ergriff ihre Hand, die von einem Stützverband umhüllt war.

„Wie geht's dir jetzt?", fragte er.

„Gut. Aber warum muss ich warten?", fragte Ruky.

„Weil die Tenguwächter und wir nicht wollen dass es dir wieder schlechter geht, deshalb." antwortete Radditz kurz.

„Jeg er glad i deg tôchan."

„Jeg er det også"

„Vegeta. Nehmt Ihr meine Entschuldigung an?", fragte Ruky.

„Na das wäre ja was wenn nicht." sagte er und ging mit langsamen Schritten zur Tür.

„Vent! Bejita-sama kan du ... kan du og Chichi-chan bli her?"

Vegeta blieb stehen, er sah Radditz kurz an und sagte dann:

„Ja. Ich werd hier bleiben. Und dein Papa auch."

Ruky schlief kurz darauf wieder ein, sie träumte dieses Mal nichts sondern erholte sich einfach nur daraus.

„Was sie wohl alles geträumt hat?", fragte sich Vegeta, „Kinder sind manchmal ... ich weiß nicht, merkwürdig würde ich sagen."

„Ja. Merkwürdig ist manchmal gar kein Ausdruck jedenfalls bei Ruky. Sie ist für ihr alter ganz schön kontaktfreudig, aber sie ist ja auch ein Mädchen." meinte Radditz leicht lächelnd.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 8: Jeeze


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8:**

**Jeeze**

Es waren inzwischen die zwei Tage vergangen. Die Krieger hatten es auch schon mit einer seltsamen Unruhe zutun bekommen, ihnen war als müssten sie sofort los, ohne sich von den Tenguwächtern zu verabschieden. Aber das taten sie nicht, sie warteten beharrlich ab und schließlich stand Ruky wieder da. Bereit zum Abflug.

Kiiroten und Fujiten waren nun wieder zu den Kriegern gekommen.

„Dank euch haben wir wieder Frieden, und ihr wolltet nur, dass wir euch zum Tempel führen, doch sonst habt ihr nichts verlangt. Nehmt unsere Gaben und habt auch weiterhin eine gute Reise." sagte Kiiroten.

„Aber ihr habt Ruky wieder geheilt und uns einige Tage eine Unterkunft gegeben." sagte C-18, „Das ist auch schon ein großer Dank."

„C-18 hat Recht es ist wirklich nett von euch gewesen." stimmte Trunks zu.

„Okay ... Schluss mit dem Gesülze, wir müssen los!", sagte Ruky und verneigte sich einmal vor den beiden Tenguwächtern. Dann aber flogen sie alle weiter als ob der Teufel selbst hinter ihnen her wäre. (Was irgendwo stimmt weil Vegeta dabei ist XD)

Schnell hatten sie den ganzen Wald hinter sich gelassen und kamen zu den Bergen. Tapion wollte dem Rat der alten Frau folgen und den Tempel „Aki no honoo kakushi" aufsuchen. Doch wusste er nicht ob wirklich das richtige Schwert dort zu finden war. Die Schwertwanderung hat schließlich dafür gesorgt das verschiedene Tiere an verschiedene Tempel kommen es war eigentlich nie ganz sicher welches Schwert man wo findet.

„Was mich interessiert ist, warum Ruky plötzlich so gut drauf ist." sagte Trunks zu Tapion.

„Vielleicht hat sie einfach nur gut geschlafen, kann ja auch mal sein dass sie einfach eine Schlechtlaune-Welle hatte oder so was." meinte Tapion, „Dein Vater hat doch eine chronische."

Trunks musste darauf grinsen. Klar Kiiroten hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Vegeta die Sache mit ‚großer Häuptling' nicht Ernst gemeint hatte. Aber das war nun einmal sein Vater und er hatte ihn sehr lieb. Trunks begann sich zu fragen ob Ruky ihren Vater auch so lieb hatte, wie er Vegeta.

„Und, Ru-chan, was denkst du, wer bekommt das nächste Schwert?", fragte C-18.

„Wenn ich es bekomme dann hacke ich dir damit den Kopf ab Jûhachi-chan." antwortete sie.

„Hey, lass das mal C-18! Das Mädchen ist endlich ein wenig aufgetaut da musst du sie gleich wieder auf die Palme bringen!", sagte Piccolo in ernstem Ton.

„Ich soll was sein? Aufgetaut, bei euch? Na das wäre ja noch schöner, Spinatwachtel." meinte Ruky beleidigt.

Piccolo sah ein wenig dumm aus der Wäsche, er hatte irgendwie das Bild eines grünen Vogels mit Fühlern auf dem Kopf vor seinen Augen. Er blickte kurzfristig zu Radditz der ihm dann nur ein Wort zurief: „Saiyajin."

„Wie konnte er das nur vergessen." sagte C-18 kichernd.

Es schien als seien die Krieger schon etwas wärmer miteinander geworden, aber das war wahrscheinlich auch Zwang da sie ja so lange zusammen unterwegs waren und nicht einfach so abhauen konnten. Es war nur einfach an Ruky zusehen dass sie noch etwas unsicher der ganzen Truppe gegenüber war. Radditz hatte Vegeta zum reden, und Vegeta hatte seinen Sohn und teilweise auch Piccolo, Trunks hatte Tapion und natürlich auch C-18 und Piccolo, sie fühlte sich etwas fehl am Platze. Schließlich verhielt sie sich wieder ganz still und ihre Haltung schien sich zu verringern.

„Ruky was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Radditz als er seine Tochter beobachtet hatte.

„Iie Tôchan, mir geht es gut, arigatô." antwortete Ruky schnell und lächelte dann wieder ein schönes Saiyajin - Lächeln.

„Dann ist es ja gut." meinte er.

„Jetzt schau nicht so skeptisch. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr." sagte sie.

Radditz nickte und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu die sich über einiges das mit der Reise zutun hatte unterhielten. Plötzlich piepste etwas bei Vegeta.

„Ach du je, da ist wahrscheinlich Bulmas erster Anruf." sagte Vegeta leicht erschrocken über das plötzliche Geräusch. Er zog das kleine Taschentelefon hervor und drückte auf einen grünen Knopf. Auf einmal erschien wirklich Bulmas Bild auf dem Monitor und Vegeta sah etwas verunsichert aus.

"Vegeta wir haben Nachrichten, schlimme Nachrichten!"

„Wie? Warum das denn, sind Zombies in der Stadt aufgetaucht oder so was?"

"Nein das nicht, aber das wäre tausendmal angenehmer als das was Son-Goten und seine Mutter jetzt durchmachen müssen."

„Was ist passiert Bulma?"

Die anderen Krieger sahen gespannt zu Vegeta und dem Telefon rüber, irgendetwas schien ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen und das war nicht gut, denn was konnten sie aus dieser Entfernung ausrichten? Piccolo ging durch den Kopf dass es vielleicht eine Entführung gegeben hätte, doch selbst das wäre noch die reinste Feier gewesen wenn es so wäre.

"Son-Gohan ist gestorben. Ganz plötzlich, gestern Abend ist er gestorben."

„WAS?"

"Sag das Piccolo! Und jetzt sind Son-Goten und Chichi, Videl und Pan natürlich am Boden zerstört. Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass, das so einfach funktioniert. Der Arzt hat gesagt sein Herz sei einfach stehen geblieben, alles sei einfach so stehen geblieben. Er wäre einfach umgekippt und war tot, auf der Stelle und da hätte nicht einmal eine Reanimation geholfen."

„Das ist wirklich nicht auszuhalten! Wie konnte das denn geschehen?"

"Es ist auch für uns unbegreiflich. Ich wollte nur, dass Piccolo es weiß. Wir hoffen das ihr Son-Goku bald findet, denn dann wenn Enma Daio endlich wieder befreit ist, können wir Son-Gohan wiederbeleben."

„Danke das du uns bescheit gegeben hast."

Bulmas Bild verschwand wieder vom Monitor und Vegeta steckte das Telefon wieder weg in eine Tasche. Er sah zu Piccolo herüber, der total konsterniert dar stand und auf den Boden guckte. Die anderen bis auf Radditz und Ruky sahen auch bestürzt aus. Aber Radditz und das Mädchen konnten sehen das Son-Gohan besonders für Piccolo einen großen Wert gehabt hatte.

„Wir ... wir müssen jetzt weiter. Ihr könnt später um euren Freund trauern." meinte Ruky mit bemüht unberührter Stimme.

Die Krieger nickten und flogen still weiter. Die Stille wurde so erdrückend das sie nicht lange anhaltend war.

„Son-Gohan kehrt ja wieder zurück, früher oder später, was machen wir uns denn da so viele Sorgen?", fragte Vegeta endlich.

„Es geht hier nicht darum, ob Son-Gohan zurück kommt oder nicht. Er hat Familie und seine Familie braucht ihn! Die Zeit die er fort ist leidet seine Familie darunter. Außerdem bekommt Son-Gohan sein drittes Kind in genau acht Monaten also sollten wir die Schwerter und die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen, verstanden!", sagte Piccolo in einem groben Ton.

„Son-Gohan wird noch ein drittes Balg bekommen. Na so was. Tja, Pech für Videl, was soll's, Kakarotts Familie geht mich nichts an, Piccolo! Und falls du es vergessen haben solltest: ich hasse Kakarott." meinte Vegeta.

„Natürlich hasst du ihn. Und du würdest dir sicher noch besser vorkommen, wenn Ruky oder Radditz ihn töteten." meinte er.

„Jetzt verdammte Axt haltet die Klappe und hört auf zu streiten, wir sind eine Gruppe habt ihr das schon vergessen?", fragte C-18 in einem Ton der ziemlich enttäuscht klang. Tapion nickte der Cyborg – Frau zu: „Als wir aufgebrochen sind, bevor dieser Anruf von Bulma-san gekommen ist, da war die Stimmung total gut. Ich hatte schon zu hoffen gewagt dass, die ganze Sache zu einem guten Ende kommt. Wir müssen einander vertrauen und auch der Erde trauen wenn wir die Schwerter in die Hände bekommen wollen, habt ihr das noch immer nicht verstanden?"

„Tapion...", begann Trunks.

„Nein, hier muss doch einmal ein Machtwort gesprochen werden! Ich kann nicht einfach so zusehen wie sich dir Gruppe gegenseitig so zerstört und kaputt macht. Es ist tragisch das ein guter Freund stirbt, doch man darf sich nicht so gehen lassen...", sagte Tapion doch er wurde von Vegeta unterbrochen:

„Sag mal du Weißwurstlutscher, was verstehst du eigentlich von all dem Kram, du verstehst uns nicht, das ist jawohl klar? Was mischst sich eigentlich so ein Möchtegern - Kaio - Shin ein?"

Eine Energiewelle entzündete sich und die Krieger wurden nach allen Seiten hin geschleudert. Nur noch Ruky und deren Vater standen .

„Sagt mal, könntet ihr jetzt bitte aufhören euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen? Wir sind im Dienst, alles klar?", fragte Ruky nun in einem ziemlich monotonem Ton.

Vegeta nickte und auch Piccolo gab sich geschlagen und beschloss nun wieder Frieden zu schließen und ruhig miteinander umzugehen. Trunks flog neben Ruky und Radditz.

„Ich habe meinen Vater lange nicht mehr so aufgebracht erlebt. Wir haben einen harten Job wenn wir diese Gruppe zusammenhalten wollen. Danke für deine Hilfe Ruky, du hast die Gruppe ein zweites Mal schon gerettet." meinte Trunks.

„Hey Freundchen das Schleimen überlassen wir den Schnecken, alles klar?", sagte Ruky, „Das einzige was mich interessiert ist Kakarott. Im Wesentlichen gebe ich Vegeta ja Recht. Wir sind Saiyajins und da hat sich niemand einzumischen. Weder Namekianer noch Konataner oder Indianer kapiert?"

Radditz musste bei Rukys reden grinsen. Trunks allerdings war etwas ratlos, er hatte ganz vergessen das sie ja auch ein Saiyajin ist, und Radditz war ja auch einer, sein Vater war schon lange nicht mehr bei einem Kampf gewesen und er hatte auch schon lange nicht mehr so hart zusammen mit seinem vater trainiert. Ihm kam es vor als wisse er fast gar nichts mehr über seine eigene Rasse.

„Hey Kopf hoch kleiner Prinz. Werden schon alles richtig hin bekommen." meinte Radditz.

„Ja, werden wir. Und das nächste soll wirklich der Feuertempel sein oder so was?", fragte Trunks.

„Um genau zusein ist es das Schwert der roten Flamme. Der Wächter des Tempels ist unter normalen Umständen ein Phönix. So hat es mir der Kaio Shin jeden falls gesagt. Manchmal soll sich der heilige Vogel auch frei vom Tempel wegbewegen um im Licht der Sonne zu baden." berichtete Tapion.

„Noch ein Federvieh? Als ob wir mit Yaten nicht schon genug Probleme gehabt hätten verdammt!", meckerte Ruky.

„Yaten war aber nicht der Hüter des Tempels du Gurke. Das war immer noch Cerberus und ich werd dir mal was sagen, der hatte drei Köpfe und auch drei Mal so viel Zähne als ein normaler Hund. Also sag du mir was gefährlich ist!", motzte Piccolo.

„Halt die Luft an sonst zeig ich dir wer hier wirklich schrecklich werden kann, ist das soweit in Ordnung?", fragte Ruky.

Ihr war es jetzt wirklich genug, sollte noch einmal jemand einen krummen Kommentar abgeben dann bekäme er es mit ihr zutun, aber so richtig. Sie war jetzt so wirklich richtig sauer und dadurch verdoppelte sich das Flugtempo beachtlich.

Der Tag schritt schon voran und die Sonne stand schon wieder gen Westen als die Krieger auch endlich die Berge hinter sich gelassen hatten. Der Wind kam aus Osten und wehte den Kriegern ins Gesicht. Ruky blieb plötzlich in der Luft stehen.

„Was hast du?", fragte C-18.

Das Mädchen hörte nicht auf die Androidin und blieb weiterhin ganz still.

„Ruky."

Die anderen kamen auch dazu, sie waren etwas weiter geflogen als sie bemerkten das die beiden Mädchen zurück geblieben waren.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Radditz.

„Ruky?", fragte C-18 erneut.

Noch immer gab sie keinen Laut von sich, sie starrte einfach nur in die Richtung eines Sees. Die anderen standen ein wenig gespannt dort als ob sie auf etwas wartete.

„Was ist los Ruky, red mit mir!", bad Radditz.

Nichts regte sich, und schließlich kam ein starker Wind auf, der dann abrupt wieder nachließ.

Ruky grinste als hätte sie erwartet das so etwas geschehen würde. Vor den Kriegern stand nun ein anderer, der aussah wie jemand der zulange in der Sonne lag. Er hatte knallrote Haut und schneeweiße Haare schmückten sein Haupt. Er trug eine Rüstung, die der von Radditz und Ruky ähnelten als sie zum ersten Male auf der Erde aufkreuzten. Und ein seltsames Maschinchen hing ihm im Gesicht.

„Ich hab dich erwartet." sagte Ruky mit einer seltsamen Stimmlage, „Guck nicht so komisch ich habe genau gewusst das du kommst, ich habe dich gespürt."

Der Fremde sah in die Runde.

„Das meiste sind Saiyajins, das ist komisch. Auf der Erde hatte ich eher mit Menschen gerechnet, aber hier ist nur ein Halbmensch dabei, der Rest ist alles ausländisches Geblüt. Wie kommt das wohl." der Fremde sah Vegeta in die Augen, „Vegeta trägst du eigentlich immer noch diese zehntausend Voltfrisur wie damals!"

„Siehst du doch. Genau die selbe mit der ich dich auf Namek zu Hühnerfrikassee verarbeitet habe. Und Jeeze, bist du noch einmal scharf drauf dich von mir besiegen zu lassen?", frage Vegeta.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich..." begann er doch Vegeta hatte ihn gleich wieder unterbrochen:

„Du heiliges Abflussrohr, Jeeze, wie hast du denn deinen Heiligenschein davon gezaubert hm?"

„Das wollte ich dir und deiner Truppe Rückratlosen Versager - Swordseachern eigentlich gerade vermitteln. Ich wurde – ob ihr es nun glaubt oder nicht – von Enma Daio geschickt, um euch zu finden und euch zu warnen." sagte Jeeze.

„Und warnen? Wovor?", fragte Piccolo.

„Vor den Mächten, mir denen ihr es hier zutun habt. Es ist Enma Daio so vorgekommen, als seid ihr total durchgeknallt geworden. Es ist wahr dass es diese Methode gibt, damit man einen Krieger wieder auf die Erde zurückholen kann, aber das ist es nicht Wert. Die Schwerter dürfen nicht benutzt werden." antwortete Jeeze.

„Tja. Da kommst du zu spät kleiner." meinte Ruky, „Wir haben bereits das Ceb-Schwert. Und dieses Schwert ist der erste Schritt zu Kakarott den ich dann höchst persönlich töten werde!"

„Hört nicht auf dieses Monster! Das bringt nur Unglück." sagte Jeeze.

„Na, na, pass auf was du sagst, ich habe den bösen, bösen Buben Yaten getötet, ich bin ein böses Mädchen, das ist wahr. Aber ich habe den Menschen auf dieser Erde geholfen." sagte Ruky.

Vegeta grinste und dann begann er wieder in seinem Saiyanischen Plauderton zu reden:

„Jeeze, sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen? Um uns auf dem Arm zu nehmen? Wir werden doch nicht so blöde sein und auf den Mist reinfallen den du hier verzapfst. Es ist wirklich nicht nett von dir uns so zu verscheißern."

„Vegeta ... Vegeta ich sage die Wahrheit. Enma Daio hat gesagt, dass ihr doch bitte nicht die Earthsowrds suchen sollt. Ihr beschwört damit den Zorn der Götter herauf. Versucht nicht euch Urdur zu beugen okay, das ist alles nur zu eurem Besten!", schrie Jeeze.

Vegeta wollte sich das ganze einfach nicht mehr anhören. Und schließlich hielt er dem Kerl die Hand entgegen.

„Vegeta jetzt handele nicht voreilig, hör dir bitte an was Jeeze zusagen hat!", bat Tapion.

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust mehr mit diesen Dummbeutel anzuhören. Ich werd den jetzt in die Hölle schicken. Hat er denn Gnade gezeigt?", sagte Vegeta und vor seinen Augen spielten sich noch einmal seine Erinnerungen vom Ginyu Sonderkommando und auch von Freezer ab, die ganze Schmach und die Schande, die er durch dieses Monster und seine fünf Finger erdulden musste und auch durch diesen elenden Kakarott, der sich als der größte aufgeblasenste Knallsack des Universums auftreten musste und Freezer beseitigte. Diese Wut die Vegeta jetzt in seinem Herzen empfand baute sich immer weiter auf, und er verwandelte sich in einen vierfachen Super-Saiyajin. Jeeze war beeindruckt aber auch ängstlich zu gleich, Vegetas Tracht war nun so ziemlich zerrissen und das rote Fell bedeckte nun seinem Körper.

„Ich mache deinem Leben ein zweites Mal ein Ende!", schrie er.

„Nein Vegeta!", schrie Piccolo und hielt seine Hand fest.

„Lass den armen Irren leben! Er kann dir doch sowieso nichts mehr tun, lass ihn laufen! Und wir kümmern uns jetzt um das zweite Schwert okay?", versuchte Piccolo den Saiyajin zu beruhigen doch ...

Jeeze spürte einen Arm, der direkt durch seinen Magen geschlagen wurde. Er begann Blut zu spucken.

„Das war ´s." Rukys Stimme drang in die Ohren aller Krieger, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als nett, es hatte sich von Grund auf verändert als sei auf einmal eine ganz andere Person anwesend.

„Argh ... scheiße nein. Warum passiert eigentlich nur mir so etwas dummes. Als ob ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Ich ... ich hätte auch im Jenseits bleiben können, und euch verrecken lassen können." sagte Jeeze gequält und vor Schmerzen.

Die anderen Krieger sahen verwirrt und total perplex, nein eigentlich gibt es gar kein Wort für die Gesichtsausdrücke der Freunde. Nein es war das pure Entsetzen das man hier sehen konnte, es war einfach nur schrecklich. Jeeze der immer noch mit dem Körper an Rukys Arm hing wurde immer schwächer. Das Blut tropfte auf die Erde hinunter es kam wie ein ganzer Schwall auf die Erde herunter geregnet. Das Gesicht war nun nicht mehr dunkelrot sondern rosa geworden.

„Krepier schön langsam, ich kann dich förmlich schreien hören. Aber dazu hast du ja keine Kraft mehr, nicht wahr Jeeze. Ich habe dich gesehen, du hast dir zu viele Fehltritte erlaubt." meinte Ruky und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort kalter und verachtender, „Ich hoffe du grüßt Freezer in der Hölle von mir und Bejita-sama. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie schüttelte Jeeze von ihrem Arm ab, dieser knallte mit einem beachtlichen Tempo nach unten und viel in den See zurück von dem er gekommen ist. Ruky stand da, mit dem Gesicht zu den Kriegern. Sie betrachtete ihre blutverschmierten Hände und auch ihren Arm. Sie sah etwas geschockt über sich selbst aus, und das konnte sie auch. Eigentlich waren das ja so ziemlich alle.

„Was ... was hab ich gemacht was ... wie konnte das."

Sie verlor darauf das Bewusstsein und drohte Jeeze hinterher zu stürzen, aber sie wurde schnell von Vegeta aufgefangen.

„Radditz, Trunks .. der Rest ... kommt nach unten, zum See hinunter dort ist Schatten!", rief Vegeta den anderen zu. Sie nickten dem Prinzen zu und schließlich waren sie alle im Schatten mehrerer Bäume gelandet.

„Hol mal irgendwas nasses. Das muss ja nicht unbedingt an ihr kleben wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Womöglich fällt sie dann wieder in Ohnmacht. Was hat sie eigentlich Radditz?", fragte Vegeta.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal hat sie das. Ich mache mir Sorgen, so oft hintereinander hat sie das nie gehabt." antwortete Radditz leise.

„Trunks. Hol die Leiche aus dem Wasser. Ich will sehen was Ruky da angestellt hat." meinte C-18 und sah den Jungen mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

Radditz hatte ein feuchtes Tuch organisiert und wusch damit das halbwegs angetrocknete Blut ab und Trunks holte den leblosen Körper von Jeeze aus dem See ans Ufer heraus.

„Den hat sie aber sauber in der Mitte durchgeschlagen. Welch eine Kraft man dazu aufbringen muss, es befindet sich kaum noch ein Tropfen Blut in seinem Körper." stellte Tapion fest.

„Das ist eine ihrer tödlichen Techniken. Das setzt sie nicht oft ein. Doch irgendwas muss sie dazu gebracht haben. Wir werden ihr auf den Zahn fühlen wenn sie wieder wach ist." schlug Radditz vor. Die Gruppe war natürlich damit einverstanden und nun warteten sie schließlich auf das Erwachen des Mädchens.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 9: Das Zwillingsphänomen


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9:**

**Das Zwillingsphänomen**

Erst nach drei Stunden kam Ruky wieder zu sich, und die Krieger lagen im Schatten der Bäume und weiter ab hatten C-18 und Tapion sich daran gemacht Jeeze ein Grabmal zu setzen.

„Vater, seid ihr alle okay?", fragte Ruky nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ja. Nur die Frage ist, ob alles mit dir in Ordnung ist. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem du Jeeze getötet hast." sagte Radditz.

„Ich hab Jeeze getötet ja..." sagte sie etwas leiser.

‚_Was wünschst du dir?'_

‚_Ich kann nicht wünschen. Was ist das, wünschen?'_

‚_Etwas was du willst, man kann es vielleicht nicht erfüllen, aber du willst es aus ganzem Herzen.'_

‚_Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum sollte ich etwas wollen, was nicht passiert?'_

‚_Du musst versuchen zu wünschen. Gibt es nichts was du willst?'_

„Warum hast du das eigentlich gemacht? Er hatte nützliche Informationen, das hast du doch wohl gemerkt oder?", fragte Piccolo in einem Ton der nicht gerade zufriedenstellend war.

„Ich sah was er getan hat! Ich sah seine Vergangenheit ich habe gesehen wie er unschuldige tötete, wie er ... wie er einen Jungen unter Aufsicht verprügeln ließ. Ich habe gesehen wie er und Kakarott Vegeta-sama angegriffen hatten! Ich ... **musste** ihn töten!", entgegnete Ruky.

„Wie jetzt du hast gesehen was er getan hat?", fragte Vegeta.

„Es war als ob ich in sein Herz blicken konnte. Ich habe ihn sehen können, all seine bösen Taten als ob die Informationen direkt in meinen Kopf gesendet wurden und ich konnte sein verwünschtes Herz fühlen. Wie ein Nassauer der sich in mein Herz fressen wollte und dem musste ich ein Exitus bereiten. Ich habe ihn gemordet, sonst hätte ich es nicht ausgeharrt!" entgegnete Ruky.

„Du besitzt also eine Gabe in die Herzen Zorn erfüllter Wesen zu Blicken!", sagte Vegeta der durch ihre Reden nachdenklich geworden ist.

„Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte Ruky.

„Genau das habe auch ich gefühlt, ich wollte Jeeze so sehr einen qualvollen Tod bereiten, den er selbst in der Hölle noch spürt, aber dass hast du dann erledigt. Und zwar noch grausamer als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte.", meinte Vegeta.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Piccolo.

Ruky nickte leicht, ihr wurde es erst jetzt bewusst:

„Oh ja, ich konnte Vegetas Wunsch spüren auf einmal. Mein Herz sagte, ich sollte es tun, hör nicht auf den Namekianer, wir sollten Jeeze töten, und ich ... ich habe es getan, ja! Ich wollte ihn für Prinz Vegeta töten!"

‚_Was wünschst du dir?'_

‚_Ich wünsche mir, dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen!'_

‚_Mir?'_

‚_Ja!'_

‚_Aber was willst du mir denn erfüllen?'_

‚_Ich werde Kakarott töten!'_

„Ach. Zum Teufel mit euch Saiyajins. Ich hätte mir gleich denken können dass, das alles ganz schön in die Krachlederne gehen wird." motzte Piccolo und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Grab, „Dieser miese kleine Wurm hat von Enma Daio eine zweite Chance erhalten, und zwar für eine Gegenleistung. Dieser Wicht hätte uns nicht warnen müssen. Enma Daio ist manchmal ziemlich leichtgläubig. Er hat hier keine Macht mehr und so hatte er Jeeze ausgesandt um uns etwas zu übermitteln. Du kannst auch nicht eine Minute deinen Grips anstellen oder? Jeeze hat es Ernst gemeint mit uns!"

„Natürlich und ich meine es auch gleich Ernst mit dir, wenn ich dir sagte, du sollest meine Tochter gefälligst in Ruhe lassen." sagte Radditz und hatte sich Piccolo gegenüber aufgestellt und in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt, „Wir haben ja sowieso noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

„Lasst das bitte, alle beide!", sagte Trunks auf einmal, „Das bringt doch auch nichts weiter. Das sollte man nicht tun, jeden Falls nicht wenn man im Bereich eines Heiligen Tempels ist."

„Was?", fragten die anderen wie aus einem Munde.

„Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Tapion hat es entdeckt. Jeeze hatte eine Karte mit allen Tempeln aufgezeichnet. Und in diesem See ist ein solcher „Mizu - shi", Heiliges Wasser.", sagte Trunks und wies mit dem Finger auf den See. Die Krieger erhoben sich nun alle und Stellten sich am Ufer auf.

„Sollen wir jetzt tauchen?", fragte C-18.

„Nein. Das brauchen wir nicht, das Schwert hat unsere Anwesenheit bemerkt. Und ich weiß nicht ob es sich noch einmal überlegt herauszukommen", entgegnete Tapion, „Hier ist eine zu große Feindseeligkeit in der Luft."

„So. Dann müssen wir halt ein bisschen warten, oder zurückkommen wenn wir ein bisschen besser gelaunt sind." meinte Radditz grinsend.

Tatsächlich aber kam das Schwert ganz zögerlich nach einigen Stunden herauf, als die Sonne schon tief im Westen stand. Es war ein schönes Schwert, der Griff schien aus Eiskristallen zusammen gesetzt zu sein, das perfekte Gegenteil des Schwertes das Piccolo besaß, es war einfach nur schön. In der Mitte des Griffs war ein tiefblauer Kristall eingesetzt. Die Klinge war aus sauberem Silber und glitzerte in der Sonne. Es blieb kurz in der Luft stehen, bevor es zu seinem zukünftigen Besitzer flog: Ruky.

Sie ergriff das Schwert mit Erstaunen da es so schön war und schließlich erschien ganz plötzlich eine Wasserfonthaine.

Die Krieger wichen zurück, ein großer Schlangenkopf regte aus dem Wasser heraus.

„Der Wächter dieses Tempels ist die Mitdgardschlange!", rief Tapion aus, „Ein höllischer Gegner."

„Eine Was? – Schlange?", fragte Ruky.

„Die Midtgardschlange. Sie ist gefährlich du musst aufpassen, dass sie dich nicht erwischt." meinte Tapion.

„Ich finde es beeindruckend was Ruky hier plötzlich für eine Rolle spielt, sie kämpft viel in der letzten Zeit." meinte Vegeta.

„Das ist kein Witz, Vegeta. Wenn sie nicht aufpasst, dann wird sie ruck und zuck von der Schlange zu Brei gequetscht oder der Gleichen. Sie muss sich ordentlich vorsehen." meinte Tapion.

C-18 nickte und meinte dann:

„Ich kann mich an ein Buch erinnern das ich oben in Gottes Palast fand. Es sieht so aus als ob dieses Tier eine Länge von drei Kilometern erreicht und der Kopf wächst ständig mit, bei der Größe dieser Schlange schätze ich die Zähne auf ... ein paar Meterchen."

„Ach macht euch nicht in die Hose, seht zu wie schön das geht." sagte Ruky und hielt der Schlange das Schwert entgegen.

„Sei bloß vorsichtig wenn du dem Vieh den Kopf abschlägst, ich mag die Dinger nicht." rief C-18 nach oben und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ach, Jûhachi-chan hat Angst vor Schlangen?", fragte Ruky und war einem Lachkrampf nahe.

„Das ist nicht lustig Ruky!", schrie C-18.

Die Midtgardschlange griff nun das erste Mal an, sie hatte anscheinend gedacht Ruky lachte wegen ihr. Das Mädchen wich der Schlange aus und nahm ihre Deckung schnell wieder ein.

„Mann, bei diesem Kampfverhalten muss ich mich ja gar nicht verwandeln. Ich dachte ich muss gegen ein Monster kämpfen." sagte Ruky gelangweilt.

Die Schlange war anscheinend nicht in der Lage irdische Geräusche zu produzieren. Sie zischte wütend und baute sich nun zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Es war beeindruckend wie groß und dick die Schlange war und wie spitz ihre Zähne zu sein schienen. Die Zunge machte noch immer zischende Geräusche und schließlich war es Ruky die wie von Sinnen auf die Schlange losging.

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?", fragte Trunks mit einem Blick auf Radditz.

„Sag mal hast du ein Problem mit ihr? Lass sie dieses Tier fertig machen, es ist nur so das Ruky bei langweiligen Gegnern manchmal ausrastet. Es ist einfach langweilig für sie gegen das Ding da zu kämpfen." meinte er.

„Wenigstens ist sie ja enthusiastisch bei der Sache." meinte Tapion grinsend und sah dem Kampf weiter zu. Ruky hatte der Midtgardschlange gerade ordentlich einen Tritt vor dem Latz gegeben, doch diesem bekam sie gleich zurück indem die Schlange das Mädchen in ihren Körper einschlang.

„Ups, ich glaube ich war etwas zu optimistisch." meinte Ruky mit einem fetten Grinsen.

„Du sollst nicht so dämlich grinsen wenn du in Gefahr bist, Kind!", schrie Radditz, verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin und flog in Höhe der Riesenschlange.

„Tôchan! Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen dass du nicht dazwischen funken sollst wenn ich kämpfe. Das Schlangending knack ich schon selbst. Dazu brauche ich nur einen kleinen Trick." meinte sie und verwandelte sich in einen Ultra-Saiyajin, hielt das Schwert fest in der Hand und drückte es in den Körper der Schlange.

Mit wütenden Zischen blickte die Midtgardschlange auf Ruky herab und es sah so aus als ob sie sich geschlagen geben wollte.

„Sag auf Wiedersehen. Ich weiß ja nicht wie Schlange schmeckt, aber das können wir ja herausfinden nicht wahr?", fragte Ruky und säbelte der Midtgardschlange den Kopf vom Körper.

Blut spritzte aus dem Körper heraus und begoss die Erde, der Körper sank zurück ins Wasser und Ruky landete wieder auf der Erde, ohne einen Kratzer. Sie verwandelte sich zurück in einen Saiyajin und sah sich ihr Schwert an.

„Geht doch." meinte sie und lächelte ihrem Vater entgegen.

„Okay. Gehen wir. Eigentlich wollten wir ja zum Aki oder so." meinte Radditz und wuschelte Ruky die Haare durcheinander.

„Ja wollten wir. Zu komisch das die Alte uns nicht gesagt hat dass es einen versteckten gibt." meinte Piccolo.

„Die hatte wahrscheinlich selbst keine Ahnung." meinte Vegeta, „Hat uns eben nur einen Tempel gesagt den sie wusste. Vielleicht kennt sie nicht mal die Schwerter auf die wir aus sind."

„Vegeta ... die Tenguwächter behüten so einen Tempel." meinte Piccolo in einem ziemlich dumpfen Ton.

Dann waren sie wieder alle in der Luft, C-18 neben Ruky und diese flog neben ihrem Vater Radditz. Trunks und Vegeta flogen als letzte worauf Piccolo direkt neben Tapion flog.

„Der Kaio Shin hat dir einen ordentlichen Crashkurs verpasst, kann das sein?", fragte er um ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen.

Tapion sah den Namekianer an und nickte nur ein wenig zurückhaltend.

„Warum bist du denn plötzlich so schüchtern?", fragte Piccolo erneut.

Tapion antwortete überrascht: „Nun ja, entschuldige. Ich habe bisher eigentlich nur den Wegweiser gemacht und ab und an mit Trunks gesprochen, es tut mir leid. Ich habe es vermieden mit euch zu sprechen, da ich mir nicht sicher bin ob wir alle zusammen passen, also, ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine."

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber wir müssen doch alle verbunden sein oder? Ich war zwar nicht dabei als du auf der Erde warst, aber Hildegarns Anwesenheit habe ich auch gespürt. Hör zu, wenn wir nicht zufällig noch mehr Schaden anrichten wollen, so müssen wir langsam anfangen Freunde zu werden, oder was meinst du? Ich freue mich jeden falls." antwortete Piccolo, „Es ist nicht leicht für dich diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, oder?"

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Als Kaio Shin mir von diesem Unternehmen erzählte habe ich nur an Trunks gedacht. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich so schnell dazu bereit erklärte, ich kann sportliche Kämpfe ja leiden, aber ich habe irgendwie einen Gegenspieler in mir, der mir sagt ich solle Wesen töten." sagte Tapion leise.

„Saiyajins sind komisch oder? Vegeta kommt dir gemein vor, aber manchmal ist er auch ein lieber Kerl. Er ist schließlich Trunks Vater. Aber manchmal wenn man sie so sehr reizt dann geht das in die Hose, dann drehen die durch." sagte Piccolo.

„Ja, ich drehe gleich durch wenn ich dein Gesülze höre, Piccolo!" rief Rukys Stimme nach vorne.

„Ach, man kann sich bei dir doch gar nicht beherrschen, du gehst doch gleich ab wie eine Rakete!", meinte Piccolo hart.

„Lass sie in Ruhe." warnte Radditz.

„Ich ließe sie in Ruhe, wenn sie sich nicht in vertraute Gespräche einmischt." antwortete Piccolo.

„Ich schätze du hast gleich Stress mit mir." warnte Radditz erneut.

„Könnt ihr nicht aufhören zu streiten? Ich dachte wir sollten jetzt alle eine glückliche Familie werden!", sagte Vegeta und blieb stehen, „Jetzt machen wir aber wirklich mal Ernst mir geht dieser ganze Quatsch schon auf die Nerven diese ewigen Zankereien sind schlecht fürs Verdauungssystem."

„Der Prinz der Saiyajins als unsere Rettung, wer hätte das gedacht?", fragte Piccolo doch er hatte plötzlich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. C-18 nickte den anderen zu.

„Lasst uns jetzt nicht mehr streiten sondern richtig zusammenarbeiten!", sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ruky.

Sie schien irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen zu sein. Irgendetwas ging ihr wahrscheinlich durch den Kopf, vielleicht irgendein Hirngespinst, C-18 konnte es nicht erraten, aber sie spürte irgendein Zeichen in der Magengegend, das ihr sagte sie solle auf das Mädchen etwas mehr Acht geben. Radditz hatte seine Tochter zwar verteidigt, doch C-18 wusste nicht recht ob das auch genug war.

„Ruky? Hast du gehört?", fragte sie schließlich.

Das Mädchen zuckte sichtlich zusammen doch dann antwortete sie schnell: „Äh ... ja, ja ich bin auch dafür."

„Hast du eigentlich mitbekommen über was wir uns hier unterhalten haben?", wollte C-18 wissen.

„N – nicht so richtig, ich war gerade wo anders." antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Wir hören jetzt endgültig auf zu streiten." meinte C-18.

Ruky nickte und antwortete ihr leise, aber mit einem seichten Lächeln: „Das ist gut."

„Hast du etwas?", fragte C-18.

„Nein. Ich ... geh zu Vater."

C-18 blieb allein in der Gruppe während die anderen sich wieder ein wenig berieten, denn es sah so aus als ob sie früher als erwartet ankämen.

„Wir müssen durch ein Dorf von Exorzisten. Also wäre es vielleicht besser wenn wir da ganz normal durchlaufen und dann endlich das nächste Schwert rausholen, oder?", meinte Tapion.

„Ja, wenn es denn sein muss. Aber dann gibt es wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten mit der Kleinen." meinte Vegeta nach einer kurzen Pause, „Radditz, du hast doch gesagt Ruky sei so etwas wie ein Dämon. Nun dann sehe ich da große Probleme. Exorzisten beschwören Geister und Dämonen halleluja. Wenn dann da ein Geist oder sogar ein Dämon aufkreuzt ... das ist nicht gut."

„Dann bleib ich eben hier und warte auf euch!", sagte sie in einem beleidigten Ton.

„Nein. Das geht nicht selbst wenn es nicht um die Schwerter ginge. Hier werden keine Freunde zurückgelassen." sagte Vegeta.

Ruky stutzte bei dem Wort „Freunde", meinte Vegeta wirklich was er sagte?

‚_Was wünschst du dir, wenn du nicht kämpfen müsstest?'_

‚_Ich habe nichts, was ich mir wünschen kann.'_

‚_Versuch es, versuche etwas zu wünschen!'_

‚_Ich möchte gerne viele Freunde haben. Und ich würde ...'_

„Ruky! Hast du verstanden?", fragte Trunks nach einer Weile.

„Was!", fragte sie, „Habt ihr was gesagt, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört!"

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir wieder vollständig gut geht? Ich glaube du brauchst eine Pause." meinte C-18.

„Nein. Ich muss nur wissen was ihr eben gemeint habt." antwortete Ruky.

„Wir haben die ganze Sache gerade so besprochen, dass wir durch das Dorf gehen, und du einen Mantel trägst der dein Gesicht und alles eben verdeckt, du weißt schon, du solltest ein wenig mystisch wirken. Und na ja, deinen Heiligenschein sollten wir dann auch verstecken und dann gehen wir einfach so an den Idioten vorbei." meinte Radditz, „War alles Vegetas Idee."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Hauptsache ich bin noch am Leben wenn ich Kakarott besiegen werde." sagte Ruky.

„Ich glaube wir sollten doch eine Pause einlegen." meinte Tapion, „Du siehst fertig aus."

„Ich bin in Ordnung!", ein leichter Reiz lag in ihrer Stimme und sie wehrte mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ab.

Die Gruppe erreichte das Dorf am Abend. Es war unheimlich dort. Die Häuser waren alle samt aus geschwärztem Stein und nirgends brannte mehr Licht. Nur aus den Schornsteinen kamen noch Rauchschwaden und die Tiere die in diesem Dorf gehalten wurden machten Geräusche, alles andere war still als ob jemand gestorben sei.

„Auf jedem Friedhof ist die Stimmung freundlicher." meinte Piccolo.

„Vielleicht trauern die hier wirklich. Wer weiß?", sagte Ruky.

_'Was wünschst du dir heute?'_

‚_Was soll ich mir denn wünschen?'_

‚_Was du willst, deshalb frage ich dich ja.'_

‚_Ich möchte nicht dass **Sie** böse auf mich ist.'_

‚_Das ist sie sicher nicht. Es war nur hart in letzter Zeit.'_

‚_Ich habe sie ja auch lieb. Aber warum ist sie so? Manchmal ist sie so kalt.'_

‚_Das kommt dir nur so vor. Sie ist nicht kalt. Sie ist nur besorgt, Sakura macht ja so was nicht. Aber sie hat auch dich lieb' _

Nach einigen Momenten Verweilens, ohne das sich etwas regte oder rührte, kam plötzlich ein verhüllter Mann aus einer Ecke gehuscht.

„Fragt ihr euch was hier los ist?", fragte er.

„Ja. Ehrlich gesagt haben wir uns das die ganze Zeit gefragt. Aber wer bist du?", fragte Trunks.

„Ich? Ihr kommt als Fremde in dieses Dorf und fragt dann mich wer ich sei? Ich wäre interessiert wer ihr seid. Danach kann ich euch eventuell erzählen was mit dieser Stadt los ist." entgegnete der Fremde.

„Na schön. War wirklich etwas unhöflich. Wir sind die neuen Swordseachers. Und wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Tempel Aki no honoo. Wir wissen das es dort ein Schwert gibt." antwortete Tapion ohne Namen zu nennen.

„So, so, seid ihr also Swordseachers. Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr nichts wichtiges auf dieser Welt habt, außer euch sieben." sagte der vermummte mit einem hinterlistigen Gesichtsausdruck, „Nun, dann solltet ihr hier blitzartig verschwinden. Denn in dieser Stadt wird heute Abend Satan erscheinen."

„Satan?", wiederholten die anderen entgeistert.

„Ja. In dieser Stadt wurde vor 15 Jahren die Ankunft Satans in dieser Stadt vorrausgesagt. Und zufällig kommt ihr hier in die Stadt. Das ist aber seltsam. Und ihr wollt das Schwert finden. Ihr kommt mit zwar nicht wie Teufel vor, aber ihr solltet schnell euren Schatz suchen, denn wer weiß wie lange es noch sicher ist, in diesem Gebiet." sagte der Fremde.

„Wir glauben nicht an Geistergeschichten. Aber Danke für deine Hilfe, kannst du uns zufällig sagen wo wir diesen Tempel finden?", fragte Tapion.

„Ihr müsst nur kurz in den Wald eintreten. Dann kommt ihr zum Tempel." entgegnete der Fremde.

„Danke, dann gehen wir jetzt." meinte Radditz und die Gruppe machte sich in Richtung Wald.

Die Stimmung war etwas merkwürdig. Der Wald wirkte plötzlich etwas bedrohlich, aber es war wahrscheinlich nur da sie gerade so eine unglaubwürdige Geschichte zu hören bekommen hatten.

„Der Typ war seltsam." meinte Trunks.

„Und was meinte er mit: ‚Ich hoffe ihr habt außer euch selbst keinen wichtigen'?", fragte Piccolo.

„Der war doch nur meschugge!", meinte Radditz.

„Ja. Das war er. Er war unheimlich gerade zu. Aber er hat mich an jemanden erinnert." meinte Ruky, „Ich habe ihn glaube ich nur einmal gesehen, ganz kurz, im Jenseits. Wo anders kann es ja kaum gewesen sein."

„Richtig. Aber du hast keine Ahnung wer?", fragte Vegeta.

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf. Die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg fort und schließlich sahen sie ihn! Den Tempel, und dieser war ähnlich aufgemacht wie der erste, doch hier waren andere Vögel hineingeritzt. Hier waren Vögel die wunderschön aussahen und anmutig flogen und aus dem Schweif eines der Vögel entsprang ein Regenbogen. Ein anderer hatte einen flammenden Schweif und es sah so aus als ob daraus die Sonne entsprang.

Die Krieger traten in den Tempel, und wieder standen sie um einen Altar. Dieses Mal mussten sie keine Minute warten, das Schwert kam herausgesprungen und leuchtete in feurigen Farben. Es blieb eine kurze Zeit in der Luft stehen und schließlich flog es zu Tapion.

„Mein Schwert?", sagte er überrascht.

Doch da geschah etwas, womit niemand so richtig gerechnet hatte. Es erschien noch ein zweites Schwert und dieses leuchtete in allen Regenbogenfarben. Dieses flog direkt in Trunks Hände.

„Das gibt es nicht, zwei?", fragte Ruky überrascht.

„Ich wusste es doch! Zwillingsschwerter gibt es hier also auch! Diese Schwerter sind die einzigen die nicht wandern! Aber dieser Tempel ist auch der instabilste." meinte Tapion.

„Ja. Richtig! Und dieser Tempel hat mir meine Rückkehr ermöglicht." sagte eine Stimme, der Fremde vermummte Mann stand vor den Kriegern.

‚_Ich wünsche mir das er **STIRBT!**_'

„Wie Ihr wünscht!", sagte Ruky, ergriff ihr Schwert und riss dem Fremden die Klamotten vom Leib.

„Ich glaub es nicht! **DU**!", riefen die Saiyajins aus einem Munde.

Fortsetzung folgt in Chapter 10: Try to wish my love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 :**

**Try to wish my love!**

Die Fetzen der Kleidung des Mannes flatterte davon. Die Saiyajins und Piccolo waren sehr überrascht doch Tapion, C-18 und auch Trunks konnten an den Gesichtsausdrücken der Überraschten sehen, dass dieser Jemand ein ziemlich harter Knochen oder ähnliches sein musste.

Ein Echsenähnliches Wesen, weiß – blaue Haut und einen langen Schwanz.

„Mit Satan meintest du nicht zufällig dich selbst **Freezer**? Dann ist es natürlich klar das die armen Menschen in dieser Gegend abends die Türe verschlossen halten." sagte Ruky und hielt der Echse ihr Schwert entgegen.

Freezer grinste und antwortete ihr: „Nein, eigentlich meinte ich **_dich_** damit, aber du kannst dich ja an so wenig erinnern. Wir können ja herausfinden, wessen Wunsch stärker ist. Was meinst du? Für wen hat Urdru sich entschieden?"

„Schon wieder Urdru? Wurdest du auch von Urdru geschickt? ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern wieso alle von dieser Urdru erwarten, dass sie Entscheidungen trifft. Aber wenn das eine Herausforderung sein soll, so nehme ich sie an." meinte Ruky bestimmt und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Ja natürlich ... du hast den Namen nicht vergessen, jeden falls nicht ganz. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich habe hier einen kleinen Vorteil im Tempel. Habt ihr schon vergessen, dass ihr hier, gegen gleich zwei Tempel-Tiere antreten müsst?", fragte Freezer.

Vegeta war wütend geworden, so was unverschämtes von diesem Kerl! Erst so einfach auf der Erde aufzutauchen und dann auch noch einen auf Klugscheißer machen. Aber was ihm noch mehr zu denken gab war Rukys Reaktion, woher wusste sie wird sich hinter dieser Verkleidung verbarg? Und was meinte sie mit ‚Wie _Ihr_ wünscht!' ? Konnte es sein das sie irgendetwas erahnt hat?

Aber nun erschienen auch die beiden Tiere, zwei Vögel, große Vögel! Einer war ein Phönix, das war kein Problem zu erkennen, denn er hatte einen brennenden Schwanz. Der andere schien ein Ho – Oh zu sein, seine Federn waren in allen Regenbogenfarben und er strahlte die hellen Farben förmlich aus.

„Das sind unsere Gegner O-nii-chan. Jetzt gibt's gehacktes Geflügel!", meinte Trunks.

Tapion nickte, zwar hatte er nicht mit dieser Wortwahl gerechnet, aber er zog blitzartig sein Schwert und sprang Trunks hinterher der auch schon auf den Phönix zugesprungen war.

„Wir sollten hier aus dem Tempel raus. Die Vögel können sicher einiges mehr als nur fliegen. Außerdem müssen wir uns um diesen Freezer kümmern." meinte C-18.

„Ja. Freezer ist jetzt für uns ein Hauptgegner." meinte Radditz und als sie sich dem Weltraumtyrannen zuwenden wollten, war er fort, und nicht nur er, auch Ruky und Vegeta waren fort.

„Sie kämpfen vielleicht gemeinsam!", rief C-18 Radditz hinterher der sofort aus dem Tempel geeilt war.

Als diese beiden vor die Tempeltür traten war es alles andere als erwartet gewesen. Vegeta als vierfacher Super-Saiyajin stand neben Ruky die sich fast vollkommen verändert hatte, Haare blau und sauer wie nie. C-18 konnte es eigentlich nicht glauben, aber es war wohl wahr: Ruky war dieses Höllenkind das alles aus der Bahn werfen sollte und auch getan hatte. Das selbe Mädchen das versuchte die Schwerter zu finden und die Erde zu retten.

„Radditz? Verändert sie sich eigentlich immer so?", fragte C-18.

„Manchmal. Wenn sie die Beherrschung verliert, dann verwandelt sie sich in ein gefährliches Mädchen, dann hab ich das Gefühl das sie nicht mehr meine Ruky ist. Dann ist sie ein Majin, verstehst du? Ein wirklich veränderter Saiyajin." entgegnete Radditz.

„Radditz weißt du denn nicht was deine Tochter ist? Du hast den Kaio Shin doch auch gehört oder nicht? **Sie _ist_ das Höllenkind**! Und sie kann alles in Schutt und Asche legen wenn sie will! Warum hast du uns das nie gesagt?", fragte das Cyborg Mädchen.

„Weil sie nicht so ist! Sie ist kein Teufel oder ähnliches. Sie kämpft nur weil ich sie dazu brachte! Sie lebt nur dafür, wozu ich sie trainiert habe, hast du das verstanden? Sie ist ein selbstloses Wesen aber das kannst weder _Du_ noch jemand anderes aus dieser Gruppe erahnen!", antwortete Radditz.

Freezer stand den beiden Saiyajins gegenüber und auch er hatte seine Power auf die hundert Prozent gebracht.

„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich jetzt wieder an Urdru? Und was ist mit dir Vegeta? Willst du es noch einmal wagen gegen mich anzutreten? Ich bin stärker geworden, sehr viel stärker wenn du es genauer wissen willst, kannst du mich ruhig angreifen." sagte das Monster.

„Halts Maul du Gichtkralle! Ich habe genug von dir!", sagte Vegeta mehr als nur gereizt.

„Bejita-sama jeg skal drepe han! Jeg kan se ditt ønske. Det er stort, og jeg skal gjøre dette for deg!", sagte Ruky.

„Hva er med deg! Kan du ikke gjøre dine ting? Jeg skal drepe Freezer. Det er mitt ønske!", antwortete Vegeta dem Mädchen.

„Ja vær så god! Jeg skal se på dere. Men jeg skal beskytte deg Bejita-sama.", entgegnete Ruky und hielt sich zurück.

„Mach was du willst aber ich werde keine Hilfe brauchen. Ich werde Freezer töten, verstanden?", sagte Vegeta und ging sogleich auf seinen ehemaligen Despoten los.

„Vegeta ich verstehe eure miserable Sprache. Lass es dir gesagt sein, dein Schoßmonster dort hinten kann mehr ausrichten als du!", sagte er.

„Ich werd dich zerstören. Diese Genugtuung werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!", sagte Vegeta und ging jetzt entgültig auf Freezer los.

Trunks und Tapion waren in einem im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „heißen" Duell mit den beiden Vögeln. Wie es aussah beschützten sich die beiden Vögel gegenseitig und das auch noch mit heißen Feuerattacken und sie packten manchmal ordentlich mit den spitzen Schnäbeln zu, so dass es manchmal schwierig war ihnen auszuweichen. Aber auch Tapion und sein „kleiner Bruder" ergänzten sich prima. Die verwirrenden Aktionen im Flug hatten beide sehr gut drauf und zusammen sorgten sie dafür dass die Vögel einiges an Federn verloren. Im Moment war der Phönix eher beim Angriff und die beiden Swordsechers wichen dem brennenden Schweif aus.

„Trunks, jetzt!", rief Tapion ihm zu.

Trunks nickte kurz, erhob sein neuerworbenes Schwert und durchtrennte den brennenden Schwanz. Der Phönix schrie auf und war dabei eine Feuerkugel loszuschießen die höchstens Tapion treffen könnte, denn der war gerade mit Ho – Oh beschäftigt.

„O-nii-chan! Achtung er wird gleich auf dich schießen!", rief Trunks mit nervöser Stimme.

Und da kam sie auch schon, eine Feuerkugel die drohte auf Tapion niederzugehen. Dieser jedoch sprang schnell weg und die Attacke des Phönix setzte Ho – Oh in Flammen. Der Regenbogenvogel schrie vor Schmerz und war nach wenigen Minuten niedergebrannt. Nun sah sich der Phönix allein den beiden Kriegern gegenüber und es war mehr als nur offensichtlich das der Vogel allein kaum eine Chance hatte und dieses war wahr. Trunks und Tapion zusammen erhoben die Schwerter und flogen auf den Vogel zu, beide Schneiden bohrten sich schnell in den Vogel, der daraufhin zu Boden sank und ausblutete.

Erleichtert atmeten die beiden auf.

„Ich dachte einen Moment wir währen erledigt. Zwei von den Viechern, das ist echt hart.", meinte Trunks und lächelte seinem Freund zu.

„Ja. Habe ich auch einen Augenblick gedacht. Als wenn man von einer Feuerwalze überrannt wird. Aber jetzt sollten wir doch lieber zu den anderen gehen. Wer weiß wie der andere Kampf ausgeht. Zur Not werden die vier Schwerter die wir besitzen zusammen eingesetzt werden. Schließlich haben diese ja nicht nur scharfe Klingen sondern auch einen kleinen Anteil an Magie." stimmte Tapion zu und die beiden machten sich auf, um zu sehen was draußen vor sich ging.

Vegeta und Freezer lieferten sich einen harten Nahkampf. Freezer hatte wirklich mit keiner Silbe übertrieben, nicht ein Wort was er sagte war gelogen, Vegeta hatte ordentlich zutun. Dass, das Monster auch auf Namek seinen Ruf als schnellster Tyrann bewiesen hatte war ja auch den meisten klar doch das übertraf ja sogar Vegetas Schnelligkeit und Gewandtheit als vierfachen Super-Saiyajin! Ruky, die noch immer verwandelt den Kampf beobachtete sah mit einem diskrepanten Blick auf Vegeta.

„Er kommt doch noch dazu meine Hilfe zu brauchen. So wie es dieses Mädchen wünscht. Aber geht dein Wunsch auch in Erfüllung, wenn ich nicht da wäre? Ich denke nicht. Wir zusammen werden Kakarott vernichten nicht wahr? Und auch diesen Gegner werden wir nicht am Leben lassen!", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Vegeta hatte Freezer gerade einen kräftigen Schlag ins Genick verpasst, so dass dieser sein Gleichgewicht verlor und einige Meter an Höhe verlor. Der Prinz wartete nicht mehr lang ab und zog Freezer hinterher um ihm den Rest zu geben. Freezer reagierte dessen ungeachtet schnell und verpasste Vegeta einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht und der Kampf verschlechterte sich für Vegeta beachtlich nach weniger als drei Minuten sah es ziemlich schlecht für den stolzen Prinzen aus. Keuchend stand er nun Freezer gegenüber. Das Monster grinste, er war zwar auch sehr mitgenommen aber er gab sich wie fast immer keinerlei Blößen.

Erneut begann eine Nahkampfaktion mit Hieben und Tritten. Freezer schoss eine kleine Druckwelle ab, um sich Vegeta vom Hals zu halten und direkt danach schickte das Monster einen breiten Energiestrahl hinterher. Vegeta traute seinen Augen kaum als er registrierte was gerade geschah. Vor ihm stand plötzlich das Mädchen und stellte sich im letzten Moment vor Vegeta um ihn gegen den Angriff zu schützen, dabei drang der Strahl in ihren Körper.

„Aber was machst du denn da?", schrie Vegeta zornig und reagierte indem er eine seiner großen Urknall Attacken auf Freezer hetzte, die ihn auch sogleich volle Breitseite traf.

„Macht schon worauf wartet ihr? Zerstört Freezer er lebt ja schließlich nicht mehr!", rief Vegeta nach unten und schickte die anderen Krieger los um Freezer zu schlagen. Ruky hatte er aufgefangen und hielt ihre blutende Wunde mit der Hand verschlossen.

„Was für Scheiße du immer baust. Wer kann denn ahnen, dass du die Sache mit dem beschützen so ernst nimmst. Wenigstens kannst du nicht sterben." sagte Vegeta leise wie zu sich selbst und landete mit dem Mädchen auf dem Boden.

C-18, Radditz, Tapion, Trunks und Piccolo hatten schnell reagiert und flogen nun alle auf Freezer zu. Allen voran Radditz mit C-18 die das Monster auch als erste erreichten und auf ihn einprügelten. Trunks und Tapion hatten ihre beiden Schwerter gezogen und wollten ihn damit angreifen, Piccolo blieb etwas abseits und bereitete eine Höllenspirale vor um Freezer zu schlagen. Da der Tyrann damit beschäftigt war sich die beiden wutentbrannten Krieger und die Schwertkämpfer vom Leibe zu halten, achtete er gar nicht mehr auf den Namekianer und schließlich hörte man ihn rufen: „Aus dem Weg! Jetzt kommt ein Meisterwerk von einer Höllenspirale!"

Alle machten der Attacke Piccolos Platz und Freezer wurde in einige kleine Stücke zerlegt. Trunks und die anderen feuerten noch einige kleine Energiebomben auf die Überreste und zerfetzten Freezer damit bis auf die kleinste Zelle. Von da an sollte man Freezer niemals mehr sehen, weder im Diesseits noch im Jenseits. Nun aber landeten die Krieger wieder beim Tempel und eilten zu Vegeta und Ruky.

„Ich dachte sie kann nicht sterben!", sagte Trunks.

„Sie stirbt auch nicht, aber es ist trotzdem einiges an Schmerz was sie ertragen muss. Denkst du die ist gefühllos?", sagte Radditz in einem wütenden Ton, „Schließlich heißt Unsterblichkeit nicht unverwundbar!"

„Wenigstens stirbt sie nicht." sagte C-18 mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Wenn sie aber nicht unsterblich wäre. Hätte sie dich beschützt Vegeta was glaubst du?", fraget Piccolo.

„Sicher nicht!", antwortete Vegeta bestimmt.

„Falsch! Sie hat verstanden dass du wichtig bist. Sie hat dich gern das sieht man doch! Aber jetzt mal was anderes. Wie es aussieht Radditz hast du uns etwas über deine Tochter verschwiegen!" sagte Piccolo.

„Ja. Ich habe euch nicht gesagt, dass sie das Kind ist welches vom Kaio Shin erwähnt wurde. Aber nicht Ruky war sie, sie war das andere Wesen, und zwar das Höllenkind. Und hinterher kann sie sich nur noch an einen harten Kampf erinnern, an keine Genauigkeiten, nur in groben Zügen, sie weiß nicht, dass sie zwei ist." gestand Radditz.

„Aber du wusstest das! Von Anfang an!", sagte Tapion.

„Richtig ich habe es von der ersten Minute gewusst das etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte." entgegnete Radditz, „Aber das lässt sich jetzt auch nicht ändern. Können wir jetzt irgendwas tun?"

„Ich kann mich mit Bulma in Verbindung setzen!", meinte Vegeta, er saß immer noch mit Ruky im Schoß da und versuchte etwas zu tun.

„Wir könnten gleich so gut ins Dorf gehen oder nicht?", fragte Trunks.

„Du hast Recht. Aber nach dem Krach den wir hier verursacht haben, können wir frühestens bei Sonnenaufgang dort auftauchen oder die stempeln uns als Hexen oder sonst was ab. Exorzisten! Widerlich." sagte C-18.

„Das wird eine harte Nacht. Legt euch schlafen ich wird mich um das Balg kümmern." sagte Vegeta.

„Ich bleib bei dir, Vegeta." sagte Radditz, „Sie ist schließlich meine Tochter."

„Dann bleib ich aber auch bei euch! Ruky - chan ist meine Freundin!", protestierte C-18.

„Nein! Ihr beiden braucht auch euren Schlaf." bestimmte Vegeta doch Radditz bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. C-18 wurde aber nach einem kleinen Wortwechsel weggeschickt. Radditz, Vegeta und Ruky verlegten ihr Lager in den Tempel. Die toten Tiere hatten sich aus irgendeinem Grund in Luft aufgelöst, wie wahrscheinlich alle Tempeltiere.

„Haben wir eigentlich irgendetwas hier? Gar nichts womit wir diese Wunde behandeln können oder?", fragte Vegeta.

„Nein. Wir sind einfach so losgeflogen, ohne irgendeinen Erstelhilfekasten oder so was. Deine Frau hat ja um einen weiteren Aufenthalt gebeten." sagte Radditz mit getrübter Stimme.

„Dann müssen wir das eben anders regeln." schlug Vegeta vor und riss seinen Umhang, den er ohnehin total dämlich fand in streifen und bastelte daraus einen Verband, „Ich hasse Freezer. So ähnlich hatte er mir auch den Rest gegeben. Radditz, ich hab nicht gewusst das deine Tochter so mutig ist."

„Ich habe nicht gewusst das sie so verrückt ist und sich noch ein zweites Mal Freezer stellt." sagte Radditz.

„Ach. Sie hat ihn in der Hölle getroffen?", fragte Vegeta und etwas ähnliches wie ein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Vorsichtig band er den Stoff um die tiefe Wunde.

‚_Ich möchte nicht das du sauer auf mich bist! Ich möchte nicht das du noch weiter gegen mich bist.'_

‚_Ich weiß. Aber soll ich dich denn so behandeln wie Sakura? Das geht doch auch nicht. Du bist eine Kriegerin Ruky. Ich kann dich doch nicht so behandeln wie sie!'_

‚_Aber manchmal bist du wirklich gemein! Ich mag das nicht ich will nicht das wir uns streiten, wir sind doch eine Familie oder nicht?'_

‚_Ja das sind wir. Ich will auch nicht das wir uns streiten. Aber trainieren musst du gut, hast du mich verstanden? Ich will nicht, dass du dein Talent wegwirfst, aber ich will auch nicht das du als Killermaschine bekannt wirst!'_

‚_Ich verstehe das, aber ich möchte, dass du mit mir so sprichst, wie du mit Sakura sprichst, denn Chichi- chan redet doch auch so lieb mit mir.'_

‚_Hmm'_

Ich weiß jetzt wieder wer diese Frau war. Diese gemeine Frau war nicht immer böse. Ich kann mich an viele Momente erinnern, die schön mit ihr waren. Vor allem als Vater krank war und ich nicht trainieren konnte. Meine Mutter ... Cherry!

‚_Ich möchte das Chichi-chan wieder aufwacht! Ich möchte das er endlich wieder mit mir redet!'_

‚_Das wünsche ich auch!'_

‚_Wünschen?'_

‚_Hai! Komm her Ruky, lass uns ein Spiel spielen!'_

‚_Jetzt?'_

‚_Ja jetzt!'_

‚_Was ist das für ein Spiel Kâchan?'_

‚_Du musst mir jetzt erzählen was du gern machen würdest, was du dir wünschst. Jetzt musst du aber Tô – chan aus dem Spiel lassen, hai?'_

‚_Hai!'_

Es war schwer sich etwas zu wünschen was nur ich will. iChich – ôya/i hat mir so viel erzählt, so viel beigebracht. Ich dachte im Kopf daran wie es ohne ihn wäre, dabei vergaß ich natürlich, dass er ja schon tot war. Er konnte nicht mehr sterben, aber ich musste mir trotzdem die ganze Zeit Sorgen machen und das war hart.

‚_Ich weiß nicht Kâchan. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir wünschen sollte ich habe keine Ahnung!'_

‚_Versuch es! Probiere zu wünschen, mein Liebling. Sag einfach was dein Herz dir sagt.'_

‚_Was mein Herz mir sagt?'_

‚_Hai!'_

Ich hatte nie versucht auf mein Herz zu hören. Solche Sachen lernte ich von Mama, zwar war mein Vater immer lieb und brachte mir das Kämpfen bei und er hatte auch sonst immer alles richtig gemacht und er verteidigte mich oft vor Mama, aber sie brachte mir bei meinem Herzen zu folgen und das tat ich von da an auch. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet dass, ich einen solchen Wunsch hatte, aber ich habe ihn noch immer.

‚_Am liebsten möchte ich den Prinzen Vegeta kennen lernen. Ich wünschte ich sei seine beste Freundin oder zumindest eine gute Freundin und ich möchte dann mit ihm in ein Café gehen und einen Schokoladeneisbecher essen.'_

‚_So? Das wünschst du dir?'_

‚_Ja. Wenn ich eines Tages Kakarott getötet habe, werde ich mich mit Prinz Vegeta anfreunden und mit ihm ins Höllencafé gehen!'_

_Das war er, und das ist er, mein Wunsch!_

Noch immer wachten Radditz und Vegeta über Ruky, doch Radditz war schon am Rande des Einschlafens.

„Oh ...Radditz bitte das kann sich ja keiner mehr mit ansehen, mach das du dich hinlegst ich weck dich auch in zwei Stunden wenn du darauf bestehst." sagte Vegeta der das Mädchen immer noch fest im Griff hatte.

„Ich geh schon Vegeta. Ich vertrau dir die Kleine an, du weiß ja auch wie man mit Kindern umgeht. Ich leg mich dann hin." stimmte Radditz zu.

„Ja. Nur leider ist dieses Kind das schwierigste was ich je getroffen habe!", meinte Vegeta mit einem merkwürdigen Tonfall.

Der Prinz strich dem Mädchen die Haarsträhnen aus dem bleichen Gesicht, er sah das sie etwas im Schlaf erleben musste, denn sie lag etwas unruhig. Nach einer Weile des Wartens auf den Sonnenaufgang hörte Vegeta Rukys dünne Stimme zu ihm heraufdringen, aber sie war nicht wach.

„Jeg vil gjrne være din vennine, Bejita-sama. Bare vær min venn! Jeg ønsker det!"

„Det er ditt ønske?", fragte er ebenso leise mit einem Lächeln, „Ja visst. Så skal vi bli venner!"

Und endlich war die Nacht vorüber und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen vielen in den Tempel hinein.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 11: Die Reise zur westlichen Hauptstadt


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11:**

**Die Reise zur Hauptstadt**

C-18 kam in den Tempel gestürmt.

„Kommt jetzt, es wird Zeit!", sagte sie.

„Sie hat sich schon ein bisschen regeneriert. Aber eine kleine Verzögerung wird unsere Reise wohl doch noch in Kauf nehmen müssen." meinte Vegeta.

„Oh ja. Piccolo hat sich auch beschwert das sie unbedingt direkt in den Strahl laufen musste. Er meinte es ginge auch anders." saget C-18 und verdrehte dabei die Augen, „Und weck Ruky – senior auf, der pennt ja wie ein Stein."

„Mach ich, und richte Piccolo aus gut zu frühstücken, den Kommentar mit Ruky nehme ich ihm übel!" sagte Vegeta.

C-18 nickte und verschwand wieder zu den anderen, die noch ganz verschlafen aussahen, von allen natürlich Trunks. Der Prinz stand auf und hatte das Mädchen auf den Armen, er gab Radditz einen seichten Tritt, so dass er aufwachen musste, das war natürlich ein Schock so aufgeweckt zu werden.

„Verflucht seiest du, dass du atmest!", schrie er.

„Freut mich auch dich zu sehen, mir geht's gut danke." antwortete Vegeta in ruhigem Ton und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang, Radditz folgt ihm nach draußen und dort war dann endlich die ganze Truppe mehr oder weniger frisch versammelt.

„Ich glaube es nicht, was seid ihr nur für Schnarchnasen? Kommt schon wir wollen in die Stadt für geistigumnachtete! Setzt eure Ärsche in Bewegung, so schlimm kann es schon nicht werden. Jedenfalls nicht schlimmer als gestern!" sagte Vegeta.

„Hat er eigentlich immer so eine herzliche Ausdrucksweise wenn er die Nacht nicht geschlafen hat?", fragte Tapion.

Trunks zuckte mit den Schulter, woher sollte er das wissen? Piccolo wandte sich an Radditz:

„Hast du eigentlich schon einmal daran gedacht deiner Tochter die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Soll ich sie denn in Angst versetzen wenn es auch anders geht?", fragte Radditz, „Sie soll nicht vor jedem Kampf drüber nachdenken, ob es richtig ist, oder nicht! Ob sie es schafft oder nicht, oder ob sie sich wieder verwandelt oder nicht. Das musst auch du verstehen!"

„Tut mir leid, aber das geht einfach über mein Verständnis." entgegnete Piccolo.

„Würdest du Kakarotts Sohn so etwas antun?", fragte Radditz laut.

„Selbstverständlich wenn ich damit etwas für die Erde tun könnte." antwortete Piccolo eben so schroff.

Vegeta hielt dieses Gezanke jetzt auch nicht mehr aus und er meinte:

„Das sagst du nur, weil du nichts der Vater bist, Piccolo. Wenn du das wärest, könntest du uns verstehen. Ruky ist verletzbarer als du glaubst, das habe ich letzte Nacht gemerkt. Ich habe sie im Schlaf reden gehört, das einzige was sie braucht sind Freunde denen sie vertrauen kann! Und ich glaube nicht dass du ihr Freund wirst, indem du ihr erzählst, dass sie für das Chaos im Jenseits verantwortlich ist!"

„Das sind große Töne für jemanden der einmal seinen Sohn verleugnet hat." sagte Piccolo und damit blieb er still. C-18 sah bedrückt auf den Boden, sie hatte Trunks dabei beobachtet. Sie hatte die Geschichte natürlich schon von Kuririn gehört, doch Vegetas Sohn war damals noch viel zu klein gewesen um sich daran zu erinnern. Dieses zu hören musste schon echt hart sein. Sie musste jetzt an Marron denken, ihre Tochter studierte nun schon und brauchte sie nicht mehr so richtig. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen das schnell losweinte. C-18 atmete tief durch und wandte ihren Blick jetzt wieder auf Vegeta und Ruky. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Vegeta solche Freundlichkeit aufweisen kann, wenn es mal nicht um Bulma ging, sie konnte etwas merkwürdiges in seinen Augen sehen.

„Was hat sie gestern gesagt?", wollte C-18 wissen.

„Tja Jûhachi-chan … glaubst du das verrate ich dir? Das ist eine Privatsache und geht nur mich und der Kleinen was an, kapiert?", antwortete Vegeta.

„War ja nur eine Frage." sagte sie und ließ es damit gut sein, wenn sie Glück hatte erzählte Ruky ihr später alles. Doch nun als sie endlich in das Dorf kamen, waren sie erstaunt zusehen, dass sich Menschen ganz normal auf der Straße bewegten, in den Gärten wurden die Blumen gegossen und Hunde bellten die Fremden an. Die Krieger wandten sich an eine junge Frau.

„O-hayô", sagte Tapion als erster.

Die Frau fuhr zusammen, sie hatte gerade einige Kräuter vom Boden abgerupft.

„Oh, gomen nasai ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte Sie nur Fragen, ob Sie uns helfen könnten." sagte Tapion.

Die Frau nickte:

„Wo bei kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Wir haben einen Verletzten dabei. Wir haben ihr Medizin gegeben, jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf die Regenerierung warten." erklärte Radditz.

„Sie suchen also nur einen Platz wo Sie rasten können?", fragte die Frau, „Bitte folgen Sie mir, mein Name ist Mizu Akidô."

„Arigatô!", sagte Tapion und die Truppe folgte der Frau ins Haus.

Es war hell, die Wände weiß und große Fenster gab es überall.

„Es ist vielleicht nicht groß, aber für mich und meine Kinder reicht es!", meinte Mizu.

„Sie haben Kinder?", fragte Radditz.

„Oh ja, drei. Sie gehen jetzt alle von der ersten bis zur dritten Klasse. Es sind alles Mädchen. Aber jetzt sagen Sie einmal, was ist mit dem Kind geschehen?", fragte Mizu.

„Das war ein schrecklicher Unfall. Es war sehr schrecklich, aber sie ist über dem Berg, es geht Ruky gut, den Umständen entsprechend und schließlich ist sie auch die Tochter eines starken Mannes." antwortete Vegeta schnell.

„Ah, und was ist das für ein lustiger roter Ring über ihrem Kopf?", fragte Mizu weiter.

„Der? Ach ... der schwebt ihr als Schmuck nach. Wir haben übrigens Gerüchte gehört dass es hier Exorzisten gibt, Geisterjäger oder sonstiges." antwortete Tapion.

„Nein. Dieses Dorf heißt so, weil früher wirklich mal so was gelebt hat. Und große Krieger, der größte Krieger der in diesem Dorf geboren wurde, war der Herr der Kraniche. Jetzt lebt hier nur noch gewöhnliches Volk, doch gestern wurde uns die Ankunft eines mephistophelischen Wesens vorausgesagt, aber nichts ist passiert." entgegnete die Frau, „Aber bitte, bringen Sie das Mädchen ins Bett und lassen Sie, sie eine Weile erholen."

„Arigatô!" sagte Vegeta uns ging mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm in ein Nebenzimmer, das von Mizu geöffnet wurde und schließlich wandte er sich der Frau zu:

„Akidô-san. Können Sie uns einen Augenblick allein lassen?"

„Hai, aber bitte sehen Sie ein, dass das Kind jetzt Ruhe braucht."

Vegeta nickte und als die Tür geschlossen wurde legte Vegeta Ruky in das Bett und deckte sie mit einer weißen Daunensteppdecke zu. Er zog das kleine Taschentelefon hervor und wählte eine Nummer. Bulma meldete sich am anderen Ende, und sie sah nicht gerade gut aus.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Vegeta verwirrt.

"Ach ... es ist schrecklich hier! Ich weiß absolut nicht was los ist. Nachdem Son-Gohan gestorben ist, ging hier selbstverständlich alles drunter und drüber. Chichi war so außer sich, dass ihr Herz noch mehr Probleme machte, doch jetzt, wo auch noch Son-Goten gestorben ist ... das war einfach zuviel für die Arme. Es geht ihr jetzt nur noch schlecht."

„Son-Goten ist tot?", fragte Vegeta geschockt. Bulma nickte.

„Das wird ein Schock für Trunks werden! Gerade jetzt. Es wird Zeit das dieser elende Kakarott sich hier unten wieder blicken lässt. Und überhaupt, dieses Telefon, sag mal Bulma kann dieses Ding noch mehr? Das hat doch so viele Knöpfe und Schalter, kann man damit nicht was hertransportieren?", fragte Vegeta.

"Ähm .. ja das geht. Ich dachte das ist was gutes, wenn euch mal was fehlt, deshalb habe ich es dir doch auch in die Hand gedrückt."

„Sehr schön, ich wusste doch auf dich ist immer verlass, das freut mich so was von! Hast du noch magische Bohnen im Haus? Wir könnten die jetzt gut gebrauchen, die kleine Ruky hat gestern ziemlich was abbekommen.", entgegnete Vegeta.

"Wie geht's der Kleinen denn jetzt? Ich hoffe sie macht keine Schwierigkeiten!"

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist ein Engel und ein Teufel, eben beides zusammen! Aber gestern hat sie mich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Wenn sie nicht solch eine Abwehr hätte, wäre sie jetzt ganz bestimmt tot." antwortete Vegeta.

"Es freut mich zu hören, dass du sie mittlerweile leiden magst. Ihr habt auch ganz schön zu knabbern mit euren Gegnern? Ich werd dir gleich die Bohnen rüberschicken, willst du so lange noch mit jemanden aus der Gruppe reden?"

„Ja. Ist Bra bei dir?"

"Natürlich, sie sitzt schon hier. Sie vermisst dich ganz schön!"

Bulma gab ihrer Tochter das Telefon in der Hand, während sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Heilmittel machte.

"O-tô-chan! Was macht ihr so? Habt ihr schon ordentlich was erlebt? Ich finde es Schade, dass ihr mich einfach hier alleine gelassen habt."

„Du bist zu Hause besser aufgehoben. Bra. Ich glaube du hast dich in Ruky damals ein bisschen getäuscht, sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, ihr seid euch manchmal richtig ähnlich."

"Ach Tôchan, Du sollst dich nicht immer lustig über mich machen. Ich bin doch keine fünfzehn mehr!"

„Aber benehmen tust du dich so!"

"Tôchan!"

Vegeta musste grinsen, aber da kam auch schon Bulma mit einem kleinen Lederbeutel.

"Es sind nur vier. Aber die müssen reichen."

„Ich würde sagen besser als gar nichts!"

Der Transport erfolgte sofort und wurde durch einen kleinen Spalt geschossen.

„Arigatô!"

"Dôzo"

Wieder schaltete sich Bulma weg und Vegeta saß wieder allein neben Rukys Erholungsmöglichkeit. Er öffnete das kleine Säckchen und holte eine der Bohnen heraus. Er öffnete Ruky den Mund und gab ihr die Bohne.

„Und jetzt werd wieder gesund!"

Nach wenigen Momenten öffnete Ruky die Augen und sie sah verwirrt um sich herum.

„W – wo bin ich? Bejita-sama!", rief sie erstaunt als sie in Vegetas Gesicht blickte.

„Wir haben Hilfe von einer netten Frau bekommen. Und du musst mir jetzt mal was sagen okay?", antwortete Vegeta und blickte sehr streng drein.

Ruky machte sich geistig schon mal auf was gefasst, selbst ihr Vater wäre sicher nach einer solchen Kamikazeaktion wütend, dass sie allen einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

„Was sollte das eigentlich? Kannst du dich nicht um dein eigenes Leben kümmern?", begann Vegeta in lautem Ton.

„Gomen nasai! Aber welches Leben?", fragte sie.

„Um dein eigenes verdammt noch mal!", entgegnete er.

„Aber ... ich weiß nicht, was ich anders getan hätte ... hätte ich denn anders reagieren sollen?", fragte Ruky.

„Ja! Wenn du nicht zufällig solch einen Heiligenschein hättest, ich meine, wenn du nicht in der Hölle geboren wärest und unsterblich geworden wärest, dann wärest du hops gegangen!", entgegnete Vegeta.

„Aber ich habe die Unsterblichkeit, und wenn ich drauf gegangen wäre, dann wenigstens für einen Zweck auf den ich stolz sein kann!", sagte Ruky laut und dabei sah sie irgendwie angestrengt aus.

„Ruhig. Sei leiser du musst dich noch ausruhen, die magische Bohne hat dir geholfen, deine Wunde schnell zu regenerieren, doch deine Energie musst du wohl alleine in die Hand nehmen!"

„Vegeta-sama. Ich danke Euch. Ihr wart die ganze Zeit bei mir nicht wahr?", fragte Ruky.

„Hai!", Vegeta errötete leicht.

„Dômo arigatô! Ich danke Euch sehr!", flüsterte Ruky leise und setzte sich auf.

„Du sollst liegen bleiben, ist besser für dich. Und schlaf dich bis Morgen aus, wir wissen ja nicht einmal über den weiteren Weg bescheit." sagte Vegeta und wies Ruky mit sanfter Gewalt wieder aufs Kissen zurück. (kawaii .'''')

„Dômo arigatô!", flüsterte Vegeta ihr leise zu und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange.

Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzublicken öffnete er die Zimmertür und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Ruky blieb ein wenig erstaunt zurück.

„Ah, Vegeta. Wir haben Akidô-san gerade von unserer Reise erzählt. Ist schon was mit Ruky-chan geschehen?", fragte C-18.

„Ja. Sie ist inzwischen aufgewacht und ihr geht es schon wieder ganz gut. Morgen können wir dann weiter aber ... ich ... ich habe mit Bulma-chan gesprochen." sagte Vegeta in geknickten Ton.

„Was ist geschehen Tôchan? Geht es Kâchan nicht gut? Oder Imôto-chan?", fragte Trunks ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Nein ihnen geht es gut. Doch ... Son-Goten ist gestorben, und Chichi geht es natürlich auch dementsprechend." entgegnete Vegeta.

„Ach du ... er ist tot? Einfach so!", rief Trunks. Er wusste eigentlich gar nicht was er nun in diesem Augenblick fühlen sollte, er wusste nicht mal was er davon halten oder reagieren sollte.

„Ja. Wir müssen herausfinden wo sich das nächste Schwert befindet." sagte Vegeta.

Radditz stand auf.

„Erst einmal gehe ich meine Tochter besuchen." sagte er ungeduldig, „Danach könnt ihr mir ja sagen zu welchen Tempel wir gehen und so weiter."

„Warte! Ich habe ihr gerade gesagt sie soll ja wieder einschlafen! Da kannst du sie nicht schon wieder stören, hast du mich verstanden, du bleibst hier wie die anderen auch!", sagte Vegeta und wies mit dem Finger auf Radditz Platz.

„Wir haben doch Jeezes Karte! Wir können die benutzen." meinte Tapion endlich.

„Richtig, da waren ja alle Ziele drauf geschrieben." sagte Vegeta und sah zu Trunks herüber der nun ziemlich entrüstet dasaß.

„Na los mein Sohn. Ich weiß ja, es ist sehr schwer für dich aber je eher wir alle Schwerter bekommen, desto schneller kommen unsere Freunde zurück." meinte Vegeta und gab seinem Sohn einen kleinen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Du hast Recht." stimmte er zu und zog die Karte hervor, „Ah! Hier gleich in der Nähe. Ein Katzensprung bis zur Westlichen Hauptstadt, da steht der nächste Tempel, und dort ist der Name ... ich glaube hier steht „Ai no Uta", aber Jeeze hatte eine miserable Handschrift."

„Ai no Uta?", fragte Radditz skeptisch, „Hört sich irgendwie an, wie ein schlechter Liebesfilm."

„Also ich finde den Namen romantisch." meinte C-18.

„Kitschig trifft es wohl eher! Oder was meinst du?", fragte Tapion mit einem Blick auf Trunks, doch dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch egal was mit den Namen ist. Ich will nur so schnell wie möglich weiter kommen. Ich hoffe du hast deiner kleinen Freundin ordentlich eine Standpauke gehalten, Vegeta!", sagte Piccolo und wandte sich dann an Mizu, „Ich hoffe Sie haben nichts dagegen wenn wir bis Morgen bei Ihnen bleiben, Akidô-san?"

„Nein überhaupt nicht. Ich glaube meine Mädchen werden sich auch freuen einmal Ausländer zu sehen." antwortete die junge Frau.

„Danke. Ich wundere mich, dass eine so junge Frau schon drei Kinder hat." sagte Tapion, „Wie kommt das?"

„Oh. Ich war jûhachisai (18) und meine älteste Tochter ist auch erst hachisai (8), ihr Name ist Midori. Meine mittlere Tochter heißt Hoshi und ist shichisai (7) und mein jüngstes Mädchen ist rokusai (6) und heißt Hinoo. Mein Otto ist vor sechs Jahren, also als Hinoo geboren wurde, in die westliche Haupstadt umgezogen. Aber die Kinder leiden sehr darunter, dass sie keinen Otôsan haben. Ich merke doch, wie sie die anderen Kinder beneiden. Unsere Familie ist die einzige die zerstreut lebt." antwortete Mizu.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen." sagte Tapion betroffen.

„Schon gut. Ich mache mir da nichts mehr draus. Ich bin glücklich und die drei Mädchen meistens auch." sagte Mizu und ging in die Küche um einen Kaffee aufzusetzen.

Am Nachmittag gegen 13 Uhr stand Ruky plötzlich in der Tür und rieb sich teilweise verschlafen die Augen.

„Mir geht es gut alles klar? Ich kann jetzt gerne weiter!", sagte sie in ihrem gewohnten groben Ton und den schlecht gewählten Worten. Sie stutzte allerdings als sie Mizu und ihre Töchter sah, „Ich bin doch wohl noch da, wo auch die anderen aus der Gruppe sind oder?"

„O-hayô! Na ja, eigentlich wohl eher hajimemashite, Ruky-san.watashi no namae wa Mizu Akidô desu. Ich hoffe du hast dich wieder erholt." begrüßte Mizu das Mädchen und wandte sich an ihre Kinder, „Das ist das Mädchen von denen euch die Herren erzählt haben."

„Hajimemashite Akidô-san. Aber bitte, bitte sagen Sie doch ganz einfach Ruky zu mir, ich kann dieses „san" nicht leiden!", sagte Ruky und fragte dann, „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Die sind gleich wieder da. Sie haben nur gesagt dass sie mir helfen wollen. Sie sind hinten im Hof." sagte Mizu.

Die drei Mädchen sahen Ruky interessiert an und die jüngste sagte dann:

„Du siehst aber noch müde aus. Geht's dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja. Macht euch bitte keine Sorgen um mich. Aber wenn selbst ihr euch Sorgen macht, dann werden sich mein Chichi und Vegeta-sama ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht haben." meinte Ruky.

„Hast du da nicht noch welche vergessen? Auch C-18-san, Tapion-san, Trunks-san und Piccolo-san waren sehr in Sorge. Einige haben das ein wenig versteckt, aber man konnte das sehen!", meinte Mizu.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Sie haben uns hier Eintritt gegeben. Warum? Haben Sie denn jetzt etwas davon?", fragte Ruky.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich wollte nur helfen." sagte Mizu.

„Aber ist es nicht leichter, wenn Sie sich einfach nur um Ihr Leben kümmern würden?", fragte Ruky.

Mizu sah für einen Augenblick fragend in Rukys Augen doch dann antwortete sie bestimmt:

„Sicher wäre das einfacher, aber meinst du nicht das es schöner ist anderen zu helfen? In dem man sich Sorgt und sich um andere kümmert, wird man doch zu etwas ... zu etwas lebenden und fühlenden, oder was meinst du?"

„Hai... also ist es doch falsch was Vegeta-sama gesagt hat!"

„Was hat er denn gesagt?", fragte Midori.

„Er sagte zu mir, dass ich mich doch gefälligst um meine eigenen Sachen und mein eigenes Leben kümmern soll. Das hat mir zu denken gegeben. Mein größter Wunsch ist es, Vegeta-sama näher kennen zu lernen. Egal wie!", erklärte Ruky und gleichzeitig kam sie sich total blöd vor, aber genau das fühlte sie in diesem Augenblick.

„Ruky. Ich möchte dich aber warnen! Es ist gut sich um andere zu kümmern und ihnen zu helfen, aber das ist nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad gut, manchmal kann das auch zerstören. Und noch eins: wenn ihr euch auf den Weg in die Westliche Hauptstadt macht, dann fliegt nicht. Das kann gefährlich werden, allgemein ist es sehr gefährlich sind dorthin zu begeben. Jemand hat euch gesagt das in diesem Dorf Exorzisten leben, doch das ist nicht wahr. Die Westliche Hauptstadt aber wimmelt von falschen Gottesanbetern. Dort ist die Hexen und Ketzerverbrennungen wieder eingeführt worden." sagte Mizu.

„Ja. Ich habe verstanden, wir werden aufpassen." sagte Ruky bestimmt.

Es klopfte kurz an der Tür und der Rest der Gruppe kam mit Stapeln von Holzscheiten unter den Armen an und als Radditz seine Tochter zwischen den anderen Kindern sah, ließ er seinen Stapel auf Tapion fallen (der zu Boden geschmettert wurde) und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Au! Vater lass das, du erwürgst mich noch!", jammerte sie.

„Erschreck mich nur nicht mehr so!", sagte er.

„Ach nee. Komm mach hier kein Theater das wird schon wieder, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es wieder gut, ich bin nicht mehr verletzt und Morgen werden wir uns zu Fuß auch den Weg machen." sagte Ruky.

„Zu Fuß?", fragte Trunks, „Wieso denn das?"

„Das werd ich euch erklären! Freezer hat uns zwar ganz schön an der Nase herumgeführt, aber dank Akidô-san wurde ich schon einmal vorgewarnt dass es dort Hexen und Ketzerverbrennungen gibt und dass wir da ja nicht fliegend erscheinen sollen." entgegnete Ruky.

„So? Dann müssen wir uns ja schon wieder bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie helfen uns am laufenden Band und wir können uns kaum bei Ihnen bedanken." sagte Tapion.

„Ein einfaches Danke genügt doch. Und außerdem haben Sie mir doch alle geholfen. Ich wünsche mir nur noch, dass Sie jetzt alle gut auf sich aufpassen und eine gute Reise haben werden." antwortete Mizu.

Und am nächsten Morgen ging die Reise nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück weiter. Bevor aber die Gruppe in den Wald zurück verschwand um in die Westliche Haupstadt zu gelangen aufbrach wandte sich Vegeta an Mizu.

„Hier drin, sind magische Bohnen, damit habe ich Ruky geheilt, vollständig. Also möchte ich, das Sie dieses Heilmittel bekommen. Und ich möchte, dass Sie es sinnvoll einsetzen. Als Dank dafür, dass Sie uns geholfen haben." sagte Vegeta.

„Die kleine Ruky hatte Recht. Sie sind wirklich nett, obwohl Sie mir zuerst vorgekommen sind wie ein ... na ja, eben nicht so nett eben." sagte Mizu mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Vegeta wandte sich um und rannte den anderen hinterher.

„Was hast du denn noch zu ihr gesagt?", fragte C-18.

„Nichts weiter. Hab nur sayônara gesagt." entgegnete er. Ruky sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 12: Der Tempel des Liebeslides


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

**Der Tempel des Liebeslides**

Die Gruppe machte sich also zu Fuß weiter auf den Weg, der Wald schien sehr freundlich und die Sonne schien auch an diesem Tag wieder sehr warm. Piccolo blieb jedoch stehen und sagte:

„Ich kann euch beide nicht mehr sehen."

„Was?", die Krieger sahen den Namekianer verwirrt an doch dieser lächelte und sagte:

„Keine Sorge, nicht so wie ihr jetzt denkt! Ich meine, wir werden jawohl in eine Stadt gehen, da kann Ruky doch kein verblutetes Dress und Vegeta nicht mit zerrissenem Umhang auftauchen oder?"

„Man jetzt hast du mich aber ganz schön erschreckt." sagte Tapion.

„Kommt bloß her ihr beiden!", sagte der Namekianer und als Ruky und Vegeta vor ihm standen, machte er ein paar lässige Handbewegungen und hatte die Kleidung erneuert.

„Danke Piccolo. Ich hab mich auch ein bisschen unwohl gefühlt." sagte Ruky und strahlte den Namekianer an, was ihn auch ein wenig stutzig machte.

Radditz grinste und als Ruky wieder bei ihm war gab er ihr einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Nicht zu freundlich werden, Kleines!"

„Ach ich doch nicht. Aber wir müssen ja Freunde werden!", sagte sie.

„Ja. Ihr ganz besonders sonst bekommen wir bald keine Schwerter mehr!", sagte Trunks.

„Na ja. Ich werd sehen ob es in der Stadt mal wieder etwas richtiges zu essen gibt. Nach dem Essen bei Akidô-san ist mir die Lust auf unsere Fraß." sagte C-18 etwas beleidigt.

Die Reise setzten sie größtenteils schweigend fort, es geschah eigentlich nichts aufregendes, das war natürlich für alle sehr entspannend und auch gleichzeitig verwunderlich. Vielleicht war es auch die Ruhe eines beginnenden Sturmes? Sicher war sich auch Ruky nicht, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl man müsse dieser Stille ein Ende beireiten.

„Leute. Habt ihr euch eigentlich auch schon mal gefragt wieso Kakarott auf dem Planeten Vegeta ist? Ich meine es gibt doch gar keinen Planeten Vegeta mehr oder?", fragte Ruky.

„Das frage ich mich schon seid Kaio Shin es erwähnte. Ich denke nicht das es einen gibt, ich denke eher, es handelt sich um den Planeten Neo Vegeta den Broly und Paragas freundlicher Weise aufgebaut haben um uns zu töten. Na ja, aber egal warum und weshalb Kakarott da oben ist, ich

werde ihn da wieder herunterholen!", entgegnete Vegeta.

„Ich werde ihn töten." sagte Ruky.

„Warum willst du das eigentlich tun? Aus Rache?", fragte Trunks.

„Nein weil ich ihn zum Abendessen einladen will. Natürlich aus Rache du Baka!", antwortete Ruky.

„Hast du eigentlich schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, was du danach anstellst? Hast du dir irgendetwas vorgenommen?", fragte Tapion.

„Nani? Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie.

„Nehmen wir an du verlierst gegen Kakarott, doch du kämpfst immer und immer wieder gegen ihn. Und schließlich gewinnst du, was machst du danach?", fragte Tapion.

„Ich ... es wird keine Kämpfe geben, es wird einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod geben, mehr nicht." antwortete Ruky.

„Und was ist wenn du Kakarott dabei besiegst?", fragte Tapion.

„Dann werde ich mich Enma Daio stellen." antwortete sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der verblüffend traurig aussah.

„Was?", fragte Tapion etwas verwirrt. Ein Blick auf Radditz, der auf den Boden starrte bestätigte Tapions Vermutung: „Du meinst also, du wirst sterben. Ob du Kakarott nun tötest oder nicht?"

„Richtig. Ich habe Rache geschworen, wenn ich Rache genommen habe, dann ist mein Lebenszweck erfüllt und ich kann sterben. Das ist es wozu ich bestimmt bin." antwortete sie.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Du hast doch ein Leben, ein eigenes Leben willst du das einfach so wegwerfen?", mischte sich Trunks jetzt auch ein.

„Hört zu, kümmert euch um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten, das hier ist mein Leben! Gewöhnt euch daran! Ich kann nun mal nicht wie ihr leben, dass ist mein Sinn, ich werde sterben egal wie! Es wurde so vorherbestimmt, ohne weiteren Zweck. Mir hat es auch nicht gefallen aber so ist es nun einmal. Urdru hat es bestimmt, ich kann mich wieder erinnern, je öfter ich es sage, je öfter ich sage, dass ich ihn töten werde, desto klarer wird mir, dass ich danach sterbe. Oder im Kampf mit ihm!", sagte Ruky und dabei verlor sie schon beinahe die Beherrschung.

„Aber ... Ruky-chan, ich will nicht das du stirbst." sagte C-18.

„Jûhachi-chan. Ich kann nun einmal nicht anders leben. Ich wollte nie Freunde auf dieser Erde versteht ihr? Ich wollte das nicht weil ich sterben werde. Doch jetzt bin ich dazu gezwungen und ich sage euch schon jetzt. Nach diesen Erfahrungen die ich bisher mit euch hatte, geben mir das Gefühl zu Hause zusein." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Es trat eine bedrückte Stille ein. Selbst Vegeta dachte über das gesagte nach. Und sie hatte ja Recht. Radditz war der Tod ja auch so gut wie sicher, wenn Enma Daio wieder befreit ist, dann zerstört er Radditz, und Ruky wäre dann vielleicht allein, und dann bäte sie ihm, sie umzubringen. Ein bisschen verworren fand er das schon!

Schließlich kamen sie an den Waldrand, ohne großes Gerede ging das eben doch viel schneller als gedacht. Die hohen Häuser der Stadt ragten zum Himmel herauf und schließlich wurden sie immer größer und größer. Bis sie zur Grenze kamen.

„So. Das war ja einfach. Jetzt müssen wir also einfach nur noch Ai no Uta finden und das Schwert herbei schaffen. Und dann fehlen uns nur noch zwei Schwerter. Eine beachtliche Leistung wenn ich das sagen darf." meinte Piccolo.

Von weitem kam plötzlich jemand gelaufen, ein Junge so schien es, und er hatte weißes Haar und lilafarbene Haut.

„Hey, Leute!"

Es war offensichtlich Kaio Shin der ihnen entgegengerannt kam und er stoppte ein bisschen aus der Puste.

„Nanu. Was sucht Ihr denn hier?", fragte Tapion.

„Ich muss euch noch etwas berichten. Ich habe es erst gestern Abend erfahren, etwas, was ihr unbedingt wissen müsst. Kommt schnell, bevor wir zu diesem Tempel gehen setzen wir uns lieber auf die Bank." meinte der Kaio Shin.

Die Gruppe war leicht verwirrt und sie alle nahmen auf Seitenbänken Platz.

„Was wollt Ihr uns denn so dringend erzählen?", fragte Piccolo.

Kaio Shin zögerte plötzlich sichtlich ihm schien es sehr unangenehm zu sein, doch schließlich sagte er stockend: „Ihr müsst wissen das es nötig ist ... die Tiere am Leben zu lassen."

„Die Tempeltiere?", fragte Trunks.

Kaio Shin nickte und fuhr fort:

„Das natürliche Gleichgewicht gerät sonst teilweise durcheinander. Der Schaffer der Tiere wird wütend sein und diejenigen bestrafen, die seine Kinder umbringen!"

„Na klasse, jetzt sagst du uns das." sagte Vegeta und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich wusste es ja schließlich auch noch nicht! Aber es ist gut das ihr schon so viele Schwerter zusammen habt. Ich werde euch nun begleiten. Diese Stadt ist schlimmer als das Dorf im Wald. Man hat früher sehr viel Vertrauen in die Westliche Hauptstadt gelegt und damals auch dafür gesorgt das hier ein Tempel steht, doch nun hat sich hier alles verändert." sagte Kaio Shin.

„Und nicht nur hier, auch das Dorf steckt jetzt voll hilfsbereiter Menschen." meinte Trunks.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Aber jetzt folgt mir, ich weiß wo der Tempel ist und ich denke dass wir das schnell erledigen sollten und von hier verschwinden." meinte Kaio Shin.

Die Gruppe stimmte dem Gott zu und zusammen machten sie sich nun auf den Weg. Die Straßen waren gut befahren, die Geschäfte geöffnet, jedoch verdammt teuer. Kinder gingen in Schuluniformen herum und kleine Kinder spielten auf Stadtspielplätzen. Es schien eigentlich gar nicht so gefährlich zu sein. Wie eine ganz gewöhnliche Großstadt, wie die Südliche Hauptstadt fand Trunks.

Nachdem sie eine Weile immer wieder der Hauptstraße gefolgt waren, kamen sie nun an eine Kreuzung.

„Wir müssen in Richtung Wasserfälle gehen. Dort steht der iAi no Uta/i und der bewacht ein ziemlich wertvolles Schwert. Eines der wichtigsten Schwerter überhaupt könnten einige behaupten." meinte Kaio Shin.

Die Leute die ringsum auf den Straßen waren schienen die Fremden nicht zu beachten, aber auch Mitmenschen, die vielleicht ihr ganzes Leben hier verbrachten sprachen kein einziges Wort miteinander und grüßten auch nicht. Ein wenig traurig, fand Ruky, wenn sie so viele Leute kennen würde, dann hätte sie wenigstens gegrüßt. Man bricht sich doch nichts ab dabei.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einen Park und der war wirklich schön.

Blumen standen dort an jeder Seite und die Bäume waren in regelmäßigen Abständen angepflanzt worden. Weiter in der Ferne hörte man einen Wasserfall rauschen.

„Es gibt eine Legende über diesen Wasserfall. Man sagt, wenn ein Paar bei Mondschein seinem Liede lauscht und einen Schluck von seinem Wasser trinkt, währt die Liebe ewig und niemand vermag es diese zu zerstören, nicht einmal der Tod." berichtete der Kaio Shin.

„An so etwas glaube ich nicht." meinte Ruky, „Es gibt keine unzerstörbare Liebe. Das wird einem doch im Leben zu genüge beigebracht."

„Richtig. Cherry ist selbst im Zerstörungsabteil umgekommen. Liebe kann nun einmal nicht sein ganzes Leben halten." nickte Radditz.

„Irgendwie weiß ich jetzt woher deine Tochter diesen Pessimismus hat." sagte C-18.

„Aber es ist doch wahr. Das Leben steckt voller Bestrafungen." sagte Ruky.

Der Tempel war aus weißem Stein, marmorähnlich sollte man schon sagen und weite Öffnungen dienten als Fenster und das Tor des Tempels war ebenfalls sehr groß und offen. Das Gestein war durch keine Ornamente oder Reliefs geschmückt, er war einfach nur schlicht und schön.

„Ihr müsst dort nun reingehen. Und denkt daran, dass ihr das Tier nicht tötet. Es muss aber verscheucht werden, damit ihr nicht weiter verfolgt werdet!", sagte Kaio Shin gespielt ernst, etwas lag in seinem Gesicht das nicht gerade überzeugt war, von dem was er sagte, doch das bemerkten seine Freunde nicht. Sie nickten ihm nur zu und gingen in den Tempel.

Dort drinnen stand ein Altar mitten in einem kreisrunden Becken aus Wasser. In der Mitte stand ein blauer Kristall, der ein Schwert verschlossen hielt.

„Also irgendwie glaube ich, dass wir nicht in den Genuss kommen dieses Schwert in die Finger zu kriegen." meinte Vegeta und warf Tapion einen Was – Soll – Dieses – Theater - Blick zu.

„Nein. Es wird kommen Vegeta. Ganz bestimmt." sagte Tapion.

So war es auch. Nach einem kurzen Moment fing das Schwert im Inneren an zu leuchten und es schmolz den Kristall einfach ein. Es zögerte nicht lang und flog Vegeta in die Hand.

„Ach du großer Gesangsverein. Ich denke jetzt werde ich ein Monster verscheuchen müssen. Nicht wahr?", sagte er.

Draußen hörte Kaio Shin Vegetas Stimme und er sah getrübt auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass dies euer Schicksal ist, Swordseachers!"

Nach kurzen Momenten wurde das Dach des Tempels durchbrochen und ein Super-Saiyajin kam gefolgt von einem weißen Geflügelten Pferd aus dem Tempel hervor. Der Rest der Gruppe flüchtete sich kurz danach nach draußen.

„Was zur Hölle ...?", rief Kaio Shin als er sah, dass der Tempel zerstört wurde.

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Fiuri hat mich ganz schön schnell angegriffen verdammt!" sagte der Prinz.

„Ist jetzt auch nicht zuändern aber denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe. Nicht töten!", rief Kaio Shin.

„Ja, ja. Das sagst du so einfach white Beauty sieht aber nicht sehr ängstlich aus!", murmelte Vegeta vor sich hin, „aber vielleicht wenn ich seine Flügel stutze. Dann gibt es weder Chicken noch Buffelow-wings sondern Horsewings am Spieß!"

Der Prinz erhob das Schwert und ging auf Pegasus los. Natürlich hob das Pferd gleich vom Boden ab um, sich zu schützen, doch Vegeta kam sofort hinterher und ratschte dem Pferd über das Fell.

„Du sollst es nicht rasieren sondern wegjagen Vegeta!", schrie Piccolo.

„Ach halt doch ´s Maul! Du hast Cerberus getötet!", stellte Vegeta fest und wandte sich nun Pegasus zu, „So Mieze, jetzt stelle ich dich vor eine süße kleine Wahl! Entweder du verschwindest jetzt in deinen Tempel zurück und lässt mich in Ruhe, oder ich schwöre dir, ich werde meinen Befehl vergessen und dich Schlachten wie ein dreckiges Schwein!"

Das Pferd ließ sich von der Beleidigung natürlich nicht beeindrucken und flog auf den Prinzen zu. Vegeta gab dem Pferd einen gehörigen Tritt ins Hinterteil, so dass es erst einmal auf den Boden fliegen musste. Pegasus, unten angekommen, preschte gleich wieder auf den Saiyajin los und Vegeta zog die Klinge des Schwertes sofort durch den rechten Flügel des Pferdes.

„Das war es Hottehü! Gib endlich auf und flieg zu Mama!", sagte Vegeta und steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide.

Pegasus war auf dem Boden gelandet, es schien ganz schöne Schmerzen zu haben und schließlich löste es sich in Luft auf.

„Das ging doch." meinte Vegeta und gesellte sich zu den anderen.

Doch plötzlich tauchten überall Menschen auf, und die sahen alles andere als freundlich aus.

„Oh je. Die haben das mit dem Tempel sicher gehört." meinte C-18.

„Bei dem Lärm den ein Kampf anrichtet, ist das jawohl kein Wunder oder?", fragte Radditz und verwandelte sich schnell in einen Super-Saiyajin.

„Lass das! Wir können doch keine Menschen töten!", meinte Trunks.

„Was? Hast du etwa einen besseren Vorschlag? Willst du denen erklären das wir Saiyajins sind? Dann werden sie uns erstrecht angreifen." meinte Ruky.

„Ja weiß ich. Aber vielleicht können wir den Tempel wieder aufbauen." schlug er vor.

„Hervorragende Idee. Ohne Zement!", sagte C-18.

Vegetas kleines Telefon fing mal wieder an zu klingeln.

„Na super. Genau im richtigen Moment haben die schon wieder Sehnsucht." sagte er und zog das Telefon hervor, „Was willst du Bulma, wir stecken im Moment bis zum Hals in der Scheiße! Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit zum labern!"

Doch am anderen Ende war nicht Bulma, es war Bra und sie sah total verheult aus.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Vegeta, „Jetzt musst du doch deshalb nicht anfangen zu weinen, ich ruf ja zurück!"

"**_BAKA!_ Ich rufe an, weil Mama krank ist! Sie ist umgekippt Vater! Du musst sofort kommen bitte! Mama stirbt!"**, schrie Bra ihren Vater an

„Was?", sagte Vegeta und starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Kaio Shin sah betroffen auf den Boden.

Fortsetzung Folgt in Kapitel 13: Kaio Shins Lüge


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13:**

**Kaio Shins Lüge**

"Mama stirbt Papa! Du musst sofort kommen!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor. Ich bin nicht alleine, und im Moment sieht es nicht gerade kuschelig für uns aus wenn du verstehst was ich meine!", antwortete Vegeta.

"Das geht mit dem Telefon. Auf die gleiche Weise wie der Trick mit den Bohnen. Bitte kommt sofort!"

„Wir werden es versuchen. Also mach dich bereit und stell das Ding auch auf Empfangen!"

"Hai, hai, Otôchan!"

Vegeta ließ die Menschenmenge, die sich angesammelt hatte außer Acht und wandte sich an seine Kameraden: „Also, fast euch alle samt an, zu einer Kette, das wird nämlich jetzt ganz schön heftig!"

Die Krieger, sie waren eigentlich davon überzeugt, dass hier gar nichts mehr funktionierte. Ruky hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl. Bulma war Vegetas Frau und Trunks´ Mutter und wenn die jetzt auch noch sterben sollte, so wie es die beiden Son – Brüder getan hatten, dann sei sicher Schicht im Schacht. Ohne Vegeta - sama lief nichts. Sie sah zu ihrem Vater auf, als der ihre Hand nahm. Schließlich waren alle Schwertsucher und auch der Kaio Shin in einer Kette und Vegeta drückte den Transportknopf.

Wenig später befanden sich alle acht Gefährten in der Capsule Corp. Mitten in der Eingangshalle. Bra saß auf einem roten Sofa aus Plüsch und sogleich als Vegeta sie erblickte lief er zu ihr.

„Bra! Du bist gleich hier!", rief er.

„Ja, Vater. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht wohin. Mama hat nur gesagt dass es jetzt langsam zu Ende geht und dass ich gehen soll! Ich sollte dich holen!", sagte Bra und viel ihrem Vater in die Arme, „Mama sagt so sicher das sie sterben wird! Ich will nicht das sie stirbt Vater bitte sag ihr das!"

„Beruhige dich Bra! Wo ist Bulma?", fragte er.

„Sie ist zu Hause, ich hab ihr gesagt sie darf nicht sterben! Ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll im Bett bleiben und ja wieder gesund werden, aber sie hat gemeint, ich solle dich endlich wieder herholen, damit sie noch einmal dein Gesicht sehen kann wenn sie stirbt!", antwortete Bra.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen, das kannst du glauben! Ich sehe doch nicht zu wie Bulma stirbt! Kommt!", sagte Vegeta und rannte los aus der Firma heraus und dann gleich ins Nachbarhaus. Die anderen folgten dem Prinzen, sie hatten Vegeta wohl noch nie so wütend gesehen. Und schließlich gelangten sie in den Hausflur wo Videl, Chichi, Kuririn und Marron saßen und schon sehnlichst auf Bra warteten.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Wir dürfen absolut nicht zu Bulma! Das will sie nicht!", sagte Videl.

„Verstehe. Jetzt sind wir ja da. Kaio Shin, Radditz, Ruky, ihr kommt mit mir klar? Die anderen bleiben hier und ich will auch keine Widerreden hören! Ich muss alles versuchen versteht ihr?", sagte Vegeta.

Der Rest konnte nichts sagen, die besagten Krieger gingen zu Bulma in das Zimmer.

Die Frau sah nicht gut aus. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt, doch man konnte sehen wie schlecht es schon ging.

„Ich hab gehört du hast vor zu sterben?", fragte Vegeta.

„Mein Schicksal, Vegeta." sagte Bulma und sah den Kaio Shin dabei an, dieser blickte auf den Boden.

„Bulma-san? Warum sagen Sie Schicksal? Sie haben eine Familie, Sie können nicht einfach sterben, das wäre verantwortungslos und egoistisch." meinte Ruky und blickte die Frau mit traurigem Blick an.

Bulma lächelte und fragte: „Und du Ruky? Glaubst du es ist nicht egoistisch von dir, deinen Vater zu verlassen nachdem du Kakarott getötet hast?"

Ruky erschrak sichtlich und fragte mit Mühe sich zusammen zunehmen um nicht loszuweinen:

„Woher wissen Sie davon? Woher wissen Sie was ich ... was mein Schicksal ist?"

„Nicht weinen kleine Ruky. Ich habe Bekanntschaft mit Urdru gemacht. Und nicht nur ich, auch Son-Gohan und Son-Goten. Und Urdru sagte mir, dass du das Kind bist dass, das Schicksal für sich entscheiden kann, doch musst du Glauben darin haben!", antwortete Bulma.

„Wer ist diese Urdru zum Henker? Was ist das für eine? Bulma du musst dagegen ankämpfen!", sagte Vegeta in verdammt lauten Ton.

Bulma blieb ganz ruhig, Ruky klammerte sich an Radditz und ihr kamen die Tränen.

„Hat es dir der Kaio Shin denn nicht gesagt?", fragte Bulma, „Hat er denn nicht gesagt was geschieht, wenn die Schwerter aus den Tempeln entfernt werden? So wie es uns offenbart wurde?"

„Nein, was denn jetzt?", fragte Vegeta gereizt und sah Kaio Shin mit fordernden Blick an, „Sag es mir! Verdammt, was hast du wieder angerichtet!"

„Ich habe nichts angerichtet! Ich ... ich habe das auch erst herausgefunden, nachdem Son-Goten gestorben ist. Ich habe mich auf den Weg gemacht, um die großen Geister zu suchen. Dai Bake hat den Sitz hoch oben in den Galaxien und deshalb konnte ich euch nicht schneller informieren. Ich stand vor ihm und sagte ihm, dass plötzlich merkwürdige Dinge auf der Erde geschehen wenn ein Schwert aus einem Tempel entfernt wurde. Aber Dai Bake lachte nur und antwortete mir: _‚Ich kann mir schon denken warum du mich jetzt aufsuchst. Wenn man etwas tut womit man sich am Anfang überhaupt nicht befasst hat, dann kann man schon einmal in Schwulitäten kommen nicht wahr? Wie dem auch sei, ich denke, ich muss dir nicht mehr erklären was geschieht wenn die Schwerter zusammengeführt werden? Oder was die Schwerter überhaupt sind?_

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, also sagte ich ihm das auch, doch Dai Bake ist nun einmal ein richtiges Monster und er hat so laut angefangen zu lachen, dass es noch einmal so lange gedauert hat, bis ich wieder etwas hören konnte, und da hat er mir dann so einiges offenbart: _‚Du bist wirklich ein armseliger Kaio Shin. Nun es geht die Legende um, dass diese sieben Schwerter der Lebensinhalt eines jeden heiligen Tempeltieres ist. Nun wenn man das Schwert vom Tempel auch nur Ansatzweise entfernt, dann sterben die Tiere, egal was man auch macht, wenn das Schwert verschwunden ist, sterben die Tiere. Der Schaffer der Tiere wird natürlich wütend, und als Gegenzug nimmt er demjenigen, der das Schwert entnommen hat, das Liebste was er besitzt. Deshalb hast du, Kaio Shin die falschen Swordseachers ausgewählt. Das kommt davon wenn man nicht richtig recherchiert!'_

Und ich muss ihm leider Recht geben, ich hätte niemals euch fragen dürfen, ob ihr das ganze erledigt. Ich bin an allem Schuld!", berichtete der Kaio Shin Schuldbewusst.

„Ja das kann man so stehen lassen, allerdings!", sagte Vegeta und sah Bulma an, „Aber du lässt dich doch von so was nicht unterkriegen oder? Du wirst doch kämpfen!"

Die Frau lächelte wieder und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Vegeta, ich wollte dich schon einmal etwas fragen. Was sei, wenn du die Wahl hättest auf der Erde zu leben, oder auf deinem Planeten. Wenn du keine weiteren Verpflichtungen hättest, einfach so, wenn wir nicht hier seien. Was tätest du?"

„Das ist doch egal oder nicht? Ich will dich nicht verlieren Bulma!", sagte Vegeta verzweifelt und warf dem Kaio Shin erneut einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Du würdest gehen Vegeta. Du sollst ein Saiyajinleben leben, hast du das verstanden! Ich möchte nicht dass du dich noch weiter an mich klammerst wenn ich tot bin, hast du das verstanden! Deine Bestimmung ist eine andere!", meinte Bulma.

„Bulma-san nicht! Bitte nicht!", sagte Ruky und packte den Kaio Shin am Kragen, „Das ist doch alles seine Schuld oder? Dann beseitige ich ihn und dann ... bitte Bulma-san! Kämpfen Sie!"

Ruky weinte bitterlich und bereitete eine Energiekugel vor, Radditz hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Es reicht wenn wir Enma Daio Schaden zugefügt haben, jetzt verletze nicht auch noch den Kaio Shin!", mahnte er.

„Bitte nicht! Warum hast du uns nur nicht schon vorher gesagt, was los war!", schrie Ruky und schlug dem Kaio Shin ordentlich auf die Nase, so dass er nach hinten flog und die Tür damit aufschlug.

„Radditz, kümmere dich bitte um die Kleine, sorg dafür, dass sie dem Kaio Shin nichts größeres antut, ich denke, er kann nichts mehr für sie tun, wie ich es gedacht und erhofft hatte." sagte Vegeta mit dumpfer Stimme um zu verbergen das er auch den Tränen nahe gekommen war. Radditz nickte und verließ leise das Zimmer, hinter sich schloss er die Tür.

Ruky ging weiterhin auf den Kaio Shin los. Sie prügelte ihn sichtlich, die anderen versuchten sie davon abzuhalten doch keiner kam bis auf fünfzig Zentimeter an sie heran.

„Jetzt ist Schluss verdammt!", schrie Radditz, „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, du benimmst dich ja wie ein ganz normaler Erdenbürger! Entschuldigt Leute!"

Ruky bremste ihren bevorstehenden Schlag ab und stand wieder auf. Kaio Shin erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden und wischte sich das Blut von Mund und Nase.

„Es tut mir doch leid dass, das geschehen ist, aber ich kann es doch nicht mehr ändern!", meinte Kaio Shin.

„Du Monster! Du hast sie alle auf dem Gewissen, aber ... aber Vegeta so ..." sagte Ruky und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die immer und immer wieder nachflossen.

Bra sah das Mädchen erstaunt an, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ruky in der Lage war zu weinen.

„Aber jetzt sag mir Kaio Shin, warum ist niemand ums Leben gekommen, als Tapion und Ruky ihre Schwerter erhalten haben?", fragte Radditz.

„Das ist so: bei Ruky war es so, dass ihr Wichtigstes schon anwesend war und selbst ein Swordseacher ist. Das selbe mit Tapion und dir. Doch jetzt wo ihr schon so viele Schwerter zusammen habt, könnte ihr die Toten nicht umsonst gestorben sein lassen." antwortete der Kaio Shin.

Radditz sah den Kaio Shin nicht mehr an, er wandte sich an Ruky und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Hör auf! Du sollst aufhören zu weinen, wie sieht das denn aus?", fragte Radditz und lächelte sie leicht an.

„Papiii!"

Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und blieb ganz still. Die Umstehenden waren verblüfft, sie hatten ja alle nicht wirklich verstanden worum es hier ging. Unter gelegentlichen Schniefen warteten alle auf das weitere Geschehen.

Vegeta saß an Bulmas Seite, es war still, er wusste nicht was er jetzt noch sagen sollte.

„Du bist wütend auf mich, nicht wahr?", fragte Bulma.

„Nein. Aber es wundert mich das du so leicht aufgibst." entgegnete Vegeta.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich habe endlich verstanden was wichtig ist. Kaio Shin hat gelogen als er sagte es wäre ungefährlich das ist wahr. Und natürlich ist es auch nicht richtig, dass wir so einfach wieder mit den Dragonballs wiederbelebt werden. Das hängt alles mit dem Schaffer zusammen weißt du. Er wurde so verletzt, dass er uns ganz zu sich nimmt. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod Vegeta aber eines solltest du mir noch versprechen!", sagte Bulma.

„Und was?", fragte Vegeta, „Ich tu ´s was immer du willst."

„Eigentlich sind es sogar zwei Dinge. Einmal möchte ich dir sagen, dass du nicht aufgeben sollst, verstanden. Sucht weiter nach den Schwertern und lasst euch nicht vom bevorstehenden unterkriegen! Und dann noch eines. Du hast es gesehen. Das Mädchen, Radditz Mädchen war so traurig, sie lebt im Schatten, also kümmere dich um sie. Ich weiß, dass du sie verstehen kannst, denn auch du hast einmal unter diesem Schatten geweilt. Geh jetzt Vegeta und grüße die anderen noch ein letztes Mal von mir. Ich will nicht, dass sie sehen wie es mit mir zuende geht.", sagte Bulma. Vegeta nickte und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen zur Tür.

„Leb wohl Bulma. _Kimi ga daisuki_!" sagte er und trat dann raus.

Als Vegeta aus dem Zimmer kam liefen ihm gleich Bra und Trunks entgegen.

„Was ist mit Mama?", fragte Bra.

„Setzt euch wieder. Sie will nicht, dass ihr sie sterben seht! Denn sie wird jetzt sterben!", entgegnete Vegeta um die Sache gleich beim Namen zu nennen. Trunks wurde plötzlich ganz starr, und setzte sich gedankenverloren auf einen Stuhl. Bra konnte nicht fassen wie kühl Vegeta blieb und schrie ihn erneut an: **„_Bakemono!_ Ich hasse dich! Du lässt Mama sterben! Und wir können uns nicht einmal mehr verabschieden!", **schrie Bra und lief davon.

„Warte!", rief Vegeta ihr hinterher, doch Bra war verschwunden, „Verdammt!"

Er schlug gegen eine Wand, doch dann fasste er sich sofort wieder, schließlich sollte er ja die Fassung bewahren. Sein Blick wanderte zu Trunks, der sichtlich mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte, das war ja auch kein Wunder, aber bevor Vegeta ihm auch noch die Sache mit dem Dragonballs unter die Nase rieb sollten noch einige Momente verstreichen. Er sah nun zu Radditz der seine Tochter noch immer im Arm hielt. Vegeta setzte sich neben die beiden.

„Was ist los Ruky?", fragte er.

„Ich ... ich hab das Gefühl, ich bin Schuld am Ganzen! Es tut mir leid!", antwortete sie mit verweinter Stimme.

„Nein, das bist du nicht." antwortete Vegeta und quälte sich ein Lächeln auf das halbwegs nach seinem echten Saiyajin – Grinsen aussehen sollte, aber das war natürlich leichter gesagt als getan.

„Was meint Ihr damit? Ich meine ... ich ... ich will Euch nicht." ihr kamen erneut Tränen.

„Kind, hör auf zu weinen. Ich will weder Trunks, Bra noch die weinen sehen, okay? Bulma hat keine Schmerzen, sie wird einschlafen und dann nie wieder aufwachen!", meinte er und strich Ruky auch noch über das zerzauste Haar.

„Vegeta – sama!" rief Ruky und sah ihn mit feuchtem Gesicht an.

„Wir dürfen eigentlich keine Zeit mehr verlieren!", meinte er, „Aber ich kann heute gewiss nicht mehr weiter, also möchte ich, dass wir erst Morgen weiterreisen. Das sind wir allen Toten schuldig."

„Ja. Vegeta hat Recht, die Opfer werden ja sowieso wieder mit den Dragonballs zurück geholt!", meinte C-18.

„Und da ist der Hacken! Kaio Shin hat uns leider nicht gesagt, dass die Toten, die durch die Schwerter zum Tode verurteilt werden, nicht wiederbelebt werden können!", erklärte Vegeta.

„Was?", fragten die anderen wie aus einem Munde.

Die Krieger waren nach diesem Tod wirklich außer Verstandes, Trunks war nun noch mehr zerstört und auch C-18 war nun im Zweifel ob die Reise weitergehen sollte.

„Wollt ihr etwa, dass die, die ihr Leben schon lassen musste umsonst gestorben sind? Jetzt nehmt euch gefälligst zusammen! Geht jetzt schlafen und ich will Morgenfrüh keinen sehen, der noch was zu meckern hat, und wenn ich denjenigen mit Knebel und Handschellen weiterschleifen muss, er wird mitkommen!", sagte er.

Und so sollte es auch geschehen.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 14: Trauer


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14:**

**Trauer**

Der Abend brach herein und das drückte die Stimmung auch noch einmal gewaltig. Niemand konnte so recht glauben und es erst recht nicht verstehen wie Bulma sterben konnte, sie hat sich ja noch nie von irgendwem unterkriegen lassen, sie hatte sogar den Saiyajin – Prinzen gezähmt.

Videl stand auf und meinte dann:

„Ich muss jetzt wieder nach Hause zu Pan und Yorû. Sie sollen sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen. Aber wenn ihr Hilfe bei der Suche nach Bra braucht, so ist das kein Problem, wir werden alle helfen, egal wie lange es dauert."

„Danke. Aber ich denke sie braucht selbst erst mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich." meinte Trunks mit einem gequälten Lächeln und öffnete für Videl die Tür.

„Ich hoffe es ... geht irgendwie." sagte sie.

„Es muss ja. Ich meine du hast ja auch nicht aufgegeben oder? Son-Gohan ist ja schließlich auch noch nicht so lange tot." meinte Trunks. Videl nickte, sie spähte noch einmal kurz ins Haus, Vegeta saß unverändert neben der Ruky und dem Radditz, stolz und mit keiner Regung im Gesicht.

Sie verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung und ging dann.

Nun waren die Schwertsucher allein anwesend, Bra fehlte natürlich aber alle waren sich sicher, dass sie das erst mal mit sich alleine regeln musste also machten sie sich noch nicht auf die Suche.

„Und was schlagt ihr jetzt vor? Sollen wir jetzt einfach nur hier rumsitzen und gar nichts tun?", fragte Kaio Shin.

„Halt du besser deine verräterische Klappe, von dir will heute sicher keiner mehr was hören." sagte Radditz, „Aber eines ist jawohl klar, wenn wir Morgen früh rauswollen, dann müssen wir heute Abend das Bettchen früh aufsuchen. Da die meisten heute sowieso keinen Schlaf finden werden!"

Trunks nickte zustimmend also machten sich die Krieger auf, sich Gästeräume zu suchen. Selbst Ruky bekam ein eigenes Zimmer weil sie es so wollte, sie meinte sie brauchte mal ein bisschen Zeit zum nachdenken. Vegeta hatte sich gleich in sein eigenes Zimmer verbarrikadiert. Und so war das ganze Haus still geworden, totenstill, sollte eine Stecknadel fallen so wäre das sicher laut gewesen.

„Warum geht es mir so nahe? Ich kenne die Frau doch gar nicht. Oder ist es, weil Bulma-san etwas mit Urdru oder Vegeta zutun hat? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ... ich hab so was ... so was doch schon einmal erlebt ... oder ... irre ich mich?"

Ruky gingen die Gedanken immer wieder im Kreis herum als ob sie kein Ende nehmen wollten. Bulmas Worte die sie zu Ruky sagte und all die anderen Dinge.

„Ist es egoistisch von mir zu sterben, wenn mein Vater seine Rache bekommen hat? Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll, was soll ich davon halten? Ich weiß nicht was Urdru ist, oder was sie genau mit uns zutun hat, aber ich ... ich hab das doch schon mal gesehen ... irgendwo..."

Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es, die Straßen waren befahren, die Vögel sangen auch, wie an einem ganz normalen Tag, aber es war gar kein ganz normaler Tag. Eben war jemand wichtiges gestorben. Aber war Bulma wirklich wichtig? Doch nicht für sie oder? Sie kannte Bulma schließlich nicht, aber trotzdem fand sie es traurig und niederschmetternd.

„Menschen ... sie sterben ... jeden Tag irgendwo auf der Welt, stirbt ein Mensch. Und natürlich dreht sich die Erde weiter für diejenigen, die den Menschen nicht kennen. Doch was ist mit der Familie? Die trauert doch oder? Diese Verzweiflung die in den Augen lag ... Vegetas Augen waren traurig, das habe ich noch nie vorher gesehen. Ich dachte ... Saiyajins können nicht traurig sein?"

Sie wusste nicht genau warum sie geweint hatte, sie konnte es nicht verstehen und auch nicht glauben, sie schloss das Fenster wieder, da es sie ärgerte, dass draußen das ganze Leben einfach so seinen gewohnten Gang machte. Das schmerzte doch noch mehr oder?

‚_Mama! Wo ist Mama!'_

‚_Hast du das vergessen? Deine Mama ist gestern gestorben!'_

‚_Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Mama ist nicht tot! Sie kann gar nicht sterben, sie ist doch schon tot!'_

‚_Sie hat gestern gegen das Biest gekämpft, im Zerstörungsdistrikt! Sie hat sich übernommen verstehst du!'_

‚_Aber Mama ... Mama hat doch gesagt, dass sie dass sie ...'_

‚_Dieser Kampf war aussichtslos! Das Biest ist zu stark und das weißt du, d hast es gesehen, und Morgen beginnt der nächste Kampf!'_

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Ruky aus einem ziemlich verwirrenden Traum. Es schien wirklich wieder mal um ihre Vergangenheit zu gehen. Es war zum verrückt werden wie viel sie vergessen hatte, so schien es. Eigentlich wusste sie nur noch, dass sie trainierte, um für ihren Vater zu kämpfen. Mehr nicht. Und nun kam alles aus irgendeinem Grunde langsam wieder. Warum ist ihre Mutter gestorben? Sie hatte Radditz nie gefragt, weil es ihr egal war, ob da nun jemand war, den sie als Frau um sich hatte oder nicht.

Sie setzte sich auf, der Halbmond schien in das Zimmer hinein und warf ihren Schatten auf das Bett. Sie sah zum Türschlitz und erkannte eine Lampe die gelöscht wurde. Anscheinend gingen die letzten der Gruppe nun endgültig ins Bett. Sie sah auf die Uhr, die auf dem Nachtschrank stand und mit roten Zahlen die Uhrzeit preisgab. Halb elf. Wann war sie denn eingeschlafen?

Sie warf die Decke zurück und schlüpfte dann in ihre Schuhe, jetzt wollte sie mit jemanden reden, aber mit wem? Würden die anderen nicht ziemlich sauer auf sie? Sie sollte doch eigentlich schlafen!

Egal, das war ihr jetzt egal, sie wollte nicht mehr, sie wollte jetzt einfach nur mit einem der Krieger reden. Schließlich öffnete sie leise ihre Zimmertür und sah die Gästeräume an, aus zwei drang noch ein Lichtschein, Piccolos und C-18 ´s. Genau der richtige Gesprächspartner jetzt! C-18!

Langsam klopfte sie an die Tür der Frau, und heraus kam ihre Stimme.

Ruky trat ein, die Frau saß schon im Bett, mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand.

„Konban-wa Jûhachi-chan!", sagte Ruky.

„K – konban – wa was machst du denn hier Ruky? Solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett sein?", fragte C-18.

„War ich doch! Aber ich bin wieder aufgewacht also was soll's. Ich wollte mal mit dir reden Jûhachi-chan!", antwortete Ruky.

„Und über was wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte diese.

„Über dein Schwert!", antwortete Ruky.

„Nani?"

„Ich will eines von dir wissen! Du bist doch eine Mutter oder?"

„Weißt du doch."

„Warum gehst du dann weiter mit uns? Ich meine, du hast deine Tochter und diesen Kuririn doch gern oder?", fragte Ruky.

„Ja. Die beiden sind mir sehr wichtig. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass mir auf dieser Reise noch etwas anderes sehr viel wichtiger geworden ist, als meine Familie. Marron ist erwachsen, Ruky. Sie studiert und hängt nicht mehr an Mamas Rockzipfel. Kuririn und ich leben noch zusammen das ist wahr, aber ich kann nicht sterben, Kuririn schon und da kannst du dir denken was zwischen uns steht."

„Also sind die beiden dir nicht mehr wichtig?", fragte Ruky verwirrt.

„Doch, das habe ich doch gesagt, sie sind mir sehr wichtig. Aber ich habe etwas entdeckt was mir noch wichtiger ist." antwortete sie noch einmal.

„Das finde ich schön. Aber, du erzählst mir nicht was es ist?", fragte Ruky neugierig.

„Noch nicht. Ich komme selbst kaum damit klar, ich muss mir erst einmal selbst über alles klar werden verstehst du? Ich habe gesehen was passiert wenn sich Menschen, also ein sterbliches Wesen, und ein beinahe unsterbliches Wesen wie ein Saiyajin ehelichen. Irgendwann wird man allein gelassen." erklärte C-18.

„C-18!", sagte Ruky in ernstem Ton.

Die Androidin sah Ruky erstaunt an, hatte sie tatsächlich gerade „C-18" gesagt?

„Nani?", fragte C-18.

„Ich habe dich gern. Ich möchte nicht das noch einmal jemand stirbt. Heute ist etwas merkwürdiges geschehen, Jûhachi-chan! Ich habe Angst." gestand Ruky.

„Angst? Wovor?", wollte C-18 wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass meine Mama gestorben ist, in der Hölle! Und damals ... ich glaube es hat wieder etwas mit dieser mysteriösen Urdru zutun. Ich bekomme meine Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit zurück, und immer wieder raucht dort der Name Urdru auf. Ich weiß nicht ob Urdru, wer immer das auch ist, Schuld am Tode meiner Mutter ist, und auch an Bulmas Tod!", meinte Ruky.

„Das ist merkwürdig. Aber du warst ja von Anfang an merkwürdig, Ruky-chan. Ich freue mich, dass du zu mir kommst und dich mit mir aussprichst. Warum bist du nicht zu deinem Vater gegangen?", fragte C-18.

„Weil ich dachte, dass ich besser zu dir gehe. Ich hatte das Gefühl so. Ich ähm ... ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dir vertrauen kann." meinte Ruky.

„Ja, dass kannst du. Also, wenn du möchtest kannst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben. Es ist auch schon irre spät, und morgen treibt uns Vegeta aus den Federn, das kannst du mir glauben." antwortete C-18 und knipste das Licht aus.

„Jûhachi-chan ich wird noch ein bisschen bleiben. Aber ich bleibe nur noch ein bisschen hier. Bis ich bereit bin mich wieder zurück in mein Zimmer zu schleichen." sagte Ruky.

Es wurde auch sofort still im Zimmer nach wenigen Momenten waren C-18 ´s gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche zu vernehmen und es wurde wieder totenstill.

"_Hast du eigentlich Furcht im Dunkeln?"_

„Was?", fragte Ruky.

Sie glaubte es sei C-18 gewesen, doch sie schlief ja schon. Ein wenig in sich grinsend stand sie auf. Sie hörte anscheinend auch schon das Gras im Garten wachsen und so öffnete sie langsam die Tür und schritt nach draußen auf den Korridor.

"_Hast du Angst im Dunkeln?"_

Sie blieb stehen, nun war sie zwischen Vegetas und Piccolos Räumen, sie sah sich um doch nichts war zusehen.

"_Hast du Angst im Dunkeln? Wenn du allein bist und niemand dein Weinen und dein Schreien hört? Hast du Angst im Dunkeln, wenn niemand da ist, der dich beschützen kann? Hast du Angst im Dunkeln? Wenn ich komme und dich verbanne, in die Welt in die du eigentlich gehörst?"_

„Was ... wer ist da?", fragte Ruky ein wenig aus der Fassung geraten und sah sich um. Sie erspähte ein grünliches Licht, das immer näher zu kommen schien.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Ruky noch einmal.

"_Hast du Angst im Dunkeln? Wenn du allein bist und niemand dein Wimmern und dein Schluchzen hört? Hast du Angst im Dunkeln wenn ich komme?"_

„Geh weg! Was willst du von mir?"

"_Hast du Angst?"_

Ruky blieb starr stehen, wie ein Stein wartete sie ab, das Licht schien zu einem Sturm zu werden, der sie erfasste und schließlich ging sie in Deckung und fing an zu schreien.

„Ich habe keine Angst! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe keine Angst! Du wirst mich nicht kriegen! Ich habe keine Angst!"

"_Du hast Furcht_!"

„**NEIN**!"

Es wurde wieder totenstill im Haus, Ruky lag auf dem Boden, still und reglos, mit einem starren Blick auf den Korridor hinaus.

Hinter ihr konnte sie eine Tür hören, die aufgerissen wurde und dann eine vertraute Stimme, die einen seltsamen Klang hatte, diese Stimme war nicht wie sonst, aber dennoch war es gut sie zu hören.

Vegeta fand das Mädchen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er leise und hob sie vom Boden auf, „Ruky?"

Das Mädchen war noch etwas abwesend, also nahm er sie mit zu sich und legte sie auf das noch nicht vorbereitete Bett und er setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er vorsichtig, seine Stimme klang noch immer merkwürdig.

Ruky antwortete ihm nicht.

„Ruky, was ist? Ist irgendetwas passiert? Kannst du mich überhaupt hören?", fragte er.

Sie nickte als Antwort, aber etwas anderes kam nicht aus ihrer Regung.

„Magst du ´s mir erzählen?", fragte Vegeta.

Das Mädchen blieb stumm, aber nach einigen Minuten des absoluten Schweigens setzte sie sich auf.

„Ach. Hast du geschlafen oder was?", fragte Vegeta lauter.

„Nein ... ich...gomen nasai...ich wollte Euch nicht belästigen!", sagte Ruky und stand auf.

"**Hast du Angst im Dunkeln?**"

„Verdammt **NEIN!**", schrie sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, „Ich **habe _KEINE_ Angst!**"

Vegeta stand auf und setzte das Mädchen wieder auf das Bett.

„Sei ruhig! ... Ich weiß das du dich nicht fürchtest." sagte er leise.

Plötzlich spürte er wie Ruky ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

„Gomen nasai. Ich wollte nicht das Bulma-sama stirbt. Ich ... es tut mir so leid, dass ich nichts tun konnte, es tut mir leid!", sagte sie unter Tränen.

„Ich weiß!", kam es mühsam aus Vegeta heraus, jetzt wusste Ruky warum er so merkwürdig klang, er hatte geweint. Ganz allein war er und hatte getrauert und Bra hatte ihm so vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Vegeta-sama. Wisst Ihr schon wo Bra-sama ist?", fragte Ruky vorsichtig.

Vegeta nickte und antwortete: „Sie ist zu Pan und Yorû gegangen, gleich als sie weglief!"

„Gomen nasai", sagte Ruky.

„Warum und wofür entschuldigst du dich?", fragte er.

„Das ich so was frage. Und weil ich noch auf bin!", antwortete sie leise.

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich bin auch noch wach. Aber erzähl mal was los war, ich sag es niemanden!", versprach er.

„Nur wenn Ihr mir etwas versprecht!", sagte Ruky.

„Ich werde es niemanden verraten!", versicherte Vegeta.

„Arigatô, aber das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich will Euch nur sagen, dass Ihr nicht allein seid. Ihr sollt nicht alleine weinen!", meinte sie.

„Was! ... Du ... du hast es gemerkt ja!", fragte er.

„Hai! Das habe ich!", entgegnete sie.

„Ich soll vor dir weinen? Das mag ich aber ganz und gar nicht!", gestand er, „Ich gebe schon ungern zu, dass ich ´s überhaupt bemacht habe."

„Aber das ist normal. Selbst ... selbst mein Vater weinte sicherlich bei so einem Geschehnis. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr allein leidet, ich möchte, dass Ihr mir vertraut. Und außerdem bleibt das ja auch unser Geheimnis oder?", fragte Ruky leise.

Vegeta nickte ihr zu.

„Erzähl mit was los war."

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Da war eine Stimme, ich kenne die Stimme, ich weiß nur nicht woher!", sagte Ruky, „Und dann war da ein Wind und ein Licht und ... ich hab keine Angst im Dunkeln Vegeta!"

„Das weiß ich." antwortete er.

„Könnt Ihr ´s Licht an machen?", fragte sie.

Vegeta musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, aber deutlich verkneifen, er schaltete seine Tischlampe an und schirmte die Augen ab gegen das Licht.

„Sie ...also die Stimme fragte es immer wieder! Immer wieder und sie ließ mich nicht in Ruhe!"

„Und der musstest du die Meinung geigen ja?", fragte er doch eigentlich war sein Tonfall ernst, „Hier bei mir passiert dir nichts."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe Angst bekommen als ich allein war. Ich ... ich meine ... also, ich fand es unheimlich." meinte Ruky.

„Kann ich verstehen."

„Aber Vegeta, was anderes. Warum gebt Ihr euch so unglaublich stark? Ich könnte das nicht!", meinte Ruky und behielt Vegeta fest im Blick.

„Ich ... will das nur nicht. Aber es geht mir besser. Deine Mutter ist auch gestorben nicht wahr? Hat Radditz mal so beiläufig erwähnt. Cherry ist tot ja?", fragte Vegeta.

Ruky nickte: „Aber daran kann ich mich kaum erinnern! Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie starb. Wie und warum weiß ich nicht mehr und auch was ich fühlte habe ich vergessen. Aber jetzt wo Bulma-sama gestorben ist ... da habe ich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ganz schlimm und ich ... ich weiß nicht! Es zerreißt mich Euch so zu sehen, so ... zerstört!"

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen, aus vollem Herzen an zu weinen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Vegeta lächelte leicht und meinte: „Schlaf du heute Nacht bei mir, ich will keine Widerreden hören, verstanden!"

„Ich möchte heute auch nicht mehr alleine sein, Prinz Vegeta!", sagte Ruky leise.

„Dann leg dich hin und schlaf!", befahl Vegeta er erhob sich vom Sofa und klappte es auf, aus der Höhle entfernte er dann einen Satz Bettzeug und gab es Ruky.

„Ähm ich ... also ich ... Vegeta ich ...kann nicht..." stotterte sie.

„Sei jetzt ruhig! Schlaf jetzt!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Hai, und noch mal gomen nasai dass, ich Euch solche Schwierigkeiten mache!", flüsterte sie.

„Ach vergiss es!", sagte er und deckte sie mit der weichen Decke zu.

Auch für sich bereitete er ein Lager vor. Sicher war das für Ruky das erste Mal, dass sie sich zwei Leuten so offenbart hatte, abgesehen von ihrem Vater, es war vielleicht falsch sich mit ihnen allen anzufreunden, es war ja schließlich sowieso nicht von langer Dauer, aber es gab ihr ein sicheres Gefühl.

Diese Nacht ist schon sehr alt geworden, aber der Tag vor dem Aufbruch sollte noch eine ganze Ecke älter werden.

Fortsetzung folgt in Chapter 15: I will like you forever until we die and meet again


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**I will like you forever until we die and meet again **

Als Ruky am nächsten Morgen erwachte schien die Sonne schon ins Zimmer hinein, dass müsste ja bedeuten, dass Vegetas Zimmer nach Osten auslag. Das hatte sie sich eigentlich gleich denken können, bei seinem ultra Saiyanischen Charakter!

(Alle die mich und den Herrn der Ringe kennen wissen was ich meine XD)

Sie setzte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr, die auf einem Nachttischchen stand.

„Es ist ja schon halb elf!", flüsterte sie.

„Richtig! Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Vegeta.

„Haaaaai!", kam es aus ihrem Munde, sie hatte ja nicht erwartet, dass er auch schon wach war, „O-hayô gozaimasu!"

„O-hayô!", kam es kurz zur Antwort.

„Ich ähm ... ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken! Habe ich mich gestern überhaupt bedankt?", fragte Ruky.

„Nicht direkt aber du hast dich tausendmalentschuldigt! Und ich bin dafür, dass wir heute die Reise noch nicht fortsetzen!", meinte der Prinz.

„Nani? Warum das?", fragte Ruky.

Vegeta sah zur Decke hoch, als ob es ihm peinlich wäre Ruky direkt anzusehen, es dauerte eine Weile bis eine gedruckste Antwort auf der fremden Sprache folgte: „For helvete! Du er blek i ansiktet!"

(Zur Hölle du bist ganz bleich im Gesicht! - Nur mal so zum Übersetzen .-)

„Aber ... das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich ... also ich hatte gestern nur einen Durchhänger." meinte Ruky, „Und ein bisschen zu wenig geschlafen habe ich auch!"

„Ich habe es Piccolo schon gesagt. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir weiterziehen, wenn wir nicht alle wirklich fitt sind. Und ich will vorher noch mit Bra-chan sprechen, und natürlich ... ich ... werde auch dabei sein wenn, die ... Beerdigung." sagte Vegeta etwas zaghaft.

Ruky sprang aus dem Bett auf und sah Vegeta an, er sah so unendlich traurig aus, gestern hatte sie es ja mit einer panischen Angst zutun bekommen, da hatte sie alles nicht ganz wahrgenommen, sie hörte es zwar in seiner Stimmlage andauernd, doch sie hatte ja nicht direkt in seine Augen sehen können. Verdammte Kiste!

„Vegeta, tut mir ehrlich leid! Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt wie ... wie unglücklich Ihr eigentlich seid, und ... na ja, ich mache Euch solches Kopfzerbrechen. Gomen nasai to arigatô dômo gozaimasu!", flüsterte das Mädchen.

„Ach helvete! Vergiss es! Ich helfe dir nie wieder wenn das nicht bald aufhört, verstanden!", sagte Vegeta und stupste Ruky mit dem Finger auf die Nase, „Und merk dir eins! Wenn du mich noch mal so erschreckst, wie du es gestern getan hast, dann bringe ich dich um!"

„Gomen nasai. Ach entschuldigt, jetzt entschuldige ich mich schon wieder. Aber ... Vegeta-sama! Ist Bra-sama eigentlich wieder da? Ist sie zurückgekommen?", fragte Ruky.

„Sie hat doch bei Videl-san übernachtet. Habe ich dir doch gestern schon gesagt!", antwortete Vegeta.

„Ja aber ... Vegeta-sama? Seid Ihr böse auf Bra-sama?", fragte Ruky.

„In gewisser Hinsicht schon! Ich verstehe ja, dass sie weggelaufen ist, aber sie hätte mir nicht solch einen Schrecken einjagen sollen. Zweite Sache ... sie meint ich ...", Vegeta stockte bei diesem Satz. Ruky verstand, er war nicht wirklich sauer, dass Bra zu ihm sagte, er sei ein Monster nur hat ihm das einen gehörigen Tritt gegeben. Bulma war sicher alles für ihn. Das musste sie ja, denn sonst wäre jemand anders anstelle ihrer gestorben. Es hämmerte plötzlich wie wild an Vegetas Tür und von draußen kam eine Männerstimme hindurch:

„Vegeta! Ist Ruky bei Euch?"

„Hai! Mach nicht so einen Wind. Komm rein!", sagte Vegeta ruhig.

Die Tür ging auf und Radditz steckte den Kopf zwischen die Tür.

„Du warst hier Ruky-chan? Wenn du Gesellschaft brauchtest, dann hättest du dich ruhig zu mir schleichen können, anstatt Vegeta zu belagern!", sagte Radditz.

„O-hayô gozaimasu, Radditz-kun! Ich glaube ich kann mir meine Gesellschaft ruhig allein aussuchen. Ich habe Ruky hier her geholt. Also mach sie nicht an, klar! Und außerdem müssen wir uns jetzt verkrümeln sonst kriegen wir noch unerlaubte gute Aussichten! Komm!", sagte Vegeta, er wuschelte Ruky noch mal durch die Haare und schob Radditz dann aus der Türe.

Als die Tür dann zugeschlagen war versuchte sie ihre Haare wieder einigermaßen zu ordnen, was ja sowieso immer so eine Sache war, denn wenn man sich Radditz ansah wusste man, dass dessen Haare sicherlich noch keine Bürste kennen gelernt hatten.

Sie warf die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf.

„Jedenfalls ist Vegeta-kun sehr nett..." sagte sie sich, und plötzlich kam ihr das Grinsen, „Oh je, Vegeta – kun klingt richtig niedlich! Wenn er das hören würde dann bringe er mich um!"

„Vegeta was ziehst du denn so?", fragte Radditz.

„Ich muss mit dir über deine Tochter sprechen!", sagte Vegeta und schliff ihn hinterher.

„Ist was mit ihr?", fragte er.

„Ja!"

Vegeta schupste Radditz regelrecht in ein kleineres Seitenzimmer und wies ihm einen Platz auf dem dort stehenden Sofa.

„Ich muss mit dir reden! Ich denke es ist keinem entgangen, dass Ruky das besagte Höllenkind ist. Doch ich denke, dass sie nicht gefährlich ist, dass ist sie überhaupt nicht. Sie ist sehr ... wie soll ich es ausdrücken, sie ist schließlich ein Mädchen, da kann selbstverständlich irgendwas nicht stimmen. Aber sie leidet unter etwas, dass ich nicht einordnen kann. Gestern hatte sie beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Sie war schlichtweg weggetreten!", antwortete Vegeta.

„Ich weiß es!"

„Was?"

„Ja ich weiß es! Ich habe oft Probleme gehabt mit ihr, es ist nun Mal schwierig für sie gewesen als ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester gestorben sind."

„Ruky hatte eine Schwester?", fragte Vegeta entsetzt überrascht.

Radditz nickte und fuhr fort:

„Ja, ich hatte zwei Töchter, Zwillinge. Ruky war die jüngere, also die O-nee-san für Sakura. Sakura war natürlich sehr nach Cherrys Geschmack, sie war wie ein weiblicher Saiyajin eben! Deshalb hat sich Cherry oft sehr kalt gegenüber Ruky verhalten, doch das war nur so zum Schein, sie wollte auch meinetwegen, dass sie stark wird! Ich habe Ruky ins Hirn gekloppt sie solle hart trainieren damit sie auch im Stande war Kakarott zu besiegen. Und dann geschah es immer wieder, nachdem Cherry und Sakura gestorben waren, eine ganz andere Ruky, eine hassende Ruky war sie manchmal. Manchmal kam es auch vor, dass sie dem Tode plötzlich ohne Grund nahe kam. Deshalb konnte sie es mit 10 Jahren schon zur Finalen Saiyajin - Stufe schaffen."

„Radditz das heißt ja ... die ...! Radditz ich muss kurz weg!" sagte er.

„Wohin?", fragte Radditz.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!", mahnte Vegeta und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Als er gerade auf dem Hausflur war wurde er von Piccolo angesprochen, der auf den Weg in die Küche war:

„Vegeta ich muss dich was fragen! Ich muss wissen wann und wie du Bulma..."

„Ist schon gut Piccolo! Ich weiß dass, das wichtig ist. Kannst du Dende kommen lassen? Sie hat immer gesagt, wenn sie eines Tages stirbt, dann möchte sie so bestattet werden, dass sie zuerst verbrannt wird, und dann von Dende in alle Welt zerstreut wird. Sie wollte das ihr im Garten nur ein Fliederbaum gepflanzt wird." antwortete Vegeta und machte einen auf fröhliche Stimmung.

Er machte sich schnell auf den Weg nach draußen und dort sah er seine Tochter sitzen, im Garten unter den Bäumen.

„Bra-chan!", sagte Vegeta als er sie erblickte.

„Otôchan! Otôchan!", rief Bra und lief ihrem Vater entgegen.

Vegeta erwartete sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du bist mir nicht mehr böse?", fragte er.

„Nein, wie könnte ich das denn?", fragte Bra, „Mein Tôchan!Gomen nasai!"

„Ist schon okay. Bra! Wir werden Mama jetzt den letzten Wunsch erfüllen, okay? Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde deine Mama immer lieben verstanden! Ich werde Bulma doch nicht einfach so vergessen! Wie könnte ich das?", fragte Vegeta.

„Schon gut Vater. Ich war so sauer das ich die Beherrschung verloren habe, es tut mir wirklich so was von leid!", sagte Bra.

„Lass uns nicht mehr davon sprechen, ja? Geh jetzt rein, und keine krummen Bemerkungen gegenüber Ruky, okay? Sie hat es auch nicht gerade einfach!", meinte Vegeta.

Bra nickte und Vegeta schlich sich weiter davon, in seine kleine Private Trainingshalle. Und die war nicht nur vollgestopft mit irgendwelchen Trainingsgeräten, nein es waren noch Bücher in fremden Sprachen vorhanden, und eines davon nahm er heraus. Es war in einer sehr schweren Sprache geschrieben, und auch die Redeweise war ziemlich nobel, da es alt war. Es war über die verschiedenen Legenden der Saiyajins, und Vegeta glaubte wirklich, er habe eine Bestätigung auf seine Vermutung gefunden.

„Dann weiß ich, was meine Aufgabe ist, zumindest jetzt!"

In den nächsten beiden Tagen war es zwar hart für Vegetas Familie aber schnell wurden sich auch die anderen darüber einig, dass sie doch schnell weiter müssten. Ruky hatte in der letzten Zeit keine besonderen Zwischenfälle gehabt, sie war einfach nur Ruky, mal ein bisschen zickig und mal wieder das nette kleine Mädchen, ganz nach ihrer Laune eben. Schließlich kam Dende eines Abends auf die Erde, da er Piccolos Bitte folgte.

„Ja. Ich bin dann soweit, habt ihr die Urne?", fragte Dende, der ja schon vor Jahren die Stellung als Gott übernommen hatte.

„Ich schon, und ihr?", fragte Vegeta seine Kinder.

„Ich schlage vor, das wir nicht alles verstreuen, sondern etwas mit dem Sämling bestatten." meinte Bra, „Ansonsten bin ich bereit ihr auf ewig „Lebe wohl" zu sagen."

„Es ist nicht auf ewig, Bra! Denn deine Mutter ist auch im Jenseits. Das bedeutet, wenn du eines Tages sterben solltest, dann siehst du deine Mama wieder!"

Schließlich willigte dann auch Dende ein, und die gesamte Gruppe Z stand oben, vor Gottes Palast und verstreute Bulmas Asche in alle Welt, wie sie es immer wollte. Und nur Fliederbäume sollten an sie erinnern.

„_Kimi ga daisuki_!", sagte Vegeta noch einmal, als er den Staub davon wehen sah, er verstand erst nicht wieso, aber der Anblick versetzte ihn in eine beruhigende Stimmung. Es war nun anders ohne Bulma aber das wird er sicherlich auch bald wieder mit sich in den Griff bekommen. Er hatte nun auch noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen, und es war besser wenn man dann nicht immer den Gedanken im Hinterkopf hatte, eine Frau daheim zu haben, die auf einen wartete.

„Vegeta? Wollen wir dann los oder willst du hier noch weiter Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Piccolo als der Prinz der letzte war, der noch am gleichen Platz stand, „Erst sagst du uns allen wir sollten so schnell wie möglich los und dann bummelst du!"

Vegeta grinste bei Piccolos gespielt strengen Tonfall, er wollte es jetzt einfach mal als Spaß ansehen, was es ja auch war, doch eigentlich wäre seine Reaktion auf so einen Satz ein wenig anders ausgefallen. Nicht heute! Vielleicht auch nicht Morgen! Aber irgendwann, da war er sich sicher, würde auch er Bulma wieder sehen. Was jetzt wirklich wichtiger war, waren die letzten beiden Schwerter, das für C-18 und das für Radditz. Und darauf werden sie nun alle konzentrieren!

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 16: Die Rückkehr eines alten Feides!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16:**

**Die Rückkehr eines alten Feindes!**

Nachdem die Gruppe Z endgültig Abschied von Bulma nahm, machten sich Piccolo, Trunks, C-18, Ruky, Tapion, Vegeta und Radditz endlich wieder auf den Weg. Wieder in der Tracht der Schwertsucher gekleidet, reisten sie mit Hilfe von Jeeze ´s Karte in Richtung Norden weiter, denn dort befand sich ein weiterer Tempel. Obwohl die Gruppe Z sich relativ gut vorbereitet hatte, mit weiteren Gefahren zu rechnen, fühlten sie sich mehr als nur unwohl bei dem Gedanken dass, sie bald in ein düsteres Gebiet kamen. Ziemlich weit nordwärts waren sie gekommen, eigentlich doch kein Problem denn es war ja kaum kalt, es war sogar wärmer als irgendwo so machte sich das Gepäck schon mal ein bisschen bemerkbar, das eigentliche Problem an der ganzen Sache war, dass die Nächte anscheinend von geflügelten Viechern wimmelte.

„Ich mach keine einzige Nacht mehr mit, in der es von ekligen Gismoos nur so wimmelt. Ich mag so was nicht!", sagte Ruky in beleidigtem Ton.

„Es sind nur Vögel, Fledermäuse und ... ach was sonst noch, das frag besser nicht mich, ich bin kein Biologe. Auf jeden Fall tun sie dir nichts!", meinte C-18.

„Jûhachi-chan, ich weiß das ja, aber ich mag sie nun mal nicht, genauso wenig wie ich Spinnen nicht leiden kann!", maulte sie.

„Wenn du dir die Tiere nur mal richtig ansehen würdest, dann sähest auch du, dass sie schön sind, so hat sie die Natur eben geschaffen." meinte C-18 und lächelte dem Mädchen zu.

Ruky versuchte nicht beeindruckt zu schauen, sie hätte C-18 gar nicht zugetraut ein bisschen poetisch zu sein. Manchmal fragte Ruky sich auch, was denn C-18 damals gemeint hatte, als sie sagte, es gäbe nun etwas dass, wichtiger sei als ihre Familie. Wer konnte das sein? Ohne das jemand zu Schaden kommt, gelang die Sache mit den Schwertern jeden Falls nicht, und warum sollte C-18 dann so was in Kauf nehmen? In ihrer Familie lag es anscheinend nicht, dann war es sicher jemand anderes, der nicht mal zur Gruppe Z gehörte.

Es waren seit Bulmas Beerdigung schon eine Woche vergangen, beinahe ohne Pause flogen sie durch die Landschaften. Sie schliefen nur wenig, so dass sie es gerade so alles durchstehen konnten. Alle waren davon mittlerweile besessen die beiden anderen Schwerter zu finden und die Sache endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Niemand wollte mehr so rastlos durchs Land streifen wie sie es jetzt alle taten.

Tief in der Nacht landete die Gruppe wieder und rastete über Nacht in einem Wald, wie lange sie auf ihrer Reise wohl noch in Wäldern übernachten würden, wussten sie nicht. Sie schürten ein Feuer, das nach wenigen Minuten fröhlich und warm hin und her flackerte. Schnell packten sie ihre Essenvorräte aus und unterhielten sich alle leise.

„Dafür das Kaio Shin gemeint hat, es werden sicher sehr viele Tote ins Diesseits zurückkommen, sind es herzlich wenige. Na ja, mir soll es Recht sein, so haben wir wenigstens Zeit uns auf die andere Sache zu konzentrieren." sagte Tapion.

„Er hat ja auch vergessen zu erwähnen, dass mit jedem Schwert einer von uns gekillt wird, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!", sagte Vegeta.

„Ja. Aber komisch ist es, dass es in den letzten Tagen so unglaublich leer war. Wir haben mehrere Städte überflogen, doch alle Straßen waren verblüffend leer. Es war kein Sonntag und auch sonst war kein Feiertag. Ich frage mich ob da nicht irgendwas gemeines dahinter steckt." meinte Trunks.

Ruky grinste und mischte sich sofort in das Gespräch ein:

„Das finde ich echt lustig, Trunks! Weißt du was an solchen Reisen immer aufregend ist? An sich selbst mit zubekommen dass, man langsam Paranoia bekommt und gegen jeden misstrauisch wird. Nur weil die Städte leer sind? Vielleicht ist der liebe Bürgermeister krepiert oder was weiß ich. Macht euch nur keine Sorgen, was schlimmes wird es nicht sein. Und wenn, dann haben wir halt schon wieder einen Gegner mehr."

Trunks lief rot an, Ruky hatte Recht! Vielleicht machte das ja wirklich die Reise, aber es war so merkwürdig. Schließlich begann Radditz auch seinen Senf dazu zu geben.

„Ich glaube Ruky, wenn die Erde nun plötzlich vor anderem in Gefahr sei, dann würdest du dich blitzartig der Gruppe Z anschließen."

„Das will ich auch gar nicht beschreiben. Sonst bekomme ich Kakarott ja niemals vor die Linse!", antwortete Ruky.

Bei diesem Kommentar wurde es plötzlich wieder still, bedrückend still. Jeder erinnerte sich an das eigentliche Ziel der beiden Saiyajins, das war ja immer noch Rache! Ruky würde bald, vielleicht schon sehr bald sterben. Und Radditz würde von Enma Daio ausgelöscht werden wenn er sich im Jenseits stellte. Selbst Vegeta wirkte bei diesem Gedanken ein wenig angeschlagen. Vermutlich war es noch ein wenig schwer an den Tod zu denken. Ruky aber verstand dass, die plötzliche Stille durch sie hervorgerufen wurde.

„Hey Leute, es tut mir leid ja! Ich meine, ich ... ich würde ja auch so mitkämpfen ehrlich. Aber das ist nun mal so wie es ist oder?", fragte sie.

„Und man kann es nicht ändern, das verstehe ich ja schon!", sagte Piccolo, „Aber wenn ich mir das so überlege ist es ziemlich heftig. Du bist fünfzehn nicht wahr? Du hast noch sehr viel vor dir!"

„Nein. Soviel habe ich dann doch nicht vor. Ich meine, ich war doch schon darauf vorbereitet. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ein Existenzrecht scheine ich nicht wirklich zu besitzen." antwortete Ruky-

„Was sagst du da! Natürlich hast du eines! Red nicht so einen Quatsch, wenn du keines hättest, dann würde so was in der Hölle nicht klappen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!", sagte Vegeta in einem überaus groben Ton.

„Hey ist ja gut, ich bin ja schon ruhig. Dann ist es mein freier Wille meinem Leben ein solches Ende zu bereiten!", meinte Ruky nach einer Weile und schließlich kehrte wieder eine etwas lockerere Stimmung ein, als ob sich etwas gelöst hätte. Das Essen war nun schon fast vorbei und dann nach einigen Minuten klingelte Vegetas kleines Taschentelefon.

„Bra-chan! Warum rufst du an?", fragte Vegeta.

"Tôchan, ich wollte doch nur wissen ob ihr noch genug Vorräte habt, ich meine das letzte Mal hattet ihr ja nichts mehr!"

„ Aber Bra-chan! Mach dir nur keine Sorgen, wir haben noch genug, schließlich ist es doch erst ein paar Tage her! Ich sollte mich doch melden falls es wieder irgendwas gibt was wir brauchen!", meinte Vegeta.

"Hast ja Recht. Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob ihr das Schwert schon gefunden habt, ich bin hier ganz alleine und mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf ich weiß nicht, was ich hier noch machen soll!"

„Bra, dann geh doch einfach rüber zu Videl und mache mit ihr einen Videoabend oder so was. Dieses hier wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern!", meinte Vegeta.

"Ja, eigentlich hast du Recht, aber es gibt nichts über die eigene Familie im Haus zu haben oder?"

Bra lächelte aber Vegeta kannte dieses, mit den traurigen Augen und der Neigung gleich loszuweinen. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt noch eingeladen mitzureisen, aber das war wahrscheinlich wieder so eine Regel, die nicht erlaubt war oder aber einfach nicht von den anderen gestattet wurden.

„Na mach schon, unternimm irgendetwas. Ich bin sicher das dauert nicht mehr so lang!", meinte Vegeta und beendete das Gespräch.

Radditz nickte Vegeta zu und sagte:

„Ja ich denke auch, das wir den nächsten Tempel sehr bald finden werden. Ich denke, dass es gar nicht mehr so lang dauert."

„Das ist gut. Ich würde nämlich gern mal wieder etwas länger zu Hause sein wollen." meinte Trunks.

Die Gespräche erlahmten langsam und die kurze Nachtruhe stand den Gefährten bevor. Das Feuer flackerte noch immer munter vor sich hin, doch es schien eine mystische, drückende Stimmung in der Luft zu liegen. Fast so, als wolle jemand den Wald, in dem die Gefährten saßen, von allem Sauerstoff befreien, es war mehr als nur unheimlich. Ruky und die anderen merkten das allerdings gar nicht mehr, da sie sich schon an Wälder gewöhnt hatten. Sie hielten auch eine Wache für unnötig, es war einfach still in einer solchen Gegend. Vielleicht hätte sich die Gruppe nicht täuschen sollen, denn es war so, dass im Unterholz leise etwas zu knacken begann, als sie schon eingeschlafen waren.

In der Nacht geschah jedoch nichts mehr, jeden Falls geschah nichts, was die Gruppe sofort mitbekommen hatte. Als Radditz und C-18 am nächsten Morgen erwachten, begann erst mal ein ziemlich lautes Gerufe nach Ruky, sie war nicht da. Vegeta erwachte direkt danach, er gähnte lauthals und war ein wenig verstimmt über den Krach den die beiden Krieger hier veranstalteten:

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Habt ihr nichts schöneres zutun als tiefschlafende aufzuwecken? Wie spät ist es?"

„Eigentlich schon lange Zeit aufzustehen", antwortete Radditz, „aber Ruky ist verschwunden!"

„Ist sie? Vielleicht muss sie mal für kleine Kampfgiraffen", meinte Vegeta und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden plumpsen.

„Äh ... meinst du? Ich meine ... wäre möglich...", stotterte Radditz.

„Radditz ... meinst du nicht, dass Ruky uns dann hätte geantwortet?", fragte C-18.

„Auch wieder wahr!", sagte Vegeta und sprang auf.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Kleiner Seitenhieb? Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig, weißt du das?", fragte C-18.

„Ach halt ´s Maul! Ich weiß vielleicht mehr als du! Du nennst dich ihre Freundin, doch du bist kein Saiyajin, du kannst ihr nicht helfen!", meinte er.

C-18 grinste: „Das kannst du auch nicht! Wenn es nicht einmal der Vater hinbekommt seine Tochter vom absoluten Selbstmord abzuhalten, dann schaffst du das auch nicht!"

Radditz stupste das Cyborg Mädchen etwas unsanft von der Seite an: „Lass das, C-18! Er soll nicht unnötig wütend werden!"

C-18 zuckte darauf mit den Schultern, was sollte es denn? Jetzt hieß es erst mal das Mädchen zu finden, vielleicht war sie ja einfach nur etwas weiter von der Gruppe weggegangen. Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Eigentlich wollte sie das Mädchen ja noch einmal drauf ansprechen, schließlich ginge das ja nicht an, dass sich einer der Gruppe immer Meterweise von den anderen fern hält, das kann auch mal gefährlich werden.

Schließlich weckte Vegeta auch seinen Sohn Trunks und schockierte Tapion mit einer Blitzkugel, die neben seiner Nase explodierte.

„Aufstehen, Oniisan von Trunks!", sagte Vegeta und hievte den Jungen von Konat auf die Beine.

„Mann, Vegeta! Kannst du einen nicht mal normal begrüßen?", fragte Tapion.

„Was nennst du normal? Soll ich dich das nächste Mal totschießen?", fragte Vegeta mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und schließlich fügte er hinzu, „Ich schlage vor, wir suchen Ruky jetzt in getrennten Richtungen."

„Ist sie verschwunden?", fragte Trunks erstaunt.

„Also ich glaube nicht dass, wir sonst nach ihr suchen müssten", meinte Radditz.

„Aber, hatte sie denn einen Grund wegzulaufen?", fragte Tapion.

„Frag mich doch nicht. Was in diesem Kind vorgeht ist mir manchmal ein absolutes Rätsel. Hört zu, wer Ruky findet, der stößt eine Energiewelle von 2000 Kiri aus, wenn aber ein Feind oder ähnliches dabei ist, dann werdet ihr sofort aufs Ganze gehen und euer Kiri so hoch schrauben, wie ihr nur könnt, abgemacht?", fragte Vegeta.

„Ja. Haben verstanden." antworteten die anderen folgsam und dann flogen sie alle in verschiedene Richtungen um nach Ruky zu suchen. Da Vegeta etwas von einem möglichen Feind sagte, schienen die anderen ziemlich nachdenklich geworden zu sein. Es war ihnen allen als sei jemand die ganze Zeit hinter ihnen, doch immer wenn sie sich umsahen war nichts zusehen.

Schließlich war Tapion ziemlich tief in den Wald hineingeraten und schaute sich nachdenklich um. Irgendetwas schien ihn hierher zu ziehen. Langsam sah er sich um und ohne eine Ahnung zu haben warum, schoss er eine Energiekugel in ein hohes mit Blättern behangenen Busch. Als die gelbe Kugel schon fast in das Gebüsch geflogen war, sprang etwas hervor, ein Mädchen!

Tapion war mehr als nur ein bisschen erschrocken und zugleich war er auch erleichtert, dass vor ihm Ruky auftauchte.

„Hast du mich erschreckt Mädchen!", pustete er.

„Hab ich das?", gab sie gleichgültig und mit merkwürdig kalter Stimme zurück.

„Ruky, die anderen haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Komm mit, wir müssen weiter!", meinte Tapion.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir folgen werde!", meinte Ruky und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin, mit dem Unterschied, das ihre Haare einen bläulichen Ton im Blond hatten.

„A – aber Ruky ... was willst du denn jetzt machen, ich verstehe ... nicht", sagte Tapion etwas zurückweichend.

Ruky grinste und antwortete ihm: „Ich denke, dass du mich schon verstehst. Du würdest niemals vor mir zurückweichen, wenn du nicht verständest."

„Aber ... du willst doch wohl nicht gegen mich kämpfen oder?", fragte er.

„Oh nein, ich werde dich zum Kaffee ins Jenseits einladen, natürlich werde ich dich bekämpfen und töten", meinte Ruky und sammelte Energie in ihrer Hand.

Tapion überlegte nicht länger, er baute seine gesamte Energie auf um den anderen ein Signal zu geben, Ruky ist seltsam geworden und nun erkannte Tapion auch ein Fieses **_M_** auf ihrer Stirn. Das Mädchen schickte ihre Energiekugel auf Tapion los, dieser konnte dann noch gerade so ausweichen.

Vegeta, Trunks und Radditz bemerkten die Energie Ansammlung als erste. Alle zusammen machten sich aus verschiedenen Richtungen sofort auf den Weg und schließlich trafen sie zusammen mit C-18 zusammen.

„Habt ihr gemerkt? Tapion hat anscheinend jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten, dabei suchen wir noch gar nicht so lange", sagte Vegeta.

„Aber Tapion kämpft gerade, gegen einen ...", begann Radditz doch Vegeta vervollständigte seinen Satz: „Saiyajin, ich weiß. Und drei mal darfst du raten, wer dieser Saiyajin ist, Radditz."

„Ich weiß das es Ruky-chan ist", sagte Radditz, „Und ich habe keine Ahnung wieso!"

„Ganz einfach! Es ist dir doch wohl klar, dass wir schon etwas länger wissen, wer und was deine Tochter wirklich ist!", berichtete Vegeta.

„C-18? Du hast ihm was gesagt?", fragte Radditz scharf.

„Habe ich nicht. Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, oder nicht? Ich meine, das Kind hat unglaubliche Macht, sie ist nicht sie selbst und das kann sie eben nicht kontrollieren. Sie war von Anfang an eine unkontrollierbare Zeitbombe. Jetzt explodiert sie. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wie Vegeta das herausgefunden hat." antwortete C-18.

„Was meint ihr?", fragte Trunks verwirrt, der als einziger nicht verstanden zu haben schien.

„Nichts wichtiges. Nur das dieses Mädchen wahrscheinlich wieder Amok läuft." entgegnete Vegeta.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, warum das denn schon wieder?", fragte Trunks.

„Weil ihr irgendwas nicht passt. Das braucht auch nur mal ein kleines Wort sein. Und jetzt sollten wir schnell rüber zu Tapion fliegen, sonst finden wir nur noch Reste von ihm." antwortete Vegeta.

Still schweigend hielt sich Trunks aus den nächsten Unterhaltungen heraus. War es wirklich so schwierig ihm zu erzählen was mit dem Mädchen ist? Und warum läuft sie Amok? Das ist doch wohl mehr als ungewöhnlich.

Nach wenigen Momenten kamen sie an, es war ein schrecklich lustiger Anblick für Vegeta, Tapion fand die Sache alles andere als witzig, er stand einem Monster gegenüber.

„Vegeta, könntet ihr mir mal dieses Mädchen vom Leibe halten?", fragte Tapion.

„Oh nein dass, werden sie nicht. Tapion. Das kann nur mein ... nun sagen wir, mein Befehlshaber." sagte Ruky.

„Und wer ist das? Ruky-chan?", fragte Radditz der aufgrund ihrer bläulichen Haarfarbe etwas vorsichtiger als sonst war.

„Was soll das heißen? Könnt ihr euch das nicht selbst denken? Vegeta, wenigstens Ihr müsst es doch erkennen!", meinte sie.

Vegeta wurde aufmerksamer und schließlich hatte er auch einen Verdacht, den Verdacht an einen Kerl, der ziemlich ungemütlich werden konnte, jeden Falls wenn er seine stärkste Technik einsetzte. Hatte er sich damals nicht selbst ein bisschen verhexen lassen?

„Soll das heißen dass ..."

„Sehr richtig, Vegeta!", es ertönte eine neue Stimme, eine Stimme die Vegeta durchaus bekannt war, den anderen jedoch nicht, denn Trunks war noch jung gewesen und Radditz war tot, C-18 hatte auf dem Großen Turnier gegen Mister Satan gekämpft und vorgegeben, sie habe verloren.

Vor den Kriegern aber stand ein überaus merkwürdiger Geselle. Er hatte gelbe Haut voller Falten und seine Augen schienen aus den Höhlen zu quellen, alles in allem sah er aus wie eine vertrocknete Kartoffel mit der Kleidung eines wirklich schlechten Mönches.

Vegeta nahm eine Abwehrhaltung gegen den Magier ein.

„Hi, hi, hi! Vegeta du scheinst mich tatsächlich wieder zuerkennen. Nun mein Lieber, was willst du tun nachdem ich mich der Kleinen bemächtigt habe? Du kannst sie nicht töten selbst wenn du es wolltest, habe ich Recht? Doch dieses Kind wird sich nicht so schnell meiner Gewalt entziehen können wie du!", meinte der Magier.

Vegeta rotzte auf den Boden und auch Piccolo der erst jetzt dazustieß war mehr als nur angewidert.

„Babidi! Man muss dich wohl doch mehr als nur einmal in die Hölle schicken, um dich loszuwerden", sagte Piccolo.

„Ach red nicht mit ihm, Piccolo! Den muss man sofort beseitigen!", meinte Vegeta.

„Hi, hi, hi. Ich glaube ihr überschätzt euch ein wenig, denn glaubt ihr, ich habe mich nicht abgesichert? Dieser Heiligenschein um meinem Kopf, der ist mir gerade eben erst zugeflogen, vielleicht werft ihr einmal einen Blick darauf!", sagte der Magier und wies mit seinem dürren Ärmchen auf seinen Kopf.

Vegeta verfiel in ein verächtliches Geknurre und Gemurmel. Piccolo sprach an seiner statt:

„Du hast dir also den Grad eines unsterblichen Wesens verschafft. Wie das denn, Babidi?"

„Piccolo, Vater wer ist das?", fragte Trunks.

„Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig Trunks! Fest steht, dass er böse ist und dass er den Status eines Unsterblichen besitzt. Er hat seine Magie sicher trainiert!", meinte Vegeta.

„Recht so, Recht so! Du bist ein kluges Kerlchen Vegeta! Hättest du dich damals nicht geweigert, dann hätten wir jetzt alle über das Universum herrschen können. Na ja, was soll's, dann reiße ich ´s mir jetzt unter ´n Nagel. Und mit Hilfe des Mädchens, wird das ganze noch einfacher!", sagte Babidi.

„Heißt also, dass er sich nun auch Eigenschaften seiner beherrschten Wesen zu nutze macht. Gar nicht so übel", meinte Piccolo.

„Gar nicht so übel für ihn. Hätte er keinen roten Heiligenschein, dann wäre ´s kein Problem ihn dahin zu befördern wo er hergekommen ist. Aber so muss es halt anders funktionieren, bist ja sonst auch kein Optimist, Piccolo!", meinte Vegeta und verwandelte sich in einen Ultra – Saiyajin.

„Nun gut. Da ihr euch ja alle so sicher seid. Los Ruky, kämpf zu erst gegen diesen Tapion, der hat Kontakt zum Kaio Shin also tu was!", sagte Babidi.

„Wie Ihr wollt, Meister", sagte das Mädchen und ließ Vegeta außer Acht.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 17: Saiyajins weigern sich!


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17:**

**Saiyajins weigern sich!**

Sofort ohne zu zögern griff Ruky Tapion an. Dieser wich ihren Schlägen und Tritten geschickt aus.

„Hey, was soll das Tapion, willst du mir wirklich die Show stehlen?", fragte Vegeta.

„Geht ja nun mal nicht anders, knöpft ihr euch Babidi vor!", sagte der Junge von Konat und fing an richtig mit Ruky zu kämpfen. Diese grinste und wehrte Tapions Angriffe ohne Mühe ab, schließlich schaffte sie es ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Was ist mit dir, Tapion? Tut ´s weh? Das tut der Ruky aber wirklich leid. Ich hol dir auch ein Pflaster, nicht weinen!", sagte sie.

Der rothaarige wischte sich Blut von der Nase und lächelte.

„Eines muss ich dir lassen. Für ein Mädchen, kämpfst du ohne Frage verdammt gut."

„Danke für die Blumen. Das würde ich dir ja gern zurück geben, aber du bist zweifelsohne ein Kerl!", entgegnete sie und preschte erneut auf den Jungen zu.

Piccolo und Trunks gingen nun gemeinsam auf Babidi zu, nur um ihm Angst zu machen, doch das schien nun nicht mehr wirklich zu funktionieren.

„Ich dachte ihr hättet mich verstanden, niemand, und wenn ich sage niemand dann meine ich das auch so, hat nun noch eine Chance gegen mich! Ich kann nicht mehr sterben, und dieses Mädchen da, hat durch mich noch eine größere Macht als ihr alle zusammen! Ihr hättet euch nicht auf einen Kampf mit ihr einlassen sollen, und schon gar nicht auf einen mit Urdru." sagte Babidi.

„Meine Güte, kannst du viel schwatzen. Und am Ende schaffst du es doch nicht. Du hast ja nicht mal deine eigenes Monster kontrollieren können. Willst du da jetzt noch einen Fehler machen?", fragte Vegeta.

„Was heißt hier Fehler? Das war kein Fehler! Ich werde euch beweisen wie viel Macht ich dazu gewonnen habe!", schrie Babidi und fuhr eine Art Schutzschild hoch, „Hör zu Ruky, unterbreche deinen Kampf und mach Vegeta fertig! Jetzt sofort!"

Das Mädchen aber attackierte Tapion weiter und ließ sich nichts anmerken, sie gab einfach vor den Magier nicht gehört zu haben. Babidi ließ sie dann aber machen, die anderen konnten ihn ja sowieso nicht töten, doch wenn Piccolo und Vegeta ihn noch weiter so reizten dann kenne er wohl keine Gnade mehr.

Ruky nahm Tapion in den Schwitzkasten und hielt ihn fest.

„Das ist nicht fair! Ich könnte dich besiegen wenn du nicht so schummeltest?", sagte er.

„Selbst wenn du eine Chance gegen mich hättest, Tapion von Konat, so frage ich dich, was nützt es mir fair zu kämpfen, wenn ich dabei drauf ginge?", entgegnete sie.

„Was ist mit deiner Ehre als Saiyajin?", fragte Tapion.

„Hör mal zu! Saiyajins sind auch nichts anderes als Weltraumpiraten! Wir plündern, wir Rauben, wir Morden, wir machen Gefangene und am Schluss wenn wir sterben wird uns unsere schwarze Seele aus dem Leib gesogen. Nun was soll's, einer mehr oder weniger." schrie sie, beugte sie ein wenig mit dem Kopf herunter und eine Minute später ließ sie Tapion auf den Boden fallen.

Babidi tänzelte in der Luft.

„Ja, gut so! Mach weiter so, nimm dir jetzt Vegeta vor, Ruky! Mach schon!", rief er belustigt. Trunks sah auf den Boden, war es wirklich wahr? Ruky! Sie hatte Tapion umgebracht! Wie war das möglich, hatte Babidi sie wirklich so sehr in Gewalt, dass sie sich nicht mehr gegen ihn wehren konnte?

Das Mädchen regte sich nicht auf Babidis befehl hin.

„Was ist mit dir? Du sollst gegen Vegeta kämpfen", sagte er.

Ruky fing an zu grinsen, ein richtiges Saiyajin – Grinsen war das, sie hielt den Kopf etwas schräg in Babidis Richtung und meinte dann gelassen: „Nö!"

„Was soll das heißen ‚Nö'?", fragte Babidi.

„Das soll heißen: such dir ´nen anderen für den Job okay? Ich habe keine Lust mehr!", entgegnete sie.

Langsam ging Trunks ein Licht auf. Genauso wenig wie sein Vater damals unter Babidis Kontrolle stand, war Ruky es, sie war ein Saiyajin, Saiyajins weigern sich nun einmal für andere zu kämpfen. Sie hatte einfach Mordlust und hatte das an Tapion aufgelassen!

Wut stieg in dem Jungen auf, unendliche Wut, was sollte dieses Theater mit dem Mädchen? Was sollte dieses ständige in Schutz nehmen! Dieses Kind war eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Ja und nun wird sie das bekommen was ihr zusteht.

Sofort ging Trunks als Ultra – Saiyajin auf sie los. Das Mädchen aber machte Anstallten sich von Trunks schlagen zu lassen und wich ihm aus.

„Was ist Trunks? Glaubst du, du hast eine Chance gegen mich? Greif mich nicht an verstanden!", sagte Ruky und versetzte Trunks einen gezielten Schlag in den Solarplexus, der Junge verwandelte sich auf der Stelle zurück und Vegeta nahm ihn auf dem Arm.

„Übergib ihn meinen Vater, Vegeta. Dieser Babidi hat den roten Heiligenschein nicht von mir! Er hat irgendwas gemacht, dass kann ich Euch sagen. Ich mag nicht, wenn mich einfach jemand angreift, also nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel", sagte Ruky.

„Aber ..."

Vegeta verschlug es die Sprache, sie hatte Tapion umgebracht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Hörst du nicht was ich dir sage, Mädchen? Du sollst Vegeta und die anderen töten, die mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben, oder muss ich dir lehren, deinem Meister zu gehorchen?", fragte Babidi.

„Sumimasen Alter! Ich steh nicht auf Befehle. Ich werde dir nicht gehorchen, glaubst du etwa, ich würde Prinz Vegeta wehtun! Nein, ganz sicher nicht, niemals! Ich bin doch schließlich auch ein Saiyajin", sagte sie, „da werde ich mich nicht einem solchen wie dir untergeben. Ich habe auch ein wenig Stolz!"

Babidi wurde sichtlich wütend, er ließ wütende Geräusche aus seinem Munde kommen und schrie schließlich: „Immer das selbe mit euch dämlichen Saiyajins! Unterwirf dich meiner Macht du elendes Würmchen! Los!"

Er hielt eine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt und drückte sie damit zu Boden, Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus, unendlicher Schmerz der sich nicht beruhigen wollte.

„Lass meine Tochter in Frieden du verschissener Magier!", schrie Radditz und wollte auf Babidi losgehen, Vegeta hielt ihn allerdings zurück.

„Spnnst du? Hast du die Regel vergessen die wir bei Yaten gelernt haben? Wenn zwei unsterbliche Wesen gegeneinander kämpfen, dann kann einer der beiden sterben, Minus mal Minus ergibt Plus schon vergessen?", sagte Vegeta.

„Richtig! Vegeta du bist so ein kluger Kerl. Schade allerdings dass, du Schaf dich nicht auf meine Seite stelltest, wir hätten ein so gutes Team sein können. Nun ist es aber aus", sagte Babidi und hielt seine Hand etwas feste Ruky entgegen. Sie schrie unter Schmerz, es war als würde der Kopf zerspringen, und schließlich wurde sie zu einem Mega – Saiyajin.

„Glaubst du, du hältst es in diesem Stadium aus? Du kannst dich meiner Macht nicht entziehen, auch nicht als superstarker vierfacher Super-Saiyajin! Das schaffst du nicht! Ich bin jetzt dein Herr!", schrie Babidi.

Unfähig etwas zutun mussten die Krieger alles mit ansehen. Ruky schien den Schmerz nur noch teilweise auszuhalten, selbst zum schreien schien sie nicht mehr genug Kraft zu haben. Sie blickte Vegeta und setzte ein unverwüstliches Lächeln auf und sie nickte ihm einmal kurz zu.

„Vegeta Ihr müsst ... Ihr müsst die anderen Schwerter finden, kümmert Euch jetzt nicht um mich, geht. Er hat mich besiegt!", meinte sie, „Jeden falls teilweise!"

„Was, nein!", rief Radditz, „Nicht aufgeben!"

Das Mädchen verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein, Babidi war vollends zufrieden mit sich und meinte dann mit seiner schmächtigen Stimme: „Es scheint als sei sie euch doch einiges Wert. Nun ja, ihr Saiyajins müsst euch auch alle so beschissen haben und nicht gehorchen. Ihr könnt ja gern einen Rettungsversuch starten, ich bin bereit!"

Babidi lachte noch ein wenig, in einer gehässigen Kicherei und mit einem "Paparapa" verschwand er mit dem Mädchen spurlos.

Die Gruppe Z stand allein da, schrecklich war es für die mit anzusehen was geschehen ist. C-18 wurde ziemlich wütend, schlug aber vor vorerst nach unten zu gehen um nach Tapion zu sehen.

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu, auch Trunks sollte zu Bewusstsein kommen und schließlich fanden sie den Jungen auf den Boden liegen. Als sie die Schritte auf ihn lenkten setzte er sich auf und lächelte den anderen zu.

„Ach, hat sie es geschafft?", fragte er.

Vegeta sah Tapion verwirrt an und auch Radditz und C-18 waren nicht schlecht überrascht.

„Du meine Güte, was habt ihr da abgesprochen?", fragte C-18.

„Wo ist Ruky?", fragte Tapion.

„Babidi hatte eine größere Macht als sie. Er hat sie mitgenommen!", entgegnete Vegeta.

Radditz überkam eine unglaubliche Welle der Wut und er packte Tapion am Kragen: „Was soll das du kleiner Wichtigtuer! Anstatt wieder aufzutauchen, und zu helfen, machst du hier ein Nickerchen!"

„Radditz lass das!", mischte sich Piccolo ein und zog ihn von Tapion weg.

„Jetzt erzähl uns die Geschichte Tapion!", sagte Piccolo und weckte Trunks auf, dem es danach noch ganz schön mulmig in der Magengegend war.

Tapion nickte und so begann er zu erzählen: „Sie sagte, dass sie niemanden aus unserer Gruppe tötet, sie will nur Babidi als Werkzeug für größere Macht benutzen, doch dazu muss sie alles noch ein bisschen herauszögern. Sie sagte ich solle meine Kampfkraft ganz weit in den Keller fahren und dann auf den Boden fallen. Und das habe ich auch getan, was ist dort oben mit euch geschehen verdammt?"

„Ganz einfach. Babidi ist ihr auf die Schliche gekommen und hat sie mit sich genommen. Jetzt müssen wir zusehen dass, wir sie finden, oder sie landet auf Babidis Teller zum Nachtisch", entgegnete Piccolo.

„Und wir werden sie jetzt sofort retten!", sagte Radditz und nahm den Aufbrach in die Hand.

Die anderen nickten ihm zu.

Babidi hatte ein kleines leeres Lager gefunden, wo er sich einquartiert hatte. Es war ziemlich alt und alles andere als geräumig, aber dennoch hatte er dieses hier für ein perfektes Versteck gehalten. Schließlich war er unter normalen Umständen ein ziemlich ordentlicher und sauberer Typ und von daher käme niemand so schnell auf diesen Gedanken. Er ließ Ruky aus der Schwebe knallen und sie schlug heftig auf den kalten Steinboden auf, ein heftiges Keuchen entfuhr ihr. Sie öffnete gequält die Augen und sah den Magier auf dem Kopf stehen.

„Ah ... ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Arschloch!", zischte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch Babidi versetzte ihr einen Schock und sie musste auf dem Boden bleiben.

„Nicht so schnell, junge Dame! Ich glaube ich werde dich ein wenig erziehen müssen!", sagte der Magier und grinste dabei, „Und ich denke dass, mir das Spaß machen wird. Deine gequälten Schreie werden wie Musik in meinen Ohren sein."

„Mach was du willst. Du hast sogar die Macht mich zu töten, warum zögerst du? Weil du glaubst du kannst mich brechen und als Werkzeug benutzen? Das wirst du niemals schaffen!", meinte Ruky in leisem Flüstern.

„Das wird sich zeigen, mein Kind. Das wird sich zeigen. Vorerst aber, wirst du dich einer harten Prozedur ergeben müssen. Und am Ende werden wir ja sehen, ob du dich noch weigerst mir zu gehorchen, oder nicht! Du scheinst wirklich ein ganz besonderes Mädchen zu sein, schließlich gehen deine Kräfte schon jetzt weit über eines vierfachen Super-Saiyajins, glaube nicht ich häte es nicht bemerkt", sagte Babidi mit einem Grinsen das ihm bis über beide Wangen ging.

„Verdammter Mistkerl", keuchte sie und sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an.

„Ja, ja. Du wirst dir noch einen anderen Ton mir gegenüber angewöhnen, dass verspreche ich dir!", meinte er und ließ ein pfeifendes Signal ertönen, schließlich kamen drei von Babidis Dienern angerast und verbeugten sich ehrerbietig vor ihm.

„Na los. Ich habe euch schon berichtet, was ich mit der Neuen machen will. Also los, setzt euch in Bewegung, ich werd gleich nachkommen." sagte Babidi.

Ruky, zu schwach sich bewegen zu können, ließ sich von den merkwürdigen Dienern in Stoffgewändern tragen. Eigentlich war es ihr im Moment egal, was sie mit ihr taten oder nicht taten. Sie hatte wohl selten in ihrem Leben einen solchen Schmerz erlebt, schlimmer als jetzt konnte es nicht werden, dachte sie.

Die Diener brachten sie in einen dunklen Raum, nur ein Sonnenstrahl brach durch ein Fenster, dessen verschmiertes Scheibenglas zerbrochen war, und erhellte einen kleinen Teil des Raumes. Ruky erhaschte mit den müden, schweren Augen eine große Steinstatue und sie ahnte schon was jetzt mit ihr geschehen wird. Die drei Kerle hielten sofort an und mit einer Druckwelle wurde sie zielgenau an die Statue geschleudert. Als sie mit Wucht gegen die Steinskulptur stieß, spürte sie auch schon metallische Riemen um Hände und Füße.

„Sehr schön."

„Ja. Das finden wir auch, du hast wenig Widerstand geleistet", sagten die Diener.

„Dann last mich wieder runter, ich bin doch ein zu leichtes Opfer", sagte Ruky mit einem Lächeln das irgendwas rebellisches hatte, sie versuchte den dreien nun so viel Widerstand zu leisten dass sie, sie von ganz allein wieder frei ließen, aber mit so viel Freuden dass sie sich auch gleich umbringen lassen würden. Ruky war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber als sie es versuchte, gelang ihr noch gerade so ein Super-Saiyajin, der darauf auch gleich wieder erstarb.

Schließlich kam Babidi auch in den Raum.

„Ich hoffe du hast es dir bequem gemacht", sagte der Magier mit einem belustigten Ton.

„Siehst du doch. Ich hänge und muss nicht mal mein Fluidum verwenden, ist doch echt locker", entgegnete Ruky.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Hm, hm, hm! Das freut mich für dich. Ich frage mich ob du die nächsten Änderungen deiner kleinen Unterkunft auch so ... wie hast du es genannt, ach ... ähm ... ‚Locker' findest", sagte Babidi und löste eine Handklammer.

Ruky grinste und fragte: „Nanu? Hast du keine Angst dass, ich dir die Hucke voll haue?"

„Aber keines Wegs", entgegnete Babidi und zauberte sich eine Glasscherbe in die Hand, „glaube nur nicht, du kommst mir so einfach davon, das ist gar nicht lustig."

Er ließ die Scherbe zu Ruky fliegen, diese wollte das Ding mit den Hand wegschlagen, doch aus den anderen Riemen wurden ihr Stromstöße gegeben. Babidi begann zu lachen und meinte: „Wer nicht hören will, muss bekanntlich fühlen. Ich denke, ich werde dir ein schönes Training bereiten können. Wehre dich weniger, dann tut es auch nicht so weh."

„Mistkerl", sagte Ruky.

Sie sah die Scherbe an, die nun auf ihre Handfläche gepunktet wurde. Babidi genoss diesen Augenblick sichtlich. Nur eine kleine Handbewegung und Ziel erreichen und sich in das Fleisch des Mädchens bohren.

„Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi"  
"Blöder Mistkerl. Ach wie ich ... wie ich das hasse ich kann nichts tun", flüsterte Ruky und ihr kamen Tränen, „es ist genau wie damals als Mama gestorben ist! Verdammt! Forhelvete!"

„Ja, ja. Jetzt weinst du, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird gar nicht so weh tun, wie du denkst, die Scherbe ist zwar nicht sonderlich stumpf, aber nicht zu scharf, wenn du verstehst", berichtete Babidi.

Ruky entgegnete nichts mehr darauf, im nächsten Moment spürte sie auch schon dass, ihre Haut zerrissen wurde, etwas brannte furchtbar und bohrte sich stechend und kalt in ihr Fleisch, durchtrennte Adern und schließlich hing die eine Hand an der Scherbe. Es schmerzte so sehr, doch sie biss sich auf die Zähne, nein sie durfte diesem Perversen nicht zeigen, dass sie Schmerzen litt.

Babidi grinste, er sah dem Mädchen an, dass es schwer war nicht zu schreien und so löste er den anderen Handriemen und jagte die nächste Scherbe los.

„Wenn du mir sagtest es täte weh, so könnte ich vielleicht ein wenig sanfter mit dir umgehen. Oder du gehorchst mir und tötest Vegeta!", sagte Babidi.

„Ach, mach doch was du willst", entfuhr es ihr laut, „glaubst du wirklich ich wimmere um Gnade?"

„Wie du willst", sagte Babidi und ließ das zweite Geschoss noch langsamer als das erste durch ihre Hand gleiten.

„Ahhh!", schrie das Mädchen, und es klang wie purer Schmerz, es war reiner Schmerz. Es brannte und stach und schließlich lief auch aus der zweiten Hand Unmengen von Blut. Sie keuchte, dass war wirklich beinahe zu viel. Sie war wütend auf sich, wütend auf sich selbst. Als sie sich hatte freiwillig von diesem Magier kontrollieren lassen, so wollte sie nur zusätzliche Power die sie im Kampf gegen Kakarott einsetzen konnte, doch stattdessen wurde sie hier Stück für Stück auseinander genommen. Sie versuchte nicht auf den Schmerz zu achten, sie versuchte sich zu verwandeln, es ging nicht. Nicht mal in Ohnmacht fallen klappte. Es war schrecklich, so musste sich die Hölle anfühlen.

„Ja. Schrei nur! Brülle was das Zeug hält. So was höre ich gern!", sagte der Magier und flog nun direkt vor die Steinstatue, was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht, „Was guckst du so verachtend? Du musst verzweifelt aussehen! Dann wird es ganz sicher einfacher."

Ruky antwortete dem Magier nicht, sie wusste dass es nicht besser werde, nur dass sie nun keine Schwäche zeigen wollte und durfte.

Babidi zog ihr die eine Scherbe wieder aus der Hand und hielt sie ihr an die Wange.

„Siehst du die? Die werde ich dir gleich noch einmal in deine Hand jagen und zwar nicht an die selbe Stelle. Was meinst du, wird es wehtun?", fragte Babidi und verletzte ihre haut ein wenig. Sie wollte die Hand ballen und dem Magier ins Gesicht schlagen, doch das wurde wieder durch eine Schockwelle verhindert. Schließlich gab sie es doch auf sich zu wehren, es klappte ja doch nicht, und zur Wut gesellte sich nun auch noch Verzweiflung. Babidi nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie an den kalten blutverschmierten Stein, in der anderen Hand die Scherbe. Ohne ein Wort der Warnung begann er die Spitze in die Haut zugraben und immer weiter, bis die Scherbe sich wieder in den Stein bohrte.

Ruky wand sich und wimmerte. Sie unterdrückte einen Schrei, doch Tränen kamen nun zum Vorschein, ja, richtige Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Keuchend vor Schmerz und Müdigkeit, ließ sie es weiter über sich ergehen.

Der Fußriemen wurde abgelegt und eine weitere Scherbe durchbohrte ihren Fuß.

„Sag das du Vegeta tötest, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr angreifen", versprach Babidi.

„Nein! Ich mach das nicht!", sagte sie.

„Nun gut", entflog es dem Magier und zauberte eine Peitsche hervor, ohne zu zögern schlug er ihr ins Gesicht. Nachdem das Knallen verschallen war, breitete sich ein furchtbares Zwiebeln in der Wange aus, der Schmerz war betäubend und noch immer traten Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ihre Aura wird schwächer", stellte Tapion fest.

„Tja. An so was hat Babidi nicht gedacht. Er hat vergessen das wir Auren aufspüren können", meinte Trunks heiter.

„Aber wenn wir das nicht bald in den Griff kriegen, dann ist Ruky tot!", sagte Vegeta und beschleunigte das Flugtempo.

Und damit hatte der Prinz auch Recht, mit jeder Minute wurde sie weiter gequält, vielleicht auch bis zum Tode.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 18: Das neue Schwert


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18:**

**Das neue Schwert**

„Aber ich dachte man kann sie nicht töten, das ist mogeln!", meinte Trunks.

„Klar, ich glaube sie wäre auch froh, wenn es nicht so wäre, aber man kann sich sein Schicksal nun mal nicht selbst aussuchen. Also hör auf zu reden und flieg lieber!", sagte Vegeta.

„Er ist neuerdings ganz schön gereizt", stellte Trunks fest.

„Ach. Ist das denn ein Wunder, wir sind alle ein bisschen davon mitgenommen, es passiert nicht alle Tage dass jemand aus unserer Gruppe einfach hops geht – entschuldige Vegeta – und dann wird auch noch einer so einfach weggeschnappt", sagte Radditz.

„Ja, ja. Ist ja wahr. Aber ich dachte für einen Moment wirklich, dass sie böse sei. Ich habe ihr nicht vertraut", sagte Trunks bekümmert.

„Ach vergiss es Jungchen! Ich meine, mal ganz ehrlich, ist Ruky nicht auch böse? Nur ist sie zu stolz um ihr Volk zu verraten!", meinte Radditz.

C-18 sah den Saiyajin an, selbstverständlich hatte Ruky sehr viel des Saiyanischen Stolzes in sich schließlich war sie ja auch ein reinblütiger Saiyajin! Doch ihr ging nicht aus dem Kopf, dass die Arme Ruky kurz vor einem Totalschaden stand, sie konnte jeden Moment sterben!

So war es, Babidi redete immer wieder auf das Mädchen ein, doch nun war sie schon so schwach von der Folter und den Verletzungen, dass sie kaum noch auf die Worte reagierte. Schmerz durchflutete ihren ganzen Körper, verflucht schlich sich Blut aus den vielen Schnittwunden und kaum noch richtig bei Bewusstsein hörte sie Babidis seichte Stimme, wie sie etwas kräftiger und dunkler wurde. Er sagte ein paar Worte, die Ruky in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft gehört hatte, und bei dem vernehmen dieser Worte wurde sie hoffnungsloser und verzweifelter. Die Worte wiederholte Babidi immer wieder und Ruky wurde um so weinerlicher, mit jedem Male!

„_Hast ... du ... Angst ... im ... Dunkeln?"_

„_**Hast** du Angst im Dunkeln?"_

„_**Hast du** Angst im Dunkeln?"_

„_**Hast du Angst im Dunkeln, wenn niemand deine Schreie hört, wenn ich dich dahin zurückschicke, wo du herkommst? Glaubst du jemand würde dich DICH vermissen?" **_

Sie antwortete nicht ein einziges mal auf die Sätze, Babidi grinste, der Magier hatte einen unheimlichen Spaß dabei das Mädchen so zu quälen und schließlich holte er wieder mit seiner Peitsche aus, immer und immer wieder. Schließlich rührte Ruky sich nicht mehr, sie starrte nur immer gerade aus, niemand kam. Es war als wüsste Babidi die ganze Zeit an was sie dachte. Radditz käme, ihr Vater würde sie doch ganz bestimmt retten! Und auch Vegeta, der gut alte Vegeta würde letzten Endes auch kommen und sie retten, schließlich hat sie Tapion ja nicht umgebracht, oder ist er durch irgendeinen Grund doch gestorben? Was hatte sie jetzt von ihrer Gier nach Stärke? War es denn wirklich so falsch sich zu wünschen Kakarott zu töten? Was war es, dass sie so unmenschlich machte? Die Tatsache dass sie in der Hölle geboren war, oder war es einfach nur ihr miserable Charakter? Diese und andere Fragen sausten ihr durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich zersprang eine weitere Fensterscheibe, klirrend und krachend sausten Glasscherben auf den Steinboden, und als Babidi sich umsah, erblickte er einige blonde Personen, mit überaus wütenden Gesichtsausdrücken, und auch eine Frau war dabei, zwei von den Ankömmlingen hatten Schwerter gezogen und der Eine war ohne Zweifel ein Namekianer.

„Wie konntet ihr mich finden?", fragte Babidi mit seiner gewöhnlichen Stimme.

„Nun, wir haben etwas gegen Typen, die unsere Freunde mitnehmen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du lässt Ruky sofort frei!", sagte Piccolo.

Babidis Blick wanderte erneut durch die Runde und schließlich blieb sein Blick an Tapion hängen.

„Der lebt ja wieder?", stellte der Megier fest.

„Allerdings. Wie konntest du denn glauben, einen Saiyajin in deine Gewallt zu bringen? Das würdest du nicht einmal bei Radditz oder Trunks schaffen. Zumal Trunks ein gutes Herz hat!", sagte Vegeta.

„Uhh ... ihr Spielverderber, das ist nicht fair, ihr spielt falsch das ist gegen die Regeln!", meinte der Magier und wurde ganz und gar wütend.

„Natürlich ist das gegen die Regeln. Du wolltest es doch auch nicht anders haben oder?", fragte Vegeta und stellte sich ihm, dann wandte er sich an Radditz, „Du solltest deine Tochter befreien!"

Radditz nickte und wollte geradewegs auf die Steinstatue zufliegen, doch da geschah etwas, was die Krieger nie im Leben vermutet hätten, ein Schwert brach durch den Boden, eines der beiden Schwerter die noch fehlten und es flog Radditz direkt in die Hand. Schließlich stand Radditz verblüfft da und glotzte durch die Runde wie eine Ölgötze.

„Was glotzt du denn so, du solltest wirklich langsam vorbereitet sein, und zwar auf deinen Gegner", rief Vegeta dem anderen Saiyajin zu.

Radditz nickte, unterdessen flog Trunks an Radditz Stelle zu Ruky. Babidi blieb plötzlich reglos stehen und betrachtete das lange Schwert in Radditz Hand.

„Ich dachte, dieses Schwert würde niemals wieder erwachen, ich habe nicht gewusst das ihr auf der Suche nach den Schwertern seid, ihr seid wirklich nicht fair. Wenn das so ist, dann muss ich jetzt meine wahre Gestallt zeigen und gegen dich antreten und dich töten!", sagte der Magier.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, ein schlimmes Bürschchen bist du!", meinte Radditz und hielt ihm die Klinge entgegen. Vegeta nickte Radditz zu und bombardierte die Wand der Fabrik weg.

„Trunks, bist du jetzt endlich soweit?", fragte Vegeta.

C-18 stand neben Radditz um zusehen was geschah, schließlich wandte sie ihren Blick zu ihm und meinte: „Egal was die anderen machen, Radditz, ich werde bei dir bleiben und zusehen wie du dieses Monster platt machst. Ich muss ja schließlich auch noch ein Schwert finden."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber am Ende wirst du dir keine Techniken klauen, alles klar?" fragte Radditz.

Der Anblick Babidis war wirklich nicht sehr schön. Er hatte plötzlich einen viel größeren Kopf bekommen, es sah beinahe so aus, als ob er explodierte.

Vegeta flog zu Trunks.

„Du trödelst, was soll das?", fragte er.

„Vater, ich will ihr nicht noch mehr wehtun. Das ganze sitzt bombenfest. Es geht nicht ohne ihr noch mehr wehzutun", sagte Trunks und sein Blick war besorgt. Man konnte sehen dass es ihm furchtbar leid tat. Die ganze Sache, dass er sie verurteilt hatte, obwohl er ja noch gar keinen Beweis hatte.

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann solltest du jetzt tun, was nötig ist. Scheißegal ob das nun schlimm wird, oder nicht. Es kann doch wohl nicht angehen wie sehr sie hier leidet. Egoistisch nennt man das was du hier machst. Bemitleide dich nicht selber! Niemand kann was dafür, dass du sie für ein dreckiges Aas gehalten hast. Jetzt befrei sie endlich!", schrie Vegeta seinen Sohn an und dieser nickte.

Schnell versuchte er, ihre Hände direkt durch das Scherben zuziehen, es ratschte, knirschte und riss in Händen und Füßen und noch mehr Blut tropfte auf den Boden, und schließlich nahm Vegeta das Mädchen an sich. Er nickte Tapion zu, als Zeichen das er mit kommen sollte.

„C-18! Lass Radditz Babidi erledigen und komm!", schrie er.

Die Cyborg Frau schüttelte den Kopf, Vegeta zuckte darauf mit den Schultern, sie konnte ja machen was sie wollte!

Keuchend lag Ruky in Vegetas Armen, ‚schon wieder' dachte er sich und ein Grinsen lief ihm über das Gesicht.

„Und davon kann sie jetzt hops gehen ja? Warum bei Babidi, diesen Mathekram habe ich noch nie wirklich verstanden!", meinte Tapion.

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Vegeta zu, „aber hier haben wir es eben mit Mächten zutun, die uns hochhaushoch überlegen sind."

„Vegeta, wenn sie die Biege macht will ich nicht den Arzt spielen!", meinte Trunks.

„Musst du auch nicht. Das kann ihr Vater machen!", sagte er, „Und wenn er nicht da ist, ist es mir auch egal!"

Trunks, Tapion und Piccolo grinsten einander an, Vegeta sprach mit einem gewissen Witz in der Stimme, er meinte es also nicht ernst.

Radditz wartete immer noch ab. Tatsächlich zersprang der Kopf und Arme und Beine veränderten sich letztendlich auch, Babidi hatte sich verwandelt, in einen Vogel.

„Wie jetzt? Haben wir es hier mit einem Federvieh zutun!"

„So wie es aussieht haben wir das. Radditz, ich helfe dir, das Teil sieht stark aus."

Radditz nickte, die Kreatur, die vor den beiden Kämpfern stand, machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als habe sie schon ohne Kampf gewonnen.

„Es macht nichts, ich habe Babidi nur benutzt um das Mädchen ausreichend quälen zu können, damit sie stirbt. Ihr habt ein Monster auf die Erde gebracht."

„Wenn Ruky-chan ein Monster ist, was bist dann du?", fragte C-18 und baute ihr Kraftfeld auf.

„Hast du vergessen wer gegen das Tier kämpfen soll? Das bin immer noch ich, du sollst mir nur helfen wenn es wirklich nötig ist, und das wird nicht eintreffen das verspreche ich dir!", sagte Radditz und verwandelte sich in einen Ultra-Saiyajin, „Ich habe nicht Tag und Nacht im Jenseits trainiert, damit jetzt eine Frau an meiner Stelle kämpft."

C-18 lächelte und erwiderte: „Wie wäre es, wenn du sagtest ‚Damit nun eine Freundin an meiner Stelle kämpft'? Ich bin zwar eine Frau, aber ich bin auch ein Weggefährte!"

Radditz sah den Cyborg einen kleinen Moment fragend an, doch dann nickte er und griff den Vogel an. Es war der Vogel, der eigentlich hätte im ersten Tempel sein müssen. Es war verrückt, das ganze war erst einige Wochen her, trotzdem kam es Radditz vor als seien sie schon lange unterwegs. Nun aber hatte er keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, es war so klar gewesen was das Monster eigentlich wollte, die Saiyajins auslöschen und das fing man am besten bei Ruky-chan an. Es dort zu beginnen, wo man die größten Chancen hat zu siegen, aber warum weiß ein blödes Tempel Tier denn so was?

Darüber machte er sich auch keine Gedanken mehr. Der Vogel sah doch sowieso nur so gefährlich aus, wie er nun einmal aussah, Cerberus war ja auch nicht gerade ein knuddel Hund. Das Monster oder besser gesagt, dieser Vogel, war so groß, das er ziemlich viel Bewegungsfreiheit einbüßen musste. Schließlich wurde Radditz doch, vor eine Wahl gestellt...

Während Radditz gegen das Monster kämpfte, waren die übrigen Krieger wieder in den Wald zurückgekehrt. Eine Stadt war nirgendwo, das Fabrikgebäude war das einzige, was noch von der Stadt übrig gewesen war und anscheinend war unter dem Gebäude der Tempel der Unterwelt, dort wo Cerberus hätte sein sollen. Piccolo betrachtete Rukys Wunden eingehend.

„Mann! Mit dem Befreien habt ihr noch mehr kaputt gemacht, als überhaupt schon war. Aber es ging nicht anders ... diese Wunden bringen sie vielleicht nicht um, aber Schaden haben sie alle Mal gebracht." sagte er.

„Meine Fresse, das sehe ich, das sieht Trunks und auch Tapion! Erzähl uns etwas neues!", sagte Vegeta.

„Gut Vegeta! Dann erzähle ich dir, dass es Schicksal ist, was hier passiert! Alles. Ich habe mit dem Kaio Shin gesprochen, als ihr noch in Trauer wart. Er sagte das nach und nach eine neue Ordnung entstehen wird und die heilige Welt da zu verhindern versucht."

„Schön und das heißt jetzt auf Deutsch?", fragte Vegeta.

Piccolo sah den Prinzen verdutzt an fasste sich aber nach einigen Momenten und meinte dann:

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass wir am allerwenigsten verhindern können was geschieht, kapiert? Ruky ist ja nicht einmal selbst dran Schuld, jedes Wesen wird durch irgendetwas benutzt."

„Manchmal sprichst du in Rätseln, Teufelchen!", meinte Vegeta mit einer monotonen Miene.

Piccolo wäre beinahe von seinen eigenen Füßen gefallen: „Vegeta spar dir dieses „Teufelchen" okay! Und außerdem ging es nicht mehr deutlicher! Und Hochdeutscher auch nimmer!"

Vegeta winkte lässig mit der Hand ab und schließlich wandte er sich an Tapion: „Du hast nicht zufällig irgendwas, womit wir Wunden versorgen können? Ich meine, du sorgst doch sonst so vor, also dachte ich."

„Keine Sorge, hab an alles gedacht", entgegnete dieser und holte eine kleine Box aus seinem Umhang heraus, „Also, da hätten wir sogar allerhand! Verbände und sonst noch Jod und Alkohol und solches Zeug, um die Verarztung kümmert ihr euch aber selbst."

Piccolo nickte.

Radditz stand vordem Monster, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es noch einen kleinen gang dazuschalten konnte. Es hatte sich sogar Arme wachsen lassen, ein Vogel mit Armen, Beinen, Flügeln, einem übergroßen Schnabel und langen Federn, das Tier schien Radditz förmlich anzugrinsen, wenn er das denn hätte tun können. Dieses Tier hatte sich C-18 geschnappt, Radditz konnte sich ja irren, aber er fand dass, dieses Vieh doch wirklich zu aktiv war. Der Saiyajin grinste den Vogel an.

„Meinst du das Ernst?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Was denn? Möchtest du, dass sie stirbt?"

„Ach, nö eigentlich nicht wirklich. Aber bitte, ich bin Saiyajin und kann mit Verlusten durchaus sehr gut leben. Hm, aber weil das ja jetzt zu meinen Job gehört, muss ich dich umbringen. Du kannst C-18 gar nichts tun, denn **Ich** bin dein Gegner, du musst mich besiegen sonst klaue ich dir deinen Lebenssaft!", meinte er und raste mit seinem Schwert auf das Monster zu.

Tatsächlich schien es die Cyborg Frau gar nicht richtig wehtun zu können, doch Radditz spürte einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen als er auf den Vogel zukam. Er ließ sich keine Zeit noch lange zu keuchen und holte ordentlich mit dem Fuß aus um C-18 aus dem Griff des Wesens zu befreien, schließlich schoss er Energie in das Schwert und säbelte dem Vogel den Kopf ab.

„Das war es dann wohl", meinte Radditz grinsend, schob sein Schwert in die Scheide und verwandelte sich lässig in einen Saiyajin zurück. Er landete neben C-18, die auf den niedergegangenen Schädel starrte.

„Gomen ne, ich hab das nicht ernst gemeint!", meinte er.

C-18 sah ihn an: „Hast du nicht?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich mag dich eigentlich schon ganz gern", entgegnete er.

„Me too", gab sie zurück."

Radditz wartete nicht mehr länger ab, er zog C-18 am Handgelenk näher zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen. C-18 war sichtlich verwirrt, einen solchen Blick kannte sie doch irgendwoher. Allerdings hatte sie keine richtige Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollte, irgendwie war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl jetzt in seinen Armen zu sein, ein nervöses rot schlich sich in ihre Wangen.

Eigentlich wollte sie noch fragen, was er nun vor hatte, doch die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, nur zwei oder drei Sekunden später merkte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Eine ganze Weile verging, bevor überhaupt noch etwas anderes passierte, C-18 wurde sich nicht wirklich klar darüber was da gerade geschehen war, als Radditz ihr endlich wieder genügend Platz zum atmen gab.

Nun trat eine Stille ein, eine der unbeholfenen Situationen im Leben trat ein, wo man nichts mehr sagen konnte, einfach nichts mehr machen konnte. C-18 starrte Radditz unentwegt an, dieser jedoch war tiefrot um die Nasenspitze herum geworden und sah schüchtern auf den Boden.

„Kimi ... kimi g – ga daisuki yo!", sagte er mit extrem leiser Stimme, doch C-18 konnte es dennoch verstehen. Sie nickte klar und hatte dabei ein ziemlich kindliches Lächeln auf den Lippen:

„Anata ga daisuki, Radditz-kun!"

Er sah sie rasch an. Mit einem Blick der eher wieder etwas mutiger gestimmt war. C-18 kam das Kichern und der Saiyajin sah sie verwirrt an: "Was ist?"

„Weißt du, du tust immer wie ein ungehobelter Klotz! Dabei bist du richtig knuffig, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Bin ich ...das?"

Man konnte deutlich sehen das Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht stand, so was war ihm noch nie passiert, nicht mal bei Cherry.

„Hai! Du bist so richtig kawaii eben!", entgegnete sie, schließlich stupste sie ihm auf die Nase, „Aber jetzt zu Ruky-chan. Ist verletzt, schon vergessen?"

Radditz konnte darauf einfach nichts mehr sagen, gar nichts, tote Hose geschah im Moment in seinem Kopf, nicht einmal mehr klar denken konnte er.

‚_Forferdelig! Wirklich schrecklich! Ich hab sie einfach so... So was mach ich doch sonst nicht.'_

Nach kurzer Zeit schon hatten sie die anderen gefunden. Piccolo packte schon einiges aus dem

Ersthilfekasten als Radditz dann zu dem Mädchen gestürmt kam und sie sich betrachtete.

„Viel kaputt?", fragte er.

„Nein. Na ja, ganz schön viel an Händen und Füßen und die Peitsche hat natürlich auch ziemlich viel angerichtet, in Lebensgefahr ist sie noch nicht aber an Blut hat sie schon ziemlich viel verloren", antwortete Piccolo ihm.

„Mein armes Töchterchen!", jammerte Radditz und nahm Vegeta das Mädchen aus dem Arm.

„Erst Mal Wunden waschen!", sagte Piccolo und hielt einen nassen Waschlappen in Höhe.

„Ach gib schon her!", blaffte Vegeta genervt und entriss Piccolo den Lappen, „Du würdest dich doch gar nicht trauen das zu machen!"

Piccolo kommentierte diese Aktion gar nicht mehr, er war ja so was schon gewohnt.

Radditz sah den Prinzen ein wenig flehendlich an: „Tu´ ihr nicht weh!"

„Ach halt ´s Maul!", sagte Vegeta schroff und begann die Wunden zu wässern.

Krampfartige Bewegungen durchfuhren ihren Körper und sie stöhnte leise.

„Ohi ... mach mal nicht so hart!", bat Radditz.

„Ach misch dich hier nicht ein! Ich hab ´s satt!", fauchte Vegeta und machte seinen Job ziemlich ordentlich und wusch die Wunden alle ordentlich aus und desinfizierte sie mit einem brennenden Jod und Alkoholzeug. Dann verbannt er alles mit stütz und Mullbinden und nahm das Mädchen, Radditz aus den Armen.

„Jetzt sei ruhig und schlaf! Jetzt sollst du nicht mehr leiden, das verspreche ich dir", flüsterte er ihr, für die anderen unhörbar ins Ohr, „So, das war jetzt zwar nur ein Unfall aber unsere Reise wird wieder eine Weile aufgehalten."

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Es war unmöglich mit so einer schwerverletzten noch eine Reise zu unternehmen. Radditz überließ Vegeta zwar nur ungern die Pflege, aber er konnte ihm selbstverständlich nichts abschlagen, Augen gemacht wurde eigentlich nur, als C-18 und Radditz ein wenig zu flirten begannen.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 19: Leidenswege und Gespräche


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19:**

**Der Leidensweg und die Gespräche**

Vegeta hatte Ruky vorerst einigermaßen gut versorgt, doch nun hieß es eine geeignete Unterkunft zu finden, der Prinz sah C-18 und Radditz etwas genauer an als er merkte das diese beiden wirklich vertrauter miteinander umgingen.

„Könnt ihr mir mal erklären was mit euch los ist? Ihr seht nicht sehr besorgt aus", sagte er.

„Doch", mischte sich C-18 ein und blickte ihn ein wenig leidlich an, „eigentlich bin ich sehr in Sorge. Aber ich denke, dass du dich doch wohl gut um sie kümmerst. Vegeta, ich denke du kannst jetzt die Gelegenheit ergreifen und deine Tochter um Kapseln bitten!"

„Das ist doch mal eine gute Idee, Seitens der Cyborgtante", meinte Vegeta mit einem Grinsen.

„Vegeta!", rief Radditz.

„Was denn, ist nicht so gemeint. Ich gebe euch nur noch einen Tipp! Es ist gefährlich sich in Tote zu verlieben wenn man lebt, es ist aber auch gefährlich wenn man sich in einen Lebenden verliebt wenn man bereits tot ist. Haltet nicht so lange dran fest, nehmt vorsichtshalber schon jetzt Abstand!", sagte Vegeta ernst und griff nach seinem Taschentelefon, er wählte die Nummer seines Heimes und auf dem Bildschirm tauchte Bra auf. Sie machte ein glückliches Gesicht, jeden Falls war es glücklicher als das, was sie gestern gezeigt hatte.

"O-tô-chan! Ich habe gar nicht mit einem Anruf gerechnet. Fehlt euch etwas oder willst du dich nur einfach so melden?"

„Also eigentlich wäre ich ganz froh wenn ich mich einfach nur so melden könnte Bra-chan. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich brauche dringend ein paar Kapseln die verschließbare Zelte enthalten, bitte gib uns doch einige, hai?"

"Meine Güte, ist was passiert oder ...?"

„Ja, ist ne etwas längere Geschichte, wir haben nur einen Verletzten, aber sonst ist eigentlich alles in Ordnung. Nichts lebensgefährliches Bra-chan, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Dann ist gut!"

Nach wenigen Momenten war es wirklich endlich soweit, Bra sandte ihnen ein paar Kapseln herüber und diese nahmen sie dann mit Freuden entgegen.

Nun hieß es nur noch, die Teile aufzubauen. Und wie lange sie in diesen Dingern verweilen mussten, wussten sie auch nicht. Vegeta trommelte die ganze Truppe erst einmal zusammen und stellte sich wie ein Feldwebel vor ihnen auf.

„Und jetzt ran an die Zelte! Die werden jetzt aufgebaut, wir haben genau vier Zelte, eines ist allein für Ruky-chan, die anderen werden ‚Paarweise' in die Zelte verlagert!", bestimmte Vegeta.

Als alle laut „Ja" riefen fühlte sich der Namekianer ein bisschen verarscht, wirklich total bescheuert und fehl am Platze. Jeden Falls eine Weile denn er erwies sich als ein Naturtalent in Zelte aufbauen. Nach wenigen Momenten standen alle vier Zelte mitten im Wald. Es schien nun so, als ob sie ganz gewöhnliche Camper wären. Dann teilte sich die Gruppe in kleinere Zweiergruppen, Trunks und Tapion beschlossen ein Zelt zu beziehen, Radditz und C-18 waren sich auch so ziemlich einig, also mussten Piccolo und Vegeta miteinander vorlieb nehmen.

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte zu dem Namekianer: „Ich muss mich sowieso oft um das Kind kümmern, was soll's! Außerdem werden wir uns schon nicht an die Gurgel springen nicht wahr, Picci-chan?"

„Ach halt doch ´s Maul!", murmelte er leise und nickte sachte.

Vegeta brachte ein leises „dann ist gut" hervor und brachte Ruky in ihr Zelt, Bra hatte tatsächlich an die richtig eingerichteten Zelte gedacht. Sogar ein fast normales Bett stand darin, nur das es eben ein kleines Gestell war, dass mit weichen Kissen und Decken angefüllt war.

„So, jetzt leg dich erst Mal hin du kleiner Unglücksrabe."

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett und deckte sie bis zum Halse zu, beide Hände und Füße so hingelegt, das es wenig wehtun konnte.

„Du siehst richtig professionell aus, Vegeta!"

Radditz stand in der Zelttür und gesellte sich dazu.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich auch schon kranke Kinder im Hause. Bra war ja ständig übel oder sonst was, aber ... was machst du eigentlich hier? Hab ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt niemand soll hierher kommen?", fuhr Vegeta den anderen an.

„Hey, beruhig dich! Glaubst du, Ruky ist mir egal oder so was! Sie ist meine Tochter verstanden, da werde ich doch nicht einfach so rumsitzen und nichts tun!", sagte Radditz.

„Sicher. Sumimasen hast ja irgendwo Recht, aber bleiben wir besser nicht ganz so lang", meinte Vegeta.

„Ne, schon klar. Aber als ob das was ändern würde wenn wir hier sind oder nicht", meinte Radditz.

Eine andere weibliche Stimme klang in das Zelt: „Nur die Nächte werden schlimm denke ich. Und ich denke, dass Vegeta eine Nachtwache schieben wird, habe ich Recht?"

„C-18! Du auch noch, meine Güte, also ... ja, ja, ihr habt schon Recht kümmert euch um alles und weckt mich gegen Abend, alles klar?"

Die beiden nickten und sahen Vegeta aus dem Zelt gehen von draußen drang noch seine Stimme herein: „Und das ihr mir keine Sauereien anstellt!"

Radditz wäre beinahe nach hinten umgekippt.

„Wofür hält der mich?"

„Radditz, ich glaube Vegeta hat Recht was er vorhin zu dir oder zu uns gesagt hat, es ist durchaus gefährlich sich in den jeweils anderen zu verlieben. Aber ..."

„Hey, ich meine, du hast schließlich auch Familie C-18 ich habe ja auch schon dran gedacht! Du musst dich noch um Marron und den kleinen Kerl kümmern", stimmte Radditz zu.

„Marron studiert, Kuririn ist ... ja anders eben, total anders!", meinte C-18, „Er hat sich eben ein bisschen verändert seid den letzten Jahren. Wahrscheinlich ist das so, weil unsere Marron jetzt so groß ist."

„meinst du?", hakte Radditz noch einmal nach.

C-18 sah ihn mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an und nickte: „Natürlich! Außerdem habe ich gemerkt, dass Ruky-chan so allein und traurig wirkt wenn sie glaubt dass sie niemand ansieht."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr kennt das Kind besser als ich, ich weiß auch nicht. Vegeta sagt so verdammt vernünftige Sachen, du siehst Ruky aber auch anders", stellte Radditz fest.

„Vielleicht ist das natürlich. Schließlich bist du ihr Vater, du hast Ruky nun mal zu dem erzogen was sie ist, eine Kriegerin. Sie wird am wenigsten dir zeigen, dass ihr irgendetwas auf dem Herzen liegt", meinte C-18.

Radditz seufzte, vermutlich hatte sie Recht. In all den Jahren hatte er ihr beinahe nur gezeigt wie man draufhaut und nicht das auch sie Gefühle hat, Cherry war auch immer sehr streng mit ihr, doch hatte sie sich etwas anmerken lassen? Nur ganz selten wenn das Fass wirklich vollgelaufen war.

„_Ruky-chan! Ruky-chan, wach auf!", eine Stimme, eine freundliche Stimme die sie schon einmal gehört hatte, ertönte in ihrem Ohr, doch sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, aus Angst Babidi sei noch da._

„_Wach doch auf, Ruky-chan. Du bist nicht mehr in Gefahr!"_

_Sie kannte diese Stimme, also beschloss sie auf den Befehl zu hören und schlug die Augen auf._

„_Wo bin ich?", fragte sie, und vor ihr stand eine Frau._

„_Du bist ... ja wo bist du eigentlich? Ich meine natürlich, wo sind wir!", antwortete die Frau. _

_Ruky erschrak plötzlich, die Frau vor ihr hatte türkises Haar, das ihr bis über die Schultern reichte, und ein Symbol der Capsule Corp. _

„_Buruma-sama? Aber das bedeutet ja, dass ich tot bin!", sagte Ruky._

„_Oh nein, keine Sorge, du bist noch nicht tot, noch lange nicht. Sonst wärest du vor Enma Daio ... na gut, du wärest nicht vor Enma Daio getreten, aber du wärest dann nicht hier. Sagen wir, du stehst vor der Schwelle. Du machst jetzt einiges durch, das verspreche ich dir!", antwortete Bulma._

„_Bist du hier um mir zu helfen?"_

„_Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so, ich muss dir einige Dinge zeigen, die du wissen musst. Oder ich muss dir Dinge sagen", kam es zur Antwort._

„_Was für Dinge? Das ich nicht hätte tun dürfen, was ich getan habe?", fragte Ruky, „Werden mir meine Fehler eigentlich immer wieder vorgehalten? Ich bin ... wirklich an allem Schuld!"_

„_Sei still, ich widersetze mich nicht gern den Anweisungen meiner Schwestern!", fuhr Bulma das Mädchen an. _

_Ruky wartete kurz einen Moment, ein misstrauisches Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen und sie meinte: „Schwestern? Soviel ich weiß, hatte Buruma-sama keine Schwestern!"_

_Sie sprang auf und nahm ihre Abwehrhaltung ein: „Wer bist du wirklich."_

„_Du brauchst dich nicht erst bereit zu machen. Du kannst mir hier sowieso nichts tun", meinte die Frau, und verwandelte sich in eine ganz anders aussehende, sie wurde blond und glich nun einer wunderschönen Elbin in einem verwunschenen Wald, „Siehst du?" _

_Schnell richtete die Frau ihren Zeigefinger auf Ruky und zwang das Mädchen in die Knie. Diese wurde darauf noch misstrauischer als vorher und begann sich dagegen zu wehren._

„_Gib dich! Du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten, hast du verstanden? Ich möchte dir nicht unnötig wehtun, ich bin gekommen um dir zu helfen!", meinte sie und lockerte den Zauber nachdem Ruky sich verzweifelt und zugleich entkräftet zurück auf den Boden gleiten ließ._

„_Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme die nach dem Willen zu weinen klang._

„_Mein Name ist Verda. Ich bin eine Göttin, ich bin die Göttin der Gegenwart!", antwortete sie._

„_Und was willst du jetzt?", fragte Ruky._

„_Ich möchte nicht, das so ein besonderes Mädchen wie du wegen meiner großen Schwester stirbt. Ich widersetze mich hier einer ganz bestimmten Regel. Eigentlich steht auch für Götter die Todesstrafe drauf."_

„_Und warum tust du das dann? Kümmere dich um dich!", sagte Ruky._

„_Nein. Du bist verzweifelt. Aber so wie du denkst ist die Sache nicht, sie haben dich von dem Magier weggeholt", versicherte Verda._

„_Und? Macht das einen Unterschied? Ich bin ... besiegt worden! Ich ... ich ... ich habe gegen Babidi verloren! Da soll ich gegen Kakarott gewinnen?", fragte Ruky._

„_Warte kleine! Du musst doch nicht gleich so traurig sein. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Kakarott, wenn er auf die Erde kommt, nicht auf eurer Seite sein wird. Er wird gegen euch kämpfen und vor allem gegen deine Seele, Ruky-chan", berichtete Verda._

„_Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte sie._

„_Weil ich für die neue Ordnung bin. Du weißt was ich meine, viele Mächte versuchen dich zu vernichten, sie befürchten was du werden könntest. Doch ich bin der Ansicht, das nicht unbedingt das Schlimmste passieren muss, wenn es wirklich geschieht. Deshalb musst du beschützt werden. Es ist kein Zufall, dass es alle auf dich abgesehen haben", erklärte Verda._

„_Sie wollen mich töten? Dann sollen sie doch, ich bin sowieso nichts Wert!", meinte Ruky. _

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden und Vegeta war mit C-18 und Radditz bei Ruky.

„Ihr sagtet es hat sich nichts verändert bis auf, dass sie Fieber bekommen hat? Meint ihr das Ernst, nichts? Bakas! Anstatt mir gleich bescheid zu sagen, gar nichts passiert. Jetzt verschwindet!", fauchte er und verriegelte den Zeltreißverschluss mit einem kleinen Schloss.

Eine lange Nacht stand ihm bevor, es schien wirklich so als ob es Ruky statt immer besser, immer schlechter ging, er konnte ja schlecht wissen, was sie für Besucht im Unterbewusstsein bekam.

„Nicht sterben, das lass ich einfach nicht zu! Erst Bulma, jetzt du? Nein das gibt es nicht! _Dame!_", sagte er.

Er fühlte Rukys Stirn mit der Hand, mittlerweile waren kalte Schweißperlen darauf. Wenn Vegeta sie hätte beruhigen wollen, hätte er so getan als wenn seine Hand verglühte, mehr oder weniger tat es das ja auch, es war wirklich nicht auszuhalten. Wundfieber war wirklich etwas schreckliches, und wenn man es nicht schnell genug herunter bekam konnte noch so einiges geschehen.

„Wach auf, kleine Ruky, wach auf, Ruky-chan! Wir brauchen dich doch! Ich will nicht das du stirbst!", sagte er leise und nahm eine ihrer Hände, dessen Verband war schon wieder von Blut durchtränkt.

„Du heiliger Kamisama! Aber ... wie ist das möglich ich habe doch die Blutungen bereits gestill, Ruky wie konnte das bloß passieren?"

Langsam kam Furcht in ihm auf und er kam sich so dumm vor. Hilflos und dumm, einfach so, als wäre alle Macht die er besaß plötzlich verpufft, ihn überkam ein mieses Trauergefühl, das er auch bei Bulma verspürte, das selbe machtlose Versuchen, seine ungehörten Hilfeschreie und das verzweifelte Bitten schien einfach so zu verklingen. Er wusste, selbst wenn er magische Bohnen hätte, die würden Ruky hier nicht helfen und das stimmte ihn wieder traurig.

„Du wolltest das wir Freunde werden verdammt!", sagte Vegeta doch eine Reaktion darauf kam nicht, Ruky lag einfach nur da, und kein Zeichen des Lebens, nur das ungleichmäßige Atmen ging durch sie. Vegeta nahm ihren Verband, der rechten Hand ab und umwickelte sie mit einem Frischen.

„Wenn du jetzt stirbst werde ich dich hassen, für immer. Bleib hier! Du bist wirklich egoistisch, kannst du nicht auch an deinen Vater denken?"

_Ruky hörte Verda gar nicht richtig zu, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Die Göttin sah sie an und sagte: „Die machen sich alle Sorgen um dich kleine Lady!"_

„_Sie hassen mich, Trunks hasst mich, er hat es mir doch gesagt! Ich habe Tapion nicht umgebracht. Ich bringe Unglück, das reine Unglück!", sagte sie._

„_NEIN! Wenn du so was sagst, dann gibt es für dich keine Chance mehr. Du musst jetzt überleben, und in deiner Welt zurecht kommen, dort gibt es nämlich weit größere Schmerzen auszuhalten. Willst du dich denen denn nicht stellen? Willst du denn nicht sagen, ‚ich habe es allein geschafft zu überleben'?", fragte Verda._

„_Mach dich nicht lustig!", schrie Ruky stand auf und ging auf die Göttin los, diese reagierte mit einer Barriere und hielt sich das Mädchen vom Leibe._

„_Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass du dich besser vorsehen sollst! Ich bin hier auf der Schwelle zu stark für dich. Und ich denke, du willst noch einmal deinen Vater wieder sehen, und Vegeta und die anderen. Die sind doch gar nicht sauer, die haben doch alles Dank Tapion herausgefunden", meinte Verda._

„_Ich glaube dir kein Wort!", schrie Ruky und hielt weiter stand, die Göttin jedoch ließ auch nicht locker._

Vegeta spürte den ständig schlechter werdenden Zustand des Mädchens. Sie schien sich wohl doch schon aufgegeben zu haben, vielleicht war das alles zu schwer, er hatte diese Wunden gesehen, es war einfach schrecklich, dachte er sich. So was hätte ihm auch passieren können, doch wie sähe er dann heute aus? Ruky war sichtlich am Ende körperlich ging es immer weiter bergab. Das Fieber wollte nicht runtergehen und schon wieder begannen Blutungen von neuem zu bluten. Vegeta versorgte zwar immer wieder alles, doch schaffte er nicht. Schließlich blieb ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit als Ruky auch noch schrecklicher Schüttelfrost überkam.

„Ich lasse dich nicht einfach sterben! Komm wieder zu mir zurück, Ruky-chan!"

Er zog sein, wie er fand dämliches, Hemd aus und warf es zu Boden. Er wusste anscheinend selbst nicht was er tat, sonst hätte er es sich sicher drei Mal überlegt, denn er hob stieg zu Ruky ins Bett und drückte sie an seinen Körper und deckte die Decke über beide.

„Du wirst nicht sterben, komm zurück."

Mit dem Gedanken hoffte er würde er sie warm halten und wieder zurückholen können, doch noch immer waren diese Zweifel da, was war, wenn sie genau wie Bulma irgendeiner Bestimmung folgte?

Rukys kalter Körper wollte sich noch nicht wieder erholen, sie schien dennoch immer weniger Kraft zu besitzen.

„_Ruky begreifst du das denn nicht? Ich will dir nicht wehtun, ich will dich davon überzeugen wieder zurück zu gehen! Oder soll ich es dir anders beweisen?", fragte Verda._

_Geschwächt, sogar am Ende ihrer sonst unerschöpflichen Kraft ging sie entgültig zu Boden und gehorchte Verdas Willen nicht gegen sie anzutreten._

„_So ist es besser. Denn Vegeta versucht auf biegen und brechen dich zurück in die Welt der Lebenden zu bringen! Gib dich nicht selbst auf, hast du gehört! Ich will auch nicht das du stirbst denn du kannst nichts für dein vorherbestimmtes Schicksal!", sagte Verda, „Hör genau hin! Hörst du es denn nicht?"_

_Tatsächlich, jetzt wo Verda es sagte, konnte Ruky all die vergebenen Bitten und Flehen von Vegeta hören, und ein warmer Gedanke kam ihr plötzlich in den Sinn._

„_Heißt dass, ich bin nicht allein?", fragte sie._

„_Nein, du bist nicht allein! Deine Freunde sind mit dir, Ruky-sama!"_

„_Verda, was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte sie._

„_Dich langsam wieder erinnern, an deine Familie, an deine Träume und Wünsche! Und glaube an deine neuen Freunde, denn jeder der lebt brauch welche. Geh nun und lasse dich von deinen Freunden wieder ins Leben zurückholen."_

_Ruky nickte, ein seichtes Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen._

Es war bereits wieder Morgen geworden, frühester Morgen als sie die Augen öffnete, es ging ihr schlecht. Ihr schien es, als lastete ein unheimliches Gewicht auf ihr, sie hatte Schmerzen im ganzen Körper und auch ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er zerspringen wollte.

Als sich ihre Augen wieder ein klares Bild verschafft hatten, merkte sie, dass sie in einem Bett lag, eingekuschelt, doch das war noch etwas. Arme hielten sie und als sie die Augen nach oben richtete sah sie Vegetas Gesicht, er schlief.

‚Meine Güte! Er ... er ... er wollte mich nicht sterben lassen!'

Sie musste sich erst mal in Klaren darüber werden was hier los war, ihre Hände waren immer noch von Blut durchtränkt, sie fühlte sich wie ausgelutscht und doch war ihr ganz warm ums Herz geworden. Vegeta hatte sie nicht sterben lassen, er war bei ihr! Sie hatte Freunde und anscheinend vertrauten alle dem Mädchen nun. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch das klappte nicht richtig. Aber sie kuschelte sich ein wenig dichter an Vegeta heran.

Fortsetzung folgt in Chapter 20: I wand to believe you!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**I wand to believe you !**

Das sie überhaupt wach war hielt sie eigentlich für einen schlechten Scherz. Vegeta hatte sie zwar zurückgeholt, aber jetzt merkte sie erst wieder diese blöden Wunden die Babidi ihr zugefügt hatte. Sie war zwar wieder ein wenig näher zu Vegeta gekrochen, doch mit jeder Bewegung gaben ihre Hände und ihre Füße stechenden Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper. Eine Welle von Übelkeit überkam sie und sie spürte heiße Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schien wirklich noch nicht wirklich in der Lage zu sein lange wach zu sein. Ein ganzes überwältigendes Gefühl des Weinens überkam sie und unterdrückte schließlich ihre leidlichen und jammernden Schluchzattacken. Sie konnte Vegeta ja schlecht unter die Nase reiben, dass sie solche Schmerzen und solch ein niedriges Selbstbewusstsein hatte, dass sie anfing zu weinen. Das war ja schwach!

Schließlich merkte sie einen festen Griff über ihren Oberkörper.

„Ve...geta..."

Sie dachte dass sie sprechen konnte, doch es glich eher einem angestrengten Röcheln. Vegeta registrierte das Wort schließlich und tastete zu einer ihrer Hände hinunter um sie zu betrachten. Als er überhaupt schon in der Nähe ihrer Hände war zuckte das Mädchen schrecklich zusammen.

„Ich spare mir besser das o-hayô gozaimasu. Armes Kind!"

Tatsächlich war der Verband schon wieder durchblutet und so stand er auf und legte Ruky behutsam zurück.

„Gomen ne ich bin eingeschlafen!", sagte Vegeta und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Ruky versuchte mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, aber Kopfschmerzen kamen nun auch noch dazu, es war verflucht. Vegeta sah sie an und meinte: „Nein das war nicht richtig, schließlich sollte ich richtig auf dich aufpassen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie das mit deinen Wunden besser werden soll wenn alles immer wieder vergebens ist?"

Er nahm den Verband vorsichtig ab, obwohl er sich mehr als nur vorsah drang immer wieder Schmerz in Rukys Hand ein und immer wieder war ihr zum Schreien zu mute was sich in angestrengtes Atmen veränderte. Vegeta sah das Mädchen erneut an.

„Du hast mir echt einen höllischen Schrecken gestern eingejagt. Ich bin froh das du wieder wach bist", sagte er.

Das Mädchen sah mit einer misstrauischen Miene zur Seite weg, war er wirklich froh? Sagte er das nicht einfach so jetzt? Hat er wirklich um sie gekämpft? Es schien nicht wirklich der Fall zusein. Sie wusste das diese Wunden die Strafe einer Göttin war, doch warum? Musste sie immer wieder bestraft werden, sie lebte aber was sollte es?

Sie brachte Fetzen von Wörtern aus dem Munde, die Teilweise nur wie Krächzen klang:

„I – ch ... gl ...-aube es w – ar ni...ch – t gut."

„Was sagst du? Bist du verrückt?", fragte er, „ Nun komm schon, du überstehst das schon, du bist doch ´n starkes Mädel."

„Go – omen nasai", sagte sie.

„Ja nix, gomen! Du wirst dich schnell wieder auf die Beine bringen sonst bin ich böse mit dir klar! Außerdem sind wir doch jetzt Freunde!", sagte Vegeta ernst.

„Itsu kara tomodachi desu-ka?"

„Ruky-chan! Du ... du ...", Vegeta verschlug es die Sprach doch schnell fing er sich wieder, „Verdammt noch mal, wie kannst du so was nur fragen! Ich hätte mich sicherlich ganz anders wenn du keine Freundin seiest! Du sollst aber schnell wieder gesund werden, damit wir weiterreisen können. Ich habe dich nicht gehen lassen und ich werde dich auch nicht gehen lassen, hast du das verstanden!"

Ruky sah Vegeta einfach nur an. Im Moment war ihr zum Lachen zumute, doch was hervor kam waren Tränen und sie vergrub das Gesicht in Händen.

„Iie! Iie! Iie, ga mimasu! ... Minai!"

„Miihâ!", flüsterte Vegeta und nahm ihre Hände, „erst verlernst du zu sprechen und dann machst du den gleichen fehler wie ich!"

„Nani?", fragte sie leise und mit einem quietschiegen Schniefen.

„Du sagtest mir, man soll nicht allein weinen. Weinen ist gut, aber nicht alleine! Komm her, meine Kleine!"

Vegeta setze sich zu ihr an das Fußende und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wenn ich vor dir hätte weinen sollen, dann musst du es auch vor mir können. Es ist gar nichts schlimmes daran. Ich mag dich Ruky! Du bist das erste Saiyajin – Mädchen, das kaltblütig sein kann obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht will. Ach ... aber jetzt mal im Ernst Ruky-chan. Wenn wir keine Freunde wären ... wären wir dann auf dieser Reise?", fragte Vegeta.

„Iie! Bejita-sama! Ich ...ich hab noch nie solch einen Schmerz gefühlt! Sie wollen mich alle umbringen! Sie wollen nicht das ich lebe und auch zu Recht! ... ... ... Pan-san hatte Recht Vegeta! Ich bin dieses Monster!"

„Ruky-chan wovon sprichst du?", fragte er.

Ihr Stimme hatte an Festigkeit dazu gewonnen, doch klang alles immer noch verzweifelt und sie hatte noch immer den gewissen Sinn im Leben verloren:

„Ich bin das Kind das die Welten durcheinander gebracht hat. Ich ... ich habe _sie_ getroffen! Das Mädchen das _in mir_ ist. Sie ... sie kommt jede Nacht zu mir und sie ... sagt Sachen ... die ... die einfach nur schrecklich sind."

Vegeta strich ihr seicht über den zerzausten Haarschopf, er hatte Angst sie zurück zu legen es brachte ihr sicher wieder einiges an Schmerz ein. Also zog er die Decke ein wenig über sie herüber und behielt sie an sich gedrückt.

„Außerdem hast du hier viele Freunde, alle mögen dich! Und sag nur nicht dass es anders ist! Und weißt du was? C-18 ist deine beste Freundin, sie mag dich so sehr dass sie sogar deine Mutterrolle übernehmen würde, auf freundschaftliche Art und Weise."

„_Nani? Jûhachi-chan wa daisuki chichi-chan wo shimasu-ka?" _

„Hai!"

„Das ist schön!", flüsterte sie.

„Aber jetzt schlaf wieder, du hast immer noch Fieber, bist ja warm wie ein Backofen!", sagte er.

Kurz darauf war sie aber auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Die Uhr zeigte nun schon halb sechs an und schließlich kam auch die Sonne aus einer dünnen Wolkenschicht hervor.

‚_Vegeta sagt, ich habe Freunde. Aber, ist es denn auch wahr? Wenn sie alle wüssten was ich bin, dann wenden sie sich von mir ab, selbst mein Vater. Sie werden den Höllenanwärtern Recht geben und mich töten, was bringt es, mich wieder ins Leben zurück zu rufen? Hätte ich Vegeta-sama schon früher sagen sollen das ich das Mädchen getroffen habe? Oder lieber Vater? Ich kann nichts tun, es ist wie verhext. _

_Meine Mutter ist gestorben, dass weiß ich jetzt wieder, aber wie ist sie gestorben? Das weiß ich nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung von dem Leben in der Hölle nur Erzählungen von Radditz! Und mein Vater würde mir sicher nie erzählen, wenn ich Schuld wäre an Mutters Tode!'_

‚_Ruky-chan? habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Vegeta vertauen kannst? Und nicht nur ihm. Wenn du nicht zurückkommen solltest, dann hätte sich niemand um dich gekümmert, verstehst du das? Außerdem kannst du jetzt nicht aufgeben, denn ... du hast eine Aufgabe, hast du das vergessen?'_

_Ruky befand sich in einem Traum das wusste sie nun, sie befand sich auf keiner Schwelle mehr, doch diese Stimme kannte sie._

‚_Verda-san? Verda sind Sie das?'_

‚_Hai! Watashi wa desu!'_

‚_Meinen Sie mit „Aufgabe" den Auftrag Kakarott zu vernichten?'_

‚_Ja, das auch. Aber nur nebensächlich, denn ich möchte das du ganz überlebst. Ane-san hat zwar veranlagt das dieser Kampf egal wie er ausgeht tödlich für dich endet, aber das möchte ich nicht! Ich weiß, was in dir steckt. Und deshalb musst du kämpfen!'_

‚_Ich habe verstanden, ich möchte Vegeta-sama vertrauen! Ich möchte ihm auch helfen nur ... ich weiß nicht wie!'_

‚_Ich werde dir auch dabei helfen, Ruky-chan. Ich werde dir, wenn ich es herausgefunden habe ein Zeichen geben. Und das musst du dann auch verstehen.'_

‚_Arigatô'_

Als Vegeta sicher gewesen war, das Ruky in einem festen Schlummer steckte, hatte er sie wieder zurückgelegt und wieder vernünftig zugedeckt. Leise ging er für fünf Minuten aus dem Zelt und sah C-18, Radditz und Trunks vor den Zelten sitzen die sich leise unterhielten. Trunks sah ein wenig aufgewühlt aus, aber Vegeta dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, vielleicht hatte Trunks auch schon von Radditz und C-18 gehört. Als der Prinz sich jedoch dazu gesellte brach Trunks gleich los:

„O-tô-san! Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Die beiden wussten, dass Ruky dieses besagte Höllenkind ist! Ich verstehe nicht, warum du soviel Nachsicht hast!"

„Trunks! Damare! Ich glaube ich spinne! Sie kann doch nichts dafür!", schoss Vegeta zurück.

„Ach ja? Sie kann nichts dafür? Wenn sie nicht geboren worden wäre, lebten Mama, Son-Goten und Son-Gohan noch! Sie hat Mama umgebracht!", schrie Trunks.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns Musuko? Schrei hier nicht so rum, schließlich ist es auch nicht einfach für mich, sie weiß nicht, dass sie das Kind ist!", fauchte Vegeta.

„Natürlich", meinte Trunks, „das glaubst du, weil sie es dir gesagt hat! Wer sagt dir, dass es stimmt?"

„Verdammt scher dich doch zum Donnergrummeln! Ich denke nicht, dass du noch großartig Bock drauf hättest Märchen zu erzählen wenn du eine Nacht lang mit deinem Leben gekämpft hast! Sie war drauf und dran zu sterben aber das kannst du ja mit deinen voreiligen Schlüssen nicht wissen!", schimpfte Vegeta.

„Um sie kümmerst du dich", Trunks senkte seine Stimme zu einem tränenunterdrückenden Jammern, „aber sie lässt du nicht einfach so krepieren wie sie es verdient hat!"

„Ach ich will jetzt nicht mit dir über ungerechtfertigte Sachen mit dir reden! Radditz! Sie hat es selbst herausgefunden! Das dürfte auch für dich interessant sein, C-18! Du sagtest doch dass sie öfter einmal von der Gruppe entfernt war?", fragte Vegeta und ließ Trunks mit sich selbst kämpfen.

„Ja, das war so, sehr viele male. Sie hat mir nicht immer sagen wollen was los war. Sie sagte nur immer, dass es für sie leichter sei sich von uns fern zu halten, sie sterbe ja bald. Und dann fügte sie immer hinzu, Nachts schnarche ich sowieso ganz laut Jûhachi-chan!", entgegnete C-18.

„Aber das tut sie nicht. Als sie klein war fing es an. Nachdem Sakura und Cherry gestorben sind"; meinte Radditz.

„Und vorher nicht? Kaio Shin hat doch gesagt sie sei schon so geboren worden!", meinte Vegeta.

„Stimmt schon, aber vielleicht brauch das einfach einen Auslöser oder so was", sagte Radditz.

„Hai! Das ist möglich. Das kommt mir sogar logisch vor wenn man das ganze als eine Schizophrene – Seite sieht. Menschen die etwas schreckliches erleben bekommen manchmal arge Schäden, jeden Falls wenn sie nicht vollkommen Gefühllos sind", stimmte C-18 zu.

„Ich gehe wieder ins Bett! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus, ich will nicht mehr zuhören. Das ist doch alles Mist!", sagte Trunks.

Er ging tatsächlich ohne seinen Vater noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Arch ... Kinder! Nur Ärger mit denen!", spottete Vegeta, „Der kommt schon wieder zu sich, ich weiß auch nicht wieso der sich plötzlich so dämlich hat. ...Ruky Schuld an Bulmas Tod, dass ich nicht lache!"

„Du darfst nicht so streng mit Trunks sein! Ich meine, er hat seine Mutter erst jetzt verloren. Und dann erfährt er auch noch dass Ruky das „Höllenkind" ist. Ich meine, das ist doch schon heftig, nicht wahr?", fragte C-18.

„Trotzdem ungerechtfertigt von ihm!", sagte Vegeta und atmete einmal tief durch, „Wenigstens lebt deine Tochter Radditz! Sie ist dem Tode knapp von der Schippe gesprungen! Und wir sind jetzt auch gute Freunde."

„Ähm ... hat das mit den Freunden irgendwas? Ich weiß das doch!"

„Ja, aber Ruky-chan wusste es anscheinend nicht!", antwortete Vegeta grinsend, „Ganz schön süß oder?"

Ein plötzliches Energiefeld explodierte, eine Krampfkraft nahm an Kraft gewaltig zu und riss den Rest der Gruppe aus den Träumen. Vegeta und die beiden anderen waren aufgesprungen und ins Zelt gerannt.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Vegeta als er Ruky bereits wieder sitzen sah.

„Sie soll mich in Ruhe lassen! Sagt ihr sie soll mich in Ruhe lassen und nie wieder zurückkommen!", schrie Ruky.

„Beruhigt dich! _Wer_ soll dich in Ruhe lassen? Hier ist doch niemand!", meinte Radditz.

„Doch sie ist hier. Ich weiß ihr seid nicht in der Lage sie zu sehen, denn sie ist in mir und ich kann sie manchmal nicht azfhalten! Sie kommt wann sie will, wenn ich wütend werde! Ich habe es gehört, all sie verhassten Gedanken und Worte! Jeeze! Trunks! Freezer! Babidi! Alle haben sie Recht! Sie wollen dass ich sterbe, nur ihr nicht? ... Tötet mich dann tötet ihr sie!"

„Nein hörst du! Wir werden dich nicht töten denn wir lieben dich!", meinte Radditz.

„Wir wissen, dass es manchmal ziemlich schlecht um dich steht wenn du wütend wirst. Das haben wir schon alles abgesprochen. Du musst jetzt leben Ruky und die Sachen zu Ende führen die du begonnen hast. Erzähl uns bitte alles!", bat Vegeta und C-18 setzte sich zu ihr.

„Du musst wieder zur Ruhe kommen, wir bleiben jetzt hier bei dir, du musst etwas trinken und etwas in deinen Magen bekommen und dann wird es dir besser gehen, hai? Und du wirst uns alles in aller Ruhe erzählen. Über iSie/i! Ich verspreche dir wir werden immer bei dir sein und dich nicht im Stich lassen!"

Entkräftet ließ sie sich in C-18s Arme fallen und schniefte leise.

„Hai, Jûhachi-chan, hai. Ich vertraue dir und ich vertraue Vegeta und auch meinen Papa! Ich will euch vertrauen, ich muss das einfach!", flüsterte sie.

„Genau!", stimmten die anderen ihr zu.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 21: Watashi wa kodomo no yami desu


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21:**

**Watashi wa kodomo no yami desu**

(Kleiner Kommentar am Anfang hüstel ich habe keine Ahnung was hier draus noch wird, ich weiß nur das diese Geschichte noch bestimmt 10 Kapitel wenn nicht noch mehr dazu bekommen wird!) **Aktuelle Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte habe ich letztes Jahr um dieselbe Zeit geschrieben. Diese Geschichte besteht aus 40 Kapiteln, abgeschlossen.**

„Ich habe sie kennen gelernt als wir alle zusammen wieder von der Capsulle Corp. losgeflogen sind, es war sie, die mich gefragt hat in der Nacht. Sie weiß das ich nicht alleine sein mag, sie weiß es und ich wusste, dass sie es wann immer sie wollte spüren konnte. Dieses Mädchen sieht aus wie ich, aber normalerweise hat sie keine richtige Kleidung. Sie ist so ähnlich wie ein Super-Saiyajin der vierten Stufe, sie hat Affenfell, einen Schwanz und lange, blaue Haare und schwarze Augenringe und ein dickes fettes _M_ auf der Stirn. Sowieso ist alles an ihr schwarz."

C-18 sah Radditz an und fragte Ruky dann: „Wie hast du sieh das erste Mal gesehen?"

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Als Freezer mich angegriffen hatte, da merkte ich das mit mir etwas geschah, es war als verliere ich die Kontrolle über meinen eigenen Körper und so war es ja letztendlich auch. Nun, ich konnte dieses Mal eine Gestallt vor mir sehen und ich erkannte, dass diese mehr als nur Einbildung sein konnte, sie versuchte den Strahl abzuhalten und schließlich musste sie ihn durchlassen denn sie war ja nur ein geisterhaftes Wesen. Ich bekam Angst vor mir selbst. Ich habe einige Male in der Nacht wach gelegen, ich wollte unbedingt wissen was mit mir geschehen war und dann kam sie mir das erste Mal einfach so vor die Linse. Und sie lächelte so freundlich, ich dachte ich stünde mir selbst oder jemandem gegenüber, den ich kenne. Doch kannte ich sie gar nicht!", erzählte Ruky.

Vegeta hob eine Wasserflasche aus einer Art von Beutel heraus und meinte dann: „Bevor du jetzt alles weiter erzählst meine Süße wirst du jetzt etwas trinken, du hast über einen Tag nichts mehr zu dir genommen! Hier Radditz, mach du das oder hast du deine Tochter noch nie mit der Flasche gefüttert?"

„Na du meinst Sachen, doch, hab ich schon. Aber ich fühlte mich immer als wenn ich falsch gepolt wäre!", antwortete Radditz und nahm die Flasche aus Vegetas Hand.

Etwas hilflos sah dieser Saiyajin auch jetzt aus, er hob den Kopf des Mädchens etwas weiter an und gab ihr die Flasche in den Mund.

Nachdem etwas Flüssigkeit in ihren Körper gelangt war setzte Ruky erneut an zu reden:

„Schließlich kam sie immer wieder, sie begann sich in meine Gefühle zu fressen ohne das ich es merkte, sie meinte, ich sollte besser auf mich aufpassen, aber das könne sie genauso gut tun, denn sie sei in der Lage mich zu töten. Die hat gesagt das sie mich töten will versteht ihr! Ich war zu erst misstrauisch aber sie meinte sie sei genauso unsterblich wie ich sie kann es! Und dann in den letzten Tagen da hat sie mich berührt. Sie konnte mich berühren obwohl sie eigentlich nur so eine Art Geist war! Und dann hat ... dann hat ... mich ... ..."

„Ruky ist schon in Ordnung! Ist gut, es tut mir leid wir hätten dich nicht jetzt danach fragen sollen. Gomen nasai", sagte C-18.

„Ist schon okay, ich ... es geht mir wieder gut!", meinte Ruky.

Eigentlich brannte noch die Frage in Vegeta was geschehen war, aber das konnte er sich getrost selbst ausmalen. Dieses Höllenmädchen ist hier einfach zu Ruky spaziert und hat ihr Angst gemacht. Er nahm ihre Hände in die Hand und sah sie sich genau an.

„Ach, also schon wieder durchgeblutet! Wenn das so weitergeht dann weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll! C-18 wechselst du bitte die Verbände! Und du Radditz bleibst jetzt bei deiner Tochter, alles klar?", sagte Vegeta und ging zum Zeltausgang, „Ich knöpfe mir jetzt meinen Sohn vor! Der kann noch was erleben!"

„Hai!", antworteten beide.

Radditz nahm Ruky nun in den Arm während C-18 dem Mädchen die Verbände abnahm.

„Jûhachi-chan? Ich wird dich nur Kâsan nennen wenn ich wenn du es möchtest!", sagte Ruky.

„Also ... ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht wie du darauf reagierst, außerdem ist es ja so, dass ich deinen Vater nicht geheiratet habe und ich denke, das will er auch gar nicht. Du kannst sagen was du willst, Ruky-chan. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas sagst, das ich dir sage okay?", antwortete C-18.

„Ja. Aber ich bin froh das ihr euch mögt. Ich habe euch lieb! Ganz dolle!", meinte sie.

„Wir dich auch!", meinte C-18 und lächelte.

Die Hände schmerzten schon gar nicht mehr, sie hatte das Gefühl oder eher nicht das Gefühl das sie noch etwas in diesen spüren konnte. Dafür taten ihr alle anderen Knochen weh und der Wundschmerz wollte auch nicht abnehmen. Eine Welle von unendlicher Müdigkeit durchfuhr sie und schließlich hörte sie C-18s Stimme noch einmal wie sie sagte:

„Ich gehe besser nachsehen ob Vegeta seinen Sohn zusammen scheißt oder nicht. Ich möchte nicht das sich dieses Verhältnis irgendwie auseinander rüttelt. Trunks hat viel Einfluss auf seine kleine Schwester und wenn er gegen seinen Vater ist kann das auch Auswirkungen auf seine energiegeladene Schwester haben!", meinte C-18 und verschwand.

Ruky ließ dieses zu schnelle Reden einfach mal außer Acht denn ihr Bewusstsein schlich sich wieder in Richtung schlafen. Doch sah sie ihren Vater noch immer an:

„O-tô-san! Leg mich doch bitte wieder auf das Kopfende ja? Du hast ja gehört das Vegeta – sama mir jetzt Bettruhe aufgebrummt hat."

„Ja."

Behutsam packte er sie auf das andere Ende, er blieb jedoch noch immer sitzen und sah seine Tochter an.

„Vegeta-sama und ich sind jetzt Freunde!"

„Weiß ich doch! Dummes Mädchen, das ist doch ganz logisch oder? Oder glaubst du er würde überhaupt mit dir reden wenn ihr nicht befreundet währet.", meinte Radditz.

Als Ruky ein wenig traurig dreinblickte wurde er natürlich gleich etwas weicher:

„Hey! Nicht so schnell das war doch nicht so gemeint!"

„Ich weiß doch! Aber ich meine, er sagte wir sind Freunde. Er hat gelächelt und er hat gesagt wir sind Freunde! ... Aber...", begann Ruky.

„Ja, ja, ich versteh das schon! Das hast du nicht erwartet was? Vegeta ist manchmal ziemlich launisch, na ja, was soll's. Du kannst einfach nur glücklich drüber sein", sagte Radditz.

„Aber ich bin ja glücklich! Es ist nur ein wenig mehr!", sagte Ruky und ihre Stimme war eine Mischung aus Schmollen und Jammern.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Radditz mit etwas naiver Stimme.

„Bejita-sama ga daisuki!", antwortete Ruky leise.

„Oh nein! Bei allen neun Kamisama auf Erden, das schlag dir doch mal bitte gleich aus dem Kopf ja! Vegetas Freundschaft ist schon eine Menge wert!", meinte Radditz.

„Aber was kann ich denn dafür? Ich meine, ich mag Vegeta schrecklich!", meinte Ruky.

„Ja ich weiß doch! Aber meinst du nicht dass es vielleicht nur deine Dankbarkeit ist?", fragte Radditz.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Tôchan. Aber es ist so seltsam, es wird mir ganz warm wenn Vegeta bei mir ist", erklärte sie.

„Ja. Er hat ja auch gesagt dass gestern was mit dir nicht stimmte oder heute oder so was!", entgegnete Radditz.

„Du hast wohl Recht, ich bin manchmal ganz schön baka na. Oder ich bin einfach nur noch zu krank!", stimmte Ruky zu, „Ich sollte jetzt aber noch ein bisschen schlafen, wenn du bei mir bist kommt sie bestimmt nicht, Tôchan."

„Nein, sicher nicht. Und wenn dann vertreibe ich sie", versprach Radditz mit einem Lächeln und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Noch immer war sie warm, viel zu warm als gewöhnlich.

Vegeta war zu Trunks gegangen um mit ihm zu reden. Es ging ja nicht an, dass er so gegen seinen Vater wetterte.

„Und du meinst das Ernst was du gesagt hast ja?", fragte Vegeta.

„Ja. Sie ist Schuld Otôsan! Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, dann lebte Haha-chan/i noch!", meinte er fest.

„Du weißt nicht was sie erlebt. Ich weiß doch, dass es schwer für dich ist, doch glaubst du für mich ist es einfach? Ich vermisse Bulma doch auch!", sagte er.

C-18 trat ein um dich das ganze mit anzuhören und im Zweifelsfalle einzugreifen, aber als sie Vegetas Gesicht sah glaubte sie weniger daran, dass hier eine Prügelei ausbräche.

„Wenn du Mama auch nur ein bisschen lieben würdest, dann greifest du zu einem Messer und würdest Ruky dahinschlachten!", schrie Trunks.

„Du spinnst wohl! Glaubst du, deine Mutter sei stolz auf dich wenn du einfach so ein armes kleines Mädchen zur Strecke brachtest die doch eigentlich für gar nichts kann! Mach dir doch nichts vor, du suchst dir jetzt einfach einen Schuldigen. Aber wenn du wirklich einen suchst dann wähle euren ach so hochgepriesenen Kakarott. Wenn er nicht verschwunden wäre, dann gingen wir nicht auf diese Reise. Und Ruky ist krank! Aber das kannst du neuerdings wohl nicht verstehen!", schoss Vegeta zurück. Eigentlich dachte er ja Trunks könne nun nichts mehr dagegen sagen, doch er hatte sich gründlich geirrt.

„Dann erlöse sie wenn sie krank ist! Wenn Hahaoya dieses Kind wäre, dann hättest du sie auf der Stelle abgeschlachtet! Du würdest Ruky rächen weil sie ein Saiyajin ist, aber Mama nicht!", schrie Trunks.

Jetzt war sich C-18 eigentlich gründlich sicher, dass sich Trunks eine fangen würde, aber dieser Streit schien doch eher nur mit Worten zu funktionieren.

„Wie wagst du es eigentlich mit deinem Vater zu reden? Wenn deine Mutter dich hörte würde sie dich auch zurecht weisen! Verdammt noch mal, Trunks! Schalt mal dein Gehirn ein, kannst du dir denn nichts denken oder was?", fragte Vegeta und fing an sich langsam zu beruhigen, „Weißt du was, ich warte bis du wieder bei Verstand bist. Ich hab echt Null Bock mit dir noch weiter zu streiten. Mach was du willst!"

Er ging damit aus dem Zelt und Tapion der vor die Tür gesetzt worden war schlüpfte hinein.

„Mann! Das hörte sich ja an wie ein ganzes Regiment. So was von gestritten wurde hier noch nie. Aber mach dir mal nichts draus, iotôto-kun/i ihr müsst euch nur beide ein bisschen beruhigen, dann wird das alles schon wieder, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Tapion.

„Ja. Aber nur wenn er langsam zur Vernunft kommt", antwortete Trunks.

„**_BAKEMONO!_** Ich kann deinen Vater verstehen!", schrie C-18 und auch sie drehte sich auf dem Hacken um und ging aus dem Zelt.

Trunks machte ein Gesicht wie eine Maus die von einer nassen Katze geknutscht wurde und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Das wird schon alles wieder!", meinte Tapion.

„Ja, ja. Kannst du mich für einen Augenblick alleine lassen?", bat Trunks.

„_Hai_!", antwortete Tapion und ging aus dem Zelte.

(Ein kleiner Kommentar am Rande: wie sich mein krankes Hirn den nächsten Teil dieses Kapitels ausdenken konnte weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Ist mir heute so während des Wartens auf meinen Englisch Test eingefallen sadistisch grins)

Tapion ging zu Piccolo und Vegeta, die sich gerade über so einiges unterhielten. Vor allem Piccolo sah wirklich ernst aus. Ihm schien der laute Wortwechsel nicht wirklich gefallen zu haben und das auch zu Recht.

„Hör zu Vegeta! Es ist wichtig, dass unsere Gruppe nicht auseinander fällt, denn wenn das geschieht dann bringt uns alles Schwerter suchen nichts mehr", knurrte der Namekianer.

Vegeta blickte Piccolo an und grinste ein wenig:

„Aber das ist nicht das einzige was du sagen wolltest, nicht?"

„Richtig! Vegeta ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich Trunks´ Reaktion gut verstehen und auch vertreten kann. Ich meine, es ist wirklich so, dass dieses Mädchen eine ungeheure Macht besitzt. Was wenn dieses „andere Ich" wie du meinst die Macht über Rukys Körper gewinnt?", fragte Piccolo.

„Das wird sie nicht, das verspreche ich dir Piccolo! Das schafft sie niemals und wenn es das letzte ist was ich verhindere!", sagte Vegeta.

„Das sagst du jetzt. Aber es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich erstauntst", gab Piccolo zu und ließ es damit auf sich beruhen. Wenn Vegeta sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man ihn nicht mehr vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Zur Not musste man sich auf einen Kampf mit einer unsterblichen Person vorbereiten, nicht dass es einen Sinn hätte gegen ein solches Wesen anzutreten, aber er hatte es hier ja sowieso mit unglaublich größenwahnsinnigen Typen zutun.

Radditz hatte nun schon lange an Rukys Bett gewacht und er war sich nun schon ziemlich sicher, dass sie sicher und gut eingeschlafen war. Sie schien auch nicht irgendwas zu träumen und ihr Atem ging für ihre Umstände relativ gleichmäßig, obwohl sie wirklich hohes Fieber hatte. Die Blutungen an ihren Händen und Füßen schienen sich jetzt auch endgültig entschieden zu haben. Es blutete nicht mehr, vielleicht war es auch so, dass die beiden Hände und Füße abgestorben waren? Im Moment war Radditz nur froh, dass es seiner kleinen gut ging und so stand er auf um einmal zu den anderen zu gehen. Er wollte ihnen erzählen dass mittlerweile alles okay mit ihr war ... den Umständen entsprechend versteht sich!

Als er an das Legerfeuer kam, stand die Sonne schon tief und die Krieger berieten sich gerade.

„Was meint ihr wann wir das letzte Schwert finden? Vielleicht erst im nächsten Monat?", fragte Piccolo.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht Morgen", sagte Radditz und setzte sich in die Runde, „Ruky schläft und sie hat sich schon ... na ja, erholt ist das falsche Wort ... ihr geht's besser! Wirklich man sollte nicht glauben, dass sie endlich Schlaf gefunden hat. Jedenfalls schwebt sie nun endgültig wieder zwischen den lebenden Seelen."

„Das ist ja mal eine gute Nachricht. Dann geht es jetzt wieder Berg auf ... wie auch immer, wir werden wohl erst dann einen neuen Weg einschlagen wenn das Kind wieder ganz auf den Beinen ist", sagte Piccolo ernst.

Er dachte daran was mit Saiyajins passiert wenn sie sich von einen Todeskampf wieder erholten und das war in seinen Augen ein bisschen idiotisch wenn sie sich auf so ein Mädchen einließen. Tapion nickte Piccolo zu, er konnte in des Namekianers Gesicht sehen was er dachte und auch er dachte ähnlich.

Trunks saß auf seinem Bett, er fühlte sich ein wenig ungerecht behandelt. Nein! Es war sogar nicht richtig gewesen ihn zu beschimpfen. Er hatte doch schließlich Recht! Was wenn dieses Mädchen wirklich irgendwann den Verstand verliert, durchdreht und dann auf einmal den Planeten und alles andere in tiefste Dunkelheit setzt?

Schließlich dachte er auch daran was sein Vater dazu sagte, meinte er denn wirklich sie sein nicht ganz bei Sinnen sondern nur krank?

Aber das wollte er jetzt einfach nicht hören, Höllenkind! Dieses Wort schien ihm immer wieder in den Ohren zu klingen. Ja! Das war es und nichts anderes. Bei diesen Gedanken hörte er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Ja, Trunks! Ganz richtig. Ruky ist ein Höllenkind und auch deine Bedenken sind richtig. Glaub mir es ist nur richtig sich gegen deinen Vater aufzulehnen."

Trunks setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah sich im Zelt um. Nichts. Nichts war zusehen und auch nichts war mehr zu hören. Als er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass nichts und niemand da war entspannte er sich wieder ein wenig.

„Trunks. Willst du mir zuhören?", fragte die Stimme.

„Wer bist du? Wieso willst du das ich dir zuhöre? Das mach ich jedenfalls nicht wenn du dich nicht zeigst!", meinte der Junge.

„Schon gut", ein freundliches Lächeln lag in der Stimme und ein leuchten, ein zartrosa leuchten tauchte im Zelt auf, dass sich schnell in ein Mädchen in ca. seinem Alter verwandelte. Schöne lange, schwarze Haare reichten bis auf den Boden und ihre Augen spiegelten kein Licht wider. Sie waren in einem dunklen roten Ton, ihre Kleidung war die einer Prinzessin hätte man meinen können.

Trunks sah das Mädchen verdutzt an.

„Du bist ja niedlich wenn du so verwirrt guckst", sagte sie mit einem Kichern.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Trunks.

„Mein Name ist Skulru!", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Ich bin Trunks."

„Ich weiß."

„Ja und was willst du mir sagen?", fragte er.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich darum bittest es dir zu sagen!", entgegnete sie und kam ihm gefährlich nahe.

„Na schön, ich bitte dich es mir zu erklären!"

„Nun. Du hast es mit Ruky ja auch schon gehört. Sie ist dieses unmögliche Höllenkind! Und so was darf man nicht vertrauen. Rukys wahre Seele ist dieses Höllenwesen. Und wenn diese wahre Seele erwacht kann man nichts mehr aufhalten. Das ist die ganze Wahrheit Trunks. Wir hatten Babidi und das Tempeltier beauftragt sie zu töten. Aber das ging anscheinend gründlich daneben."

„Wer seid _Ihr_!"

„Ich, meine Ane-chan Urdru und meine Ane-chan Verda! Ich bin die jüngste aus unserer Familie. Na ja, aber wie es aussieht hat Ruky auch von Verda Unterstützung bekommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass diese Welt und dessen Gleichgewicht aus den Bahnen gebracht wird. Deshalb! Deshalb muss sie weder in die Hölle gesperrt werden. Ich hoffe du hilfst uns dabei."

Trunks zögerte eine kleine Weile aber dann fragte er:

„Ist Urdru die, die meiner Mutter gesagt hat, sie müsse sterben?"

„Ja, leider! Es ist so dass wir ziemlich viel um die Ohren hatten. Es ist schrecklich gewesen, Urdru musste es ihr sagen, sie hat die Aufgabe bekommen den Toten den Grund zu nennen warum. Denn Urdru ist eine mächtige Göttin!", sagte Skulru.

„Aha."

„Wirst du helfen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht wie! Was kann ich schon ausrichten?"

Skulru warf sich in seine Arme.

„Oh du musst einfach tun was ich sage! Du musst sie aus dem Weg räumen, du musst sie töten!", sagte sie.

„Ruky ist doch aber unsterblich! Wie soll ich da was ausrichten können?", fragte Trunks.

„Weißt du, ich kann ja niemanden umbringen. Das ist ja nicht meine Aufgabe, aber ich habe einen Tipp für dich. Aber vor her, wirst du es tun? Du rettest die Welt damit!", meinte sie in einem heuchlerischen Ton und blickte dem Saiyajin in die Augen.

„Ja. Ich werde es tun wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt."

„Gut. Dann sieh dir doch mal Babidids Vorarbeit an. Genug Wunden sind da um sie zur Strecke zu bringen! Nimm ein Messer der Skulru und bring sie damit um, denn die Wunden Babidis waren Wunden die von einem unsterblichen zugefügt wurden, müssen also nur erweitert werden, denn es sind ja immer noch die selben!", sagte Skulru und zauberte einen Dolch herbei.

Sie gab ihn Trunks in die Hand und strahlte ihn mir den kalten Augen an.

„Ich werde wieder zu dir kommen, mein Freund. Und ich hoffe, dass du sie noch heute Nacht umbringst!", sagte sie, „Du weißt schon wie ... du musst ihr den Tod nicht einfach machen. Ich will das du sie ... ein wenig folterst."

„Ich ... ähm."

„Ich verlasse mich auf dich!", sagte Skulru und küsste Trunks sanft bevor sie verschwand.

Nachdem das unheimliche Mädchen verschwunden war stand Trunks auf, mir einem goldenen Dolch mit silberner Klinge in Händen sah er zum Ausgang. Es war bereits Abend, die Sonne war verschwunden und so schlich er sich aus dem Zelt während die anderen immer noch in der Runde saßen. Dann schlich er sich in Rukys Zelt, das er wie zuvor Vegeta verriegelte und damit wachte das Mädchen auf. Sie sah Trunks so strahlend an wie sie nur konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass auch noch er Sorgen bekam, sie wollte ohnehin nicht das überhaupt noch jemand Sorgen wegen ihr hatte.

„O-hayô gozaimasu.", sagte sie.

„_Hiru no Aisatsu wa konban-wa yo!_", entgegnete er Ernst.

„Oh Entschuldigung. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich habe eine Nacht durchgeschlafen!", sagte sie.

„Nein. Es ist noch nicht Morgen. Und du wirst auch keinen neuen erleben!", sagte er und zog den Dolch hervor.

Ruky sah die blitzende Klinge und erschrak.

„Was willst du damit?", fragte sie.

„Das dürftest du vielleicht wissen! Du wirst niemanden mehr umbringen!", sagte Trunks und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf das Bett zu. Eigentlich wollte sie ja noch versuchen wegzulaufen, aber er war ja doch schon da und drängte sie auf das Bett.

„Ich werde dir dein Lebenslicht jetzt endgültig austreiben. Niemand wird mehr wegen dir leiden oder gar sterben!", sagte er.

„Aber ... ich kann doch nichts dafür! Trunks ich..."

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte er und legte eine Hand mit Druck auf ihren Mund.

Ruky verspürte unheimliche Schmerzen, die Hände konnte sie nicht mehr bewegen, es war ein solcher Schmerz der durch ihre Glieder fuhr, sie konnte auch nicht mehr schreien denn ihr wurde auch die Luft langsam abgeschnürt.

„Ich für meinen Teil habe schon etwas länger auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ich werde dich jetzt töten!", sagte er und hielt ihr den Dolch an die Wange.

Ihr Blick weitete sich, sie wusste was ihr jetzt bevorstand und plötzlich begann sie auch zu weinen.

Trunks konnte es nicht glauben und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund.

„Ich ... Trunks-sama ... es tut mir leid! Ich habe nicht gewollt das Bulma-sama stirbt. Aber wenn du es wirklich so fest wünschst, dann bring mich ruhig um! Na los mach doch schon!", ihre Stimme sagte es laut und kräftig und schließlich spürte sie den Dolch schon wieder im Fleisch.

‚Ich will nicht sterben, ich will nicht sterben! Ich habe Angst!'

Immer wieder durchkreisten die Gedanken ihren Kopf, Trunks ließ sich nicht beirren und drückte ihr wieder die Hand auf den Mund und dieses Mal mit einer unaushaltbaren Gewalt so das sie eigentlich nur noch zusammenzucken konnte und ein glucksendes Geräusch ausstoßen konnte. Langsam schien sich auch ihre Kraft zu verringern und sie ließ sich schlaff liegen, sie wollte sich jetzt auch nicht mehr wehren, sogar jemand aus der Gruppe wollte sie nun schon töten. Dann sollte er es auch tun wenn es ein so großes Verlangen war.

Trunks hatte den Dolch schon wieder in ihr Fleisch gejagt und riss ihre Wunde weiter auf.

Plötzlich aber wurde der Verschluss des Zeltes in Stücke gerissen ...

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 22: Schwestern wie Feuer und Wasser


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22:**

**Schwestern wie Feuer und Wasser**

**Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist das Einzige das HENTAI-Szenen beinhaltet. Also von daher seid schon mal darauf gefasst.**

Der Verschluss des Zeltes wurde in Fetzen gerissen, dieses ließ der Junge jedoch außer Acht. Er wandte sich nicht weiter von Ruky ab sondern fügte ihrem Arm noch mehr Schaden zu.

„Aho! Ich glaube ich spinne! Lass sie in Ruhe oder soll ich dich mit Gewalt da runter bringen?", schrie Vegeta und er hatte auch die anderen im Schlepptau. Trunks schien sie gar nicht zu beachten, er war wahrscheinlich viel zu sehr in seien Arbeit vertieft.

„Lass Ruky-chan in Frieden", sagte C-18 und hielt Trunks eine Energiekugel in den Rücken.

Nun reagierte er endlich, er tat zwar nichts sehr positives in dem er die Frau einfach von sich trat, aber er tat etwas. Nun rannten Radditz und Piccolo los um Trunks davon abzuhalten Ruky noch weiter weh zutun. Schließlich hatten sie den Jungen auf den Boden geschmissen und Ruky lag wieder blutüberströmt im Bett.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn!", sagte Vegeta, packte seinen Sohn am Kragen und schliff ihn aus dem Zelt.

C-18, Radditz, Piccolo und Tapion kümmerten sich sogleich um das Mädchen, das aber noch immer bei Bewusstsein war.

„Otôsan", keuchte sie, „Gomen nasai, ich mache euch nur Schwierigkeiten!"

„Nein. Denk nicht du seiest Schuld daran, Trunks war nicht bei sich. Sei nicht böse auf ihn, du wirst schon sehen alles wird wieder gut!", meinte C-18 mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Nein. Ich wird nicht böse sein. Es hat doch einen Grund warum er mich angreift, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gewehrt habe!", sagte sie.

„Jetzt aber Schluss mit diesen Reden, wir müssen dich schnell irgendwo hin bringen wo du ordentlich behandelt wirst. Mit Dendes Hilfe kann man das vielleicht schaffen, aber die Verletzungen sind arg", meinte Piccolo, „Uns könnte jetzt irgendwer helfen, meint ihr nicht auch?"

„Ja. Immer wenn dieser Kaio Shin zu gebrauchen ist, ist er nicht anwesend, so was ist echt zum kotzen!", stimmte Radditz zu und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, „Wo ist dieser Dende?"

„Auf Gottes Plast, weit oben im Himmel", entgegnete Piccolo.

„Dann machen wir uns jetzt auf, hätten das schon eher machen sollen!", meinte Radditz.

Sie verließen das zerstörte Zelt und fanden Vegeta vor Trunks´ und Tapions Zelt sitzen, er hatte Trunks dazu verdonnert ruhig im Zelt zu bleiben und schließlich stand er auf als er die Gruppe sah.

„Der ist total von der Rolle. Wie geht es ihr, hat er ihr sehr viel Schaden zugefügt?", fragte Vegeta.

„Sie verblutet gerade, aber sonst geht es gut. Wir wollen jetzt zu Dende fliegen", erklärte Radditz mit einem fragenden Blick auf Piccolo.

„Ja du hast den Namen richtig gesagt!", antwortete Piccolo.

„Gut. Dann los!", sagte Radditz.

„Wartet!"

Kaio Shin war plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht.

„Was soll das denn nun schon wieder? Was willst du hier?", fragte Vegeta.

„Tut jetzt nichts unüberlegtes! Ihr werdet beobachtet, also tut jetzt was ich euch sage! Vegeta du holst deinen Sohn aus dem Zelt und hältst ihn fest! Radditz, leg deine Tochter auf den Boden! Danach werden wir gemeinsam zu Gottes Palast gehen, aber lasst die Sachen hier. Ich werde euch alles weitere bei Dende erklären!", sagte Kaio Shin.

Vegeta fragte sich was das ganze Theater sollte, doch hier musste es anscheinend schnell gehen und so zerrte er Trunks aus dem Zelt heraus und Radditz übergab Kaio Shin das Mädchen.

„Sieht böse aus! Ich kann hier nicht die kompletten Wunden heilen, tut mir leid, aber einen Teil um eine Teleportaktion machen zu können", sagte der Gott und legte dem Mädchen die Hände auf.

„Sieh genau hin Trunks! Und das hast du ihr angetan. Soll ich mal mit dir das Selbe machen, ich glaube nicht, dass du es angenehm finden würdest! Denn ich werde nicht sanfter mit dir umgehen, mein Sohn!", tadelte Vegeta.

„Vegeta, das Problem werden wir auch noch in den Griff bekommen! Jetzt nehmt euch alle an den Händen, ich werde uns zu Gottes Palast bringen!", sagte Kaio Shin und in Null Komma gar nichts waren sie auch schon auf einer großen weißen Plattform.

Der Palast hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht wirklich verändert, nur Dende ist nun schon erwachsen. Seid er damals von Son-Goku auf die Erde geholt wurde, regierte er als Gott. Und doch waren die Cell – Spiele bestimmt nicht härter gewesen als dieses Unterfangen.

Sie sahen sich um und fanden den Hausdiener Popo auch schon bei den Blumenbeeten, die wie immer prächtig blühten.

„Hey! Popo!", rief Kaio Shin.

„Oh! Konban-wa, Kaio Shin-sama was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte der dicke, schwarzhäutige Diener Dendes.

„Wir haben eine Verletzte und müssen auch sonst noch Dinge erledigen und auch mit dem irdischen Gott sprechen", antwortete Kaio Shin.

Als Popo das Mädchen sah, das noch immer von Radditz gehalten wurde, reagierte er schnell und lief in den Palast, aber nicht ohne noch ein: „Folgen mir schnell!" erklingen zu lassen.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, Vegeta hatte Trunks immer noch am Kragen damit er ja nichts machen konnte und so standen alle vor einer Zimmertür.

„Hier müssen reingehen. Popo holen gleich Gott", sagte er und verschwand auch gleich wieder um Dende zu holen.

Die Gruppe trat ein und fand ein gut eingerichtetes Zimmer. Hell waren die Wände und ein Himmelbett stand dort drin.

„Das ist ein gutes Zimmer um sich zu erholen. Leg sie ins Bett Radditz!", sagte Vegeta.

Ruky war bei Bewusstsein, doch war sie so müde, dass sie ihre Augen nicht mehr geöffnet halten konnte. So viel war geschehen, dass sie sich bestimmt erst einmal wieder mit Alpträumen auseinandersetzen musste. Dann spürte sie eine wiche Mattratze und eine warme Decke.

„Gott kann sie sicher vollständig heilen und dann muss sie sich nur noch ein oder zwei Tage ausruhen. Wir haben Glück", meinte Piccolo.

„Ihr macht einen gewaltigen Fehler, dass dort ist ein Monster! Ihr sagt, dass ihr die Erde retten wollt, doch jetzt helft ihr dem Teufelsmädchen!", sagte Trunks.

Vegeta gab seinem Sohn eine Backpfeife.

„Damare", ermahnte dieser seinem Sohn und schließlich ging die Tür wieder auf. Dende trat ein und wartete keinen Moment mehr ab, auch er legte dem Mädchen die Hände auf und ihre Wunden verschwanden. Trunks riss sich aus dem Griff los und verschwand aus der Tür.

„Baka!", murmelte Vegeta.

„Was ist mit Trunks los?", fragte Dende.

„Da kommen wir auch schon zur Sache!", sagte Kaio Shin und wies allen dass sie sich setzen sollten. Sofort parierten die anderen und sahen den Gott an.

Kaio Shin dachte kurz darüber nach wie er beginnen sollte, aber dann stellte er fest dass es eigentlich egal war wie er begann. Es war sowieso sehr kompliziert und er musste sicher alles doppelt und dreifach erklären.

„Ihr habt sicher schon einmal gehört, dass ein Kaio Shin der höchste Gott ist, den es gibt nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Ja. Das habe ich mal erklärt aber so wie ich die anderen kenne haben die das schon wieder vergessen", meinte Piccolo.

„Ach halt die Klappe ihr seid immer unheimlich kompliziert! Das ist euer Problem an der ganzen Sache!", meinte Vegeta.

„Wie dem auch sei. In gewisser Weise stimmt das. Aber auch nur in gewisser Weise, hört ihr. Ich bin nicht wirklich der allermächtigste Gott den es gibt. Ich bin nur ein Weltengott. Wir haben bisher nur mit aktiven Weltengöttern zutun gehabt. Aber seid ihr auf diese Reise gegangen seid, haben wir es mit Zeit-, Ordnungs- und Schicksalsgöttern zutun bekommen", berichtete Kaio Shin.

„Und das bedeutet?", fragte Radditz, „Mich kotzt an, dass man wirklich alles aus dir rauskitzeln muss bevor man eine Antwort bekommt!"

„Schon gut! Ich versuche doch schon deutlich zu werden!", schwärzte Kaio Shin und benahm sich eines vernünftigen Tones, „Es geht darum, dass man sich vorsehen muss wenn man auf eine solche Mission begibt. Schon als ihr die Trachten der Swordseachers angenommen habt, haben sich die Schicksalsgötter und die Zeitgötter bewegt, sie haben anscheinend Freude daran mal wieder etwas zutun. Außerdem ist mit Ruky eine neue Ordnung angebrochen und das bedeutet für die Götterschaft auch nichts gutes. Nun, Trunks hat offenbar Bekanntschaft mit Skulru-sama gemacht."

„Mit wem?", fragte C-18, „Das hört sich an wie eine neue Eissorte!"

„Ist es aber definitiv nicht. Skulru ist eine Göttin. Eine der stärksten sogar! Sie ist zwar noch nicht so vollkommen wie ihre großen Schwestern, aber sie ist mächtig genug jemanden zu verführen", antwortete Kaio Shin.

„Wäh ... deshalb mag ich nur ganz selten Weiber!", sagte C-18, „Was sind das denn für welche?"

„Das ist auch ein großes Problem für jeden Gott. Niemand will sich mit den Göttinnen Urdru, Verda und Skulru anlegen, sie sind so geheimnisvoll dass sich niemand traut das Schicksal auf eine Probe zu stellen. Und schließlich wird die Geschichte in seinen gewohnten Bahnen verlaufen. Nur Ruky hat sich gegen diese drei Göttinnen anscheinend gewehrt, sie dürfte schließlich wenn man es genau betrachtet gar nicht mehr leben. Radditz, hattest du nicht mal erwähnt, das du zwei Töchter hattest?", fragte Kaio Shin.

Radditz nickte, doch seine andere Tochter starb ja schon so früh.

„Und da haben wir es. Ein kurzes Leben in der Hölle, tja, sie Göttinnen haben das Schicksal nun mal so darauf angelegt, dass niemand in die Hölle geboren werden darf. Ruky allerdings scheint etwas sehr besonderes zu sein", fuhr er fort.

„Sie ist eigentlich nicht böse, und das weißt auch du! Nicht wahr!", sagte Vegeta.

„Ja, ich weiß es. Aber auch dieser Teil ist Ruky. Vielleicht nicht ihr wahres Wesen, aber auch dieser Teil existiert in ihr! Und ich will nicht wissen, ob dieser Teil noch mehr Macht übe diesen Körper bekommt", antwortete Kaio Shin, „jetzt fragt sich allerdings auch noch ob Verda, Skulru und Urdru irgendwas gemeines mit dem Mädchen vor haben. Es ist ja schon bewiesen, dass Trunks Skulu bereits erlegen ist. Oder sie hat ihn einfach so überzeugen können. Allerdings weiß ich es wirklich nicht, denn ich bin kein Zeitgott."

„Das alles habe ich noch nicht wirklich verstanden", gab Piccolo zu und fing sich damit ein Grinsen, seitens von Vegeta ein und blickte Kaio Shin an.

„Das verstehe selbst ich nicht. Denn wir wissen noch nicht einmal wie Skulru, Verda und Urdru aussehen, sie haben sich noch nie gezeigt und es tut mir auch leid dass ich euch nicht weiterhelfen kann. Jeden falls liefere ich euch weitere Informationen wenn ich kann. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass noch etwas schlimmes passiert und ich hätte vorher etwas unternehmen können."

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt auf verschiedene Zimmer gehen, ich werde Popo Bescheid geben. Und ihr sollten nicht vor zwei oder drei Tagen Ruhe weiter ziehen.

So gingen sie aus dem Zimmer und Popo war zufällig auf dem Korridor.

„Gib unseren Freunden doch bitte eine Unterkunft, ja?", befahl Dende.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Popo haben gegeben Trunks schon Zimmer. Bitte kommen sie doch alle mit."

Während die Gruppe sich einquartierte saß Trunks auf seinem Himmelbett in seinem Zimmer. Innerlichst wünschte er sich doch, dass sein Vater oder jemand anderes aus der Gruppe kam und sich bei ihm entschuldigte, sagte dass er von Anfang an Recht hatte und dass sie ihm helfen würden Ruky aus dem Weg zu räumen, das Teufelsweib musste doch irgendwie gestoppt werden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach zurückziehen und nicht mehr mit ihnen reisen, sollen sie sich doch alle ins Unglück stürzen."

„Nein, das solltest du allerdings nicht tun!"

Trunks sah zu seiner Rechten und wenn er nicht schon einmal dieses Mädchen gesehen hätte, hätte er ganz sicher geschrieen.

„Skulru? Du bist gekommen?"

„Natürlich, glaubst du ich lasse dich in dieser schweren Stunde allein? Du wirst sehen, eines Tages werden sie alles bereuen."

„Aber ... Skulru ... mal ganz ehrlich. Was bist du eigentlich? Und was soll ich von dir halten?", fragte Trunks.

Skulru lächelte und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen: „Du fragst zu viel auf einmal. Ich bin jemand der dir helfen will und ich möchte dich nicht erschrecken. Was du von mir hältst möchte ich erst von dir hören, wenn du mich genau kennen gelernt hast."

Trunks sah dem Mädchen in die Augen und ehe er sich ´s versah kam ihm das Mädchen gefährlich nahe und berührte sanft aber auch gleichzeitig fordernd seine Lippen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte auch Trunks die Berührungen des Mädchens im Munde und Skluru berührte sanft seinen Oberkörper. Und Skulru drängte ihn auf das Bett, Trunks ließ sich willig auf das Bett gleiten und ließ sich von Skulru weiter verführen.

Skulru entkleidete den Jungen und begann ihn innig zu küssen und dieser erwiderte es ihr. Berührte sie sanft mit der Zunge, ihren nackten Körper fuhr er entlang und zum ersten mal sah er Leben in ihren Augen. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Brust, er berührte sie und küsste sie so wie Skulru es befahl. Die Göttin wurde immer fordernder und schließlich war Trunks ihr willenlos ausgeliefert und ließ sich immer weiter in die tiefen Geheimnisse des Mädchens fallen. Schließlich versteifte sich auch Trunks Glied und Skulru erfasste die Gelegenheit indem sie ihn mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen seinen Intimbereich umstrich. Nach kurzen Momenten, in denen Trunks heftiger und schneller zu atmen begann, ließ sie ihn sein Glied in sie einführen. Nicht sehr sanft begann sie ihm Stöße zu geben und immer wieder stöhnte er auf. Sie unterließ die Küsse und besann nur noch darauf zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Skulru wurde immer energischer und auch Trunks musste sich ihrem Willen anpassen und ergoss sich in ihre Scheide.

Draußen saß die gesamte Gruppe (natürlich ohne Trunks und Ruky! ) auf der Plattform im Schein des Mondes und sie unterhielten sich darüber was Kaio Shin ihnen erzählte.

„Na ja, ich würde ja schon gern wissen wie dieses Mädchen an Trunks rangekommen sein soll, schließlich war er ja die ganze Zeit bei uns", meinte Vegeta.

„Außer da, als er allein sein wollte", sagte Tapion.

„Ja, aber mal abgesehen davon, wir hätten sie kommen hören müssen!", sagte Vegeta.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt denn wir wissen doch alle, das übernatürliche Wesen einfach auftauchen und wieder verschinden können wie es ihnen gefällt. Skulru und ihre Schwestern sind Göttinen", bemerkte Piccolo.

C-18 stand auf und sagte: „Egal wie oder warum auch immer, ich gehe nach Ruky sehen. Ich möchte nicht das dieser Psycho noch einmal das Messer gegen sie ergreift und ich nicht zur Stelle bin."

Die anderen nickten obwohl Vegeta ihr halbwegs einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Die Frau reagierte gar nicht darauf und ging zu ihrer kleinen Freundin.

„Konban-wa. Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte C-18 als sie sah, dass Ruky schon wieder aufrecht im Bett saß.

„Danke mir geht es schon wieder ... ganz gut. Ich habe nur gerade festgestellt das ich nicht einmal Narben zurückbehalten habe. Nur in den Handflächen sind kleine weiße Druckstellen, aber sonst gar nichts."

„Du scheinst ja schon wieder ganz munter zu sein, nicht?"

„Doch. Mir geht's gut. Aber es ist auch weil Vegeta nicht auf Trunks hörte. Er hätte mich auch umbringen können."

„Vegeta findet dich auch sehr nett Ruky-chan. Das glaube ich jeden falls. Sonst würde er ja auch nicht mit dir sprechen", meinte C-18.

„Ja vielleicht."

„Aber du scheinst auch sehr fröhlich zu sein! Ich bewundere dich."

„Ich kann nicht bestreiten das ich gute Laune habe, allerdings ... glaube ich nicht dass es noch einen Sinn hat wenn Trunks und ich verfeindet sind", meinte Ruky.

„Doch hat es und dann werden wir das letzte Schwert suchen. Glaube nur daran, jede Nacht hat mal ein Ende, auch diese!", saget C-18 und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.

Noch immer lag Trunks im Bett. Und neben ihm war Skulru.

„Und was hältst du von mir?", fragte sie.

„Wenn ich nicht durch deine Aktion verwirrt wäre, dann würde ich sagen, dass ich dich liebe."

„Ich habe dich verwirrt? Nein Trunks, du musst tun was ich dir sage!", meinte sie und beugte sich über ihn, „Du bist mein Sklave, du kannst dich nicht mehr von mir kappen. Ich werde jeden Tag bei dir sein, egal was geschieht ich kann immer und überall Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen und wenn ich wollte so würde ich dich auch zu mir holen."

Sie begann ihn wieder innig zu küssen.

„Niemand könnte dich schreien hören. Niemand würde dich auch nur annähernd wieder erkennen, wenn ich mich drei Tage nicht mehr vor dir zeigte. Du bist mir jetzt hoffnungslos erlegen. Und ich werde mir auch das holen was ich will. Meine Schwestern werden die Macht behalten hast du das gehört!", sagte sie.

„Skulru..."

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 23: Das letzte Schwert in ihrer Hand


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23:**

**Das letzte Schwert in ihrer Hand**

**Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel befindet sich ein Gedicht aus der norwegischen Übersetzung des Herrn der Ringe - Die Rückkehr des Königs. Von daher ist es nicht mein Gedicht .-**

„Hör zu, du weißt doch sicher dass ich und dein Vater jetzt zusammen sind, hai?", fragte C-18.

„Hai, das weiß ich doch schon, O-kâ-san!", antwortete Ruky lächelnd und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte auch gleichzeitig sehr frech.

„Ruky ...", begann C-18 etwas leiser, „ich weiß nicht ob das gut ist, dass du mich ‚Kâsan' oder der gleichen nennst. Versteh mich nicht falsch aber ich bin doch auch gar nicht deine ‚Okâsan'. Und das könnte vielleicht auch unser Verhältnis irgendwann zerrütten wenn du mich verstehst?"

„Da bin ich froh, Jûhachi-chan! ... Ähm ... aber ich glaube das sollte ich auch lassen oder?", fragte Ruky.

„Nein warum denn? Ich habe mich schon so daran gewöhnt, du kannst das ruhig zu mir sagen, wir sind doch gute Freundinnen nicht wahr?", fragte C-18 lächelnd und strich Ruky über die Wange, nach diesem Satz wurde ihr Blick aber wieder ernst und sie fragte: „Ist denn wieder alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ich meine, du wurdest so schwer verletzt. Ist alles wieder okay?"

„Hai! Ich muss mich sogar bei denen bedanken, jetzt bin ich sogar zwei mal dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, plus Babidis Stärkung bin ich auch noch mal stärker geworden und ich habe denen somit ganz schön viel zu verdanken."

Ruky grinste, das hieß wohl das sie es nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. C-18 wuschelte ihr

die Haare durcheinander und lächelte Ruky an.

„Weißt du was, ich werde jetzt mal was zu essen für dich organisieren und dann isst du dich mal wieder ordentlich satt", sie erhob sich vom Bett und wollte sich auf den Weg zur Tür begeben als Ruky ihr noch sagte:

„Jûhachi-chan, kannst du mir das Papir und den Stift geben, die auf dem Tisch liegen? Kaio Shin war vor kurzem erst hier und ich habe ihn darum gebeten!"

C-18 nickte kurz und gab Ruky das Schreibzeug in die Hand.

„Arigatô."

„Dôzo."

C-18 schloss hinter sich die Tür. Im Gang stand Trunks der sich aus seinem Zimmer begab und anscheinend ein Selbstgespräch führte.

„Trunks?", fragte C-18.

Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Es tut mir leid, dass heute alles ziemlich daneben gelaufen ist. Aber meinst du nicht du solltest dich bei Ruky und ihrem Vater entschuldigen? Wir sind doch schließlich eine Gruppe und sie hat Tapion nichts getan!", meinte sie.

„Nein. Ich hasse sie! Sie ist schuld an Mamas Tod!", entgegnete der Junge.

„Niemand hat Schuld Trunks! Wirklich niemand ist an Bulmas Tode Schuld. Sie hat sie doch noch nicht einmal berührt, wie soll sie es dann gemacht haben!", fragte C-18, „Aber ich merke schon! Du bist und bleibst ein Sturkopf!"

Damit ging sie zu den anderen nach draußen, die immer noch über dies und jenes redeten und sich über den weiteren Verlauf der Reise streiteten. Sie gesellte sich dazu und sagte nur ganz kurz mit einem Blick auf Radditz: „Deiner Tochter geht es wirklich schon wieder ganz gut. Du solltest wirklich stolz auf sie sein, ihren Humor hat sie auch noch. Ich werde ihr was zum Essen besorgen, ich denke Morgen will sie dich ganz sicher wieder sehen!"

„Arigatô C-18!", sagte er.

„Ach ... ist doch eine Kleinigkeit", meinte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Sie steuerte nun auf ein kleines Häuschen zu, dass genauso aus weißem Stein und barocken Verzierungen bestand. Sie klopfte an eine kleine Tür und der Dicke Diener Popo öffnete einige Sekunden später.

„Oh Guten Abend. Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung sein mit Ihrem Zimmer?", fragte er.

„Nein, nein, alles in bester Ordnung. Ich habe nur eine Frage: die kleine Ruky, das verletzte Mädchen, wie Sie ja sicher noch wissen. Sie ist wieder wohl auf und wünscht etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Ginge das?", fragte C-18.

„Natürlich das gehen. Popo wird schnell etwas organisieren! Bitte Sie sich so lange gedulden möchten?", sagte Popo, „Ich bringen Essen auf das Zimmer."

„Arigatô", sagte C-18 und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück.

C-18 trat wieder in das Zimmer, wo Ruky immer noch saß.

„Bist du schon wieder zurück?", fragte Ruky.

„Was heißt hier schon? Ich habe ganze fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht!", meinte sie.

„Oh. Na ja, ich habe kein Zeitgefühl, leider. Aber dann weiß ich auch warum ich mit schreiben fertig bin. Na ja..."

„Was schreibst du denn immer?", fragte C-18.

„Ach wenn mir mal so ist... Kommt nicht regelmäßig vor, denn ich bin nicht poetisch. Ich bin eigentlich ein Wortidiot... ähm."

„Dir brauch doch nichts peinlich sein, Ruky-chan. Kann ich es mal sehen?", fragte C-18.

„Na ... ja ... also ...", stammelte sie, doch überreichte C-18 dann doch unter zögern ein Blatt Papier.

_Mot vest etsteds er solens land,_

_og kanskje er det vår;_

_der knoppes trær, der bruser vann_

_og muntre triller slår._

_Og kanskje er det natt og blitt,_

_og sveie bøker står_

_med alvestjerner drysset hvitt_

_blant grønne greners hår._

_Og sjont jeg ser min ferd forgår_

_blant skygger som jeg selv,_

_så vet jeg det: om svart det står,_

_hvet tårn og mørke fjell_

_så fins etsteds, en sol en vår,_

_en stjernes hvite ild._

_Jeg sier aldri: Mørket rår_

_så lenge lys er til._

Die Cyborgfrau zögerte einen kleinen Moment.

„Ich kann die Worte nur erahnen, doch nicht verstehen. Kannst du versuchen es mir zu übersetzen, oder ist es dir so peinlich, dass du es nicht willst?", fragte C-18.

„Iie. Ich probiere es:

Irgendwo im Westen gibt es Sonne,

Vielleicht ist es Frühjahr,

Dort erblühen Knospen, dort braust Wasser

Und muntere Lärchen singen.

Und vielleicht steht die Nacht

Wie ein schweres Buch in den Bäumen,

Mit Elfensternen, strahlend weiß,

Zwischen grünen Ästen als Haar.

Und schwarz sehe ich meinen Weg vergehen,

Zwischen Schatten wie ich selbst,

So weiß ich dies: so schlecht es steht,

Zwischen Turm und dunklen Felsen,

Gibt es doch, irgendwo

Eine Sonne, einen Frühling,

Der Sterne weißen Feuers.

Ich sage niemals:

Dunkelheit bezwingt mich,

Solang es Licht noch gibt.

So in etwa lautet es in deiner Sprache. Aber es ist Müll, denn es entspricht ja doch nicht der Wahrheit!", meinte Ruky.

„Das ist nicht richtig! Du sagst die Wahrheit. Auf jede nacht muss nun einmal auch ein Morgen folgen und ich glaube, dass du deine Gedanken ganz gut erfassen kannst."

„Nein, eigentlich bin ich nicht gut", meinte sie.

„Weißt du was meine Lehrerin zu mir sagte, als wir Gedichte schreiben sollten?", fragte C-18.

Ruky lächelte: „Wie sollte ich das denn wissen. Aber auf jeden Fall nicht: ey lass sein, du bringst es ja nicht Ansatzweise zu Goethe oder Shakespeare!"

„Nein", stimmte C-18 lachend zu und wurde wieder ernst, „nein, sie sagte: ‚Gedichte sind etwas ganz besonderes. Gedichte sind Seelenspiegel, sie sagen auch wie man sich gerade fühlt. Ein Gedicht kommt mit einer Unterhaltung zu Stande. Es ist die Unterhaltung zwischen dir und deinem Herzen.' Und seitdem denke ich ein bisschen anders über solche Dinge."

„Das verstehe ich nicht so ganz, C-18. Ich weiß nicht was sie damit gemeint hat. Aber ... hattest du immer den Namen C-18?", fragte Ruky.

„Ich weiß nicht? Ich kann mich nicht mehr an meinen menschlichen Namen erinnern. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich aus diesem Gedicht etwas lesen kann."

„Und was?"

„Du versprichst jemandem etwas. Ich kann nicht sagen wem, aber ich würde behaupten, dass du diesen Jemand sehr gern hast. Wenn ich es genau wüsste, dann würde ich auch sagen, dass du verliebt seiest. Aber ich weiß nun mal nicht alles."

C-18 lächelte, doch Ruky sah sie Ernst an. C-18 war früher mal ein Mensch, jetzt war sie zwar auch irgendwie einer, aber sie war auch ein Cyborg. Doch als sie ein richtiges Mädchen war, muss sie ziemlich intelligent gewesen sein und auch liebevoll und sie war sicher ein Senpai. Doch das konnte Ruky nur erahnen, C-18 passte irgendwie nicht wirklich zu ihrem Vater, aber kannte sie Radditz denn wirklich?

„Jûhachi-chan! Du ... du hast …Recht ! Ich liebe Jemanden! Jemanden aus unserer Gruppe. Ich habe es auch schon Chichi gesagt. Aber ... ich ... ich weiß nicht ob er es Ernst genommen hat."

„Magst du es mir erzählen? Ich verspreche dir, wie ein Grab zu schreiben, ich werde es niemanden verraten. Noch nicht mal zu deinem Vater werde ich eine Silbe sagen."

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, Jûhachi-chan", sagte Ruky und sagte in einem sehr leisen Ton, der an ein Flüstern grenzte, „_Watashi wa daisuki Bejita-sama wo shimasu yo_!"

C-18 blickte Ruky ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Ruky-chan... du weißt wie alt ... Vegeta-kun ist?", fragte C-18.

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf. Stimmt, sie wusste es nicht.

C-18 räusperte sich: „Mehr als shichijûgosai."

(Das heißt jetzt über 75 Jahre, gelle ? )

„Im Ernst? Das ... habe ich nicht gewusst. Aber ... Vater ist ja auch schon alt und du bist auch ganz jung!", meinte Ruky, „Sowieso ... ist doch egal wie alt er ist. Wir sind Saiyajin!"

„Ja du hast schon irgendwie Recht! Aber Hahaoya würde jetzt sagen: ‚_Ruky-san wa waka sugiru desu!_' Zugegeben, sie war früher auch ziemlich altmodisch. Aber na ja!", sagte C-18 grinsend, „Hast du schon einmal drüber nachgedacht es ihm zu sagen?"

„Nein. Wir sind Freunde, und wenn Freunde so plötzlich ... nein das geht doch meistens nicht gut, außerdem ist Buruma-sama gerade erst gestorben und Trunks-sama und Bra-sama sind ja auch noch da, wie sieht das denn aus!"

„Die ... sollten dir egal sein", meinte C-18 und gab Ruky einen kleinen Stups.

Popo klopfte an die Tür und kam mit einem ganzen Menu an, dass er auf Rukys Nachttisch stellte.

„So, das ist dein Essen", sagte C-18.

„Wow! Sogar Kaffee. Den mag ich!", sagte Ruky.

„C-18. Dende wollen reden. Du mir folgen!", sagte Popo und wies C-18 mit einer Kopfbewegung aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. C-18 blickte Ruky noch einmal kurz an bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Popo führte C-18 in ein großes Zimmer, wo Dende schon auf sie wartete.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich stören muss, C-18, aber ich muss mit dir reden", entschuldigte sich Dende.

„Schon okay. Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen.

„Du bist doch die einzige, die ihr Schwert noch nicht besitzt, nicht wahr?", fragte Dende.

„Richtig. Ich habe als einziges, noch nicht gegen ein Monster gekämpft", entgegnete C-18.

„Sehr gut, dann möchte ich das du alle, selbstverständlich muss Ruky noch eine Weile das Bett hüten aber das klappt auch mit fünf, versammelst. Vor dem Raum von Geist und Zeit gibt es eine geheime Kammer, die erst vor 30.000 Jahren das letzte Mal geöffnet wurde. Und dort hinter, ist das letzte Schwert. Die Tür öffnet sich wenn einige Schwerter davor stehen. Los! Jetzt!", sprach Dende und C-18 nickte schnell und rannte, als wenn, die Peitschen ihrer Herren hinter ihr her wäre, zu den anderen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Piccolo, „Ist schon wieder irgendetwas mit Ruky oder warum rennst du hier so hektisch rum?"

„Nein, das letzte Schwert versteht ihr? Das Schwert ist hier, es ... ist hier im Palast, Dende hat es mir eben gesagt, ihr müsst alle kommen. Hat jemand eine Ahnung wo Trunks ist?", fragte C-18.

Die Gruppe erhob sich aufs Wort, obwohl die Nacht schon fast vorüber war, war niemand so richtig müde. Doch was sie als nächstes beobachteten war wohl teilweise ein wenig zu hoch für alle.

Auf der Suche nach Trunks hatten sie ziemlich viel Glück, er war in einer der vielen Gänge des Flures und er unterhielt sich doch tatsächlich mit jemanden, der anscheinend unsichtbar war.

„Ich werde sie schon irgendwie umbringen, verstehst du? Ich kann das schaffen!", meinte er.

Und eine andere Stimme, wohl eher weiblich antwortete: „Ich weiß, aber du kannst dir nicht mehrere Fehler auf einmal erlauben. Ich will keine weiteren Fehler!"

„Ich bin nicht deine Marionette!", meinte Trunks.

„Oh doch", kam es zur Antwort, „Du bist es seid wir uns diesen kleinen Spaß erlaubt haben."

„Nein Skulru, denn meine Liebe war die ganze Zeit echt. Ich kann noch immer machen was ich für richtig halte und ich bin für einen harten Tod. Ich will sie leiden sehen, so wie ich meine Schwester leiden sah und meinen Vater!", entgegnete Trunks.

„Du kannst keine wirklich Liebe empfinden, jedenfalls nicht mir gegenüber!", sagte die körperlose Stimme.

„Wie meinst du das? _Dôshite mo deha nai-ka?_"

(Okay das ist jetzt ein zusammengebasteltes: _Warum ist das nicht so?_ Wobei man das auch als: _Warum nicht?_ übersetzen kann.)

„Ich meine damit, das ich eine Göttin bin und ich alles erzwingen kann, was immer ich will, ich schaffe das!", antwortete die Stimme.

„Aber ich liebte dich seid ich dich das erste Mal sah!", meinte Trunks.

„Sicher. Aber nur weil du das denkst!", antwortete die Stimme.

Vegeta bekam bei dem ganzen Gerede Kopfschmerzen, konnte man denn wirklich so bescheuert sein und sich von jemanden so hinters Licht führen lassen?

„Dir ist ja der Arsch ganz schön auf Grundeis gegangen, Söhnchen!", meinte Vegeta.

Trunks sprang auf.

„Vater?"

„Komm jetzt. Wir haben ein allerletztes Schwert zu suchen und danach hörst du auf mit Göttinnen zu reden, alles klar?", fragte Vegeta.

„Ich werde mitkommen, aber ich liebe Skulru!", meinte Trunks.

„Ach komm jetzt!", befahl Vegeta und die Gruppe setzte den Weg fort.

Als sie nun alle vor der besagten Tür standen, ging ein merkwürdiger Wind um, und eine Gestallt erschien vor der Tür. Eine Frau, schwarzes Haar und die Augen waren kalt und schienen tot zu sein.

„Skulru?", fragte Trunks.

„Das ist dein Schnuckelchen? Na ja, ich habe schon schöneres gesehen!", meinte Vegeta.

„Schweig! Sonst werde ich auch gegen dich antreten, Prinz der Saiyajins!", sagte Skulru.

„Ja und? Was jetzt?", fragte C-18.

„Nun werde ich endlich kämpfen können. Urdru hat gesagt, ich müsse gegen einen von euch antreten, damit ihr dieses Schwert bekommt. Ich denke ich werde gegen Vegeta antreten."

„Nun dann hoffe ich, hast du dich warm angezogen."

„Das habe ich!", antwortete Skulru und ein Schwert materialirisierte sich in ihre Hand.

„Gut. Dann los!", sagte Vegeta und verwandelte sich in einen vierfachen Super-Saiyajin und zog sein Schwert.

„Nun, das wird sicher ganz amüsant."

„Das denke ich auch, aber nur für mich!", meinte Skulru.

„Ach halt´ s Maul!", schrie Vegeta und griff die Göttin mit einem Schwertstoß an, diese jedoch wich dem Saiyajin aus und hielt ihr eigenes Schwert dagegen, wobei ein klirrendes Geräusch ertönte. Vegeta lenkte Skulru nun mit kleinen Energiebomben an und begann erneut mit dem Schwerte zuzuschlagen und verletzte sie dabei am Oberarm.

„Nein das wirst du noch büßen! Ich bin eine Göttinn und denen tut man nicht weh!", jammerte Skulru.

„Ach? Das tat dir weh?", fragte Vegeta.

„Trunks! Der hat mich gehauen!", beklagte sich Skulru.

Vegeta grinste: „_Semete nagurutte iinasai!_ Außerdem kann Trunks dir auch nicht mehr helfen!"

„Ach ... du bist ganz schön ungehobelt!", meinte die Göttin.

„Natürlich. Doch weißt du was? Wenn du dich so aufregst, vernachlässigst du deine Deckung ganz gewaltig!", schrie Vegeta und preschte plötzlich auf die Göttin zu um ihr sein Schwert durch den Unterleib zu bohren.

„NEIN!", schrie Trunks und rannte zu Skulru, „WAS HAST DU GETAN?"

„Ich habe dich von ihr befreit Trunks!", meinte Vegeta.

„Dein Vater hat Recht, Trunks! Er hat dich befreit", keuchte Skulru und spuckte Blut.

„Nein! Ich liebe dich!", meinte er.

„Nicht wirklich, wie ich dir schon einmal sagte!", meinte sie.

„Stimmt nicht, ich liebe dich wirklich!", bestritt Trunks.

Plötzlich erschien noch eine Frau, auf die selbe Weise wie Skulru zuvor, doch sie war weitaus größer und schöner, und sie hatte goldenes Haar.

„Skulru, du bist an dem Schlamassel selbst Schuld. Komm mit mir!", sagte die dazugekommene Frau.

„O-nee-san!", flüsterte Skulru und ergriff mit letztem Willen die Hand der großen Schwester.

„Wir gehen zurück in unsere Welt, ihr allerdings, solltet darauf achten, wen ihr mit den Schwertern zurückholt. Denkt nach denn ihr habt wirklich allerhand zu verlieren!", sagte Verda.

„Du bist jetzt wieder frei Trunks. Nun kannst du nach deinem eigenen Willen handeln. Ich bin wirklich nicht sehr erfolgreich bei meinen Aktionen!", meinte Skulru.

„Ich werd dich aber doch lieben!", widersprach Trunks, „Vielleicht werde ich nicht Ruky umbringen, wenn mir mein Vater erklärt wieso nicht, aber ich werde dich lieben und ich bitte dich, komm schnell zu mir zurück!"

Skulru und Verda verschwanden ohne noch einmal darauf zu reagieren und eines der Schwerter blieb zurück. C-18 nahm es an sich und ohne das ein weiterer Anruf kam, starb Kuririn in den Armen seiner Tochter Marron.

(Kleine Anmerkung: mit dem nächsten Kapitel beginnt der zweite Handlungsbogen und ich freue mich das ihr es so lange schon mit mir ausgehalten habt ... ich werde genau drei Handlungsbogen in der Geschichte haben. Und im nächsten erfahrt ihr dann etwas über die Saiyajinstufe mit den blauen Haar! )

Fortsezung folgt in Kapitel 24: Son-Gokus Verrat


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24:**

**Son-Gokus Verrat**

Verda und Skulru verschwanden. Trunks stand neben seinem Vater, er sah ein wenig schüchtern drein, oder eher ziemlich schuldbewusst. Er wusste nun, dass es Skulru war, die ihn dazu zwang, doch sollte er wirklich auf Rukys Seite sein? Er blickte Vegeta kurz an und ging dann sicheren Schritts in den Korridor, der zu Rukys Zimmer führte.

„Trunks!", rief Vegeta, doch er merkte gleich die Hand Tapions auf seiner Schulter.

„Lass ihn gehen, Vegeta. Eine Aussprache könnte hier ganz angebracht sein, bevor wir den letzten Schritt tun und Son-Goku auf die Erde holen. Du weißt was mit ihr geschehen wird, Vegeta. Und niemand kann sie davon abhalten, auch nicht ihr Vater!", sagte er.

„Ich weiß."

Trunks hatte schon ein gutes Stück des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als eine Tür sich öffnete, es war tatsächlich Ruky selbst, die von allein aufstand.

„Ruky."

Das Mädchen wurde stumm, als sie Trunks erblickte rührte sie sich keinen Zentimeter mehr, starrte ihn nur an.

„Ruky?"

Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück und fing an sichtlich am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

‚_Ich werde dir dein Lebenslicht ausblasen! Du wirst niemanden mehr umbringen! Du wirst sterben!'_

Ruky ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und fing an zu weinen.

„Bring mich um wenn du willst! Wenn du so einen Hass auf mich hast, dann tue es doch einfach! Ich habe es doch nicht gewollt! Es tut mir so ... so unendlich leid was passiert ist und ... und ... wenn du magst ...wenn du magst kannst du mich auch töten wenn es deinen Zorn ... deinen Zorn besänftigt. Es ... tut mir ... so leid!", schluchzte sie.

Trunks ging mit sachten Schritten auf das Mädchen zu, er setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Handgelenke. Noch immer hatte Ruky die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, sie war sich sicher, dass er jetzt zuschlagen würde und damit ihr Leben vorbei sei. Stattdessen hörte sie nur seine Stimme:

„Du hast nichts getan, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Es war mein Fehler und wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, würde ich es wirklich tun. Es tut mir leid. Und wenn du wolltest, so kannst du auch deinen Schmerz an mich weitergeben!"

„Hör auf! Du glaubst doch nicht ... dass ich auf so was hereinfalle? Ich ... glaubst du wirklich ich ...? ... Es ... tut mir leid!", sagte sie mit tränenunterdrückender Stimme.

„Ruky. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es falsch war. Skulru hat mich davon überzeugt, aber nur weil ich sie liebe. Kennst du das Gefühl?", fragte Trunks mit ruhiger Stimme und einem warmen Lächeln.

Ruky sah dem Jungen nun einmal kurz in die Augen.

„Hai!", flüsterte sie, „Es gibt jemanden den ich liebe!"

„Du würdest auch alles für ihn tun, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Ja. Das würde ich, selbst wenn ich für ihn sterben müsste!", entgegnete sie.

„Bitte vergib mir! Bitte Ruky VERZEIH MIR!", sagte er und stand nun auf.

Ruky blieb noch am Boden und antwortete erst nach einer kleinen Weile: „Ich verzeihe dir, aber ... ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit. Du ... ich weiß ja ... aber du hast ..."

„Ich habe dir sehr wehgetan. Und ich verlange auch nicht, dass du mir sofort wieder voll und ganz vertraust. Ich habe dich wirklich falsch eingeschätzt. Du bist nicht gefährlich. Aber sag mal, was wolltest du draußen?", fragte Trunks.

„Ähm ... ich äh ... ich suche C-18 ... und ein Klo!", antwortete Ruky und ihr Gesicht bekam eine glühend rote Farbe.

„Ja, sie hat nun ihr Schwert. Und ich denke, wenn du mal musst, dann gehst du am besten, durch diese Tür dort!", antwortete Trunks und wies mit dem Finger auf eine blaue Tür.

„Nein äh ... nicht ohne ... C-18, ich ... ähm ... muss C-18 sehen!", sagte Ruky, „Ist wichtig!"

„Ist mir jetzt zwar ein bisschen zu hoch aber ... ich werd sie holen."

Eine Weile später war die Gruppe um Ruky versammelt um ihr den Kampf gegen Skulru-sama zu erzählen. Vegeta hatte sie einfach mit seinem Schwerte durchbohrt, es gab gar keine Chance mehr für sie.

„Und jetzt sollen wir doch sicher die sieben Schwerter zusammen bringen nicht wahr? Dann kann ich endlich gegen Kakarott kämpfen!", meinte Ruky.

„Wir sind eigentlich schon über vierundzwanzig Stunden auf. Meinst du nicht, dass wir noch eine Weile schlafen sollten, das ganze wir vielleicht noch härter als wir glauben", meinte Tapion. Ruky nickte ihm zu, ja das wäre vielleicht das beste für die anderen, auch sie fühlte sich ein wenig matt, wahrscheinlich war es, weil sie ohnehin schon so lange geschlafen hatte. Radditz und die anderen, die sich in einzelne Zimmer verkrochen hatten, holten ihren Schlaf nach. Ruky hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl bekommen, schon seid sie teilweise wieder richtig denken konnte. Es war eigentlich kein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen, es drückte eher wie eine kleine Schuld. Als ob sie etwas getan hätte, dass sie nicht hätte tun sollen.

Auch ging ihr nun der bevorstehende Kampf gegen Son-Goku nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sterben würde sie ja sowieso. Und dann wäre die dunkle Seele gebannt und könnte niemanden mehr etwas zu leide tun. Enma Daio würde aus dem Käfig gesperrt und sie und Radditz würden vernichtet, endgültig vernichtet und niemand würde sich auch nur an sie erinnern. Denn sie waren schließich böse Saiyajins, Wesen die niemand haben wollte, auf dieser Welt.

„Vielleicht ist es ganz in Ordnung, dass ich bald von dieser Welt verschwinde. Dann...tue ich wenigstens niemanden mehr weh!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Für sie war es jedenfalls sicher, dass dieser Schlaf für sie kein ganz ruhiger oder erholsamer werden würde. Nein, schlafen war unter diesen merkwürdigen Umständen nicht wirklich drin.

Auch C-18 war nicht gerade begeistert von ihrem erreichten Ziel. Sie war eigentlich wieder ganz froh nach Hause zu kommen, doch hatte sie sich noch nicht wirklich auf das Ende vorbereiten können. Ja, sie liebte Radditz, doch sie wusste auch, welches Schicksal ihn ereilen würde. Er wird sterben, sterben und sie allein lassen.

„Betrachte es doch von einer anderen Seite, C-18!", ermahnte sie sich, ja, die andere Seite! Er zeigte ihr, wo sie hingehörte, wo sie hin sollte! Sie hatte ja schließlich irgendwo da draußen noch eine Familie. Allerdings eine Familie, wo sie nicht mehr wirklich gebraucht wurde, nein eine Familie hatte sie nicht mehr wirklich und auch Kuirin war schon sehr alt geworden, er würde bestimmt auch bald sterben. Bulma hat ja insgeheim auch gewusst, dass sie sterben wird. Aber das hier war anders, Ruky und Radditz lagen ihr so sehr am Herzen! Sie wollte die beiden irgendwie bewahren.

Auch der Rest der Gruppe machte sich beim Erwachen ähnliche Gedanken, der Morgen eines nächsten Tages graute schon wieder. Der Tag war schön wie eh und je, nur die Temperaturen begannen beachtlich zu sinken. Es wurde langsam Herbst. Sie Blätter an den Bäumen der Erde, wurden schon gelb und fielen teilweise schon ab. Was würde Ruky nicht dafür geben, auch nur einen Winter auf der Erde verbringen zu dürfen. Echten Schnee sehen, das wäre es, nicht immer diese große blöde Kugel, die im Jenseits große Ereignisse vom Diesseits übermittelte. Jetzt hätte sie vielleicht auch bald eine Schneezeit live und in Farbe.

Ruky war die erste die schon ziemlich früh auf den Beinen war, die Sonne war noch nicht einmal über dem Horizont aufgegangen, es war halb sechs Uhr morgens und sie suchte Popo den Diener Gottes auf.

Sie hatte sich gedacht etwas zum Frühstück zu machen, sie war zwar nicht so begabt im Kochen wie Gottes Diener aber immerhin hatte sie schon einiges an Onigiri oder Kimbab hervorzaubern können. Und das wollte sie auch nun in Unmengen machen. Noch einmal richtig essen bevor ich sterbe, das wäre s doch! Und so erklärte sich auch Popo bereit ein Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Nach neun Uhr waren die Mitglieder dann endlich versammelt und auch das Frühstück war mehr oder weniger abgeschlossen als Ruky sich erhob.

„Ähm ... ich will ja nicht aufdringlich sein, aber können wir diese Sache nicht schnell hinter uns bringen? Ich meine, ich bin aufgeregt ich habe beinahe nicht einen Bissen runter gekriegt und das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass ich nicht genau weiß was für ein Fleischberg vor mir auftauchen wird!", sagte sie.

„Schon gut", sagte C-18 und stand auch auf, „Ich habe die anderen gebeten alles noch ein wenig hinauszuschieben. Tut mir leid das war nicht wirklich korrekt von mir. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dich all zu schnell auf einen harten Kampf einlässt. Aber anscheinend geht es dir wirklich wieder nahtlos gut. Na ja, du wurdest ja auch von Dende und Kaio Shin-sama gerettet. Okay Leute, tragen wir die Schwerter jetzt zusammen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, sie waren alle einverstanden und schließlich wussten sie ja auch, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen musste.

Tapion hatte anscheinend schon alles mit Kaio Shin beredet. Er wusste genau wie man die Schwerter zueinander legen musste, denn selbst das war nicht wirklich egal. Sie mussten in die Form eines „Tausendblütenspiegels" angelegt werden, und das war nicht gerade einfach. Schließlich wurde es dann doch geschafft und gemeistert und die sieben Schwerter begannen in einem hellen Licht zu strahlen, fast so wie die Dragonballs. Und schließlich trat Tapion hervor und rief mit lauter Stimme:

„Ich rufe dich Okâsama, wir haben deine Opfer mit Opfern bezahlt, denn wir haben dich nicht durch List betrogen! Alle sieben haben wir gesammelt, erscheine nun vor unseren Augen und erfülle uns unseren Wunsch. Hilf uns aus der Dunkelheit hinaus und beschütze unsere Erde damit vor Unheil und Gefahr! Okâsama erscheine uns jetzt!"

Um die Schwerter herum entstand ein Wirbel, ein Druck entstand in der Luft und ließ schwarze Wolken aufziehen. Die Gruppe war ziemlich verblüfft als eine Lichtsäule nach oben stieg und eine Frau, riesig und mit goldenen Flügeln vor ihnen auftauchte.

‚_Ihr habt die sieben Schwerter zusammen gebracht und sie leuchten im Licht eurer Opfer. Sagt mir den Namen des Kriegers, der eure Erde retten soll und ich werde ihn dazu berufen auf diese Planeten zu kommen._'

„Sein Name ist Kakarott ... oder auch Son-Goku wenn du es so willst!", rief Ruky der Frau entgegen.

‚_Nun gut ich kann euch den Wunsch schlecht verwehren, doch hättet ihr eine schlauere Wahl treffen können. Eure Gesichter haben Fragen, manche sehen jedoch so aus, als wüssten sie von gar nichts. Ihr fragt, warum ich euch so viel genommen habe, aber ich denke ihr könnt mich da doch verstehen, denn ich hatte auch Kinder, die wegen eurer Schuld gestorben sind. So nehme ich mir das Liebste des Peinigers, sofern dieser kein Swordseacher ist. Was soll ich noch sagen?_', fragte Okâsama und wandte sich zu Ruky, ‚_Ich habe nicht sehr viel Rat für dich, kleiner Schlüssel. Doch ich denke, dass du eines wissen solltest: nicht alles was dir vorbestimmt ist, muss eintreffen. Mach dir nur keine Sorgen. Eines Tages wir er es dir sagen._'

„Wer wird mir was sagen?", fragte Ruky verwirrt doch der Wünschölgeist wandte sich schnell an Vegeta und Trunks. Zu Vegeta sagte sie: ‚_Es ist viel passiert und es tut mir leid, das gerade dies dein Liebstes war. Doch es mussten Opfer gebracht werden. Tief in deinem Herzen wirst du jedoch etwas finden, das dir genauso wichtig sein wird. Beschütze dies, denn ohne dich ist es machtlos und hilflos. Halte daran fest, Vegeta!'_ Dann wandte sie sich an Trunks: ‚_Auch du wirst noch einiges ertragen müssen, selbst wenn du nicht gedacht hättest, dass so etwas geschehen kann. Sie wird zu dir zurückkehren, wenn du nur daran glaubst!'_

Die beiden sahen sich etwas hilflos an, beide konnten nicht wirklich viel mit Okâsamas Reden anfangen. Und schließlich sagte sie zu C-18:

‚_Ohne das du es wusstest, habe ich dir etwas genommen. Nämlich deinen Ehemann. Kuririn ist tot. Doch bitte sträube dich nicht und mache dir keine Vorwürfe, wenn du kämpfst dann wirst du deine neue Aufgabe erhalten. Du solltest dich darauf verlassen, dass das Schicksal es nicht nur böse mit euch meint!'_

„Okâsama! Ich verstehe echt nicht wovon du hier die ganze Zeit redest, sicher werden wir es hier bald erfahren. Aber könntest du Son-Goku freundlicher Weise hier auf die Erde holen?", fragte Piccolo in einem gelangweilten Ton.

‚J_a. Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Der Saiyajin Son-Goku wird hier auftauchen und eure Erde mit heiligem Blute beflecken!_',antwortete Okâsama und verschwand dann mit den Schwertern spurlos.

Stattdessen stand nun jemand auf der Plattform zu Gottes Palast und er trug mehr oder weniger merkwürdige Kleidung, sie war denen eines Saiyajin recht ähnlich, doch hatte sie einiges an Eigenheiten die man nicht erfassen konnte, eine weite Halskrause und auch einen Hut der aussah wie der eine Harlekins.

„Son-Goku wie siehst du denn aus?", wollte Piccolo wissen, der ihn als erstes so richtig erkannte.

„Das sieht ja echt lächerlich aus, Kakarott!", meinte Radditz, „Bist du irgendwo in Gefangenschaft geraten und hast begonnen als Bajazzo zu arbeiten oder was?"

Der angesprochene drehte sich zu Radditz und sagte:

„Ich dachte du bist tot, Radditz, Nii-san!"

„Wie du siehst, besitze ich noch einen Heiligenschein. Ich **bin** tot. Aber was ist das eigentlich für ein Aufzug? Was bedeutet eigentlich, dass du auf einen Planeten bist der Vegeta heißt?", fragte Radditz.

„Ach, ist doch ganz klar! Durch eure Schuld sind Paragas und Broli wieder aus dem Jenseits ausgebrochen und haben einen neuen Planeten Vegeta gemacht. So was wie Neo- neo- Vegeta gemacht oder so!", spottete Vegeta.

Son-Goku schien leicht verärgert zu sein und meinte:

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Neo- Vegeta, doch ich weiß von einem Planeten Vegeta und ich bin dessen Herrscher. Kakarott der Saiyajin herrscht nun über den Planeten Vegeta und er wird alle Planeten, die etwas zu bieten haben, unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Und die, die sich ihm widersetzen, wird er zu Staub verwandeln."

„Gut. Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Ruky.

Wieder wurde Son-Goku ein bisschen verärgerter, doch dann wirkte seine Miene belustigt.

„Was grinst du so blöde?", fragte Ruky erneut und diesmal mit der Reaktion auf das Super-Saiyajin- Level zu gehen.

„Du bist auf der Erde? Dann nehme ich an, wirst du bald gegen mich kämpfen wollen. Wenn du endlich stark genug bist, um mich zu erledigen. Versuche es nur, du kleines Biest. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde **_dich_** töten!", meinte er.

„Natürlich, und dann wirst du deine Knochen nicht wieder erkennen!", meinte Ruky und schoss mit einer kleinen Energiekugel den Hut von Son-Gokus Kopf herunter. Als der Stofffetzen zu Boden fiel, erschraken alle, sie konnten nicht wirklich glauben was sie sahen: ein Heiligenschein! Ein roter Heiligenschein schwebte über den Kopf des Saiyajins. Er war unsterblich und so war er sicher auch böse. Son-Goku war nun auf einer fremden Seite, wenn er überhaupt auf einer war. Und er hat Ruky selbst schon zu einem Kampf herausgefordert...

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 25: Jeg elsker deg!


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25:**

**Jeg elsker deg!**

**Eigentlich wollte ich das erst nächste Woche on stellen, aber da das hier eh keiner liest und niemand Kommentare postet, ist das auch eigentlich egal wann ich das poste XD**

„Aber ... das ist doch ... nicht möglich! Son-Goku! Du hast doch hier auf der Erde eine Familie!", sagte Piccolo.

„Die nicht mehr lebt!", antwortete Son-Goku, „Ich werde euch töten, und die Saiyajins wenn sie wollen, können sich mir unterwerfen und meine Sklaven werden, ich bin ja nicht wählerisch und gleichzeitig bin ich auch sehr fair und barmherzig, findet ihr nicht?"

„Bäh! Ist mir schlecht! Was glaubst du wer du bist? Gott? Du bist ja ganz schön übergeschnappt O-ji-kun. Aber Tôsan hat ja sowieso schon gewarnt. Aber eher vor deiner Kraft und nicht vor deiner Blödheit!", sagte Ruky und nun erkannte man wieder ihr altes Gebaren, der Krieger in ihr wurde wieder wach und die anderen waren gespannt was nun geschehen würde. Son-Goku machte ein überlegenes Gesicht, er grinste Ruky herablassend an und sagte dann:

„Du hast keine Chance. Jeden Falls nicht wenn du _ihr_ nicht die Macht übergibst. Du musst als Krieger des Planeten antreten und du weißt noch nicht einmal was dann auf dem Spiel steht. Urdru hat mir alles erzählt, du wirst die Macht nicht erlangen, die Ordnung wird die alte bleiben!"

„Urdru, Urdru, Urdru, Urdru! Mir ist egal was die immer sagt! Ich weiß auch nicht wovon du redest!", meinte Ruky.

„Und außerdem Kakarott, warst du auf dem Planeten Vegeta? Hast du dir einen neuen gebaut?", fragte Vegeta zornig.

„Nein, der Planet Vegeta, von dem wir beide stammen, wurde weder von einem Meteoriten noch von Freezer zerstört. Er existiert! Er existierte die ganze Zeit! Ohne dass es der Prinz der Saiyajins merkte, hat ein anderer die Kontrolle übernommen!", antwortete Son-Goku.

„Wie funktioniert das? Wie willst du denn bitte ...?", schrie Tapion und hatte seine Hand am Schwertgriff.

„IHR NERVT!", schrie Son-Goku und ließ eine gewaltige Energiewelle über den Plast fegen. Das Dach des Palastes hob ab und fiel hinab, Popos kleines Häuschen brach in sich zusammen und einer der großen Türme des Palastes stürzte zur Seite weg und fiel krachend und donnernd auf den Boden der Erde zurück. Son-Goku teleportierte sich mit der _Momentanen Teleportration_ davon und die Gruppe selbst lag am Boden.

„_Chikushô kuso_! **Verdammte Scheiße!**", schrie Ruky und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden.

(Chikushô kuso heißt wirklich so was wie verdammte Scheiße .-)

Vegeta rappelte sich auf.

„Der ist ja total durchgeknallt. Ich wusste schon immer das er eine Nummer für sch ist, aber jetzt sind ihm wirklich ein paar Sicherungen durchgeknallt und wir können jetzt den Palast reparieren!", sagte Vegeta. Dende aus dem Palast gestürzt und sah, wie sich die Gruppe nach und nach wieder zusammenraufte. Der Namekianer vergewisserte sich, ob nicht alle wirklich unverletzt waren und meinte dann: „Kümmert euch nicht um meinen Palast, kümmert euch lieber um Son-Goku. Die zweite schwarze Seele ist auf der Erde aufgetaucht. Die Zukunft verläuft jetzt in seinen gewohnten Bahnen, Ruky wird gegen Son-Goku kämpfen, stirbt Ruky dann auch ihr anderes ich und wenn ihre Seele diese Erde verlässt, so wird das auch Son-Gokus schwarze Seele tun. Doch was das mit dem Planeten Vegeta war, weiß ich nicht. Kaio Shin versucht alles nötige in Empirie zu bringen. Doch wir müssen diesen Verrat jetzt mit äußerster Vorsicht behandeln. Nun müsst ihr euch an seine Fersen heften, wir wissen ja nicht was er noch so anstellen wird."

„Ja. Du hast wohl Recht. Aber ... was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte C-18.

„Was schon?", fragte Ruky, „Fest steht: Kakarott ist auf der Erde, so wie wir es wollten. Ich bin nun einmal dazu bestimmt gegen ihn zu kämpfen, richtig? Da kommt uns das doch gerade richtig. Was machen wir uns eigentlich solche Sorgen? Ich werde ihn umlegen und damit ist doch alles gegessen!"

„Sicher doch, du hast mal wieder Nerven!", sagte Piccolo.

„Hast du irgendwas gesagt?", fragte Radditz.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns nicht streiten. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, meint ihr nicht auch?", fragte Trunks.

„Ja. Du hast Recht Trunks. Endlich bist du wieder du selbst", sagte Vegeta lächelnd.

„Auf geht's!", sagte Tapion als Zeichen zum Aufbrach und alle aus der Gruppe machten sich nun bereit und flogen über die Landen zurück über Felder und landeten im alten Zeltlagerplatz.

Es hatte sich seid jenem Abend nicht verändert. Die Zelte standen unbeschadet da, nur das die Bäume schon fast vollständig kahl waren. Die Gruppe packte ihre Sachen zusammen und hatte nun wieder leichtes Gepäck mit den Kapseln von Bra.

„So. Und wo hält sich der Gute Kakarott jetzt auf?", fragte Radditz.

„Nun ja, seine Aura hatte sich total verändert als er auf die Erde kam, es war so als war er durch und durch böse. Erinnert ihr euch, als wir beim Berg Paozu waren? Wir haben eine ähnliche Aura gespürt!", sagte Tapion.

„Und was willst du damit sagen? Rede nicht immer in Rätseln!", sagte Ruky mit genervter Stimme, sie schien wirklich wieder einiger maßen ätzend zu werden, so wie es sich für sie gehörte. Vegeta bekam das grinsen, was auch Radditz nicht verborgen blieb.

„Ich meine damit, das Son-Goku eine schwarze Seele...", begann er wurde aber von Ruky unterbrochen: „Wissen wir schon!"

„Ja, ja, ist doch gut ich versuche das hier zu erklären!", entgegnete er ein wenig patzig und fuhr fort, „Ich will damit ja nur sagen, dass die schwarze Seele auf dem Paozu im Lebensbaum Yaggdrasil festsaß und dann später wahrscheinlich einen Weg fand sich in Son-Goku festzusetzen. Yggdrasil strahlte noch immer eine dunkle Aura aus, wie viele Jahre zuvor, was ausschlaggebend für die vielen Bedrohungen auf die Erde war. Denn schließlich war die Erde immer ein schönes Ziel für die Bösewichte. Und jetzt hast du, Ruky, genau so eine Aura ausgestrahlt und nicht nu du, auch Son-Goku. Ihr zieht euch gegenseitig an, glaubt mir wenn ihr euch wiedertrefft dann wollt ihr es auch. Son-Goku hat gemerkt das ihr noch nicht kämpfen sollt."

„Gut gesprochen. Aber eigentlich wollte ich dem ganzen so schnell wie möglich ein Ende setzen. Vielleicht hat Kakarott ja Angst, wer kann es wissen?", fragte Ruky.

„Dann können wir also warten, bis Son-Goku einverstanden ist, auf einen Kampf mit Ruky einzugehen, ist es das?", fragte Piccolo.

„Ja."

„Ach, das ganze ist mir zu langweilig", gestand Ruky.

„Außerdem wird Son-Goku nach Saiyanischen Sitten verfahren, oder?", fragte C-18.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Radditz.

„Natürlich!", stimmten die anderen im Chor zu.

„Ganz einfach. Er wird die Menschheit vernichten und den Planeten verkaufen. So wie wir Saiyajins es schon immer getan haben. Was glaubst du?", fragte Vegeta, „Kakarott wir einfach das machen, was er schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen."

„Oh Mann, langsam stinkt die Sache gewaltig!", brummelte Piccolo.

„Und ich weiß wo er beginnen wird!", meinte Trunks.

„Und wo?", wollte Radditz wissen, „Bist du mittlerweile eine Art Hellseher geworden oder was?"

„Mensch Radditz denk doch mal ganz genau nach, wo würde er denn anfangen?", fragte C-18 mit einem gespielt entnervten Gesichtsaudruck. Radditz nickte endlich zustimmend.

„Euere Südliche Hauptstadt. Er wird alles unreine Saiyajinblut auslöschen!", meinte er.

„Exakt!", sagte Trunks und somit wusste die Gruppe ihr Ziel: die Südliche Hauptstadt!

Doch Vegeta bezweifelte, dass sie rechtzeitig kämen aber sie hatten doch einen Vorteil. Dieser Son-Goku kannte vielleicht seine Familie nicht mehr ganz so gut und würde vielleicht teilweise Schwierigkeiten haben den Weg zu finden, also entschloss er sich sein Telefon zu benutzen. Er wählte Bras Nummer, diese nahm sofort ab.

"Konnichi-wa Otôsan! Schön das du dich mal wieder meldest."

„Ja, aber das ist jetzt nicht aus reinem Vergnügen!", entgegnete Vegeta.

Bra seuzte: "Nicht? Oh Mann, was kommt jetzt? Hat Ruky jemanden umgebracht oder so was?"

„Nein, mal nicht gleich immer den Teufel an die Wand obwohl das ja in diesem Falle doch ganz richtig gewesen wäre ...! Kakarott hat uns verraten, der Arsch hat sich einfach davon gemacht und wird die ganze Menschheit ausrotten und alles andere was auf dieser Erde lebt auch. Und er wird mit euch anfangen. Bra, du musst mit den anderen verschwinden!", antwortete Vegeta.

"Oh ja, genau so was habe ich schon angenommen, meine Fresse. Ich werde verschwinden, mit den anderen!", sagte Bra und schaltete sich weg.

„So, sie werden jetzt verschwinden, so gewinnen wir Zeit. Und du Ruky, kannst dich vielleicht konzentrieren und uns sagen wo er ist", sagte Vegeta.

„Ich hätte vielleicht eine bessere Idee", meinte Radditz, „wir bleiben auf unserem Kurs und treffen Kakarott in der Südlichen Hauptstadt."

„Ja ... ist wirklich besser so."

Die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg wieder fliegend fort und am Himmel breiteten sich Wolken aus. Dunkle Wolken die einen schweren Sturm und kräftiges Gewitter vorhersagten. Es sollte kein schneller und erholsamer Flug werden, es sollte mehr als nur eine mickrige Strapaze werden. Ruky spürte es nun ganz deutlich, ihr würde ganz sicher von Seiten Son-Gokus ein Ende bereitet werden, dass sie nicht so schnell vergessen wird. Sollte sie sterben ohne Vegeta gesagt zu haben was sie für ihn fühlte? Sollte sie? Oder sollte sie es ihm sagen? Nein, vielleicht war es besser, ihm zu sagen was sie tief in sich fühlte, zwar wusste sie, dass er so gesehen nur ein Freund war, aber das machte ja nichts. So ließe sich die bevorstehende Abfuhr leichter ertragen, nur keine Hoffnung machen hieß es hier. Sie musste es schnell hinter sich bringen, so viel war sicher.

„Ruky ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte C-18.

„Klar. Was soll den nicht in Ordnung sein?", fragte Ruky.

„Nun ja, du machst mir den Eindruck als fühltest du dich nicht so wohl."

„Ach mach dir nur keine Sorgen. Ich bin fitt wie ein neuer Turnschuh", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Trotzdem. C-18 hat Recht, du siehst ein bisschen müde aus, und der Himmel wird jetzt schon schwarz wie die Nacht. Vegeta, Piccolo haltet ihr es für besser zu fliegen als Schutz in den Zelten zu suchen?", fragte Radditz.

„Ich wollte das auch schon vorschlagen, wir sollten aufpassen das wir nicht vom Blitz getroffen werden!", meinte Piccolo mit einem fragenden Blick auf Vegeta.

Dieser nickte zustimmend, es war wirklich besser und so landete die Gruppe wieder.

Sie landeten dieses Mal auf freiem Feld, es stand kein Baum in der Nähe, jedoch war auch hier der Wind so stark wie ein Orkan. Das Gras wedelte wie wild hin und her und es machte wirklich keinen Spaß die Zelte aufzustellen. Immer wieder zerrte der starke Wind an den frisch in den Boden gedrückten Fischen und Gummiriemen, doch nach und nach hielten diese doch. Die Zelte wurden wieder vereilt, doch Rukys und Radditz stellten sie dicht neben einander damit Ruky sich auch nicht einsam fühlte, was sie, wie sie selbst behauptete nicht tun wird.

Schließlich teilten auch Vegeta und Piccolo wieder ein Zelt, Tapion und Trunks und Radditz und C-18.

Das Dunkel breitete sich wie ein unnatürlicher Schatten über das ganze Land aus, Ruky hatte das Gefühl in der Ferne Son-Gokus Aura zu spüren und tief in sich kämpfte sie bereits wieder mit _ihr_, dem Mädchen in ihr drin, das unbedingt die Oberhand gewinnen wollte. Und wenn isie/i es schaffte, dann würde der Kampf noch besser für Ruky aussehen. Aber Ruky bezweifelte das _sie_ sich töten lassen wird. So saß sie in ihrem Zelte und vor ihr erschien dieses Mädchen das aussah wie sie.

„Du mit deiner neuentdeckten Frömmigkeit denkst wohl, du kannst mich ganz von dir fern halten oder wie hast du dir das mit deiner „Liebe" gedacht?", fragte sie.

„Neuentdeckte Frömmigkeit nennst du das? Ich glaube lediglich daran, dass auch ich ein Recht auf etwas wie Liebe habe. Vielleicht nicht Liebe zu Vegeta-sama, das wäre sicher zu viel verlangt, aber irgendwann vielleicht jemand anderes."

„Kakarott kann dich doch gar nicht töten, dass weiß er, er kann es nicht weil du etwas besonderes bist, das einzige Geschöpf das die Grenzen des Unmöglichen überschritten hat. Ruky, ich werde weiter kämpfen. Dein Herz ist einsam doch ich bin immer bei dir, um es dir Stück für Stück zu entreißen. Wenn Vegeta dir wehtut habe ich noch leichteres Spiel."

„Hör zu, ich habe echt keine Lust mir deine Drohungen weiter anzuhören. Ich meine du bist ja ganz gruselig und so, aber ich habe nicht vor mich von Vegeta-sama verletzen zu lassen, dass kann er auch gar nicht!"

„Oh doch, das wird er. Er wird deine Seele misshandeln!"

„Natürlich! Wenn du meinst er wird mich seelisch fertig machen, indem er mir sagt, dass er mich nicht liebt ist doch Unsinn. Ich weiß doch, dass es nur ein Mädchen gibt, dass er wirklich und ehrlich liebt! Und das ist Bulma-sama! Sie ist es, die sein Herz mit sich genommen hat!"

„Du wirst ja sehen was ich meinte, du wirst es schon bald merken, und dann wirst du zu mir kommen. iBitte, bitte hilf mir/i... Das wirst du dann betteln!"

Das Mädchen verschwand wieder, ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen war. Ruky fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich klein und verlassen, der Wind zerrte am Zelt und heulte durch den Abend, der auch langsam eintraf. Ja es war auf einmal ziemlich schrecklich hier alleine rumzusitzen, nichts tun zu können, aber auch gar nichts! Und nun? Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Was das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt? Sollte sie es Vegeta jetzt sagen?

Sie stand auf und öffnete ihre Tür. Der Wind war so stark, dass sie beinahe davon geweht wäre, samt Zelt und ohne Wiederkehr, aber sie stemmte sich mit aller Macht gegen den Luftdruck und schloss das Zelt wieder. Nur mit Mühe erreichte sie das Zelt Piccolos und Vegetas.

„Vegeta-sama! Piccolo! Könntet ihr mir bitte öffnen?", fragte sie mit sehr lauter Stimme.

Als Antwort bekam sie ein surrendes Geräusch das vom Reißverschluss kam und eine grüne Hand die nach ihr Packte und sie reinzog.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Angst?", fragte Piccolo.

„Nein. Kannst du dich für fünf Minuten unsichtbar machen? Ich muss Vegeta alleine sprechen und es hat nicht bis Morgen Zeit!", antwortete sie.

Piccolo nickte nur widerstrebend und öffnete erneut die Zelttür um sich in Rukys Zelt zu verkrümeln.

„Was gibt es so wichtiges?", fragte Vegeta und gab Ruky eine Tasse Tee in die Hand, „Das du dich Abends hier her kämpfen musst!"

„Gomen nasai Bejita-sama", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Das macht nichts, aber ich glaube mit Piccolo wirst du niemals warm werden wenn du ihn auch schon verbannst."

„Er geht doch in das Zelt das für mich bestimmt ist! Und außerdem ist ihm das vielleicht sogar lieber, als wenn er mit Euch die Nacht hier verbringt, er könnte glauben Ihr bringt ihn um oder so was. Na ja, was soll's.. ich musste dringend mit Euch reden!", antwortete sie und sah Vegeta lächelnd in die Augen.

„Öhm ... j- ja aber ... ich meine ... worüber?", fragte er stotternd, überrascht über dieses Lächeln.

„Vegeta ... ich wusste bis vor kurzem noch nicht ob ich das wirklich sagen sollte. Na ja, und dann dachte ich mir, es ist ja egal ob ich es sage oder nicht. Wenn ich es für mich behalte, dann quält es mich nur und dann weiß ich nicht, wann es herausplatzt und wenn ich es Euch sage, dann ist es leichter und dann ist es leichter alles zu verkraften als wenn ich ... mir da total bescheuerte Hoffnungen mache", sagte sie ruhig und lächelte noch immer.

Vegeta war schon ein bisschen verwirrt darüber aber er lächelte auch und strich dem Mädchen ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Fest steht, dass du mir ja alles sagen kannst, wir sind doch Freunde!"

„Ja sicher! Also ... ich ähm ... ich wollte Euch nur sagen...", sie zögerte gewaltig, doch dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und meinte: „Also Vegeta-sama ich weiß, dass das Euch gegenüber ziemlich beknackt ist ... ich meine ich weiß natürlich, dass das nicht geht ... aber **ich liebe Euch**! Ich weiß natürlich, dass Ihr mich nicht liebt, wie denn auch! Bulma-sama ist ja schließlich Eure Frau und ... na ja, ich habe es gesagt und ich fühl mich jetzt besser ... bevor ich sterbe wollte ich das sagen. Obwohl na ja, es ist vielleicht egoistisch. Wir ... sehen uns dann Morgen, wenn wir weiter ziehen!"

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Stimme nach jeden Wort zittriger wurde und dass ihre Stimme schon beinahe versagt hätte, Tränen hatten sich auch gesammelt und rollten ihr über das Gesicht und doch merkte sie das nicht. Sie wandte sich vom total konsternierten Vegeta ab, der gar nicht richtig registriert hatte was da gerade geschehen war und öffnete die Tür. Schnell schloss sie, sie wieder und rannte zu C-18 und Radditz. Das war ihr jetzt noch am liebsten.

Vegeta saß noch immer so da, wie Ruky ihn aufgefunden hatte. Langsam ging er in Gedanken jedes Wort noch einmal durch.

„Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit ... und ich hab nichts gemerkt?... Und sie wusste es!", sagte er leise vor sich hin, „Arme kleine, sie wusste, was ich sagen würde und doch hat sie es mir gesagt. Mutig war das. ... Arme Ruky-chan."

Vegeta entschied diesen Tag als abgeschlossen zu sehen und legte sich auf die Seite.

„Meine Güte sie kann sehr gut schauspielern. Das arme Mädchen..."

Ruky wurde bei Radditz und C-18 aufgenommen, auf die Frage warum sie weinte antwortete sie, dass sie Angst bekam und sofort hierher kam, doch C-18 spürte, dass das nur eine Lüge war.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 26: Gib auf, Ruky-chan!


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26:**

**Gib auf, Ruky-chan!**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich das Wetter noch kein Stück verändert. Es lag Nebel über dem Platz wo die Krieger ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten und der Wind sorgte noch immer dafür, dass der Nieselregen zu einer einzigen Plage wurde.

Ruky war inzwischen wieder in ihr eigenes Zelt eingezogen, sie hatte sich gleich in der Früh aufgemacht und C-18 hatte sich schon ihre Gedanken über sie gemacht. Am Vorabend war sie schon so merkwürdig gegenüber ihrem Vater gewesen. Ruky hatte ich auf ihre Liege gesetzt und versuchte nicht an die gestrige Nacht zu denken.

„_Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er dir weh tun wird?"_

„Ach lass mich in Ruhe! Ich weiß doch, dass ich das nie hätte sagen dürfen. Trotzdem tat ich es um mich besser zu fühlen. Du kannst mir nichts anhaben ganz egal was du versuchst!"

„_Ist das so? Hm ... du hast wohl noch nicht bemerkt dass diese Aktion eine tiefe Wunde in deinen Stolz gerissen hat. Wie dem auch sei, vorher habe ich es nicht schaffen können die zu verletzen um deinen Körper ganz für mich zu haben. Jetzt werde ich es schaffen können und glaube mir, du wirst verlieren. Gib auf!"_

„Nein. Ich will nicht dass du alles kaputt machst. Ich habe gelernt, dass ich hier Freunde habe. Alle samt sind meine Freunde. Und ich will nicht durch die Hölle gegangen sein um jetzt aufzugeben. Geh dahin wo du herkamst!"

„_Und das habe ich vor, ich will mir deinen Körper wieder holen!"_

„**HÖR AUF! LASS MICH IN RUHE!"**

Ruky sprang auf und schlug dem vor ihr stehenden Ebenbild die Faust entgegen, doch diese ging glatt durch das andere Mädchen hindurch.

„_Nani?_", fragte sie überrascht.

„Siehst du? Du kannst mir nichts tun, ich dir um so mehr!"

Das andere Mädchen trat Ruky entgegen und hielt ihre Hand fest, Ruky blickte ihren Zwilling nicht an, sie wartete ab. Die andere hielt Ruky einen Energieball vor die Nase und meinte:

„_Wenn ich den jetzt loslasse, dann bist du so geschwächt das ich mir deinen Körper nehmen kann. Fragst du dich jetzt, warum ich dich berühren kann, du mich aber nicht? Du bist so schwach dass deine Existenz nicht mehr wichtig zu nehmen ist, ich allerdings kann mir deinen Körper nehmen, denn ich bin wichtig für den Fortbestand unserer Rasse. Hast du das verstanden?"_

„Du redest einen Scheiß daher...!", meinte Ruky mit einem gequälten aber ernst gemeinten lächeln.

„_Sô da..., sô da! Ich habe ja ganz vergessen, dass du ein absoluter Sturkopf bist!"_

Als nächstes hörte man nur einen Knall, das Zelt in dem Ruky war wurde in die Luft gejagt. Der Rest der Gruppe kam schnell aus den Zelten heraus um nachzusehen was los war. Vegeta war allen voran und erblickte Rukys Haarschopf unter den Zeltstücken.

„Ruky-chan!", sagte er leise und versuchte sie zu wecken.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Mann habe ich Kopfschmerzen!", murmelte sie und rieb an einer Beule.

Vegeta sah das Mädchen ein bisschen verwirrt an und fragte dann:

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?"

„Was soll damit passiert sein, bitte?", fragte sie etwas patzig.

Die anderen Krieger traten näher, sie wussten gleich was Vegeta gemeint hatte, Rukys Haarfarbe hatte sich von Schwarz in ein schönes Indigoblau verändert und ihre Augen waren schwarz umsäumt.

„Was glotzt ihr mich alle so komisch an, bin ich ein Monster? Mir tut alles weh, lasst mich nur mal eine Weile in Ruhe ja?", sagte sie und stand auf.

C-18 ging zu ihr und half ihr ein wenig beim Laufen.

„Komm, du kannst wieder bei uns dein Lager aufschlagen. Ist kein Problem. Ruh dich aus!", meinte sie und ließ Ruky allein hinein. Nachdem C-18 den Reißverschluss des Zeltes wieder verschlossen hatte wandte sie sich den anderen zu:

„Was glaubt ihr?"

„Es ist so weit!", antwortete Tapion, „Das Monster in ihr hat gesiegt. Sie hat die Kontrolle verloren."

C-18 wandte sich an Vegeta: „Weißt du etwas darüber?"

„Ich ... n-nein."

„Ah von wegen Vegeta sie war doch letzte Nacht bei dir oder?", stellte Piccolo fest.

„Also doch!", saget C-18 und fing sich die Blicke der anderen ein, „Na ja, Ruky hat dir wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass sie dich liebt oder? Ich habe ihr dazugeraten und auch sie wollte es unbedingt loswerden. Vielleicht hat sie deine Antwort doch ein wenig getroffen."

„Ja. Sie hat gewusst was ich antworten würde, sie hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst und doch hat sie mich gefragt. Ohne zuzögern hat sie mir ihre Liebe gestanden. Ich hatte nicht mal genügend Zeit ihr darauf zu antworten", erklärte Vegeta.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig oder?", fragte Tapion, „Die Frage ist doch, was wir unternehmen können. Wir haben Probleme!"

„Und wie. Erst Son-Goku und jetzt auch noch Ruky. Der Kampf wird wohl bald sein. Doch die Frage ist, wer in diesem Kampf die Rolle des Guten und des Böden spielt. Nicht einmal Skulru at mir etwas gesagt!", meinte Trunks.

„Wir wissen doch noch gar nichts!", rief Radditz und schlug mit der Faust gegen einen Baum.

Vegeta sah ihn streng an, sein Blick hatte eine eigenartige Kälte bekommen: „Hör zu! Wenn du meinst du verstehst deine Tochter besser als wir alle zusammen, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Was meinst du denn? Was wissen wir nicht? Du hast sie doch gesehen!"

„Ja, sie hat sich verändert aber was ist, wenn Ruky jetzt nur ihre Kraft geweckt hat und uns damit hilft?", fragte Radditz.

„Natürlich...", sagte Vegeta in einem Ton der signalisierte das er vom Gegenteil überzeugt war.

Ruky hatte sich auf die Liege in C-18s und Radditz´ Zelt gelegt und litt unter höllischen Kopfschmerzen.

„Gib auf, du kannst mir nichts entgegen setzen!", fauchte sie.

„_Lass mich raus!"_

„Nein, du bleibst wo du bist! Ich kann dich nicht durchlassen sonst wirst du sterben und auch dein Planet wird vernichtet!"

_"Wenn du mich durchlässt mache ich was du sagst. Lass mich noch einmal mit meinem Vater und Vegeta sprechen!"_

„Nein hörst du? Glaubst du ich falle auf dich herein? **_DAME! _**Ich werde dich doch nicht mit ihnen sprechen lassen, damit sie deinen Tod herbei rufen, ich sage dir was du bist. Du bist selbst etwas, dass von Urdru, Verda und Skulru gefürchtet ist. Dein Körper gehört jetzt mir!", keuchte Ruky und gewann schließlich das Zwiegespräch und sank erschöpft auf die Liege.

Rukys Gesicht war erfreut, sie hatte über ihr schwaches Ich gewonnen und nun den Körpfer in beschlag genommen, doch auch Furcht kam in ihr auf.

„Nein, du musst mir etwas leihen. Du wirst mir noch mal nützlich sein das wusste ich! Nun gib mir dein Aussehen!"

Gegen Nachmittag besserte sich das Wetter und die Krieger bereiteten ein Essen vor, ja das musste ja auch mal sein, fern von allen schlimmen Gedanken. Auch Ruky kam jetzt dazu und setzte sich, sie lächelte und begrüßte die anderen: „Hallo, habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

Vegeta sah Ruky überrascht an: „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Du meinst heute Morgen?", fragte Ruky und sie spürte das alle sie gespannt ansahen, „Ja, das ist so: ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Höllenkind. Ich habe es noch einmal geschafft!"

Die Krieger sahen das Mädchen noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch an, aber als sie dieses unschuldige, seichte Lächeln sahen, waren auch die stärksten Zweifel verhaucht. Nein, das war die Ruky die sie kannten. Sie war also doch nicht zu schwach geworden.

„Und wir hatten schon schlimmes befürchtet!", gestand Vegeta.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, wir wissen noch nichts. Außerdem ist meine Tochter stark!", meinte Radditz und lächelte Ruky an.

„Ruky, du weißt doch wegen gestern...", begann Vegeta etwas gedrückt.

„Ja. Ihr meint dass ich Euch liebe? Keine Sorge, ich wusste doch von Anfang an, das Bulma die Einzige ist, die Ihr liebt. Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut! Ich kann doch damit umgehen!", meinte sie ruhig und lächelte dabei.

„Aber du hast geweint!", entgegnete er leise.

„Schon okay, ich war natürlich ein wenig ... ganz schön niedergeschlagen, aber das muss nicht gleich dazu führen dass ich mich schlagen lasse!", meinte sie.

„Bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht?", fragte C-18.

„Na klar!", entgegnete Ruky und begann mit ihrem Essen.

Nach einer Weile des gemütlichen Zusammenseins sprach Piccolo erstmals wieder die unangenehmen Themen des Tages an:

„Und was machen wir, wenn wir Son-Goku gefunden haben?"

„Ach ... Kakarott wird schnell besiegt sein, Piccolo. Ist doch klar, verlasst euch auf mich!", meinte Ruky.

„Können wir denn keinen Weg finden, um euch beide zu retten?", fragte Trunks und wurde mit einem Nicken seitens Tapions und C-18s bestätigt.

„Nein. Das habe ich doch schon einmal gesagt. Ihr seid zwar alle meine Freunde, aber ich denke, ich muss meiner Bestimmung gerecht werden, ich muss Kakarott vernichten oder ich werde vernichtet!", entgegnete sie leichtfertig.

C-18 sah Ruky ein wenig seltsam an, doch dann seufzte sie und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

„Dann ist es eigentlich egal wer gewinnt!", meinte Trunks, „Wenn Son-Goku gewinnt, wirst du sterben und wenn du ihn besiegst, dann lieferst du dich Enma Daio aus und wirst getötet. Ich verstehe das alles nicht."

‚Du musst auch nichts verstehen, ihr alle werdet nichts verstehen. Siehst du Ruky? Deine Freunde merken nicht einmal, dass ich nicht du bin. Sie verlassen sich alle nur auf das Äußere. Du hast so darauf gehofft dass man es merkt nicht wahr? Hör auf dich zu wehren. Ich werde nicht gegen Son-Goku verlieren hast du verstanden? Ich werde niemals gegen ihn verlieren und meinen Planeten verlieren. Erst mache ich mir die Erde und den Planeten Vegeta untertan, und dann werde ich mir Urdru, Skulru und Verda unterwerfen. So ein kleines Drecksstück wie du, kann mich nicht besiegen!'

„_Du merkst nicht, dass du dich bereits verraten hast!"_

Kapitel 26 Ende, Fortsetzung in Kapitel 27: Der letzte Funken „Ruky"


	27. Chapter 27

**ØKapitel 27  
Der letzte Funken "Ruky"**

"Wir sollten Kakarott so schnell wie möglich finden!", meinte Ruky.  
"Stimmt schon, aber das heißt auch, dass du gegen ihn kämpfen musst", bemerkte C-18.  
"Es ist mir egal. Wir sollten diesen Bastard so schnell es geht finden. Ich werde meine Sachen zusammenpacken und dann geht es los!", sagte sie und sah in die Runde. Eine Weile sahen die Krieger das Mädchen überrascht an, in ihren Augen lag eine unheimliche, blaue Kälte. Schließlich erhob sich das Mädchen und ging in ihr Zelt um alle Sachen zusammen zu suchen, die Anderen taten es ihr gleich.   
C-18 schritt zu Vegeta und sammelte die letzten Fishe auf.  
"Du hast es auch gemerkt, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie.  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Vegeta.  
"Die Veränderung. Sie ist doch schon lange nicht mehr so. Sie benimmt sich so wie wir sie kennen lernten. Alles an ihr ist wieder so kalt. Vielleicht versucht sie uns nur etwas vor zu machen, sie tut vielleicht nur so wie früher damit es leichter für uns und für sie ist, oder aber es ist so, dass in ihr das andere Ich gesiegt hat", erklärte C-18 ernst.  
"Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? So tun als ob ich die gleichen Gefühle für sie hege! Das kann ich nicht! Ich war nur ehrlich!", fuhr der Prinz C-18 an.  
"Nein, so habe ich das überhaupt nicht gemeint. Es ist gut das du ihr die Wahheit gesagt hast, aber wir sollten sie jetzt gut im Auge behalten!", meinte sie. Vegeta nickte zustimmend.

"Gib endlich Ruhe!"  
_"Nein, ich kann das nicht zulassen, merkst du denn nicht, dass du dich verrätst!" _  
"Dann lass das endlich, ich muss mich auf deine Verhaltensweisen kozentrieren können, dann merken sie auch nichts mehr!"   
_"Warum machst du das?"_  
"Ich will nur das alle so werden wie ich, ich werde die Welt erschaffen die ich bei meiner Geburt sah!"  
_"Was hast du von einer solchen Welt? Warum sollen wir nicht einfach leben können wie alle anderen auch?"  
_"SEI STILL! SEI STILL UND MELDE DICH NIE WIEDER! ICH WERDE DIE WELT ERSCHAFFEN IN DER ALLE SO LEIDEN MÜSSEN WIE ICH!"

"Ruky-chan?", fragte Radditz und nahm eine ihrer Hände.  
"Ahh ... _Otôsan_! Bist du auch fertig?", fragte Ruky und erhob sich.  
"Ja. Sag mal, bist du sicher, dass du gegen Kakarott kämpfen willst?", fragte er.  
"Natürlich. Ich tue es nicht gern, wirklich _Otôsan,_ gerade wegen dir und Jûhachi-chan. Aber ich muss es tun, dafür bin ich doch da oder? Ich bin nur auf die Erde gekommen um ihn zu vernichten und dann tue ich dass auch!", meinte Ruky entschlossen lächelnd und wandte sich dann um und erblickte C-18, "Hey Jûhachi-chan!"   
Radditz sah seiner Tochter ein wenig betroffen nach.  
"Du hast es also auch gemerkt ja?", fragte Vegeta.  
"Was?", wollte Radditz sofort wissen.  
"Nun, ich rede davon, dass sich Ruky wieder zu ihrem Nachteil verändert hat!", antwortete Vegeta sofort, "Du kennst deine Tochter doch am besten, was meinst du ist los mit ihr?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube ich habe einen Fehler gemacht als ich sie aufzog. Ich denke es ist nicht richtig dass sie die Arbeit für mich tut. Ich habe Ruky trainiert, aber ich verstehe ihre Gefühle nicht, über sowas haben wir noch nie gesprochen!", antwortete er.  
"Jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall so, dass sie fest entschlossen ist die Arbeit für dich zutun. Lasst uns also gehen!", sagte Vegeta. Radditz nickte.

Ruky, Vegeta, Radditz und C-18 gingen als eine der ersten und gleich hinter ihnen kamen dann Piccolo, Tapion und Trunks. Sie alle waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Son-Goku auf dem alten Paozu finden würden, denn da lebte er ja als er noch ein Junge war. Die vorderen setzten ihren Weg schweigsam und ernst fort während die anderen leise miteinander sprachen.  
"Ich denke auch das es demnächst ernst wird. Wir sollten die beiden nicht unterschätzen. Vielleicht kann sie ja Son-Goku besiegen, aber wetten will ich nicht darauf. Vielleicht siegt sie ja, wer soll das schon wissen?", fragte Tapion.  
"Fest steht doch dass wir nicht richtig vertrauen können oder? Ich habe C-18 und meinen Vater vorhin belauscht, ich glaube wir haben ein Problem mit Ruky und endgültig sind meine Befürchtungen wahr geworden!", meinte Trunks.   
"Worüber haben sie geredet?", fragte Piccolo.   
"C-18 nimmt an, dass Ruky nicht mehr die Macht über sich selbst hat sondern ihrem anderen Ich eine Chance gegeben hat in sie einzudringen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen", antwortete Trunks leise.  
"Lass das nicht mylady hören, Trunks. Du sprichst Verdächtigungen aus ohne sicher zu sein ob es wirklich stimmt. Halte dich ein bisschen zurück", bat Piccolo noch immer flüsternd.  
Ruky war stiller geworden als alle anderen, in ihr fand wieder ein kleiner Kampf statt, wer nun die Oberhand gewonnen hatte war der Gruppe bis jetzt überhaupt nicht klar, nicht ein Anzeichen einer Veränderung war in Ruky zu sehen, noch nicht.  
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und zog damit all die Blicke der anderen auf sich, nach wenigen Sekunden begann sie sich den Kopf zu halten und es schien als ob sie schmerzen im Kopf habe und so musste sie sich auf den Boden knien.  
"Ruky-chan? Ruky-chan was ist mit dir?", fragte C-18 aufgebracht, Vegeta und Radditz halfen ihr auf und sie sah ihre drei Nahestendsten mit freundlichen Augen an und meinte: "Gomen nasai yô. Ich habe verloren. Passt auf, ich halt nicht mehr lange durch, am besten ihr Sorgt dafür, dass Kakarott mich tö ...hargh ...!"   
"Ruky-chan, was meinst du? Was ist los mit dir?", fragten Radditz und Vegeta aufgebracht.  
"Hargh ... ich ...sie wird angreifen ... sie wird ...", keuchte Ruky und schließlich färbte sich ihr Haar wieder nachtblau und sie bewegte sich einen Moment überhaupt nicht.  
"Verfluchtes Drecksweib. Gut ... beginnen wir!", fauchte sie nun und preschte auf Tapion zu und rammte ihm die Hand durch seinen Leib.  
Blut spritzte aus seinem Körper und ihm wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen.  
"Die Verbindung mit dem Kaio Shin ist futsch. Nun kann das Spiel erst richtig beginnen!", sagte Ruky und sah die anderen mit einem dämonengleichen Blick an und die anderen waren geschockt. Ruky hatte sich Tapion vom Arm.  
"Was ist? Ihr habt die kleine doch sicher gehört oder? Es ist vorbei. Das alles war ja wirklich zu einfach!", meinte sie.  
Trunks lief nun zu seinem besten Freund und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
"Es ist aus mit ihm Trunks. Genau wie mit Okaasan. Ist die Welt nicht witzig?", erklärte Ruky und wandte sich zu ihm.  
"Du ... du ...WAS BIST DU EIGENTLICH?", schrie Trunks.  
Ruky ließ ein leises Kichern hören und antwortete dan mit leiser Stimme: "Ein Monster!"  
"Aber ... Ruky-chan, was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte C-18.  
"Das tun, wozu ich hergekommen bin! _Sayônara_!", sagte sie und sauste mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit in den Himmel hinauf.  
"Was hat sie vor?", fragte Radditz und wollte ihr folgen, doch er wurde wieder von Vegeta aufgehalten.  
"Du weißt nicht was passiert, wenn du ihr einfach so folgst, vielleicht tut sie dir was an!", sagte Vegeta und sah zum Himmel hinauf.

Ruky hatte ein starkes Energiefeld um sich herum aufgebaut und schien ihre Energie immer weiter hochzuschrauben. Dunkle Wolken sammelten sich am Himmel und Blitze zuckten aus ihnen hervor. Der Wind nahm auch zu und nun ertönte ein lauter Schrei. Rukys Haar veränderte sich drastisch, es wurde sehr lang und auf ihrer Haut breitete sich ein schwarzer Affenpelz aus, ihre Augen waren mit einer schwarzen Farbe umsäumt und auch ihr Schwanz war um die 15 Centimeter gewachsen. Schließlich wurde das Energiefeld wieder neutral und es sah aus als sei sie nun fertig.  
"Was ist da passiert?", fragte Piccolo.  
"Was schon? Das was wir dort oben sehen ist ... eine wahre Ausgeburt der Hölle! Sie hat sich verwandelt!", antwortete Vegeta.  
"Das ist nicht mehr unsere Ruky! ... Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte C-18.  
"Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass wir aufpassen sollen. Und sie ist noch lange nicht fertig!", meinte Trunks.  
Radditz nickte und wandte sich dann leise an Vegeta: "Die Kraft ist weit größer als die eines normalen vierfachen Super-Saiyajins!"  
"Als ob ein vierfacher Super-Saiyajin normal wäre. Sie wird Kakarott sicher anlocken, oder aber...", begann Vegeta doch es sah so aus als ob die andere Befürchtung von ihm bestätigt werden würde, Ruky kam auf den Boden zurück und stand nun ihren Freunden, oder besser Feinden gegegenüber.

_Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 28: Kakarott vs. Ruky_


	28. Chapter 28

**ØKapitel 28:  
Ruky vs. Son-Goku**

Ruky war verwandelt und kehrte auf den Boden zurück, alle bis auf Trunks, der den toten Tapion in den Armen hielt, starrten das Mädchen an.   
Plötzlich tauchte mitten in der Runde Kaio Shin auf.  
"Warum ist die Verbindung mit Tapion zusammengebrochen?", fragte er.   
"Wir müssen nur noch warten. Ich bin sicher der Herr wird sich gleich hierher bemühen", meinte Ruky.  
"Wartet? Was ist das?", fragte Kaio Shin beim Anblick von Ruky.  
"Das ist Ruky. Und sie hat Tapion getötet, anscheinend hat sie von eurer mysteriösen Verbindung gewusst, wir hatten aber keine Ahnung sonst hätten wir besser auf ihn aufgepasst. Wie auch immer, sie ist jetzt außer Kontrolle, sie hat sich so verändert!", antwortete Trunks mit einer Zornunterdrückenden Stimme.  
Kaio Shin betrachtete das Mädchen genau: "Das ist nicht wahr? Sie ist es?"   
"Ja, aber sie ist noch nicht ganz fertig, habe ich Recht?", fragte Vegeta.  
"Noch nicht fertig? Wie meinst du das?", wollte C-18 wissen.  
"Richtig, das **_"M"_** ist noch nicht auf ihrer Stirn erschienen! Sie ist noch nicht vollkommen", bestätigte Kaio Shin.  
"Noch immer nicht? _Masaka!_ Wo soll das noch hinführen?", fragte Piccolo, "Und unser größtes Problem ist, das Son-Goku auch so durchgeknallt ist!"  
"Man kann es nicht durchgeknallt nennen, es liegt eher an meiner Bestimmung, alles daran zu setzen meine neue Welt zu erschaffen. Auch Kakarott ist ein Teil davon! Ich war nicht immer an Ruky-chans Seite, das alles geschah erst am Anfang ihres, oder unseres Training, und nun werde ich unserer beider Wünsche erfüllen!", erklärte Ruky und für ihre Verhältnisse sah sie sogar richtig freundlich aus.  
Ihr Blick wandte sich nach oben: "Er ist gekommen!"   
"Er? Son-Goku?", fragte Kaio Shin.  
Tatsächlich war es so. In der Luft schwebte Son-Goku und auch er war wie Ruky mit einem roten Heiligenschein gesegnet. Er kam auf den Boden zu den anderen.  
"Was für eine Freude", sagte er.  
Die anderen Krieger schauten ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an.  
"So, hast du es also geschafft ja?", fragte Son-Goku.  
"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Und du? Was hat dein Wirt für Wünsche?", fragte Ruky.  
"Ist doch egal, ich will gegen dich kämpfen. Es kann nur eine Seele aus der Hölle geben die, die Welt ragiert!", sagte er.  
"Sô da!",sagte Ruky und machte sich kampfbereit, "Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall von dir die Show nicht stehlen lassen! **STIRB!" **  
Ruky hatte blitzschnell eine Energiekugel auf Son-Goku abgefeuert, doch diese wurde von Son-Goku abgewehrt.  
"Unglaublich!", staunte Radditz.  
"Zerstörerisch, wenn sie so weitermacht wird sie noch die ganze Welt in Schutt und Asche legen!", meinte Piccolo.  
"Ts! Aber Kakarott ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, ann denen kann man sich ein Beispiel nehmen und mehr Spinat frühstücken!", sagte Vegeta.

Die Energie die Ruky aufbrachte wurde relativ leicht von Son-Goku abgewehrt.  
"Das war nicht übel. Aber kannst du diesen Energielevel noch lange anhalten?", fragte Son-Goku und schickte einen Energiestrahl auf Ruky los, dem sie ganz leicht auswich, auf ihn zu flog und ihm ihr Knie ins Gesicht drosch.  
"Wenn du nicht langsam die Klappe hälst dann fallen dir noch die Zähne aus. Außerdem kann ich ihn besser halten als du!", schrie Ruky.  
Son-Goku war einige Meter in den Wald hineingeflogen und saß nun mit einem frechen Grinsen auf dem Boden.  
"Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch! Du hast dich doch von der Kleinen einwickeln lassen, wenn du dich auf ihre Gefühle einlässt dann schwächt es dich. Und du hast es getan. Du hast ihre Seele berührt!", sagte Son-Goku und wischte sich Blut von der Lippe und spuckte einen abgebrochenen Zahn aus.  
"Aber du schaffst es nicht allein mein Herzchen!", fuhr sie Son-Goku an und ging ein zweites Mal auf ihn los, der ihr dann einen harten Schlag in die Magenkuhle verpasste.  
Ruky keuchte vor Schmerzen, die anderen reagierten gemischt darauf. Radditz schäumte vor Wut und ballte die Fäuste.  
"Auf wessen Seite steht der eigentlich?", fragte Kaio Shin.  
"Das ist doch jetzt sowieso egal, Son-Goku ist doch auch besessen!", erklärte Piccolo.  
"Ruky-chan! Lass mich dir doch helfen!", bat C-18.  
"Du kannst mir auch nicht helfen", meinte sie und drehte sich zu C-18 um.  
Son-Goku grinste: "Ist dir eigentlich schon was aufgefallen? Du hast doch Ruky-chans innere Stärke schon entfaltet und kannst es trotzdem nicht kontollieren. Was nutzt dir ein fünffacher Super-Saiyajin wenn ich dich besiegen kann und dabei nur auf dem normalen Super-Saiyajin-Level bin! Ich kann dir ganz schön weh tun!", meinte Son-Goku.  
"Was? Was sagst du da?", fragte Vegeta verwirrt, "Was war das, Kakarott?"  
"Ach Gott ... weißt du etwa noch nicht was geschehen ist? Hast du noch nie die Legenden deines eigenen Volkes gehört?", fragte Son-Goku.  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Vegeta, "Wie ist das möglich bist du etwa auch so einer?"  
"Nein", antwortete Son-Goku lachend und kämpfte nebenher mit dem Mädchen, "die Frage ist wirklich königlich! Nein keine Sorge, das ist allein in Rukys Seele. Ich bin nicht wie sie... aber dennoch! Dieses verdammte Teufelsweib kann Rukys wahre Kraft nicht aktivieren!"  
Son-Goku hatte es schon wieder geschafft während des Redens Ruky zu Boden zu bringen, sie stand jedoch keuchend wieder auf. Vegeta und Radditz sahen Son-Goku interessiert an, aber Radditz war der Jenige der etwas sagte, die anderen Krieger hatten Mühe dem schnellen Kampf zu folgen: "Meinst du meine Ruky ist noch stärker alsdie da?"  
"Natürlich!", entgegnete Radditz' Bruder kurz und wittmete sich wieder dem Kampf.   
Ruky war sehr hart im Nehmen aber sie teilte auch ganz schön etwas aus. Bis jetzt war es allerdings ein Kampf der nicht auf wirklich vollem Niveau lief.  
"Mir ist langweilig, lass mich dir was zeigen!", bat Ruky und baute ernseut ein Energiefeld auf. Son-Goku grinste: "Wenn es dazu beiträgt mich in diesem müden Kampf wach zu halten, ist es okay!"  
"Du wirst sehen wie wundervoll dieser Kampf werden wird!", entgegnete Ruky lächelnd, "du weißt das du ohne mich unser Ziel nicht erreichen kannst, nicht wahr? Und bis du es endlich eingesehen hast, nimm dir diesen Gegner!"

Alle sahen gespannt zu was gleich geschehen würde, weder Kaio Shin noch sonst wer, vielleicht nur Urdru wusste was dort auf die Welt zukam.   
Ruky hatte ihren Energielevel wieder gesteigert, doch verwandelte sie sich plötzlich wieder in einen normalen Super-Saiyajin zurück.  
"Was soll das? Ich dachte du wolltest mehr Salz in die Suppe bringen!", scherzte Son-Goku über diese Veränderung.  
"**DANN KOMM UND GREIF MICH DOCH AN!**", schrie Ruky zornig.  
"Wie du willst!", entgegnete Son-Goku und schleuderte ein großes Kamehame-Ha auf das Mädchen.  
Der Energiestrahl flog geschwinnt auf das Mädchen zu, doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte wurde er zurück auf Son-Goku geleitet, der so perplex war, dass er seiner eigenen Attacke nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.  
"Das staunst du was?", fragte Ruky.  
"Was war das?", wollte Piccolo wissen.   
Kaio Shin seufzte: "Eigentlich ist es ganz gleich wer diesen Kampf gewinnt oder verliert. Das Ende ist besiegelt! Egal was wir tun, wir werden vernichtet werden!"  
"Und so was aus dem Munde eines der mächtigsten Göttern dieser Welten!", fauchte Vegeta den Kaio Shin an, "Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Selbst bei Boo hast du dich intelligenter verhalten! Ich habe bei diesem Maß an Kräften vielleicht auch nicht viel entgegen zu setzen aber ich würde mich nicht so schnell gehen lassen!"   
"Du bist ein Saiyajin Vegeta, für dich ist es eine Frage der Ehre. Ich gebe dem Kaio Shin dagegen Recht!", meinte Piccolo.

Son-Goku knurrte verärgert.  
"Jetzt weißt du wohl nichts mehr zu machen was?", fragte Ruky, "du kannst mich Dank der anderen Seele nicht verletzen, denn Ruky hat gerade erst ihr wahres Leben entdeckt."  
"Aber du kannst mich nicht angreifen!", meinte Son-Goku.  
"Ach nein?", fragte Ruky beleidigt.  
"Nein denn, wenn du angreifst, tu ich dir weh ... sehr weh! Also können wir hier rumstehen und nichts tun. Oder du hörst auf mit dem Scheiß und wir kämpfen richtig!", entgegnete Son-Goku.  
"Bist du sicher?", fragte Ruky.  
"Was sollen diese falschen Töne?", fragte Trunks, "Was soll das Gelaber, so führt das doch zu keinem Ergebnis!"

_Kapitel 28 Ende, Fortsetzung in Kapitel 29: Shenlong_


	29. Chapter 29

**ØKapitel 29:  
Shenlong**

Der Kampf zwischen Son-Goku und Ruky hatte begonnen, so wie es von Anfang an geplant waar. Doch beide sind von einer fremden Seele besetzt worden. Das Höllenkind hatte Son-Goku gegenüber einen Vorteil, es hatte einen merkwürdigen Schutz errichtet, der seinem Gegner verbot es anzugreifen. Son-Goku hatte es noch nicht geschafft sie zu erreichen.   
"Und was bringt dieser Kampf jetzt noch?", fragte Trunks entgeistert, am liebsten hätte er sich in diesen Kampf eingemischt und Son-Gokugeholfen.  
"Vielleicht nutzt es ja doch etwas. Vielleicht will sie ja gar nicht so kämpfen, vielleicht versucht sie ja Son-Goku wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen!", meinte C-18.  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Wir können es einsehen oder es bleiben lassen aber, Ruky ist nun einmal zu einem Dämonen geworden!", sagte Vegeta mit einem ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Ich denke trotzdem, dass sie diesen Kampf gewinnt!", meinte Radditz.

"Bist du dir denn nun so sicher, dass du mich besiegen kannst? Mich verletzen oder "mir weh tun" wie du es so schön nennst?", fragte Ruky.   
"Ja sicher doch!", antwortete Son-Goku, "Komm und greife ich an dann wirst du sehen wie schmerzhaft dieser Kamof werden kann."  
"Wie du willst!", sagte Ruky und schickte einen großen Energiestrahl auf ihren Feind zu, Son-Goku wich diesem aus.  
"Du hast wohl gedacht ich wüsste nicht worauf du hinaus wolltest?", fragte Ruky, "Glaubst du denn ich erkenne die Schwächen meines Schutzes nicht? Ich bin zu hoch für dich, zu stark, das war ich schon immer. Ich musste mir auch noch keinen neuen Körper suchen!"  
Das Mädchen schickte gleich noch einmal einige Energiestrahlangriffe auf den anderen ab, Son-Goku versuchte den vielen Strahlen auszuweichen, schaffte es jedoch nicht bei allen und wurde etwas verletzt.  
"Was ich an so kleinen Biestern wie dir hasse ist, diese scheinbare Zickigkeit!", brüllte Son-Goku und blickte mit einem Grinsen auf die anderen in der Gruppe herab, "Du hälst dich für toll? Du hälst dich für wirklich so großartig? Gut dann werde ich dir was wirklich geniales zeigen, meine geheime Waffe! Shenlong erscheine!"  
"Shenlong? Aber das ist unmöglich! WIe kann er Shenlong rufen, ohne die Dragonballs vorher gesammelt zu haben!", rief Piccolo.  
Son-Goku wandte sich an den Namekianer und grinste: "So? Bist du dir sicher, dass es so unmöglich ist, Namekianer? Ihr seid alles Narren!"   
Hinter Son-Goku tauchte eine hohe Lichtsäule auf, der Himmel wurde pechschwarz, was ein Zeichen für das Auftauchen des heiligen Drachen war.  
"Ihr seid alles Narren! Jetzt gelten keine Regeln mehr, die irgendwelche Götter heraufbeschworen haben, keine Regeln mehr die ihr kennt. Der heilige Drache gehorcht nur mir, ich kann Shenlong kontrollieren wenn ich es wünsche. Er wird mir ganz schön behilflich sein!"  
Ruky stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Son-Goku: "Was soll das? Dieser billige Trick ist doch wohl nicht zum aushalten. Soll ich jetzt gehen diesen Drachen kämpfen oder dich?"  
Vegeta schreckte plötzlich auf, er hatte nicht vergessen was Kaio Shin am Anfang ihrer Reise gesagt hatte, schnell wandte er Rukys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich:  
"Ruky-chan pass auf! Hast du denn als Höllenkind selber vergessen, dass nur ein Shenlong oder jemand der genau wie du in der Hölle geboren wurde, dich töten kann! Ich meine damit wirklich umbringen!"  
Das Mädchen sah dem Drachen geschockt ins Gesicht und Son-Goku bekam einen regelrechten Lachkrampf: "Also wirklich du hast alles vergessen! Das ist einfach nur peinlich weißt du das eigentlich? Auf gehts Shenlong, töte sie!"  
Der Drache nickte kurz und schoss mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit auf das Mädchen zu, das ihm jedoch wieder entkommen konnte.  
"Warte mal, Kakarott!", keuchte Ruky.  
"Oh, nanu, deine Kraft verschwindet plötzlich. Was meinst du, ob du das Mädchen noch lange unterdrücken kannst?", fragte Son-Goku.  
"Was hat sie plötzlich?", fragte Kaio Shin, "Es sieht so aus als ob sie geschwächt worden ist."  
"Es scheint nicht nur so, es ist so!", antwortete Vegeta.  
"Ich habe es auch bemerkt!", gab Radditz zu.  
C-18 blickte die anderen kurz an und nickte dann: "Und das ist in dem Moment passiert, als Vegeta sie warnte!"   
"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er.

Ruky stand Shenlong gegenüber und Son-Goku war hinter ihr. Der Drache flog erneut auf Ruky zu und dieses Mal sprang Ruky höher in die Luft und landete wieder hinter Son-Goku. Der Drache steuerte nun auf Son-Goku zu, doch dieser hielt den Drachen von sich weg.  
"Na Mäuschen? Hast du es schon vergessen? Ich übernehme hier die Heldenrolle!", meinte er grinsend.  
Ruky keuchte und hielt sich vor Schmerzen den Kopf.  
"Du bist gar nichts ohne mich!", schrie sie und fuhr mit erstickter Stimme fort, "Ich konnte mich dieses Mal nur nicht richtig entfalten weil ... weil ich..."  
"Weil du _"Liebe"_ gesehen hast?", entgegnete Son-Goku.

Die Krieger auf dem Erdboden wussten eigentlich nicht so genau worüber die beiden in der Luft dikutierten, Trunks entschloss sich jedoch seinen Senf dazu zu geben:  
"Was hat dieser öde Kampf jetzt eigentlich für einen Sinn! Kann mir das mal jemand verraten? Das ist doch alles nicht mehr normal!"  
"Jetzt fängst du auch schon damit an, verdammt noch mal verhalte dich wie mein Sohn und und nicht wie dieser Kaio Shin oder der Namekianer!", fauchte Vegeta seinen Sohn an.  
' _Vegeta ist also auch schon im Zweifel! Ruky-chan du hast es doch gewusst, du kanntest seine Antwort schon vorher und deshalb kannst du sie auch besiegen!_', ging es C-18 durch den Kopf.

"Du kannst mich nicht töten! Ich bin wichtig für dich und das weißt du auch!", behauptete Ruky und verwandelte sich in einen normalen Saiyajin zurück.  
"Was jetzt?", fraget Radditz geschockt.   
Ruky stand nun mit verzweifelter Miene Shenlong gegenüber und dieser reagierte auf eine Handbewegung Son-Gokus.  
"**NEIN WIR IN EINEM KÖRPER!**", schrie Ruky und feuerte einen spiralförmigen Strahl auf Son-Goku ab, der davon erfasst wurde. Es ah aus, als ob bläulicher Strom durch ihn zuckte.  
"Willst du das wirklich! Dann verlieren wir Zeit. Das ist gegen uns und ein Plus für diese Schicksalstante!", schrie Son-Goku.  
Vegeta hatte den beiden gar nicht richtig zugehört, er sah nur wie der heilige Drache auf Ruky zupreschte. Es schien diesem Drachen egal zu sein, ihm aber nicht.  
"Lässt du dich jetzt also einfach umbringen?", fragte Son-Goku, aber plötzlich löste sich etwas dunkles aus seinem Körper und flog davon. Son-Goku blieb kurz in der Luft schweben und viel dann ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
"Nein, ich kann doch fliehen! Das hier wolltest du doch soo gerne Ruky? Sterben! **SHINE RUKY!**", schrie sie, doch bevor der Drache sie erreichte, spürte sie einen Griff um ihre Talie. Auch aus ihr entschwand etwas dunkles.  
"**LASS MICH STERBEN!**", schrie sie während der Drache schon Millimeter vor ihnen war.  
"Nein ich lasse dich nicht so einfach wegsterben, hörst du! Dann sterben wir eben zusammen, willst du das?", fragte Vegeta.  
"_Iie_!", antwortete Ruky unter Tränen und erwiederte die Umarmung. Shenlong preschte nun entgültig den beiden Saiyajins entgegen, wurde allerdings wieder zurückgeschleudert. Um Ruky und Vegeta erschien eine bläulich schimmernde Schutzglocke, ein Schild. 

Trunks und Kaio Shin waren zu dem ohnmächtigen Son-Goku gerannt und versuchten ihn wieder auf zuwecken. Er war nötig um Shenlong wieder zu stoppen.  
Für Ruky und Vegeta war es nicht einfach ihren Schild aufrecht zu erhalten, also beschlossen C-18 und Radditz zu den beiden zu fliegen. Oben angekommen stellten sie sich dem Drachen entgegen. Radditz schlug Shenlong weg und C-18 begann einen weiteren Shild um sie zu errichten und wurde dann auch von Radditz unterstüzt.  
"Egal was hier die ganze Zeit gespielt wurde, ich denke es war falsch Ruky für sowas herzugeben!", meinte Radditz.  
"Sie hat dich sehr lieb!", versicherte C-18 udn sah auf dem Boden zu den anderen.   
Kaio Shin hatte Son-Goku nun wieder neue Energie gegeben.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er bedröbbelt.  
"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Sag Shenlong einfach er soll aufhören!", antwortete Trunks und zeigte auf den grünen Drachen.  
"_Sô da_! Shenlong! Hör auf damit!", schrie er nach oben.   
"Kakarott!", keuchte Vegeta als der Drache stoppte und der Saiyajin fügte in einem barschen Ton hinzu: "Also jetzt ganz echt ich habe keinen Plan was da gelaufen ist und vor allem was da in mich geraten ist, aber verschwinde jetzt und erfülle wieder die ehrlichen Wünsche der Menschen!"  
"Gern!", sagte der Drache und verschwand wieder.  
Vegeta, Radditz und C-18 kehrten auf den Boden zurück. Der Prinz ging mit dem Mädchen im Arm auf die Knie.  
"Sie lebt noch!", sagte er erleichtert.  
"Was ist geschehen Vegeta?", fragte Son-Goku.  
"Eine lange Geschichte! Kaio Shin, heißt dass, das die beiden jetzt besiegt sind?", fragte Vegeta.  
"Das weiß ich leider auch nicht!", antwortete Kaio Shin bekümmert.  
Mit einem Male tauchten mitten in der Runde zwei Lichter auf die, die Gestallt von zwei Frauen annahmen.  
"**_Skulru_**!", rief Trunks.  
"Wer?", wollte Son-Goku wissen.

_Kapitel 29 Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 30: Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft, Schicksal_


	30. Chapter 30

**ØKapitel 30:  
Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft, Schicksal**

Skulru und eine weitere Göttin sind aufgetaucht. Trunks erkannte die eine Göttin sofort, die andere war wohl allen bis auf Kaio Shin fremd.  
"Wir sind zu spät!", meinte Skulru, "Wir hätten das hier verhindern können!"  
Die ander sah in die Runde.  
"Entschuldigt unser plötzliches Auftauchen ohne eine Vorwarnung und ohne eine Vorstellung. Mein Name ist Verda und das dort ist meine kleine Schwester Skulru. Trunks! Komm ihr bitte nicht zu nahe. Kein Saiyajin-Mischling darf sich ihr 300 Jahre nähern, sie muss Busse tun", sprach die Blonde.   
"Und was wollt ihr?", fragte Radditz.  
Verda antwortete nicht auf die Frage, sie ging zu Vegeta und betrachtete Ruky.  
"Sie versucht zu verabreiten was geschehen ist. Keine Sorge, sie wird früher oder später wieder aufwachen!", meinte sie lächelnd und wandte sich dann um, "Skulru?"   
Die kleinere Göttin war zu Tapion gegangen, der auf dem Boden gelegt wurde und diese antwortete dann: "Nichts mehr zu machen. Ongaku hat ihn bis aufs letzte getötet! Es sieht so schlimm aus, als wenn _Kâsama_ oder _Onêsama_ jemanden die Seele nimmt. Hier würden nicht einmal Dragonballs was nutzen."  
Verda seufzte und sah die anderen an.  
"Ongaku ... das Wesen das ihr bis Heute als das Höllenkind kennt, ist wie wir eine Göttin. Doch hat sie anders als wir keine Macht bekommen. Das tut uns leid. Auch das wir euch so lange haben im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Wäre es möglich in die 'Heilige Welt Der Kaio Shins' zu gehen?", fragte Verda, "Wir brauchen einen Ort an dem wir sicher sind und ganz sicher sein können dass wir nicht bespitzelt werden."  
Der Kaio Shin nickte seicht.  
"Aber ich bitte Euch zuerst seinen Körper zu heiligen. Ich wäre sehr unglücklich wenn ich wüsste, dass seine Seele nicht ins Jenseits gelangt. Ongaku hat eine dämonische Kraft", sagte er.  
"Natürlich!", sagte Verda und begann einige latainische Worte zu sagen und führte einige Handbewegungen aus. Der Körper Tapions verwandelte sich in rotes Licht und verschwand dann vollends ganz.  
"Er wird seinen "kleinen Bruder" wiedersehen, Trunks. Und du wirst ihn ja auch eines Tages wiedersehen!", meinte Verda auf Trunks traurigen Blick. Der junge Saiyajin nickte und Verda wandte sich wieder an den Kaio Shin: "Jetzt müssen wir aber aufbrechen!"  
Kaio Shin nickte und kurz darauf waren alle in die Welt der Kaio Shins teleportiert.

_in der japanischen Version des Kinofilms "Ryuuken" sagt klein Trunks immer "Niichan" zu Tapion - süß find_

Vegeta hatte Ruky noch immer fest im Arm. Sie schien seelenruhig zu schlafen, die anderenn standen oder saßen um die beiden herum. Skulru und Verda betrachteten Vegeta kurz.  
"Lass es mich erklären Prinz Vegeta!", bat Skulru und Vegeta sah die kleine Göttin fragend an und diese begann dann zu erklären, "Das Wesen das in Ruky saß hieß _Shiroi-Ongaku_. Sie hat den Großteil ihres Lebens mit ihr verbracht. Jetzt da Shiroi Ongaku fort ist, muss sich ihr Körper wieder umstellen, sie kann ihre Gefühle und all das was in ihr ist, kann jetzt den richtigen Platz wieder einnehmen und muss nicht mehr eingeschränkt werden! Es war nicht Ruky, die all die schlimmen Sachen tat"   
"Nein das habe ich nie geglaubt!", entgegnete Vegeta.   
"Aber Trunks tat es. Und das nicht nur weil ich es ihm sagte", meinte Skulru.  
"Du sagtest Shiroi Ongaku, warum gerade Shiroi?", fragte Radditz.  
"Nun weil auch _Kuroi Ongaku_ existiert. Zusammen sind sie Eins, Ongaku. Auch sie ist eine Göttin. Um genau zu sein ist sie unsere _kleine Schwester_!", erklärte Verda.  
"Schwester? Heißt dass, wir müssen gegen eine Göttin antreten?", fragte C-18.  
"Ja das heißt es. Aber mit Ruky-chans Hilfe schafft ihr das alle Male. Ongaku wurde geboren und damit hätte ihr eigentlich die Gabe über das Schicksal zu herrschen zugestanden. Aber man erkannte ihre Bosheit schon früh. Das bedeutet, dass man ihr ihre Gabe genommen hat", sagte Skulru.   
"_Gomen nasai_. Aber ich muss an dieser Stelle unterbrechen", sagte Piccolo und fuhr dann fort, "alle sagten uns, dass Ongakus Seele in der Hölle geboren sei."   
"Das war doch alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel!", antwortete Verda, "Wir haben in einem Moment als Urdru, die Älteste von uns, die Fähigkeit hat über alles zu bestimmen. Sie wusste das all das hier geschieht. Nur mein uns Skulrus Leben kann sie nicht mehr beeinflussen. Und Urdru hat all das eingefeldelt. Gesagt, dass Ongaku eine reine Ausgeburt der Hölle sei, aber das war sie nicht."  
"Als Ongaku noch nicht geboren war, da war Urdru ganz anders. Wir waren nun einma die Zeitschwestern und so waren wir auch glücklich. Unser vater war Chronos und unsere Mutter hieß Helios und als Urdru die Mächtigste von uns dreien wurde, hat sie das Schicksal unseres Vaters und unserer Mutter bestimmt. Unser Vater sollte unsere Mutter betrügen und diese sollte dann sich und ihn töten. Das geschah nachdem Ongaku geboren war und wegen ihrer Bosheit verbannt wurde. Urdru hatte ihre Fähigkeit zugeschoben bekommen und danach hatte sie die Stellung unserer Eltern übernommen. Aber das war nicht genug, Udru befahl Ongakus körperlose Seele noch einmal in twei Teile zu spalten. Shiroi kann nur in reinen Herzen überleben, in reinen weiblichen Herzen. Kuroi ist das egal, deshalb stragnierten auch seine Kräfte. Das Beste wäre natürlich gewesen, wenn einer der beiden Krieger den anderen getötet hätte. Dann wäre es nun kein Problem die andere Hälfte auch zu töten!", sagte Skulru.  
"Ach? Und Rukys Leben zählt nichts!", schrie Radditz.  
"Beruhige dich!", mahnte Piccolo.  
"In diesem Fall ist es einfach wichtiger die Erde zu retten", meinte Verda mit bedrückter Miene, "und das bedeutet nun einmal seine eigenen Gefühle und Interessen hinten an zu stellen. Wir können nun einmal nicht alle glücklich werden.  
"Das Leben des Einzelnen zählt also in euren Augen nichts?", fragte Vegeta, "Wenn euch etwas einfach nicht in dem Kram passt, dann räumt ihr es aus dem Weg. Ist es nicht so? Das habt ihr doch bei eurer Schwester genauso gemacht, nur weil sie böse war oder immer noch ist, tötet ihr sie weil sie nichts Wert ist."  
"Nein so...", antwortete Verda.  
"Warum dann? Warum passiert dann das alles?", fragte C-18.  
"Es war ein Fehler von uns, das wissen wir heute. Herausgefunden haben wir, dass es nicht Ongaku sondern ihre Fähigkeit war die böse ist. Nur die mächtigen Marionetten haben das Recht über eine solche Macht zu verfügen. Diese Wesen machen alles durch Zufall!", erklärte Skulru.   
Piccolo hatte sich wieder eine Weile alles stillschweigend mit angehört, aber sprach jetzt noch eine Frage aus, die ihm auf der Seele brannte:  
"Verzeiht bitte, dass ich noch einmal unterbrechen muss. Aber Ihr sagtet, dass Ruky es allemale gegen Ongaku schaffen kann. Wir habt Ihr das gemeint?"  
Verda nickte: "Es ist so, dass Ruky selbst über eine göttliche Macht verfügt. Sie ist der einzige Saiyajin der fünften Stufe. Skulru hat eine Weile mit Urdru daran gearbeitet das Mädchen zu töten, aber nicht nur weil sie Shiroi Ongaku in sich trug. Nein auch weil Urdru nicht Gefahr laufen wollte an Einzigartigkeit und Kraft zu verlieren. Skulru hat in dieser Zeit viele Verbrechen begangen und gegen Regeln verstoßen. Auch Intimiteten mit Vegetas Sohn sind inofiziell höchst verboten. So habe ich sie vor Urdrus Zorn bewahrt und 300 Jahre in meinen Dienst genommen."   
"Ich habe nicht gewusst zu wen ich halten sollte. Aber als Verda mir dann die ganze Wahrheit erzählte, wusste ich wo mein Platz ist. An der Seite von Verda kann ich leben. Urdru wollte mich töten und auch meine Kraft ufsaugen. Hier bei Verda kann ich aber darauf vertrauen das ich einmal den lieben kann den ich auch lieben will!", erklärte Skulru und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Trunks der den Blickkontakt schnell unterbrach und verlegen auf den Boden starrte.  
"Das heißt also Ruky ist eine besondere Person hm?", fragte Vegeta seicht lächelnd und ordnete dem Mädchen die Haare.  
"Man kann es so nennen, ja. Aber um genau zu sein ist sie der Schutzpatron Eures Planeten, Prinz Vegeta!", sagte Skulru mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.   
"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Radditz.  
"Das wird sie euch sicher alles bald selbst erklären können!", meinte Verda.

_Kapitel 30 Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 31: Vergangenheit_


	31. Chapter 31

**ØKapitel 31:  
Vergangenheit**

"Was willst du hier Ruky! Geh zurück zu deinem Vater!", sagte Cherry streng.   
"Aber _Kâsan_!...Ich...", wiedersprach Ruky.  
"Kein Aber! **GEH**!", schrie die Saiyajinfrau das Mädchen an und es musste ihren Willen gehorchen. _  
_  
_'Hast du gesehen? Mama hasste mich! Sie hat mich nicht gemocht weil Papa viel mehr Zeit mit mir als mit ihr verbrachte!'  
'Nein sie hat dich geliebt!'  
'Wie kannst du das wissen?'  
'Und ich frage dich wie du das beurteilen kannst wenn du dich an so vieles nicht mehr erinnern kannst, an fast gar nichts? Erinnerst du dich ganz genau an deine Mutter? Deine Schwester?'  
'Nein!'  
'Willst du dann alles noch einmal sehen? Deine Vergangenheit bis von deinem ersten Kampf bishin zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem du alles vergessen hast?'   
'Hai.'  
_  
"Sie hat unglaubliche Kräfte Cherry das musst du doch merken!", sagte Radditz am Mittagstisch, "Genau wie Sakura!"  
"Nimm dir Ruky wenn du es unbedingt für richtig hältst aber lass mir Sakura. Mädchen haben nicht zu kämpfen!", stritt Cherry.  
"Die beiden haben Macht die wir nutzen sollten! Ich habe noch etwas zutun", sagte er grimmig.  
Cherry seufzte: "Ach Radditzsieh es doch endlich ein, du bist tot! _Oniisan_ hat dich getötet und du sizt jetzt wie ein Schuljunge in der Hölle und schmollst vor dich hin."  
"Du verstehst eben diese Demütigung nicht!", entgegnete Radditz und verließ das Haus.  
"Natürlich ... Sturkopf!", prustete Cherry und knallte den Topflappen auf den Tisch.  
Radditz rief draußen nach seiner Tochter und die kam ihm aufs Wort entgegen.   
"_Otôsan_!", das Mädchen kam ihm entgegen gehechtet und sprang Radditz in die Arme.  
"komm meine Kleine, heute will ich dir alles erzählen", sagte Radditz.  
"Was willst du mir erzählen?", fragte das Mädchen mit großen Augen.  
Radditz nahm seinen laufenden Meter mit in den Schatten eines großen Felsens und als sie so dasaßen sagte Radditz: "Du glaubst das hier ist die normale Welt?"  
"_Otôsan?_ Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ruky.  
"Wir sind hier auf keinem Planeten, in keiner richtigen Welt! Ich bin schon tot, das siehst du an meinem Heiligenschein. Und ... natürlich auch an Mamas!", antwortete er.  
"_Otôsan_, Mama hat gesagt die leuchtenden Kreise bekommt man wenn man erwachsen ist!", entgegnete Ruky.  
Radditz schmunzelte: "Vielleicht ja. Wenn dein Körper in einer anderen Welt zerstört wurde und du vor Gott stehst. Dann entscheidet sich ob du durch das Tor in die Hölle oder in den Himmel schreitest."  
"Ich kann das nicht verstehen...", antwortete Ruky, "warum haben Sakura-chan und ich dann keinen Kreis? Und wo hast du zuerst gelebt?"  
"Du und deine kleine Schwester lebt nicht wirklich. Ihr seid hier geboren. Ich wurde auf einem fremden Planeten geboren, als ein starker Krieger, aber mein Bruder ... Mein kleiner Bruder und ein Namekianer haben mich getötet!", erklärte Radditz.   
"Sakura-chan und Mama haben mir erklärt was tot ist", sagte Ruky und fragte dann,"aber warum lebt dann _Otôsan_ noch?"  
"Unschuldiges Kind!", seufzte er, "Weil das hier die Hölle ist, das Jenseits. Ein Leben nach dem Tod ist dies hier. Die Leute die in ihrem Leben dazu bestimmt waren anderen zu helfen und nach deren Ermessen dazu geboren waren Gutes zutun kommen in den Himmel. Die anderen, so wie ich werden in die Hölle geschickt. Wir sind in der Hölle!"  
"Papa! Ich mag den Bruder von dir aber gar nicht!", jammerte Ruky mit Tränen in den Augen, "Ich will dir helfen. Ich mag den Onkel gar nicht!"  
"Ich auch nicht. Lass uns beide zusammen trainieren um Kakarott zu töten!", sagte Radditz.

_'Sô desu ne... So war das damals. So begann dein Training! Eine traurige Geschichte wie ich finde, das alles hätte nicht passieren müssen. Arme Ruky! Wie alt warst du damals?'  
'Ich war vier. Glaube ich zumindest. Aber ... ich kenne deine Stimme!'  
'Richtig!'   
Ein grünes Licht breitete sich aus und das 15 jährige Mädchen konnte nun nicht nur sich allein zusammengekauert auf schwarzem Boden sitzen sehen, sondern auch neben ihr saß eine Frau, die hatte Ruky schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ein mütterliches Gesicht blickte Ruky entgegen, mit klaren Augen und einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
'Buruma-sama!'  
'Ohayô gozaimasu! Aus einem langen Alptraum wachst du jetzt langsam auf. Du hast ziemlich viel durchgemacht!'  
'Warum seid Ihr gestorben? Ihr habt Bejita-sama allein gelassen, ... er war ganz fertig!'  
'Ich weiß, aber anders hat es das Schicksal nicht gewollt. Es ist nicht so das ich es mir oder euch gewünscht habe. Aber Ruky ... was wünschst du dir eigentlich?'  
'Das ... das hat mich schon einmal jemand gefragt!'  
'Ja genau. Sieh es dir an!'  
_  
"Ich kann nicht mehr weiter machen _Otôsan_!", jammerte Ruky außer Atem vom vielen trainieren.  
"Schon gut, ruh dich aus. Du hast in letzter Zeit sehr hart trainiert!", lobte Radditz die kleine udn durchwuschelte dem Mädchen die Haare. Die beiden saßen unter einem abgestorbenen Baum und starrten in den rot-orangen Himmel der mit grau-braunen Dunstschwaden übersäht war.  
"Was wünschst du dir?", fragte Radditz schließlich.  
"Was wünschen? Was bedeutet das Wort?", fragte Ruky.  
Radditz lies ein leises Lachen hören und begann dann zu erklären: "Nun ein Wunsch ist etwas, das du gern möchtest. Du weißt das es schwierig wird es zu erreichen oder es klappt gar nicht etwas zu erreichen, aber dennoch willst du etwas. Das nennt man wünschen, kleine Ruky!"   
"Aber wenn ich weiß, dass es vielleicht gar nicht in Erfüllung geht, möchte ich gar nicht wünschen. Warum sollte ich auch wenn es nicht geht?", fragte Ruky.  
"Ein Wesen das lebt oder auch nicht lebt tut das automatisch. Du musst nur auf das hören was dir dein Herz sagt! Und ich möchte gern wissen was du dir wünschst!", sagte Radditz.  
"Ich möchte Kakarott für dich töten!", antwortete Ruky.  
"Nein ich meine jetzt nicht so etwas. Das tust du doch nur für mich, weil ich es gern so hätte, ich möchte das du jetzt auf dein Herz hörst und nicht an mich oder irgendjemanden denkst!", mahnte Radditz.  
Ruky dachte eine ganze Weile nach, aber nach einigen Minuten sagte sie dann: "Wenn wir wirklich mal auf die Erde gehen, dann möchte ich Freunde finden. Udn ich möchte gern Prinz Vegeta kennen lernen und ich möchte einer seiner Freunde werden! Das sind wohl die beiden Dinge die ich gerne hätte aber niemals erreichen werde!" Radditz lächelte, doch dann sagte Ruky noch einmal ganz ernst: "Und! Und ich wünschte das Mama verschwindet!"

_'Hast du es damals so gemeint wie du es sagtest?'  
'Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe es vergessen aber ... ich weiß dass da noch etwas passiert ist. Ich kann nur nicht mehr sagen was, aber ich weiß dass es mit meiner Mutter zutun hat!'  
'Willst du es dir dann weiterhin ansehen? Willst du jetzt genau wissen warum du so genworden bist, wie du bist? Ich würde es auch so gern herausfinden. Vielleicht verstehen dich die anderen später einmal besser, Vegeta und vielleicht sogar Urdru!'  
'Ich möchte wissen wer ich bin!'  
'Du bist du, weil du alles so getan hast, wie es für dich das Beste war, du hast getan was du wolltest!'   
'Werde ich es verstehen?'  
'Sô' _

"Ich wünsche mir das sie verschwindet und Sakura mir ihr!", sagte Ruky schroff.  
"Warum?"; fragte Radditz bekümmert.   
"Mama hasst mich. Sie sagt immer so böse Sachen zu mir! Sie mag nur Sakura und nicht mich!", entgegnete Ruky.  
"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Sie ist nur streng. Sonst ist sie doch sehr lieb zu dir. Ruky-chan, wie lange trainierst du schon mit mir?", fragte Radditz.  
"Vier Jahre!", antwortete das Mädchen leise.  
"Richtig. Und was glaubst du warum deine Mutter so streng mit dir ist?", fragte Radditz weiter.  
"Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Ruky ehrlich.  
"Weil deine Mama will das du stark wirst! Zum jammern bleibt nun einmal keine Zeit!", antwortete Radditz.

_'Aber war Mama jemals nett? Hat sie mir geholfen? ... Nein! Sie hat mich gehasst. Sie hat mich gehasst weil ich mit Papa so viel Zeit verbrachte. Sehr viel Zeit! Er hat sich nur für mich interessiert und das hat Haha krank gemacht!'   
'Sieh dir Okâsan an!'  
'Ja...'  
_  
"Was ist mit _Otôsan_? Was ist mit ihm _Okâsan_?", fragte Ruky.  
"Er hat im Zerstörungsbezirk gekämpft und dort wurde er verwundet. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er konnte rechtzeitig verschwinden, er hat sich noch einmal gerettet!", meinet Cherry und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.  
"Ich hab dich lieb, _Okâsan_!", sagte Ruky weinend.  
"Ich dich auch. Aber hör auf zu weinen! Was soll denn dein Vater davon halten? Passt du heute auf ihn auf?", fragte Cherry.  
"_Sô da_!", antwortete Ruky und ging in das Zimmer ihres Vaters. 

_'Das letzte Mal, dass mich meine Mutter in den Arm genommen hat, danach hat sie das nie wieder getan. Warum?'  
'Sollen wir uns den Rest auch noch ansehen?'  
'Ja, ich will jetzt wirklich alles wissen!'  
_  
"Papa du bist wach!", rief Ruky, "_Okâsan, Okâsan _komm! _Otôsan_ ist wach!"  
Cherry jedoch kam nicht.  
"_Kâsan_?", fragte sie.  
"Wo ist sie?"; fragte Radditz.  
Plötzlich kam Sakura hereingestürzt.  
"_Onêsan, Otôsan! Okâsan _ist auf eigene Faust in den Zerstörungsbezirk gegangen! Sie hat irgendwas davon gesagt, dass sie Rache will!", berichtete Sakura.  
"_Imôto-chan_? ... _Otôsan_, ich geh mit ihr hin und hole Mama zurück bevor noch irgendwas großes passiert, okay?", sagte Ruky, "Du musst dich ja noch ausruhen und wenn sie hört dass es dir wieder gut geht, dann kann da sein was will, dann wird sie wieder kommen!"   
"Haltet sie auf, verstanden! Wenn sie gegen dieses Monster kämpft. Gegen diesen Gegnger kann sie es nicht schaffen!", sagte Radditz.  
"_Wakarimashita_!",sagte Ruky, nahm Sakura an dieHand und lief mit ihr nach draußen.  
"Aber ich bin mir sicher dass Mama das schafft!", sagte Sakura.  
"Ach halt die Klappe und komm! Wenn Papa in Sorge ist, dann ist da auch was dran, klar?", schrie Ruky und die beiden liefen so schnell es ging weiter und kamen dort an.  
Kaum waren sie dort, erkannten sie auch schon zwei Wesen gegeneinander kämpfen. Die eine Frau war natürlich Cherry, die andere hatte goldene Haare und war anscheinend wirklich im Vorteil. Die blonde Frau sprach latainische Worte und baute Energie in den Händen auf:  
"Und dieses Mal wirklich! Stirb Ongaku!"  
Die Energiewelle erfasste Cherry und sie fiehl leblos zu Boden.  
"**NEIN!**", schrien Ruky und Sakura gleichzeitig und liefen zu ihrer Mutter.   
"Mama!", sagte Sakura.  
"_Okâsan_", rief Ruky bestürzt.  
"kinder! Geht aus dem Weg! Geht aus dem Weg ... Ongaku ...!", sagte die Frau.  
Eine schwarze Aura entfuhr dem Körper von Cherry und nahm geteilt Kurs auf die beiden Kinder.  
"Dann werde ich wohl erneut gegen dich kämpfen müssen!", sagte die Frau.  
"Und ob Verda!", schrie Sakura.  
"Woher weißt du wie sie heißt?", fragte Ruky.

_'So ist es damals passiert. Die beiden Teile Ongakus haben sich in deine kleien Schwester und dich gesetzt. Deine Mutter hat das ganze Wesen die ganze Zeit in sich getragen und es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis Ongaku vielleicht etwas schlimmes angerichtet hätte. Ruky-chan? Weinstdu?'  
'Verda-sama! Sie hat meine Mutter und meine kleine Schwester getötet! Und dann weiß ich wieder alles! Als Sakura starb flog der andere Teil auf die Erde. Sakura ging einfach los um Verdda zu bekämpfen und diese hatte sie dann getötet. Weil ich die andere Hälfte in mir hatte wurden wir ziemlich oft angegriffen und als ich im Jenseits gegen Freezer gekämpft hatte, da wurde Ongaku zum ersten Mal in mir wach. Und nach und nach begann ich zu vergessen. Und schließlich lebte ich nur dafür Kakarott zu töten, doch ich fand Freunde!'   
'Ja. Sieh dir auch die Gegenwart an, auch wenn diese nun ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit geworden ist. Vielleicht verstehst du auch die nächsten Ereignisse so gut. Und ich hoffe auch, dass du jetzt verstehst das dich alle sehr lieb haben und trairig sind wenn du stirbst. Du bist sehr viel Wert, Ruky-chan!'  
'Ich bin sogar wichtig für die Saiyajins weil ich ...'  
'Weil du die Verkörperung des Planeten Vegeta bist!'  
_  
Kapitel 31 Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in kapitel 32: Gegenwart


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32:

Gegenwart

_Das hat mir schon einmal jemand gesagt!'_

_'Richtig unfd das war kein anderer als Ongaku selbst. Du hast sogar ein bisschen von der Gegenwart vergessen. Du wusstest eine Zeit lang nicht einmal das du das besagte Höllenkind bist', antwortete Bulma._

"Danke dass du mir deine Kraft geliehen hast", sagte Shiroi und lächelte Ruky an.

"Du siehst ganz freundlich aus wenn du lächelst. Aber so wie es aussieht, bist du verdammt böse. Warum tust du das eigentlich?", fragte Ruky.

"Ich hätte mehr Widerstand von einem Schutzpatorn erwartet. Und erstrecht wenn er ein Saiyajin ist. Halte dich besser an mich, sonst töte ich dich noch!", meinte Shiroi.

"Du kannst mich doch gar nicht berühren. Was hast du eigentlich vor?", fragte Ruky.

"Das geht dich nichts an. Aber dein Name ist doch Ruky, nicht wahr?", fragte Shiroi doch sie wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort.

_'Sie hat das erste Mal mit mir gesprochen als ich gegen Yaten gekämpft hatte? Aber Buruma-sama! Woher wisst ihr all das?', wollte Ruky wissen._

_Bulma lächelte verständnisvoll: 'Ich wollte eigentlich Vegeta über alles aufklären, über dich. Also fragte ich Okâsama ob ich ihm noch einmal erscheinen könnte, doch sie sagte, es sei besser dem Betroffenen selbst zu sagen was los sei. So habe ich dich aufgesucht. Ich weiß, das ist keine Antwort **woher** ich das weiß, um genau zu sein weiß ich es selbst nicht genau.'_

_'Hm... Und was geschah noch?', fragte Ruky angespannt._

_'Sieh hin!', antwortete Bulma._

"Hey Type!", sagte Ruky beleidigt, "Ich habe echt keine Ahnung wieso du so aussiehst wie ich selbst!"

"Das kommt daher, weil ich dich unter meine Kontrolle gebracht habe. Zugegeben ich kann dich noch immer nicht berühren aber das kommt auch noch. Und du? Was hast du inzwischen gemacht? Ruky...?", fragte Shiroi.

"Nichts besonderes. Ich habe mir nur immer wieder gesagt, dass ich endlich akzeptieren sollte wo ich hier bin. Ich habe eigentlich vor gehabt, mir echt Freunde zu machen, aber irgendwie schaffe ich das nicht wirklich. Diese Krieger sind alle nett, so scheint es mir, aber vor allem Vegeta liegt mir am Herzen. Ich möchte mich gern mit ihnen allen verstehen, vor allem mit Vegeta!", antwortete Ruky.

"Du lieber Himmel! Was hast du denn schon von Freunden, hm? Verwandte ... pah! ... Familie! ... Alles was du von denen bekommst sind Schmerzen! ... Aber sag mir, du hast doch Cherry gehasst, nicht wahr? Du hast sie genauso gehasst wie du sie geliebt hast. Aber sag mir bitte, welches Gefühl war stärker? Liebe oder Hass?", fragte Shiroi.

"Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Aber ich glaube es war der Hass!", entgegnete Ruky.

"Und warum?", wollte Shiroi wissen. Ruky war zuerst still und sah ihrer Gegenüber nicht in die Augen, doch nach einer kleinen Pause antwortete sie: "Das weiß ich doch alles nicht! Sag du mir doch warum, was, wie, war!"

"Gut. Ich sage dir nru eines: egal wie sehr du jemanden magst und er dich mag, es wird dich mehr verletzen und der jenige wird dir nicht viel Nutzen bringen. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will? Du kannst wirklich lieben, andere werden dir aber nicht die gleiche Liebe entgegen bringen. Sie werden dich verletzen. Wenn ihnen etwas nicht passt, dann wirst du eben ignoriert oder bearbeitet. Wenn du nicht mehr gebraucht würdest, dann brächten sie dich um. Was glaubst du warum du deinem Vater so viel Wert bist? Ganz bestimmt nicht weil er dich liebt oder der Gleichen. Was wäre wohl geschehen wenn dein Vater kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen gehabt hätte?", fragte Shiroi.

"Willst du damit sagen, er hätte mich getötet? Ist es das was du mir sagen willst? Mein Vater hätte mich einfach getötet wenn er nicht das Ziel gehabt hätte, Kakarott aus zu löschen?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

"Nein", entgegnete Shiroi, "vielleicht nicht getötet. Aber du währest ihm genauso gleichgültig gewesen wie die andere, wie Sakura-chan."

"Woher willst du das alles wissen?", fragte Ruky erbost.

"Weil ich dich kenne, ich kenne dich genauso gut wie deine Mutter dich kannte. Vielleicht habe ich auch ein besseres Verständnis als alle anderen. Wirklich wenn du dich nicht verstanden fühlst, du kannst zu mir kommen. Ich habe dich studiert seit du klein warst, ich bin so gut wie eine Mutter für dich hast du verstanden. Aber wenn es soweit ist, wenn ihr euer Ziel erreicht habt, dann ist es aus. Wie ich wirst du dann eines Tages ausgeschaltet. Einfach so, da dein Lebenszweck erfüllt ist. Aber noch brauchst du dich nicht fürchten. Noch wirst du nicht verstoßen!", sagte Shiroi.

_'Hast du geglaubt was Shiroi sagte?', fragte Bulma, 'Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Radditz dich nur gesehen hat, weil du gegen Son-Goku kämpfst oder?'_

_'Das wusste ich doch. Egal was geschah, Ongaku hat es nie geschafft mir den Glauben an meinen Vater zu nehmen", antwortete Ruky._

_'Und auch Vegeta nicht", sagte Bulma._

_Ruky sah die Frau fragend an und diese lächelte seicht._

_'Finde es selbst heraus!', sagte sie._

_'Buruma - sama? Ich bin doch ... ähm, na ja, Vegeta-sama würde es wahrscheinlich "besonders" nennen. Wenn ich das nicht wäre, würde er mich dann noch beachten?', fragte Ruky._

_'Sô da Ruky-chan! Natürlich würde er dich dann noch beachten! Schließlich hast du doch nicht nur eine gute Eigenschaft. Du bist wie alle anderen Wesen auch, du hast doch nicht nur schlechte oder nicht nur gute Eigenschaften. Ein Wesen wird ein Wesen weil es vielseitig ist. Glaubst du denn ich war nicht mit Vegetas nervigen Seiten geplagt? Dieser ständige Hass auf Son-Goku, verstehst du? Dieser Dickschädel! Aber genau das macht ihn eben auch zu Vegeta. Wenn du nicht so besonders wärst, dann würde das auch nichts machen, denn du besitzt Dinge die man an dir mögen kann oder auch nicht mögen kann, aber genau weil du diese Eigenschaften besitzt, bist du Ruky und nicht C-18 oder Kuririn, verstehst du?_

_Aber nun Ruky-chan. Höre deine eigenen Worte kurz nachdem ich starb!"_

_"Hast du Angst im Dunkeln? Hast du Angst im Dunkeln, Nachts, wenn du allein bist und niemand dein Schreien hört?"_

**"NEIN!"**, schrie Ruky, **"Lass mich in Ruhe!"**

"Was glaubst du denn wird Vegeta tun? Was glaubst du, mal ganz ehrlich? Glaubst du er wird dich beschützen?", fragte Shirois Stimme.

"Ich weiß nicht genau, ich glaube es schon! Ja doch ich glaube ... ich ... ich nehme an er würde mich beschützen!", antwortete Ruky, "Vielleicht will er mir ja helfen!"

"Ha? Helfen? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!", schrie Shiroi.

"Warum hast du eine solche Aufassung von unseren Freunden?", fragte sie.

"Freunde? Warum nennst du **die** Freunde?", wollte Shiroi wissen.

"Weil wir einander helfen! Vielleicht sind sie alle von sich aus nicht meine Freunde, aber ich fühle mich doch ein wenig mit ihnen, mich würde es allerdings wirklich wundern wenn auch nur einer ein freundschaftliches Gefühl mir gegenüber überhaupt nur ansatzweise zeigen würde. Aber teilweise bin ich eine von ihnen geworden. Es würde mich auch stolz machen eine von ihnen zu sein!", antwortete Ruky.

"Natürlich ...! Das glaube ich dir wirklich aufs Wort. Aber sag mal, warum vertraust du Vegeta so starrköpfig?", fragte Shiroi.

"Und warum bist du so engstirnig? Warum glaubst du mir nicht?", wollte Ruky wissen.

"Wahrscheinlich weil ich mehr Lebenserfahrung habe als du! Sieh es doch endlich ein! Du wirst nicht wirklich gebraucht! Versteh das endlich!", sagte Shiroi energisch.

_'Und ohe ersichtlichen Grund hast du Shiroi doch irgendwann Glauben geschenkt', sagte Bulma._

_'Ja. Es ist einfacher gehasst zu werden, als in irgendeiner Form geliebt zu werden. Das ist doch auch einfacher für jemanden, zu hassen als zu lieben. Ich habe ihr geglaubt!', antwortete Ruky._

_'Aber Verda hat dir geholfen nicht zu sterben, sie wollte dir zeigen das dich doch jemand gern hat. Vegeta hat dich auch nicht sterben lassen. Von da an hast du endlich wieder gemerkt das noch jemand anderes deinen Lebenserhalt wünscht. Nicht nur dein Vater!', sagte Bulma._

_'Ja._'

"Hör zu, ich habe keine Ahnung was mit dir geschehen ist und warum du all die Welten unbedingt verdunkeln willst, aber komm willst du mir das nicht langsam erzählen?", fragte Ruky, "langsam solltest du verstehen das wir beide einen gewissen Wert haben. Selbst wenn wir nicht die stolzesten Erdenbürger sind. Hast du nicht gehört was Vegeta gesagt hat? Er will nicht das ich sterbe, also willst du mir nicht langsam erzählen was mit dir geschehen ist?"

"Und seine Meinung bedeutet dir wohl echt viel was?", wollte Shiroi wissen.

"Sô da! Natülrlich!", antwortete das Mädchen.

"Du hast dich wohl echt ganz schlimm in den Prinzen verguckt was?", fragte Shiroi weiter.

"Nun... na ja ... also wenn es das ist dann habe ich mich wohl auch in Vegeta-sama verliebt. Aber kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen was mit dir los ist?", fragte Ruky.

"Ich will das alle anderen mich wirklich verstehen können! Ich werde für all diese unschuldigen Wesen da draußen eine Welt erschaffen, die ihnen zeigt wie mein Leben war. Sie sollen sehen was die Welt wirklich für sie bereit hält. Und das werden nur schmerzen sein! Die Dunkelheit und die Dämonen, oh ja, das werden die Dinge sein die ihnen Angst machen und mit denen sie ein Leben lang leben müssen. Ein Leben in Angst wie ich es geführt habe. Nicht erkannt zu werden um dann günzlich seiner Existenz beraubt zu werden!", antwortete Shiroi.

"Ich kann dich ja verstehen das du unbedingt Rache willst aber ... aber warum sollen dann alle darunter leiden. Warum rächst du dich nicht ganz einfach an denen die dir das angetan haben?", fragte Ruky.

"Weil ich alle hasse! Ich will das alle leiden und mich hassen so wie ich sie hasse!", antwortete Shiroi.

"Nich alle hassen dich. Noch mehr würden dich mögen wenn du von deinem Plan absehen würdest. Ich mag dich auf jeden Fall schon mal!", versicherte Ruky.

"Warum sollte ich udir/u schon glauben?", fragte Shiroi.

"Weil du doch genauso einsam bist wie ich es vor dem Treffen der Krieger war!", antwortete Ruky und nahm Shiroi in den Arm, sie konnte das Wesen berühren, andersrum ging das allerdings nicht.

_Ruky war rot angelaufen, Bulma stand neben ihr und lächelte._

_'Buruma-sama ich ...', wollte Ruky erklären aber Bulma war die erste die etwas sagte: "Du bist so niedlich! Es stimmt schon, Vegeta ist etwas besonderes. Er tut immer so ganz kalt, dabei ist er nicht so!'_

_'Ja schon aber ... ich könnte Euch doch niemals ersätzen!', sagte Ruky._

_'Ehrlich gesagt fände ich das auch sehr schade. Weißt du, die erste Liebe, ob erwiedert oder nicht erwiedert wird niemals ersetzt. Oder glaubst du das jemand Vegeta ersetzen kann? Oder Kuririn für C-18? Cherry für Radditz? So wäre ich doch traurig wenn er mich ganz vergäße!', sagte Bulma._

_'Das ist ja wahr, aber ich meine ... ich bin für Vegeta-sama sowieso nicht interessant. Ich bin halt doch nur Ruky für ihn!', sagte Ruky mit einer feuerroten Gesichtsfarbe._

_'Eigentlich sehr schade', sagte Bulma, lächelte aber noch immer._

"Warum willst du Vegeta denn unbedigt sagen, dass du ihn liebst? Der hat doch Frau und Kinder ... glaubst du da nimmt er sich noch ein Kind?", fragte Shiroi.

"Nein natürlich nicht aber langsam solltest du es endlich einsehen Shiroi! Es geht mir nicht darum Vegetas Liebe mit allen Mitteln zu erzwingen oder so etwas. Vielmehr will ich ihm sagen was ich fühle, damit ich ehrlich sein kann. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund und ich will ihm nicht wehtun! Ich will ihm ohne zu zögern in die Augen sehen können. Shiroi! Egal wie gemein du bist, egal wie ernst du bist, egal was dir auch passiert sein mag. Liebe verändert dich! Mit der Liebe fühlst du dich nicht mehr allein. Du bist letzt endlich egal wie es ausgeht nicht mehr allein, du lebst mit einem seltsamen Gefühl!", erklärte Ruky und war dabei sogar noch so fröhlich das sie Shiroi ehrlich entgegen lächeln konnte. Shiroi spuckte angewidert auf den Boden und ihre sonst so weiche, Rukys doch so ähnlich weinerliche Stimme verwandelte sich in ein echtes hasserfülltes Krächzen: "Und wenn er dich davon schickt dann bricht er dir das Herz."

"Nein ich weiß doch das er mich nicht liebt! Da kann er mir auch nicht weiter weh tun!", antwortete Ruky.

"Natürlich nicht und wenn du am Ende am Boden zerstört bist dann werde ich die Kontrolle über alles gewinnen!", sagte Shiroi.

_'Aber dein Gefühl hat dich eben doch getäuscht. In diesem Punkt hatte Shiroi Recht!", sagte Bulma._

_'Ja, mein Gefühl hat mich sehr getäuscht. Er hat es mir zwar nicht gesagt aber ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Und da habe ich es verstanden und ... ich habe es eben unterschätzt davongeschickt zu werden!', antwortete Ruky, 'Und trotzdem habe ich Vegeta noch immer sehr lieb!'_

_'Natürlich tust du das. Und Shiroi konnte genau das nicht wirklich verstehen. Aber durch ein gewisses Mädchen namens Ruky hat Shiroi gesehen und ansatzweise gelernt was LIebe ist. Und damit meine ich nicht nur eine Liebe zu Vegeta, sondern auch eine Liebe zu Radditz, C-18 und auch zu allen anderen in der Gruppe!", entgegnete Bulma, 'Shiroi hat versucht alles davon zu zerstören, alles was du aufgebaut hast.'_

_'Trotz weiß ich warum sie das getan hat. Ich kann sie verstehen, sie ist mir ja ganz ähnlich. Aber sagt Buruma-sama, wisst Ihr warum Shiroi auf Vegeta-sama gehört hat?'_

_wollte Ruky wissen._

_'Sie hat die Sorge in ihm gespürt. Sie hat gemerkt das er nicht wollte das du stirbst und er hat dich eben schützen wollen. Und jetzt da du die Gegenwart und auch deine Vergangenheit kennst, möchte ich auch das du dir die Zukunft ansiehst! Willst du das?'_

_Ruky nickte._

Kapitel 32 ende, fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 33: Zukunft


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33:**

**Zukunft**

_'Buruma-sama! Egal was passiert, ich glaube nicht das ich gegen Shiroi kämpfen kann. Sie und ihre zweite Hälfte sind so stark ... ich fühl mich so schwach... Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihr entgegen treten kann!', sagte Ruky ein wenig verzweifelt._

_'Vergangenheit und Gegenwart sind einfach zu zeigen, denn es ist ja jetzt, oder schon passiert. Die Zukunft ist unbestimmt, vielleicht nur in gewissem Maße vorausberechnet, sie kann sich aufspalten. Willst du wirklich sehen was geschieht wenn du nicht kämpfst? Oder scheiterst?', fragte Bulma, 'danach würde ich gern das du dich entscheidest, Ruky.' Das Mädchen nickte stumm zur Antowrt. In ihr machte sich ein flaues Gefühl breit, ein Gefühl das unbehagter war alls alles andere was sie bisher erlitten und durchlebt hatte._

Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod war gerade auf der Erde vergangen. Der einzige Super - Saiyajin der 5. Stufe ist nicht mehr. Ihr toter Körper liegt in den Armen eines Mannes, der auf den Knien sitzt und verzwifelt weint. Umringt ist er von acht Gestalten, die bestüzt auf ihn und das Geschöpf herabsehen.  
Tote Augen sehen Vegeta an, in ihnen ist kein Ausdruck, keine Freude und kein Strahlen mehr zu sehen. Noch immer liegen Tränen, ungetrocknet auf ihren Wangen. Aus Mund, Nase und Ohren tropft noch immer unablässig Blut während der Unterleib gemein aufgeschlitzt ist und nicht mehr klar zu erkennen gibt was für ein Wesen sie einmal gewesen war. Selbst die Affenrute ist abgetrennt und liegt nun neben ihnen.  
Über ihnen allen ist jemand, der jemand schwebt und plötzlich bricht ein lautes Getöse los, Gelächter! Es ist nun entschieden! Das Ende aller Welten ist gekommen! Ongaku hat die Seele der kleinen Ruky bereits mit sich genommen und versteht sich nun auch darauf die Seelen der nächsten Götter zu rauben. Die Mächte von Verda, Skulru und die des Kaio Shin sind nicht mehr im Besitz der eigentlichen Eigentümer. Die Saiyajins sind mittellos gegen einen solchen Gegner, einer nach dem anderen geht unter, im Kampf. Aus Rache für ein Wesen das sie alle gern hatten und nun nicht mehr unter ihnen weilen kann.

Die Erde verfinstert sich, die Sonne spendet dem Planeten keine Wärme mehr. Und nicht nur die Erde sondern auch alle anderen Planeten fallen langsam unter die Herrschaft des einen einsamen Wesens. Auf den verschiedenen Planeten liegen Kardaver von verschiedenen Arten von Wesen herum, doch sind auch diese Körper von Verstümmelungen nicht mehr zu erkennen.

_**'HÖR AUF, HÖR AUF, SCHLUSS DAMIT!'**, schrie Ruky und verdeckte ihre Augen als wenn ein ätzendes Gift in ihre Augen gekleckert wäre._

_'Es sieht schrecklich aus nicht? Aber so ist das nun einmal. Das ist das Schlimmste was dir passieren kann aber das wird geschehen wenn du deine Einstellung nicht änderst. Die Krieger können es ohne dich nicht schaffen!', meinte Bulma, 'Wenn ihr als Gruppe versagt, wenn du als Schutzpatron deines Planeten versagst, dann habt ihr das Universum auf dem Gewissen. Sieh es ein. Und außerdem, Ruky-chan, erwarten dich weit schönere Aussichten wenn du gewinnst!'_

_'Ich sollte doch nur wegen Kakarott auf die Erde kommen. Ich sollte nur gegen ihn kämpfen und was ist jetzt?', fragte Ruky und Tränen traten aus ihren Augen, 'Ich verliebe mich und muss gegen dieses Monster kämpfen. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich eine solche Angst gespürt! ... Atashi .. baka na!'_

_'Nein das nicht nicht übel! Nein Ruky-chan, sag das nicht! Du hast begonnen zu leben, das ist doch nichts schlechtes! Jetzt musst du eben nur für dein Leben kämpfen! Dieses Leben was du begonnen hast, das hat dir gut getan! Wirklich Ruky-chan, du solltest jetzt nicht aufgeben!', sagte Bulma energisch, 'Und Ruky ... egal was du tust. Eines Tages wirst du gegen Ongaku kämpfen müssen. Du kannst nicht ewig hier bleiben, sonst stirbt deine Seele und dein Herz!'_

_'Ich will nicht von denen am Ende gefeiert werden. Ich will nicht das sie mich als Held sehen wenn ich Ongaku besiegen sollte. Ich werde Kakarott töten und dann verschwinden, wie ich es gesagt habe. Wie es meine Bestimmung sein soll.', sagte Ruky entschlossen._

_'Kann es sein, das du dich weigern willst ein glückliches Leben auf der Erde zu führen?', fragte Bulma._

_'Das verdiene ich nicht!', meinte das Mädchen._

_'Sieh einmal genauer hin!', sagte Bulma._

**"Onagaku ... STIRB!"**

Eine riesige Energieattacke flog auf das Monster und riss es in viele kleine Einzelteile. Eine weitere Energie zersetzte auch diese, damit nicht eine Zelle des Wesens mehr übrig war und schließlich flog die junge Siegerin nach unten auf den Boden.

"So, aus der Alptraum!", sagte sie.

"Gut gemacht Ruky-chan!", riefen die anderen und beglückwünschten sie. Auch die anderen hatten ihren Teil zum Kampf beigetragen, die Meisten waren ziemlich blutig geschlagen und haben einige Brüche davon getragen, Vegeta, Son-Goku und sie waren die einzigen die noch halbwegs gut aussahen.

"Ach lasst mal stecken! Ich habe das Monster, für das ich verantwortlich war, ausgelöscht. Nun ... Kakarott hat mich nicht getötet obwohl ich gegen ihn verloren hatte. Ich werde nun dem folgen, was ich von Anfang an wollte, ich werde nun Enma Daio befreien und dann werden meine Seele und mein Körper zerstört. Sayônara!", sagte Ruky.

"iMate da yô/i!", sagte Radditz und fuhr fort, "Ruky-chan, mich trifft mindestens genauso viel Schuld wie dich. Lass mich nicht hier alleine auf der Erde leben, wenn ich weiß das du dich allein deinem Schicksal stellst. Was soll ich denn tun, ohne meine Tochter?"

"Du willst mit kommen Tôsan?", fragte Ruky ernst, "Und was wird dann aus C-18?"

"Glaubst du ich sehe einfach dabei zu wie sich meine eigene Tochter das Leben nimmt! Wenn du zu Enma Daio gehst, dann komme ich mit! Du verdienst den Tod nicht!", entgegnete Radditz.

"Pah! Wir kommen aus der Hölle. Wer glaubt uns schon?", fragte Ruky zornig aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich wieder zu einem verbittert traurigen Lächeln, "Außerdem muss ich zurück. Mein Leben hat doch jetzt keinen Sinn mehr!"

Sie teleportierte sich davon, ohne noch auf Vegetas Protestrufe einzugehen. Radditz folgte ihr erst, nachdem er sich schweren Herzens von C-18 verabschiedet hatte. Jeder der Krieger konnte wohl gut nachvollziehen warum der Saiyajin sich so entschied.

"Zusehen das sich die eigene Tochter an den Plan hält und man selber seinen eigenen Wünschen nachgeht ist grausam. Ich könnte meines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden. Wir haben zumindest unsere Schulden beglichen. Sayônara!", sagte Radditz und flogte seiner Tochter.

Enma Saio saß schon wieder hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und war schon wieder voll beim arbeiten, als der Herr der Unterwelt den Saiyajin erblickte sagte er: "Hey du! ... Radditz nehme ich mal ganz stark an ... Deine Tochter war auch schon hier. Ich denke du weißt genauso gut wie sie was mit dir geschieht, _ne_?"

"_Hai_"

"Erspar mir diesen reumütigen Blick!", fuhr Enma Daio den Saiyajin an, "Die Hölle scheint euch ja doch ganz gut bekommen zu sein. Also muss ich jetzt härtere Geschütze auffahren und euch ganz zerstören. _Gomen ne_, aber das habt ihr nich anders verdient! Ich werde deine Seele genau wie Rukys nehmen!"

"_Wakarimashita_!", antwortete Radditz.

Der Herr der Unterwelt zögerte nicht mehr lang und pulverisierte den Körper und hielt nun die Seele in seinen Händen und auch diese zerstörte er umgehend.

Nach wenigen Momenten wandte er sich an einen anderen Angestellten: "Die meisten Saiyajin lernen es nie. Manche verdienen es nicht einmal das man ihe Seele reinigt. Bei Vegeta klappte das ja auch nicht!"

Der Angestellte nickte ganz aufgelöst. Noch nie hatte er ein solch hartes Urteil mit angesehen.

_'Ist doch ganz annehmbar gelaufen!', meinte Ruky._

_'Hast du nicht all ihre Gesichter gesehen? Vegetas Sorge! Er will doch nicht das du stirbst! Und C-18! Sie hat doch schon so viel auf der Reise verloren, mit radditz-kun und dir verliert sie auch das letzte was sie noch hat verloren!', sagte Bulma in ihrer gewohnten wilden Art, 'Das man euch Saiyajins alles tausen Mal erklären muss! Natürlich könnte C-18 auch zu Marron gehen aber ... sie würde doch an ihrer Trauer zu grunde gehen!'_

_'Aber...', sagte Ruky._

_'Hör zu, du hast Freunde klar? Wenn ihr alle zusammen vor Enma Daio treten würdet, dann müsstest du nicht sterben! Ruky-chan dir wird vergeben werden! Wirf dein Leben nicht einfach so weg! Wenn du Ongaku erst einmal besiegt hast, dann beginnt dein Leben erst richtig!', meinte Bulma._

_Ruky nickte: 'Wie immer habt Ihr Recht!'  
'Sô da! Was glaubst du denn! Aber Ruky-chan, wenn du aufwachst, dann erzähle Vegeta nicht das du mich gesehen hast. Okay? Es würde ihm nur ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Er sollte nicht mit dem Gefühl leben einen Fehler zu machen!', sagte Bulma._

_'Hai'_

_'Und Ruky! Selbst wenn deine Gefühle zu ihm niemals verlöschen, zerbrich nicht daran, ja?', sagte Bulma._

_'Natürlich nicht. Ich hoffe ich werde Ongaku besiegen!', sagte Ruky._

_'Viel Glück! Ganbatte kudasai!'_

_'Arigatô gozaimasu!'_

Kapitel 33 Ende, Fortsetzung in Kapitel 34: Schicksal


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34:**

**Schicksal**

Über der Südlichen Hauptstadt ging die Sonne auf und die Umgebung wurde wie ein Meer aus goldenen Flammen getaucht. Die Capsule Corporation leuchtete orange, es sah über alle so aus, als sei alles friedlich und in bester Ordnung. Die Welt, so unschuldig sie auch war, konnte nicht wissen wie gefählich die Zeiten waren.

Die Krieger hatten sich wieder bei Vegeta einquartiert, da es dort ja mehr als genug Platz gab.

Piccolo, Bra, Trunks und Son-Goku saßen mit jeweils einer Tasse Kaffee an einem Tisch und besprachen gerade die Lage und hatten nun auch Son-Goku endlich über alles aufgeklärt was sich ereignet hatte. Seit der Vereinigung von Shiroi und Kuroi Ongaku waren bereits vier Tage vergangen.

"Und Ani hat dank der sich immer wichtig tunden Ruky eine Freundin gefunden ja? Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", seufzte Bra.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Trunks verwirrt.

"Aber jetzt mal zurück zum eigen...", wollte Son-Goku sagen doch mitten im von Bra unterbrochen: "Nur schade das die andere Göttertuss da nicht mit macht! Das war doch Verda oder?", fragte Bra.

"Sie hat noch mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen, aber jetzt hör doch endlich mal Son-Goku zu!", sagte Trunks entnervt.

"Danke. Also Verda und Skulru sagten das Ruky früher oder später wieder erwacht, nicht wahr? Sie ist nicht verletzt und doch ist das jetzt schon vier Tage her. Was ist wenn sie vier Jahre schläft, oder fünf Jahre?", fragte Son-Goku.

"Dann ist eines jawohl ganz klar: das es kein Morgen mehr geben wird, weil Ongaku dann nämlich angreift und uns niedermetzelt!", meinte Piccolo.

Vegeta gesellte sich plötzlich dazu und begrüßte die anderen:

"Na ihr Kaffeeweiber!"

"Vater wie geht es Ruky?", fragte Bra.

"Was sin ddenn das für neue Töne. Höre ich da leichte Sorge in deiner Stimme, Bra?", fragte Vegeta brummig, "Hattest du nicht einst damit gedroht sie umzubringen?"

"Ach Vegeta, jetzt komm schon beruhige dich!", sagte Son-Goku beschwichtigend.

"Halt´ s Maul!", sagte Vegeta und setzte sich jetzt mit an den Tisch, "also ... C-18 und Radditz passen jetzt auf unser Problemkind auf. Langsam könnte sie wirklich mal aufwachen. Aber Shiroi war eben ein Teil von ihr!"

"Glaubst du sie wacht wieder auf?", fragte Piccolo.

"Klar wacht sie wieder auf! Sie ist ein Stehaufmädchen. Außerdem wäre ich mit ihr böse wenn sie nicht wieder aufwachte... also!", sagte Vegeta und sah die anderen an, seine Zuversicht kam den anderen ein bisschen merkwürdig vor.

Schließlich hatte Trunks einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse genommen und als er sie wieder absetzte sah er seinen Vater mit ernstem Blick an, Vegeta seinerseits merkte es nicht oder schien es zu ignorieren und trank selbst seine Cola, Trunks jedoch ließ ein Seufzen hörbar vernehmen und sagte dann genauso ernst wie sein Blick war: "Sag mal liebst du sie?"

Vegeta der sich gerade über sein Getränk hermachte musste aber alles wieder auf gleichem Wege hergeben: "Nani!"

"Ist doch eine ganz einfache Frage, liebst du Ruky, oder tust du es nicht?", wiederholte Trunks.

"Natürlich nicht! Ich kümmere mich nur ein bisschen um sie oder habt ihr nen anderen EIndruck?", fragte Vegeta.

Son-Goku verschränkte seine Arme hinter den Kopf und sah unschuldig zur Decke.

"Nun Vegeta lass es mich mal so ausdrücken, wann sind wir aufgebrochen? Vor einem Vierteljahr! Nun und in dieser Zeit bist du wenn es um unsere gute Ruky ging immer ein ziemliches Nervenbündel gewesen. Kam es nun daher, dass sie ein Saiyajin ist, oder hast du dich in sie verguckt!", antwortete Piccolo.

"Kakarott, benimm dich ein Mal wie ein Erwachsener!", motzte Vegeta und wandte sich dann an den Namekianer, "Nein ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Es ist was anderes, warum sie meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient hat. Ich habe etwas wichtiges herausgefunden, als Bulma gestorben ist!"

"Und woher kommt es nun das du so überdimensional freundlich zu der Kleinen bist? Mann Vegeta, so nett bist du zu mir noch nie gewesen!", sagte Son-Goku.

"Und da kannst du auch noch lange drauf warten!", zischte Vegeta und sagte dann: "Ihr habt Skulru doch alle gehört nicht wahr? Ruky ist der Schutzpatron des Planeten Neo- Vegeta. Wenn sie verletzt wird, dann wird der Planet verletzt. Wenn ihr Körper stibt, dann stirbt auch der Planet!"

"Aha!", sagte Bra die wie alle anderen sehr sprachlos aussah.

"Dann ist es also nicht Ruky sondern unser Planet!", sagte Son-Goku, "Sieht dir wieder einmal ähnlich..."

"Ach halt´ s Maul!", sagte Vegeta wieder und stand auf.

"Hast du genug geplaudert?", fragte Piccolo grinsend.

"Bin ja kein Waschweib!", antwortete er.

"Dann grüß mal C-18 und Ani. Die sollen mal wieder was essen!", rief Son-Goku dem Vegeta hinterher und dieser winkte ab das er es gehört hatte und ausrichten wird.

Vegeta ging wieder in sein Zimmer und traf dort eben auf die beiden besagten Personen.

"Schönere Lebenszeichen?", fragte Vegeta.

"Hai!", antwortete C-18, "Aber sie wird wahrscheinlich noch ne weile brauchen."

Vegeta nickte und sagte dann: "Radditz, Otôto-san wünscht mit dir zu sprechen!"

"Wenn er Todessehnsucht hat, ist es ja in Ordnung!", erwiederte Radditz und verließ dann zusammen mit C-18 den Raum.

Vegeta setzte sich auf die Bettkante und beobachtete Ruky beim schlafen. Gleichmäßiges und ruhiges Atmen war zu vernehmen.

"Ruky-chan möchtest du nicht lieber wieder aufwachen?", fragte Vegeta leise als ob er Angst hätte sie auf zu wecken, aber doch befand sich etwas forderndes in seiner Stimme, und immer noch ruhte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesich das sich nicht rüherte.

"Ruky-chan aufwachen. Draußen scheint bereits die Sonne und ich finde das wäre ein ziemlich guter Start! ... Komm schon!", sagte er noch immer leise und strich ihr nun sanft über die Wange. Einige paar Sekunden später geschah aber das Unerwartete, Ruky schien auf seinem Befehl gehört zu haben und öffnete die Augen.

"O ... Ohayôgozaimasu", sagte Vegeta überrascht, seine Hand lag noch immer auf Rukys Wange.

"Ohayô gozaimasu", sagte sie leise, vom langen Schlaf her war ihre Stimme nicht mehr an das Sprechen gewöhnt.

Vegeta musste zwangsläufig lächeln, das ganze gab sicher ein äußerst merkwürdiges Bild.

"Komm hoch!", sagte Vegeta und zog das Mädchen in seine Arme und gab ihr eine Wasserflasche in die Hand, "Trink!"

Ruky nickte und gleich nach einer kleinen Weile hatte sie die Flasche ganz geleert.

"Ruky-chan. Ich bin verdammt froh das du wieder wach bist. Du hast ziemlich lang geschlafen und es war ein bisschen schwierig dir Flüssigkeit zu zu stecken."

Ruky nickte als ob sie die genaue Anzahl der Stunden und Minuten kannte.

"Vegeta Ihr ... Ihr habt mich gerettet! Wie immer ...", sagte Ruky.

"Sô da. Als ob ich etwas anderes hätte in dieser Situation tun können? Du weißt doch, ich will dich nicht sterben lassen", sagte Vegeta, "Und da wir schon bei diesem Thema sind, ... ich werd die anderen erst ein wenig später holen, ich muss mit dir darüber sprechen!"

"Gut."

"Warum ... Ruky-chan warum willst du denn noch immer sterben? Ich hab dich gern und die anderen doch auch!", sagte Vegeta.

"Es war weil ... na ja, zum ersten ist es so, dass Shiroi gesagt hat, sie habe mit allen Mitteln gekämpft, es ist so ich dachte ich hätte verloren und ... es tut mir leid. Ich war in dem Momen so ... ich hab gegen Kakarott verloren!... Das ist schrecklich!", antwortete sie.

"Du hast wohl nicht damit gerechnet das dir jemand dazwischen kommt was?", fragte Vegeta.

"Ihr seid zu jedem so anders, eben wie Vegeta. Nur zu mir seid Ihr so ... freundlich. Dôshite?", fragte Ruky.

"Nun weil ... ja weil ich mich in dir gesehen habe!", gab Vegeta ohne umschweife zur Antwort doch fing sich damit einen fragenden Blick seitens von Ruky ein, "Na schau mal ... als du hierher kamst, da war ich beeindruckt. Du warst genau so wie ein Saiyajin zu sein hatte, kaltherzig, streng, einfach perfekt, du hattest zwar auch eine Erziehung dur einen echten Saiyajin aber... du hast mich wirklich gefangen. Ich dachte nichts könnte dich unterkriegen. Aber dann habe ich eines gemerkt, du warst wie ich, du hattest ein eSchwäche, die auch ich hatte: du warst einsam. Sehr einsam sogar. Und ich wollte deshalb deinen wahren Charakter finden, das alles war nur Fassade! Ich wollte mich mit deinem selbst gewählten Schicksal nicht abfinden, nein ich wollte nicht das du den Qualen des Lebens erliegst. Ich wollte etwas für dich sein, was Bulma für mich war. Und na ja ... es kam eben wie es kommen musste. Aber ich bin stolz darauf das du dich in mich verliebt hast. Du, die ja eigentlich als Schutzpatron den Titel des Herrschers haben sollte. Wenn wir usn früher kennen gelernt hätten, dann weiß ich nicht..."

"Dann stünde es weit schlimmer um die Saiyajins und die Erde!", meinte Ruky.

"Wahscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich werde jetzt die anderen holen!", sagte Vegeta und ging.

"Ist gut", antwortete Ruky leise.

Vegeta schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich leicht seufzend dagegen. Schließlich sah er Piccolo auch im Gang stehen. "Orö!"

"Warum seufzt du denn so schwer Vegeta?", fragte Piccolo grinsend.

"Sie ist endlich wach!", antwortete Vegeta ohne eine krumme Bemerkung dazu zu geben, "Ich werde die anderen jetzt holen!"

"Gut. Wir sollten ihr nicht verheimlichen das die Gefahr noch nicht vorrüber ist!", sagte Piccolo und während Vegeta durch den Gang sind meinte er leise: "Wie ein schüchterner Schuljunge."

Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf und trat in Rukys Zimmer, die ihnn freundlich anstrahlte. Piccolo war sehr irritiert darüber, also veruschte er es mit einem "Ohayô" zu kaschieren.

"Ohayô gozaimasu", antwortete Ruky.

Kurz darauf sprang die Tür auf und Radditz und auch C-18 kamen herein gestürmt, gefolgt von allen anderen.

"Ohayô gozaimasu!", rief sie allen fröhlich entgegen.

Ruky wurde danach erst einmal von ihrem Vater umarmt und geknuddelt, was ihr gar nicht richtig in den Kram passte: "Papa, ich bin kein Baby mehr!"

"Aber meine kleine Tochter!", sagte Radditz vorwurfsvoll.

"Na gut... oh! Wie ich sehe ist Verda auch hier?", sagte Ruky.

"Hai. Ich freue mich das du wieder wach bist. Und du hast auch über deine nächsten Schritte nachgedacht, nicht wahr? Über dein Schicksal!", sagte Verda.

"Ja natürlich! Ich weiß was ich zutun habe! Ich werde mich meinem Schicksal stellen und gegen Ongaku kämpfen. Ich werde nicht davon laufen!", antwortete Ruky.

"Und wir werden dir helfen!", meinte Trunks.

"Was?", fragte Ruky.

"Wir werden mit dir kämpfen, schließlich ... bist du jetzt eine von uns und wir vertrauen dir!", antwortete Vegeta.

"Aber ich habe doch Tapion..."

"Und der ruht in Frieden!", sagte Trunks lächelnd.

"Siehst du? Versuch es zu akzeptieren, du hast dich nun mal in unser aller Herzen geschlichen. Und wenn du kämpfst, dann tun wir das schon alle male!", antwortete Piccolo.

"Arigatô!", sagte Ruky glücklich.

Und so wird es beginnen, der Kampf gegen Ongaku wird schnell folgen.

Kapitel 34 Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 35: Eine kurze Zeit des Friedens


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35:**

**Die Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm**

Und auch in den nächsten Tagen freute sich Ruky wie noch nie ihres Lebens. Sie hatte das Vertrauen aller in der Gruppe für sich gewonnen. Selbst Bra behandelte sie wie eine Freundin, zwar hatte sie die selben Saiyanischen Macken wie ihr Vater aber das hatte Ruky ja auch ganz gut drauf. Nur mit Son-Goku wollte sie sich schon von sich aus nicht wirklich anfreunden. Es schien so als ob die Chemie zwischen den beiden einfach nicht stimmte.

Eines Nachmittags saßen die beiden in der Küche und Son-Goku meinte: "Du musst keine Angst haben, wir schaffen das schon. Oder meinst du nicht?"

"Ist - mir - doch - schnurtz!", entgegnete Ruky langsam und deutlich, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass der Saiyajin Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Sprache hätte.

"Hm ... irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich genauso wenig leiden kannst wie Ani oder Vegeta!", sagte Son-Goku teilweise ein bisschen gedankenverloren.

"Mann bist du schlau!", fauchte Ruky, "hör zu ich lasse eine Niederlage nicht auf mir sitzen!"

"Wir haben doch gar nicht gegen einander gekämpft!", meinte Son-Goku beschwichtigend.

"Ach halt´s Maul!", sagte Ruky.

"Sie ist wie Vegeta!", seufzte Piccolo.

"Meinst du echt?", fragte der Selbige der dazu stieß.

C-18 nickte udn versuchte zu erklären: "In den letzten 5 Tagen, Vegeta, hat man sie nicht mehr aus den Trainingshallen kommen sehen, ein Wunder das sie jetzt draußen ist. Außerdem scheint sie Son-Goku innig zu hassen!"

"Saiyajins...", seufzte Piccolo.

"Hm ...", machte Vegeta, "So sind wir eben. Ruky hat eben die Erziehung eines echten Saiyajin genossen. Vielleicht könnt ihr das nicht verstehen, aber mal ehrlich, sie ist so stark wie kein anderer!"

C-18 sah ein wenig betroffen auf die Tischplatte.

"Was ist?", fragte Vegeta ruppig.

"Ano... Vegeta wieso zeigt ihr eigentlich alle so wenig Gefühle?", fragte sie.

"Ist doch ganz einfach, wir sind Krieger, müsstest du eigentlich wissen... Und weil wir schon als Krieger geboren werden, zeigen wir wohl kaum bis gar keine Gefühle!", entgegnete er und zögerte einen kleinen Moment, "Aber ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Du meinst das Ruky Angst hat und das nicht zeigt, stimmts? Ich habs ja auch gemerkt!"

C-18 nickte ein wenig bekümmert und Vegeta meinte darauf: "Na ja ... ich bin ja nicht ganz unschuldig an ihrer bekümmerten Laune ... das kommt auch noch dazu!"

Piccolo grinste: "Tja... aber was sollst du denn machen Vegeta! ... Du _liebst_ sie ja nicht!"

"Tja öhm ... weißt du...", begann er, "Es ist ja so das es mir Normalerweise nicht um das Ding geht ... es ist wohl eher so das sie das Leben unseres Planeten Neo-Vegeta in sich trägt. Und ich würde es besser finden wenn der dieses Mal heil bleibt."

Mit den Worten ging er dann aus dem Raum und ließ C-18 und Piccolo sitzen.

"Vegeta... dieser Vollidiot!"; fauchte C-18 und wäre am liebsten an die Decke gegangen, aber dann fing sie sich teilweise wieder, "Aber was konnte ich auch anderes erwarten? Saiyajins sind so oberflächlich und gemein. Wie konnte sie sich nur in einen solchen Schuft verlieben?"

Piccolo schüttelte noch immer grinsend den Kopf und ein leises Lachen kam aus seinem Munde: "Nein, nein C-18 dich kann er doch wohl nicht damit täuschen. Es sieht ihm wirklich ähnlich, aber dieses Mal hat er gelogen! Ganz ehrlich C-18 mit Vegeta ist das im Moment wie mit einem Kleinkind in der schlimmsten Trotzphase, aber er wird bald merken das es nicht um seinen Kopf sondern um sein Herz geht. Und dann wird er sich fragen müssen was stärker ist!"

"Was stärker ist?", wiederholte C-18 langsam.

"Genau ... ob er seinen Gefühlen oder seiner Angst erlegen ist", antwortete der Namekianer.

"Wie meinst du das? Das erste verstehe ich ja noch, aber hat er Angst, dass Ruky ihn auch verlassen könnte?", fragte C-18.

"Du hast es erfasst. Okaasamas Profezeihungen werden langsam wahr. Trunks kann nun mit Skulru zusammen sein, der Schlüssel des Universums, also Ruky ist für Vegeta das neue wichtigste Stück in seinem Leben und Ruky wird letztendlich sicherlich die langersehnten Worte hören. Ob früher oder später ist hier nur die Frage!", erklärte Piccolo genau.

C-18 nickte und sagte dann: "Ich wäre aber dann für früher und nicht später!"

Ähnlich ernste Gespräche fanden auch bei den anderen statt, Trunks, seine kleine Schwester und die beiden Göttinnen waren zusammen in einer kleinen Bibliothek und trotz manch witzigen Momenten wollte sich keine lockere Stimmung im Raum verteilen. Vielmehr wurde es nach jeder Phase des Lachens bedrückender wieder an das bevorstehende Übel denken zu müssen. Sie alle mussten wohl bald ihrem Schicksal gegenüber stehen und Ongaku musste unbedingt vernichtet werden. Am Anfang dieser ganzen Geschichte wusste man anscheinend noch ganz genau das Hoffnung besteht und das man ohne zu zögern siegen kann, denn es ist möglich einen sehr starken Dämonen zu besiegen, aber eine Göttin ist von einem ganz anderen Kaliber.

"Aber ihr seid euch doch ganz sicher das wir siegen können?", fragte Trunks die beiden Göttinnen.

"Ziemlich sicher, ja. Aber nur wenn jeder sich an die Regeln hält und das wichtigste ist, ihr müsst mit Schaden rechnen!", sagte Verda.

"Richtig, denn Ongaku kann nur durch die Macht einen fünffachen Super-Saiyajins besiegt werden. Die Erde wird dadurch natürlich ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Ein dreifacher und ein vierfacher Super-Saiyajin macht schon bei der Verwandlung viel kaputt, aber bei einem fünffachen Super Saiyajin sprechen wir von einem ganzen Planeten der seine Kraft entfaltet!", erklärte Skulru.

Brach nickte: "Ja ... das müssen wir wohl einsehen...! Prioritäten setzen also ... was ist uns wichtiger. Aber es ist ja immerhin nur ein kleiner Teil der Erde den man dann mit Hilfe von Shenlong wieder heil machen kann!"

"Ja. Aber die Macht von Ruky kommt bei einer vollkommenen Verwandlung gleich, wenn nicht ist Rukys Macht bei vollkommener Stärke noch um einiges stärker. Und dann gibt es einen Showdown die die Welt vorher noch nie gesehen hat!", sagte Skulru.

"Das stimmt mich in der tat ein wenig zuversichtlicher!", sagte Trunks.

Ruky die sich noch eine ganze Zeit einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte sich mit Son-Goku zu "unterhalten" ging wieder in Richtung Vegetas und inzwischen auch ihres Zimmers. Im Gang traf sie dann unerwartet auf Selbigen.

"Bejita-sama?", sagte sie überrascht.

"Hallo, Ruky-chan!", antwortete er, "gehst du wieder trainieren?"

"Nein, ich geh schlafen. War in letzer Zeit doch ein bisschen viel!", antwortete sie.

"Warum tust du auch sowas?", fragte Vegeta kopfschüttelnd.

Ruky lächelte ein wenig bitter und antwortete: "Weil ich mich ganz ehrlich vor Ongakus Macht fürchte. Ich muss sie besiegen, aber ich habe Angst vor dem Kampf!"

"Das schaffst du, du bist ja schließlich nicht aus Watte gemacht worden. Wenn du magst können wir zusammen trainieren!", meinte Vegeta und fing sich ruck zuck einen fragenden Blick seitens von Ruky ein und so fuhr er schnell fort, "Das werden einfach machen! Und ... Ruky-chan ... kann ich ... kann ich eigentlich noch irgendetwas für dich tun?"

"Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Ruky verwirrt.

"Irgend etwas, dass dir vielleicht Freude bereiten würde. Du kommst ja schon so selten aus den Hallen heraus, dir muss das hier ja schon zum Hals raushägden du Arme!", antwortete er mit einen kleinen Touch Witz in der Stimme.

Ruky musste lächeln und wollte eigentlich schon den Kopf schütteln, aber dann viel es ihr wieder ein, einen Wunsch hatte sie wirklich, und so sprach sie es leise aus und lief dabei ein bisschen rot an: "Es gibt wirklich etwas, das Ihr tun könntet. Wisst Ihr, als ich mit meinem Vater im Jenseits war hat er mich gefragt was ich gern täte, wenn wir nicht im Jenseits seien. Ich antwortete ihm das ich gern Freunde hätte und ...-"

Sie lief noch ein wenig mehr an und fuhr fort: "Ich würde gern mit Euch in ein Eiscaffé gehen!"

Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, sah Vegeta einen Moment drein wie ein Auto. Er fing sich jedoch einiger Maßen schnell wieder auf und gab seine Antwort mit einem ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln: "Gut, machen wir!"

"Wie jetzt? Echt?", fraget Ruky wie ein kleines aufgeregtes Kind.

""Sô! Geh jetzt schlafen!", antwortete Vegeta und wies dem Mädchen das Zimmer.

"Domo arigatô gozaimasu!", sagte sie und verschwand durch die Tür.

Weitere drei Tage vergingen in denen die Krieger unablässig trainierten. Sie beneideten die Menschheit wegen ihrer Unwissenheit. Piccolo dagegen war recht froh das die Menschen nicht wussten wie es stand, er sagte mehrere Male am Tage das die Gruppe sich nur mal an das Cell und Boo-Desaster erinnern sollten, als die Menschen wussten was Sache war. Paniken und Unruhen waren das Resultat und standen an der Tagesordnung, das die Menschheit dieses Mal nichts mitbekam war nur gut für alle.

Die Krieger trafen sich eigentlich nur regelmäßig um zu essen und dieses Mal schien Skulru etwas annehmbares produziert zu haben.

"Ist euch eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir verdammt wenige sind, ich meine gegen eine Göttin?", fragte Son-Goku.

"Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen das wir die Stärkeren sind, Kakarott? Wir sind doch alle wenigstens auf dem dritten Super-Saiyajinlevel und wir haben außerdem noch die Macht von Ruky!", sagte Vegeta patzig, "Ich frage mich, wie du da noch zweifeln kannst, außerdem sind die Schicksalsdamen ja auch noch hier!"

"Sie werden nicht kämpfen!", konterte Trunks.

"Ach ... haben wohl Angst vor der Imouto-san bekommen, was? Ihr habt doch dieses Monster heraufbeschworen ... nein und nicht nur eines! Ihr solltet jetzt nicht so feige sein und kneifen, das habt ihr euch doch schließlich eingebrockt und ihr solltet das auch wieder ausbaden!", sagte Vegeta.

"Wahr sprichst du. Ich werde auch kämpfen, aber Skulru war noch viel zu klein um etwas von Macht und alledem zu verstehen, als Ongaku ihrer Mädchte beraubt worden ist!", sagte Verda.

"Ich egh jetzt wieder trainieren!", sagte Ruky plötzlich und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Mate kudasai, Ruky-chan!", rief Vegeta dem Mädchen hinterher und tat es ihr gleich.

"Ist gut, ich muss mir sowieso noch meine Klamotten zum Trainieren besorgen, kämpft sich so schlecht mit den Alltagsklamotten!", sagte Ruky.

Vegeta nickte und machte sich so erst einmal allein auf den Weg.

"Sie hat doch nur Angst das sie stirbt, jetzt wo sie leben will und wieder einen Sinn gefunden hat!", brummelte er vor sich hin.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Ruky dann wieder, Vegeta sah wieder einmal überrascht drein, sie hatte das alte Schwertsucher-Dress an.

"Das da trägst du freiwillig?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

"Na ja, Gewohnheit, leider! Piccolo hat es mir gezeaubert! Zuerst wollte ich mir ja was von Bra leihen aber es war ein bisschen eng um die Brust!", antwortete Ruky.

"Stimmt schon ... wenigstens nichts ungewohntes!", antwortete er und die beiden traten in die Halle, "dann beginnen wir ja?"

"Vegeta-sama? Sollen wir jetzt ... einen Trainingskampf austragen?", fragte Ruky ein bisschen unsicher, "Ich fühl mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken euch schlagen zu müssen!"

Vegeta grinste das Mädchen an. "Hör zu, Ruky-chan!", sagte er und ohne es zu wissen oder zu wollen, klang seine Stimme etwas gedämpft, und seine Hand wanderte zu ihrer Wange, "Wenn du dich nicht wehrtest, dann könnte ich dir ganz schön weh tun. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

"Nein...", antwortete sie und sprang ein paar Meter weiter von ihm weg.

"Hör zu Mädchen!", begann er, "Ich würde sagen sas wir das Super-Saiyajinlevel nicht überschreiten, auch wenn du kämpfst ist das keine gute Idee, damit schadest du der Erde mehr als das du sie schüzt!_Got it_?"

"_Hai_!", antwortete sie.

"Dann mal los!", sagte Vegeta und verwandelte sich sofort, Ruky tat es ihm gleich.

"Und wir sollen jetzt sozusagen richtig gegeneinander Kämpfen?", fragte Ruky nochmals.

"Ja, kleines, greif mich jetzt sofort mit voller Kraft an!", antwortete Vegeta.

Ruky nickte und es sah wirklich so aus als ob sie ernst machen würde, doch kaum sollte ihre Faust nach Vegeta schlagen, fing dieser sie mit Leichtigkeit ab und hielt sie fest.

"Ich will keine Gefühle in diesem Kampf!", sagte er zu ihr, und sein Ton war streng, Ruky belickte ihn ziemlich fragend an, doch das gab sich gleich wieder. Jedoch konnte sie nichts darauf sagen und sah auf den Boden, ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich nun einem kleinen schuldbewussten Mädchen als der einer großen Kriegerin.

"Ruky-chan?", fragte Vegeta, doch er bekam keine Reaktion.

"Ruky-chan, sieh mich an!", bat er noch einmal mit fordernder Stimme und legte die Hand, mit der er zuvor ihre Hand gehalten hatte an ihre Taile.

"Ich ...", sagte Ruky und schaute auf in Vegetas schwarze Augen, "Ich..."

Eigentlich wollte sie etwas dazu sagen, aber ihr Blick allein genügte schon um Vegeta zu erklären das es ihr äußerst widerstrebte. Vegeta wurde es warm ums Herz, dieses traurige Gesichtchen konnte ihm wirklich leid tun, und das tat es auch. Vielleicht war das keine gute Trainingsmethode für sie. Er nickte unmerklich und zog das Mädchen näher zu sich heran.

"Ruky-chan...", sagte flüsterte er ihr zu und berührte sanft ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Für das Mädchen war es im ersten Moment ein wenig viel, sie wusste gar nicht Recht wie sie auf den Kuss reagieren sollte, es war das erste Mal das jemand so etwas mit ihr anstellte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder Platz zum atmen hatte um ihre Gedanken richtig zu ordnen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht vorher sagen konnte! Ich war mir nicht ... ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Die anderen hatten aber die ganze Zeit Recht! Ich liebe dich Ruky!", sagte er klar und deutlich.

Keine Antwort kam, Ruky war noch immer perplex.

"_Gomen_, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, oder?", sagte er unsicher.

Vegeta unsicher ... das ist ja mal was ganz neues O.o

Ruky schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn mit klaren Augen an, sie war sehr rot im Gesicht und meinte dann: "Nein, ich ... _daisuki yô!_!"

Vegeta schloss sie erneut in die Arme und sie flüsterte kaum vernehmlich: "Ich möchte immer bei Euch sein!"

"Das wirst du auch! Von heute ... bin in alle Ewigkeit!"

Kapitel 35 Ende, Fortsetzung in Kapitel 36: Der neue Körper


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36: Der neue Körper**

Als Vegeta am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah er Ruky bereits am offenen Fenster sitzen. Draußen regnete es in Strömen.

"Ruky-chan?", fragte Vegeta noch ein wenig verschlafen und musste noch mit dem trüben, aber dennoch hellen Licht kämpfen.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!", begrüßte sie den Prinzen.

"Es regnet heute?", wollte er wissen, "Schade eigentlich."

"Ja. Dann wird sie wohll bald kommen. Vielleicht sogar heute!", sagte Ruky.

Vegeta setzte sich auf und sah das Mädchen fragend an: "Oro? _'Sie'_? Ruky-chan, meinst du denn damit, dass Ongaku Regenwetter bevorzugt?"

Ruky lachte, aber hörte schnell wieder damit auf, denn sie merkte, dass die Frage ernst gemeint war.

"Nein, nein!", antwortete sie, "Nein ... es ist nur... die Erde ist traurig, weil der Kampf bald beginnen wird und sie selbst nichts tun kann. Das ist alles."

"Sollen wir den anderen Bescheit sagen?", fragte Vegeta.

Ruky nickte und entgegnete ihm: "Ja. Wir müssen das sogar!"

So bemühte sich Vegeta schnell aus die Federn zu kommen, das gelang ihm allerdings erst, als in der ganzen Umgebung eine neue fremde Energie zu spüren war.

Oder ... war Vegeta diese Energie gar nicht so fremd wie er glaubte?

Manchmal hatte er diese Aura wirklich gespürt. Bei Ruky selbst, doch da war sie nicht so stark und ausgeprägt, wie sie jetzt war.

Als sie aber die ganze Truppe in Alarmbereitschat versetzt hatten, ging es der starken Aura entgegen. Gerade als die Gruppe starten wollte, kamen Bra und Skulru dazu.

"Du bleibst hier!", meinte Vegeta.

"Bitte was?", fragte Bra entsetzt, "Ich bin doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr, kann ich nicht allein entscheiden, ob ich kämpfen will oder nicht?"

"Nein, kannst du nicht, weil ich dir nämlich sage, dass ich nicht sehen will, wie du stirbst! Es hat mir schon gereicht, dass deine Mutter mir vor meinen Augen wegsterben musste! Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen?", fragte Vegeta.

"Das ist gemein! Du verhälst dich doch gar nicht mehr wie ein echter Saiyajin! Ich **will** kä - m - pfe - n!", quängelte Bra.

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an Skulru: "Pass auf, dass sie uns nicht hinterher kommt!"

"Ja", nickte die Göttin und die Krieger verließen das Haus.

Die Tür fiehl ins schloss und Bra schnaubte vor Wut: "**Was soll das? Ich bin doch Vegetas Tochter! Und ich bin mehr als ein Super-Saiyajin!**"

"Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen? Ich bin eine Göttin und könnte vielleicht viel mehr erreichen. Aber ich tue es Trunks zuliebe!", meckerte Skulru und beide verschränkten die Arme uns seufzten leise, aus Frust dass sie dort allein und zu Hause gelassen wurden.

"Vegeta. Meinst du nicht, dass die beiden ziemlich sauer sein werden?", fragte Son-Goku.

"Wenn sie schon das Ausmaß an Kraft und Energie zu Hause spüren, werden sie sich vor Angst die Hosen vollmachen! Mach dir nur keine Sorgen um die beiden Hitzköpfe, es ist und war die richtige Entscheidung", meinte Vegeta bestimmt.

"Wir müssen gleich da sein. Die Energie ist ja megastark!", knurrte Piccolo.

"Ich würde nicht drauf wetten, dass die Gnädige Frau hier bald in Sichtweite kommt. Hast du schon vergessen wie stark das Biest ist? Sie ist sicher noch meilenweit entfernd! Ich mache mir große Sorgen über das große Ausmaß ihrer Energie, ich hoffe man kann den Kampf nicht bis in die Welt der Zeit spüren. Wenn Urdru sich auch noch auf den Weg machte, dann hätten wir wahrscheinlich zwei Gegner", sagte Verda.

Vegeta hatte Recht gehabt. Sie fanden eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, sie saß in einer verlassenen Felsengegend und diese Gestalt saß auf einem kleinen Felsen, man konnte sie noch nicht so Recht erkennen.

oh ja, Morfallas-sama lässt grüßen TTv

"Das Biest hat einfach gewartet!", sagte Trunks verblüfft.

"Warum sollte ich mich bewegen, wenn ihr so nett seid und eure Ärsche in Bewegung setzt um mich zu treffen. Dann seid ihr anscheinend alle hier ja? Und wie ich sehe hat auch das Prinzesschen sich hierher bemüht!", Ongakus Blick wanderte zu Ruky, "Dann denke ich, du weißt was ich von dir will?"

"Ja. Du willst meinen Körper, aber den gebe ich dir nicht freiwillig und meine Seele schon gar nicht!", entgegnete sie.

Ongaku musste sich beherrschen, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen: "Oh Rukychan, jetzt will ich ganz ehrlich zu dir sein!"

Sie unterbrach sich kurz um wieder so ernst wie möglich zu wirken und ihr Blick wanderte zu Vegeta, den sie mit einem herablässigen Blich segnete: "Tja ... dein Körper ist für mich nun nicht mehr von großen Nutzen. Aber deine Macht kann mir noch immer helfen. Aber Rukychan du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Hattest du nicht selbst gesagt, du wolltest seine Liebe nicht erzwingen?"

"Was! Jetzt reicht´s aber wirklich!", fauchte Ruky und ballte die Fäuste.

"Und hat er dich benutzt, um sich mit dir zu vergnügen und nun stehst du wieder allein da?", fragte Ongaku.

Ruky war dadurch ganz schön provoziert, aber sie wurde con Son-Goku zurück gehalten: "Beruhige dich lieber, wenn du sie jetzt unachtsam angreifst, dann hast du nichts gekonnt!"

"Och ersparr mir das, Kakarott!", fauchte Ruky, doch sie bekam auch einen bekräftigenden Blick von ihrem Vater, "Woher weißt du das eigentlich schon wieder? Du hast doch wohl nicht zur _Satans jävla Helvete_ eine Wachtschicht nach der anderen geschoben oder?"

"Nein. Warum sollte ich? Ich weiß doch sowieso alles über dich! Wie du nun bemerkt haben dürftest, benötige ich deinen Körper nicht mehr. Egal ob du nun Vegeta hättest, oder nicht. Ich habe nun einen eigenen. Und dieser hier ist stark, verdammt stark, ich werde deinen mit meinem vernichten. Nur deine Seele wird mir noch von Nutzen sein. Mach dich bereit, denn nur mit dir möchte ich wirklich kämpfen. Die anderen sind keine wirklichen Gegner für mich!", sagte Ongaku und ließ zwei ihrer schwarzen Mäntel fallen.

Vor der Gruppe Z stand nun ein völlig neues Wesen. Was zuvor als altes zusammengeschrumpftes Wesen aufgetaucht war, sah nun aus wie eine stolze Schönheit. Schlank, mit weißer Haut und ihre Augen waren Eisblau und sahen die Krieger kalt an. Die schwarzen Haare ließen sie Skulru verblüffend ähnlich sehen und auf dem Rücken hatte sie Flügel, zwei silbernfarbene Flügel die metallisch glitzerten obwohl es keinen Sonnenschein gab.

Okay, sie ist wirklich ein Morfallas-sama verschnitt TTv

"So Rukychan. Ich kann gerne in deiner Sprache sprechen wenn du möchtest", sagte Ongaku.

"Und was soll das bringen?", fragte Ruky.

"Willst du sie totquasseln oder was?", wollte Radditz wissen.

"Nein, damit meine ich, falls es ihr zu peinlich wird. Ich verfüge nicht nur über Kampfkraft mit der ich dich erledigen kann. Ich habe auch einen großen Anteil an Magie. Soll ich für die billigen Plätze noch mehr erklären?", fragte Ongaku und verschränkte die Arme.

Okay, ich gebs ja zu, sie ist Morfalas-sama ohne Quenya oder Sindarin, Anca kann mich jetzt ruhig köpfen m()m

"Was willst du jetzt eigentlich damit erreichen?", fragte Piccolo.

"Nur das sie allein mit mir kämpft. An den anderen bin ich noch nicht interessiert. Ihr werdet sowieso alle sterben!", sagte Ongaku, "Außerdem möchte ich mir keine leichtverdienten Seelen einverleiben. Rukychan! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich immer nur auf das aus war, was in dir steckte oder? Ich habe jede Minute gehasst die ich in deinem verfluchten Körper steckte!"

"Ich bin ja nicht doof!", sagte sie, jedoch war ihr Zorn ein wenig abgeflaut, doch sie schenkte Ongakus letzten Worten kaum Glauben, sie sah keinen richtigen Grund ihr in dieser Hinsicht zu glauben, sie wusste auch nicht wieso.

"_Imoutosama_!", sagte Verda.

"_Nani?_", fragte Ongaku bissig.

"Du weißt doch ganz genau, das unsere Eltern keine Wahl hatten oder? Was sollte denn geschehen? Du siehst doch, wie du jetzt bist. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass du die Herrschaft über das Schicksal bekommen hättest!", sagte Verda.

"Wie bitte?", fragte die jüngere Göttin, "Woher wollt ihr denn so genau wissen wie ich geworden wäre, wenn ich gewachsen wäre? Was ihr in der Zukunft gesehen habt, war lediglich das, was ich heute bin. Meiner Kräfte beraubt und überhaupt nichts mehr Wert. Ich hatte nich einmal einen eigenen Körper. Findest du das gerecht? Aber gut, ich kann euch zeigen wie es war. Wenn ich eure Seelen zu einer Seele mit meiner verbinde. Dann werdet ihr leiden, wie ich es getan habe!", meinte Ongaku.

"Weißt du was? Dein schöner neuer Körper wird jetzt ganz schön in Mitleidenschaft gezogen!", meinte Ruky und verwandelte sich gleich in einen Super-Saiyajin.

"Also kämpfst du wirklich gegen mich. Wie schön, dann muss ich deinen Freunden und der Erde doch keine kleine Kostprobe meiner Kraft geben", sagte Ongaku grinsend und folgte Rukys Energielevel.

"Maasaka!", sagte C-18, "Ongaku ist mit Leichtigkein auf das Selbe Niveau gekommen!"

"Tja. Und Rukys Level ist stärker als wir alle als Super-Saiyajins zusammen", bemerkte Radditz.

"Aber als Ongaku in Rukys Körper fest saß, hatte sie nicht so eine Kraft besessen!", meinte Trunks.

"Natürlich nicht! Jetzt seht ihr, wieviel Macht gefehlt hat. Shiroi saß in ihrem Körper fest und konnte sich nicht entfalten!", sagte Ongaku, "Ruky hatte die Macht, Shirois Macht zu unterdrücken. Na dämmerts endlich ihr Maden! Warum wohl ist Urdru so scharf darauf Rukys Seele zu bekommen? Aus dem selben Grund wie ich, ihre Macht ist nun einmal unglaublich!"

"Na dann mal los!", sagte Ruky.

Ongaku nickte und formte einen Energieball und schickte ihn sofort auf das Mädchen. Ruky reagierte ebenso schnell und wich der Attecke aus.

"Nicht schlecht. Du kannst ein schönes Fluchttempo einlegen. Scheint ja so als ob du dich nicht nur "amüsiert" hättest. Aber kannst du auch so angreifen?", fragte Ongaku.

Ruky lächelte und formte selbst eine Energiekugel: "Das erste Mal als ich dich auf der Erde bemerkt habe. Der Kampf gegen Yaten. Diese Attacke kennst du nicht wahr?"

"Ja. Dein Gedächtnis scheint auch wieder 100ig in Takt zusein. Nun denn ... wenn wir nicht bald beginnen, langweile ich mich und schlafe ein!", meinte Ongaku.

"An mir soll es nicht liegen, dann legen wa ma los, was!", sagte Ruky und griff Ongaku ohne zu zögern an.

Ongaku kam es gelegen, dass Ruky den ersten Schritt machte und teilweise unachtsam war. Ongaku ihrerseits schoss zwei kleinere Energiestrahlen auf die Kleine, die aus ihren Fingerspitzen kamen.

"Das glaubst auch nur du!", schimpfte Ruky und spannte eine Art Schild auf um die Angriffe gleich wieder abzuwehren.

"Nicht schlecht. Hast du dir das alleine ausgedacht oder hat Vegichan dir dabei geholfen?", triezte Ongaku.

Ruky knurrte vor Zorn, Ongakus billige Scherze mochte sie gleich gar nicht und so was sollte sie sich dann auch noch bieten lassen. Wieder wollte sie gleich auf ihre Feindin losgehen, aber dann hörte sie erneut Son-Gokus Stimme: "Ganz ruhig bleiben, darauf wartet sie doch nur!"

"Für wie blöde hälst du mich eigentlich Kakarott! Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln und du nicht entlich mal dein loses Mundwerk hälst zieh ich dir ´n Scheitel, klar?", schrie das Mädchen zornig.

"Bilde ich mir das jetzt nur ein oder lässt sie jetzt alles an mir aus?", wollte Son-Goku wissen.

"Ist doch wohl besser oder?", sagte Radditz mit einem pisackenden Blick.

Ruky war schon wieder in einem Nahkampf verwickelt. Beide Seiten kämpften verbissen und so wirkte die ganze Sache ohne Worte um einiges heftiger als es eigentlich war. Piccolo machte ein recht verwirrtes Gesicht als er mitbekam dass sich die beiden Kämpferinnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes "in den Haaren" hatten, und das anscheinend auch als eine Kampfmethode ansahen.

"Na da brat mir doch einer ´n Storch ... Frauen können manchmal ganz schöne Furien sein, kann das sein?", sagte Piccolo.

Die anderen nickten und sahen eben so dämlich drein wie der Namekianer, nur Son-Goku nahm wieder das Wort auf: "Ich weiß nicht ... solange es hilft ist es doch in Ordnung oder?"

"Frauen...", seufzte Radditz.

"Hast du was gesagt!", fragte C-18 gereizt.

Schließlich wurde die Lage doch wieder gespannter und Ruky ergriff nun die Gelegenheit sich aus den Krallen der anderen zu befreien, Ruky schlug Ongaku ordentlich in die Magenkuhle. Die Göttin flog in einem hohen Bogen in eine Felswand und hinterließ ihre Siluette im Stein und einen Augenblick rang sie nach Luft.

"_Gomen ne_, aber du wolltest dich ja nicht von meinen Haaren trennen. Und ich kann es nun einmal nicht leiden, wenn man mir in den Haaren rumfummelt! Und da habe _ich_ uns einfach mal getrennt!", sagte Ruky locker.

"Das wirst du noch büßen!", keuchte Ongaku und wischte sich etwas Blut von der Lippe. An ihrem Körper waren leichte Kratzer zu erkennen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden sahen diese Verletzungen wieder aus wie gar nichts.

"Du regenerierst dich also wieder?", fragte Ruky gelangweilt.

"Ja. Aber nur meine kleinen Verletzungen. Sonst kostet mich das zuviel meiner Schlagkraft.

Ruky kicherte: "_Ah sou_! Damit du keine Wehwehchen hast!"

"Ach halt ´s Maul!", sagte Ongaku und schickte eine Druckwelle auf Ruky los udn diese hatte wirklich Mühe nicht von der Welle davongeweht zu werden. Auch die anderen wurden ein wenig davon erfasst. Ruky stämmte sich genau wie die anderen dagegen.

"Jetzt reicht ´s verdammt!", schrie Ruky und feuerte Energiekugeln ab, die mit richtigen Flammen umhüllt waren und Ongakus Kleidung letzlich in Brand setzten.

'_Mist. Das war ´s anscheinend. Man darf sie also nicht zu sehr in Rage versetzen, sonst bin ich nurnoch Hundefutter. Ich muss verhindern, dass ich am Ende einenn fünffachen Super-Saiyajin vor mir habe. Wenn Urdru ihren Arsch hier auch noch herbewegt, sehe ich doppelt so alt aus!'_, überlegte sich die Göttin.

Der Kampf wird im nächsten Kapitel fortgesetzt.

Kapitel 36 Ende. Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 37: Das schwarze Loch


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37:**

**Das schwarze Loch**

'Wenn ich nicht riskieren will den fünffachen Super-Saiyajin **und** eine der Zeitgöttinnen gegen mich zu haben, dann sollte ich sie nicht zu schnell in Rage versetzen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch noch einen neuen Schlachtplan ausdenken!'

"Was ist denn Ongsku? Tut dir etwas weh?", fragte Ruky und wurde von ihrem sarkastischen Ausdruck sofort wieder in das pure Ernst gebracht, "Ich habe es allmählig wirklich satt. Ich will dich besiegen, von nun an bin ich nicht mehr die nette Ruky von vorher!"

Sie feuerte sofort zwei Energiekugeln auf Ongaku ab doch dieses Mal wurden sie beide gleich abgewehrt.

"Gar nicht schlecht, meine Süße. Aber eines muss ich dir noch mal sagen, du bist noch nie nett gewesen. Zu niemanden. Ich habe dich gehasst. Ich habe es gehasst in deinem Körper zu stecken wo ich mich nicht frei bewegen konnte sondern immer nur abwarten musste bist du mal kurzzeitig das Feld räumst! Denk an meine Worte, wenn ich dich getötet habe!", schrie Ongaku und fuhr fort, "Hast du eigentlich noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager die ich nicht kenne? Ich hätte vielleicht noch etwas für dich und deine kleine Bande von Kanalratten. Etwas, dass euch vielleicht Spaß machen könnte, wer weiß?"

"Halt ´s Maul! Ich wer dir gleich _zeigen_ was ich mit Leuten wie dir anstelle, die meine Freunde beleidigen!", sagte Ruky.

"Du bist aber ganz schön leicht zu reizen meinst du nicht?", fragte Ongaku lächelnd.

Ruky schaute mit einem Mal nicht schlecht, als Ongaku auf sie zu kam und ihr blitzschnell einen Schlag direkt auf die Nase verpasste. Ruky spürte dieses Mal einen gewaltigen Druck der sie wegschleuderte, jedoch hielt sie den Kampf nicht weiter mit irgendwelchen Leidensmienen oder der Gleichen auf sondern kam gleich blitzschnell auf die Beine und feuerte Energiestrahlen ab.

"Sehr leicht zu verärgern!", stellte Ongaku fest und wich den schlecht geziehlten Attacken einfach aus, "Hm ... deine Attacken sind schon ziemlich stark, so dass ich mich vorsehen müsste, aber mal ganz ehrlich, Ruky. Kannst du auch ziehlen?"

"Wirst du ja früh genug mitbekommen! Um ehrlich zu dir zu sein, du hälst zu viel von dir Ongaku!", sagte Ruky ruhig.

"KLAPPE!", schrie ihr Gegner.

"Was denn, was den? Du bist aber auch ganz schön leicht zu verärgern, mein lieber Scholli!", sagte Ruky mehr oder weniger gespielt überrascht und sah ihren Gegner dann mit einem grinsenden Gesicht an, "Aber es entspricht auch der Wahrheit!"

Sie attackierte Ongaku mit Energie und als diese abgewehrt war begann wieder eine Auseinandersetzung im Nahkampf. Ongaku versuchte das verbissene Mädchen weiter an die Felsen zu drängen. Um die beiden Krieger bildete sich eine Energieglocke, um die herumstehenden davon abzuhalten sich einzumischen.

"Ongaku ... krepier!", sagte Ruky mit angestrengter Stimme.

"Das wird hier nur einer von uns tun, nämlich du!", entgegnete Ongaku mit einem irren Funkeln in den Augen. Es ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter ohne das sich groß etwas tat.

"Also ich weiß nicht, wenn es unserer verrückten Freudin hier gelingen sollte Ruky an die Felsen zu drängen, was geschieht dann?", frate Radditz.

"Schachmatt!", entgegnete Vegeta, "Ruky kann das nicht mehr lange aushalten. Und sie kann es erstrecht nicht schaffen wenn sie einfach nur ein Saiyaji ist. Sie kann es dann wohl nicht mit einer der gewöhnlichen Saiyajinstufen schaffen, zu schade auch dann muss sie wohl doch auf ihre inneren Kraftreserven gehen..? Ongaku ist noch auf dem Minnimum ihrer Kräfte!"

"Das ist doch nicht möglich!", sagte Radditz, "Onichan hat doch auch was weggesteckt!"

"Oh doch das ist möglich, Radditz. Und es ist auch so! Ongaku versucht Rukychan ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit zu geben, so dass sie sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr im Stande fühlen wird sich in einen Supersayiajin der fünften Stufe zu verwandeln!", meinte Verda.

Und schon hörten sie wie eine Felswand zusammenstürzte. Ruky lag unter einem Haufen Steinen. Wie sich jeder denken kann, war dies nicht sehr angenehm, selbst für Ruky nicht und als sie sich wieder aufsetzen konnte keuchte sie schwer. Hinter Ongakus letztem Tritt hatte sehr viel Macht gesteckt. Man konnte es nicht mehr Kraft nennen, denn Kraft konnte man noch in irgendweiner Weise begreifen, bei Ongaku war es allerdings nicht mehr möglich.

Ruky rappelte sich nach einer Weile endlich wieder auf, sie stand jedoch nur bis Ongaku ihr den nächsten Tritt verpasste und sie beinahe wieder an der selben Stelle auf dem Boden lag.

"Du bist nicht schlecht!", gab Ruky keuchend zurück.

"Du bist hart im nehmen!", meinte Ongaku und fragte dann, "Aber wie wäre es wenn du langsam mal austeilen würdest?"

"Gute Idee ... Mann warum bin ich nur nicht selbst auf so eine glänzende Idee gekommen? Ich sehe schon, es gibt wohl keinen anderen Ausweg für mich, was?", sagte Ruky und verwandelte sich in einen Ultra-Saiyajin.

"Ultra doof würde ich sagen, das wird dir auch nicht viel nützen!", sagte Ongaku. Ruky grinste aber nur als Antwort.

"Was soll das?", fragte Ongaku und Ruky zögerte keine Sekunde um zu antworten: "Ich habe noch etwas gut zumachen! Wegen meiner Unfähigkeit hat ein guter Freund seinen besten verloren. Da er ihn nicht rächen kann, werde ich es für ihn tun!"

"Meinst du diese rothaarige Nullnummer?"", fragte Ongaku.

"Oh ja, ich werde Tapion rächen!", antwortete Ruky.

"Und solche Worte aus dem Munde des Höllenkindes?", sagte Trunks.

"Siehst du? Das war nicht Ruky. Es war Shiroi, die Hälfte von Ongaku mit der man noch halbwegs gut reden konnte!", sagte Verda.

"Dann möchte ich lieber nicht wissen wie die olle Kuroi war!", sagte Trunks.

"Nur mal ne Bemerkung am Rande, Trunks: eine Entschuldigung wäre auch mal fällig, oder?", fragte Vegeta.

Trunks nickte einsichtig, aber eines lag ihm noch auf dem Herzen: "Tousan! Ist es wahr was Ongaku über dich und Ruky erzählt hat?"

"Nein", gab Vegeta zur Antwort.

Ruky blickte ein wneig niedergeschmettert zu eben diesem herüber und ihr Gegner nutzte die Gelegenheit um das Mädchen zu attackieren. Ruky war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen und steckte einiges weg.

"Hm. Was hast du denn gedacht? Das er ´s wirklich Ernst gemeint hat mit dir? Doch im Leben nicht, du bist doch nur ein kleines Kind!", sagte Ongaku und Ruky kam wieder auf die Beine.

Am linken Ellebogen klaffte eine tiefe Wunde, in die sich ein schwarzer Stein gepresst hatte.

"Aha! Das schmerzt jetzt schon ein Bisschen!", gab sie zu.

"Pflaster holen?", fragte Ongaku, "Damit ich dir den Mund verkleben kann?"

"Ich hasse dich so dermaßen, weißt du das eigentlich!", sagte Ruky.

"Schön, dann habe ich ja das erreicht was ich wollte!", sagte Ongaku, "Du hast auch allen Grund mich zu hassen. Ich tötete deine Mutter, ich tötete deine Schwester! Ich habe dich so gut wie getötet und deshalb ist es nur zu deinem Besten dass du auch mich hasst!"

Die Göttin löste eine große Energiewelle aus, die Ruky erfasste und gegen C-18 schleuderte. Beide flogen in einem hohen Bogen gegen eine weitere Steinwand.

"Langsam wird es langweilig oder?", keuchte Ruky.

"Geht es dir noch gut Kleines?", fragte C-18.

"Na joh, wenn man bedenkt dass ich gegen so eine dumme Göttin antreten muss!", sagte Ruky und rappelte sich wieder einmal auf. Schließlich preschte sie auf Ongaku zu und versuchte ihr die sleben Schmerzen zuzufügen.

"Verdammt Kind du bist zu **SCHWACH!**!", kreischte Ongaku und schlug Ruky direkt auf die Nase. Blut troff sofort hervor. Auch wenn Ruky viel einstecken musste, war der Kampf noch lange nicht entschieden! Alle wussten das dieser harte Kampf noch lange nicht am Ende war, auch Ongaku sah dies ein.

In der Südlichen Hauptstadt aber mussten zwei der Krieger im Hause bleiben. Das war ihnen zwar nicht ganz Recht aber zumindest eine von beiden hatte sich damit abgefunden und saß ruhig am Küchentisch.

"Gnach... C-18 haben die doch auch mitgenommen, warum darf ich dann nicht mitmischen?", fluchte Bra, "Und du kannst nichts anderes tun als Kaffee trinken oder?"

"Der Grund warum C-18 und Ruky mitgehen dürfen ist der: C-18 lässt sich von radditz keine Befehle erteilen und Ruky ist nun mal der Schlüssel. Der Schutzpatron eures Planeten!", sagte Skulru gelassen.

"Pah! Schlüssel ... Schutzpatron! ... Was soll das Ganze? Ich frag mich echt schon was als nächstes kommt, am Ende wohl noch Königin über den Planeten Vegeta ... als ob dieses Patronengehabe nicht schon widerlich genug wäre!", meckerte Bra.

"Ach verdammt, zuegle deinen Zorn mal wieder! Ich werde dir sagen was sie noch ist...", sagte Skulru mit normaler Stimmlage als sich noch eine neue Stimme einmischte: "Seelenlos?"

Skulru drehte sich mit fragenden Blick zum Fenster um. Mitten im Raum stand eine silberhaarige Frau, sie Haare glitzerten in der Sonne und die grünen Augen starrten streng auf Skulru.

"Was ist denn das für eine?", fragte Bra, "Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen Skuchan, aber sie sieht dir ganz schön ähnlich!"

"Ö...örö...Oneesama!", stotterte Skulru überrascht.

"Oneesama?", fragte Bra geschockt.

"Ja, Saiyajin, ich bin Urdru!", sagte die Frau.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte Skulru keinesfalls feindseelig.

"Nur rausbekommen wo Rukysama ist, Imoutochan! Und natürlich auch Verdachan!", antwortete Urdru.

"Tja Skuchan, ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, sie sorgt sich anscheinend nur um die arme verda!", sagte Bra.

"Schweig!", befahl Urdru und schleuderte Bra mit einer Energiewelle gegen eine Wand, "Und Imoutochan, sprich! Wo sind Rukychan und Ongakuchan? Wenn du am Leben bleiben willst solltest du lieber sprechen!"

"Du solltest gemerkt haben das ich auf Rukysamas Seite stehe!", sagte Skulru, "von mir erfährst du nichts!"

"Gut dann musst du eben sterben! Deine Fähigkeit wird meine Macht noch verstärken und du wirst es damit noch leichter für mich machen Rukychans Seele zu entreißen!", meinte die Göttin.

"Sicher, sicher Urdruchan, aber jetzt sag mal ganz ehrlich... wenn du hier noch lange herumstehst, dann könnte Ruky gegen Ongakuchan verlieren und dann ist die SEELE des Schutzpatrons bei Ongaku. Was ist dann?", fragte Skulru.

"Ein großes Problem!", schrie Bra die sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, "Weil Ongaku dann zu mächtig ist! Was geschieht wohl wenn einer der beiden den anderen absorbiert?"

Urdru knurrte vor Zorn, die beiden hatten Recht mit dem was sie sagten.

"Hm ... na schön, aber **ihr bleibt HIER**!", schrie Urdru udn aus ihren Händen kamen feste Seile die sich fest um die Körper der beiden Mädchen schnürrten, "Und ich werde mich um die anderen kümmern!"

Während Urdru so verflucht nahe ist, kämpfen Ruky und Ongaku. Ruky kämpfte noch immer als ein Ultra-Saiyajin und bekämpfte Ongaku mit mehr Argumenten als mit Schlägen. Ongaku ging das auf die Nerven und sie hatte nun endgültig die Nase voll von Ruky.

"Ich werde euch allen zeigen wo ich leben musste!", schrie sie und spannte eine merkwürdige schwarze Glocke um alle Krieger, "Mein schwarzes Loch, erscheine und zeige ihnen, ihr Inneres!"

Tatsächlich breitete sich schwarzer Schatten aus und verschlang die Z-Krieger föllig. Wo sie waren konnten sie nicht sagen, es war jedenfalls alles schwarz.

Ende Kapitel 37, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 38: Angst


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 38:**

**Angst**

Ongaku hat ein Schwazes Loch heraufbeschworen, das die Krieger in eine andere Dimension versetzt hat. Die Krieger befinden sich jetzt in der absoluten Dunkelheit, ebenso wie die große Göttin Ongaku.

**38.1 Hast du deine Mama lieb?**

Ruky saß allein in einem Zimmer aus schwarzen Wänden, das Holz des Stuhles auf dem sie saß bestand aus pechschwazem Ebenholz. Sie starrte in die Leere und konnte nirgendwo irgend etwas erkennen, das permanente drückende Schwarz schmerzte in den Augen, es tat ihr so in den Augen weh das sie schon verzweifelte und glaubte ihren Verstand zu verlieren.

Plötzlich tauchte aber vor ihr eine helle Gestalt auf. Jemand den sie kannte und der ihr schon einmal geholfen hatte: Bulma.

Als diese zu sprechen begann, klang sie sehr kalt und dies sagte Ruky, dass diese Gestalt niemals die wirkliche Bulma sein konnte, aber dennoch konnte sie sich nicht ganz gegen die Frau wehren.

"Liebst du deine Mutter?", fragte Bulma.

"Nein", antwortete Ruky ehrlich.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Bulma's Stimme weiter.

"Was soll diese Frage? Ich konnte meine Mutter nun einmal nicht lieben. Denn sie ... sie liebte mich ja auch nicht!", sagte Ruky, der letzte Teil ihres Satzes kam sehr leise hervor.

"So, und wen liebst du dann?", drängte die Stimme der Frau weiter.

"i_Otousan/i_. Und ich liebe Juuhachi-chan und die anderen Krieger. Und natürlich liebe ich auch, Vegeta!", entgegnete sie kleinlaut.

"Wie kannst du aber jemanden lieben, wenn dir niemals jemand beigebracht hat zu lieben?", wollte Bulma nun wissen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, lass mich bloß in Ruhe!", schrie Ruky die Stimme an und langsam, so dass sie es kaum merkte das etwas Dunkles immer näher kam. Eine schleichene Soße wie Nebel näherte sich und die Schwäze drohte Ruky die Luft abzuschnüren und erschwerte es ihr gründlich zu atmen.

"Bitte lass mich am Leben!", sagte Ruky leise, denn auf Grund der dicken Luft gelang es ihr kaum zu sprechen und sie war den Tränen nahe, zumindest war es das was sie fühlte.

Bulma war jedoch schon verschwunden, Ruky war allein.

"Glaubst du von dir selbst, du bist etwas Wert?", fragte eine merkwürdig hallende Stimme.

Diese Stimme hatte Ruky auch schon einmal gehört und diese war mindestens genauso kalt wie Bulma's verzerrte Stimme: "Antworte mir! Glaubst du, dass du irgendjemanden etwas Wert bist?"

Ruky saß noch immer niedergedrückt von der Dunkelheit auf ihrem Stuhl und mochte sich nun auch nicht mehr richtig wehren. Sie blieb schlaff sitzen und antwortete der Stimme erst nach langem zögern: "Vielleicht ja. Ich glaube das ich irgendjemanden auf der Erde etwas Wert bin. Auch wenn es etwas ganz kleines ist und vielleicht bin ich ihm auch nur so viel Wert, dass er mir den Tod wünscht. Aber dennoch, ja ich bin etwas Wert!"

Es blieb ein paar Sekunden still, ehe Ruky noch etwas leises heraus brachte: "Aber ich glaube ich kenne deine Stimme!"

"Natürlich kennst du meine Stimme!"

Vor Ruky tauchte eine für sie wohlbekannte Figur auf.

"_Okaasan!_", brachte Ruky monoton heraus und ihre Mutter stand gebieterisch vor ihr.

Kein liebes Wort zur Begrüßung an die Tochter, nur kalte und strenge Blicken zierten das Gesicht der Frau. Auch wenn Ruky es doch hoffte, innerlich wusste sie das es kein liebes Wort an sie geben wird. Sonst wäre dies nicht ihre Mutter, obwohl sie doch auch in ihrer Vergangenheit einige schöne Stunden mit ihr verbracht hatte.

"_Kaasan,_ was machst du hier?", fragte Ruky.

"Meinst du das Ernst was du sagst?", fragte Cherry schnell und bissig.

"Ja."

"Ach wirklich? Bist du dir sicher das sie dich gern haben?", fragte Cherry mit einem beunruhigenden Grinsen.

"J-...ja", kam ihre Antwort zögernd.

Plötzlich die tote Mutter vor sich stehen zu haben war beängstigend und auch ungewöhnliche, doch vor allem wegen der Dunkelheit war es zum größten Teil sehr bedrohlich und kein Stück freundlich oder angenehm.

"Was versuchst du mir einzureden? Warum versuchst du mich kaputt zu machen? **Warum**?"

Cherry kam näher und Ruky konnte nun das Gesicht ihrer Mutter erkennen, es war zerfressen. Die ewigen Jahre im Tod hatten Ruky's Mutter gezeichnet.

"_Okaasan!_", brachte Ruky leise aber dennoch geschockt heraus.

"Du bist allein in meinem Meer aus Dunkelheit und Angst. Was wirst du tun, wenn ich auch verschwinde?", fragte Cherry und in dem Moment, als sie ausgesprochen hatte, verwandelte sich die Frau in winzige rote Partikel auf.

"Ich bin also allein. Jetzt bin ich ganz ... allein."

**38.2 Schämst du dich nicht?**

Radditz saß in einem schwarzen Raum aus schwarzen, dichten Wänden, auch der Stuhl auf dem er saß war aus pechschwarzen Holz. Der Saiyajin saß schon entkräftet vom Dunkel da und starrte hinein in das ewige Dunkel. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem was sich in diesem Raum befand, doch er hatte immer noch das Gefühl das sich etwas von hinten langsam an ihn heranpirschte.Er fragte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit wieso ihn der kalte Schauer nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen konnte.

"Sag mir mal, schämst du dich gar nicht?", fragte eine Stimme.

Radditz antwortete nicht auf die Frage. Er untersuchte die fremde Stimme, sie war kalt und hatte doch etwas, das er kannte.

"Wer bist du?", fragte er.

"Warum hast du Ruky-chan mit in diese Sache hineingezogen? Wieso brichst du einem kleinen Mädchen das Herz? Das du dich noch traust zu atmen...!", sagte die Stimme.

"**DARE nan no ka?"**, schrie Radditz erbost.

Eine kleine Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten ins Licht, lange schwarze Haare hatte dieses kleine etwas, genau wie Radditz hingen sie dem Mädchen bis in die Kniekehlen, und wirklich sie sah aus wie Ruky, doch anstatt strahlende blaue Augen hatte sie leuchtende giftgrüne Augen, die Radditz bissig anstarrten.

"Sa...", begann Radditz.

"Ja, ich bin Sakura. Und du bist Schuld das all diese Dinge geschehen sind! Du müsstest eigentlich im Erdboden versinken!", antwortete das Kind mit wütendem Blick.

Radditz lächelte leicht, der ganze Spuk hier konnte dem stärksten Krieger ganz schön zusetzen und dies spürte er auch. Ihm war alls schnürrte ihm etwas die Luft ab. Und tatsächlich war es so, dass die schwarze Luft die sich im Raum befand, sie wie eine schwarze Decke aus Rauch über ihn legte, der Saiyajin hatte eigentlich schon die Nase voll von dem ganzen Theater und wollte sich am liebsten einfach nur noch in die Dunkelheit tragen lassen.

"Warum hast du das ganze getan?", wollte Sakura wissen.

Radditz antwortete nicht. Er versuchte eher sich darauf zu konzentrieren richtig zu atmen, denn die dicke Wolke kam immer näher und er hatte das Gefühl dass sie ihn umbringen wollte.

"Antworte!", schrie die Mädchenstimme schrill.

"Ja. Das ist verantwortungslos, nicht? Und du gibst mir jetzt die Schuld dafür. Es stimmt ... ich habe viel dazu beigetragen, es ist gut das du böse auf mich bist.", sagte Radditz.

"Geschwätz! Was redest du da eigentlich für einen Schwachsinn. Kann es sein, dass du einfach nur schwach bist?", fragte das Mädchen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gamacht habe", entgegnete Radditz.

"Ja, sterbe mit diesem Fehler! Du hast unsere Familie auf dem gewissen. Und die von C-18! Du wirst merken wie schnell es geht, wie schnell die Dunkelheit dich auffrisst!", sagte Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!", brachte Radditz noch heraus, doch als diese svor ihm stand erschrak er. Das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens sah ziemlich kaputt aus. Die langen Jahres des Todes hatten sie gezeichnet, doch auch die Dunkelheit in die sie gebracht worden war. Das war nicht das Gesicht das Radditz in Erinnerung hatte. In ihm machte sich ein hilfloses Gefühl breit. Sollte ihn die Dunkelheit ruhig holen.

**38.3 Möchtest du brav sein?**

Noch ein dunker Raum.

Piccolo war ebenso eingesperrt wie alle anderen auch. Auch für ihn war es nicht heller und die Dunkelheit nagte an ihm und seinen Kräften. Vielleicht hatte er schon seit vielen Minuten versucht das verfluchte ewige Dunkel zu ignorieren, denn er sah erschöpft aus. Er spürte seine Entkräftung schon selbst und fragte sich ob er nicht schnell auch Halluzinationen bekäme. Wie auch alle anderen versuchte der Namekianer sich zu konzentrieren und die Dunkelheit auszuschließen, doch schnell tauchte eine Stimme vor ihm auf, die er kannte: "So du bist also wirklich einer von den Guten geworden!"

Piccolo sah sich überrascht um, erhaschte aber niemanden mit seinen Augen und seine Ohren halfen ihm auch nicht dabei den Träger der Stimme zu finden.

"Gnnach ... eine Taschenlampe wäre auch nicht schlecht", knurrte er grimmig.

"Das ist wirklich ein lächerlicher Gedanke, ein "guter" Teufel. Das enttäuscht mich aber doch sehr, mein Sohn!", sagte die Stimme im Raum.

Piccolo schreckte auf und sah sich nach allen Seiten um, konnte aber immer noch niemanden erkennen. War es denn möglich? War es das Ende, wenn er seinen Vater denn hier hatte? Die Dunkelheit kroch ein wenig weiter, nicht viel aber es war doch spürbar.

"Antworte mir!", meldete die Stimme sich wieder.

Piccolo hatte keinen Zeweifel mehr, er war es, der alte Oberteufel Piccolo, derjenige der den anderen Piccolo erschaffen hatte. Für Piccolo fand das alles ziemlich dumm, aber er musste sich wohl wirklich mit der Stimme seines toten Vater herumplagen, und dann diese Frage die er immer stellte: "Willst du ein "gunter" Teufel sein?"

Was war denn das bitte für eine lächerliche Frage? Natürlich wollte er bei den Z-Kriegern bleiben, es gab für ihn keinen Grund mehr die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Oder doch?

Mit diesem Gedanken schlich sich das Dunkel wieder näher an ihn heran. Piccolo war sich sicher, je näher das Dunkel kam, desto schwieriger ist es für Piccolo's Vater an ihn heranzukommen. Aber da hatte er sich getäuscht.

Der andere, viel ältere Piccolo stand nun vor dem jungen.

"Das gibt's doch nicht", dachte der junge und sein Vater grinste: "Du bist jämmerlich und weich, seitdem du von den Saiyajins getötet worden bist, bist du zu einer echten Schande geworden. Warum hab ich eigentlich ein esolche Schande als Sohn?"

"Hat er das?", fragte sich Piccolo, "Bin ich etwas eine Schande für ihn? Ja... vielleicht hat er Recht und ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen, weder als "guter" noch als "schlechter" Teufel."

Wie auch die anderen Krieger zuvor am auch er auf dei Antwort der Dunkelheit und begann sich Sachen einzureden. Vergessen waren die Erlebnisse mit Son-Gohan, Son-Goku und die jüngsten Ereignisse dieses Jahres. Warum er sich den Z-Kriegern angeschlossen hatte, war auch vergessen als ob diese Sachen niemals einen Platz in seinem Kopf hatten wirkten sie nun nicht mehr realt.

Und während das dunkle Etwas immer näher kam musste auch Piccolo langsam um sein Leben kämpfen, wenn er das jetzt noch wollte. Eigentlich fand er nun keinen Sinn mehr dagegen zu kämpfen, sollte das Dunkel ruhig kommen, es machte ja keinen Unterschied mehr...

**38.4 Hast du uns im Stich gelassen?**

C-18's blonder Haarschopf war der einzige helle Punkt im ganzen schwarzen Raum. Die Dunkelheit war inzwischen schon so dicht geworden, dass ihre sonst so großen blauen Augen ziemlich große Pupillen bekamen. Was hatte dieses Monster getan, wie hatte sie es geschafft das C-18 nun in einem Käfig aus Dunkelheit saß? Wo waren die anderen bloß? C-18 war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht die einzige war die in Finsternis verweilen musste, denn sonst hätte man sie sicher schon befreit. Wie lange die Androidenfrau schon im Dunkeln sitzen musste wusse sie nicht, aber es kam ihr wie ein ganzes Jahr vor, oder sogar noch länger.

C-18 wagte es nicht in der Dunkelheit zu sprechen, es war ihr als näherte sich etwas Gefährliches. Irgendein Gas schien ihr in die Augen, in die Lungen und in die Nase zu strömen, aber sie spürte keine Betäubung, nur das ihr das Atmen merkwürdig schwer fiehl.

Nach einer ganzen Weile voller Stille erschien auch ihr eine bekannte Stimme: "Warum hast du uns im Stich gelassen?"

"Was?", fragte C-18 und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch es war zu dicht um etwas auch nur erahnen zu können, "Wer bist du? Ich weiß, ich kenne deine Stimme, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wer du bist!"

"Siehst du! Du hast uns schon vergessen und erkennst uns nicht mehr. Dann sag mir den Grund. Ist _er_ der Grund?", fragte die Stimme, "Mama hast du mich und Papa wirklich schon so schnell vergessen?"

"Marron-chan!", sagte C-18 überrascht.

Vor C-18 tauchte das Mädchen auf und neben der Tochter auch der verstorbene Kuririn.

"Du hast uns allein gelassen? Dann sag doch wenigstens wieso!", sagte Marron kalt.

"Ich hab nicht...", begannt C-18 sich zu verteidigen, aber sie wurde von Kuririn unterbrochen: "Das ist deine Angst gewesen. Deine größte Hoffnung ist deine Vernichtung. Damit hattest du wirklich Recht! Du hattest von Anfang an befürchtet, dass die Menschen, die dich lieben dich nicht verstehen können. Und du hast Recht, wir werden niemals verstehen können warum du uns im Stich gelassen hast. Alles nur wegen diesen Saiyajins, vielleicht tust du ja das Selbe mit Radditz eines Tages! Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht?"

"Genau! Du vergnügst dich mit anderen, aber glaubst du, das lassen Saiyajins mit sich machen?", fragte Marron.

C-18 war unfähig etwas gegen diese Reden zu sagen, ihr leuchtete die Bosheit ihrer Tochter ein und auch Kuririns Reaktion war verständlich. Und die Androidin verstand ihre Fehler zum ersten Mal. Sie wollte jetzt auch nicht mehr versuchen aus dem Raum zu kommen. Sie wollte auch nicht mehr auf Hilfe warten. Die dunkelste Finsternis hatte es geschafft, sie wollte ein Teil der ewigen Nacht werden.

**38.5 Du hast den richtigen Weg verloren**

Trunks saß im Dunkeln, irgendetwas davon kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Ein kleiner Teil seines Lebens bestand aus dieser Dunkelheit. Er befand sich schon einmal in einem solchen schwarzen Loch, oder in etwas Ähnlichem, er wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit. Es gränzte an einen schweren Alptraum, aber Angst wollte er sich keine Machen lassen, es war nicht so dass er sich in der Dunkelheit fürchtete, allerdings gab es Dinge vor denen er sich kaum oder gar nicht wehren konnte. Eines der Dinge war anscheinend, dieser Raum in dem er gefangen saß.  
Die vergeblichen Versuche, sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln scheiterten kläglich. Am Anfang schaffte er es für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Doch das kurze Licht wurde von der Dunkelheit gefressen. Und nun versuchte er es schon gar nicht mehr.

Schon begann schwarzer Nebel aufzukommen. Es war der selbe Nebel der auch schon die anderen Krieger befallen hatte und in die Tiefen der Nacht und der Ängste gerissen hatte. Und mit diesem klebenden Nebel der seine Lungen schwer mit Zweifel füllte wurden ihm Zweifel eingetrieben und der Junge wurde nervös.

"Lasst mich gehen!", forderte Trunks noch recht mutig und mit voller Stimme.

"Angst, kleiner Prinz?", fragte die Stimme, die er schon zu genüge kannte, jedoch mit einem kalten Zusatz darin, verzerrt war sie, jedoch erkannte der Saiyajin sie schnell: Ruky-chan.

"Was soll das?", fragte er.

"Ich weiß wovor du dich am meisten fürchtest!", sagte Ruky.

"Was...", kam es kurz.

"Unterwerfe dich den Schicksalsschwestern, sie werden dir noch wehtun bevor du die ganze Wahrheit erkannt hast!", entgegnete das Mädchen.

"Bitte wovon redest du?", wollte Trunks wissen.

"Du bist ja niedlich. Du hast es also immer noch nicht gemerkt, Werkzeug! Versinke auch du in den Tiefen dieser Grausamkeit und wehre dich nicht mehr gegen den süßen Tod und das ewige Dunkel das dir deinen Frieden gibt!", sagte ihre Stimme.

"Nein, das ist doch alles nur ein alberner Trick, das ist doch alles gar nicht wahr!", meinte Trunks und sah plötzlich in der fernen Dunkelheit seine Mutter stehen. Sie war wie er gefangen genommen worden. Ist er denn von allen betrogen worden? Ja. Vielleicht hatte diese Ruky, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte und kannte Recht. Vielleicht sollte er sich nicht mehr so heftig gegen diese Dunkelheit wehren. Oder würde eine Niederlage seinen Vater sauer machen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall nicht schwach sein.

"Keine Sorge, kleiner Prinz!", sagte Ruky lächelnd, "Ich kümmere mich gut um deine Mutter."

"Um Mutter?", fragte Trunks.

"Ja. Wir werden eine menge Spaß miteinander haben...", antwortete sie ihm.

Genau diese Ruky kanne er sehr gut, das Höllenkind, wegen ihr war seine Mutter tot.

Trunks konnte sich jedoch nicht entscheiden was er tat, hatte die Dunkelheit ihn denn nun wieder, oder nicht?

**38.6 Wie kannst du dein Gesicht vor anderen Leuten zeigen?**

Vegeta saß allein im bereits dichten Nebel der ihm zu ersticken drohte. Schon jetzt waren die Wände des Raumes ihm unheimlich nahe gekommen und boten ihm keinen Platz zum atmen. Warum hatte man ihn hier hineingesteckt. Sollte er sterben bevor er hier herauskäme? Und was erwartete ihn wenn er starb?

Er sah nur gerade aus, denn egal wo er hinsah, es war sowieso nur eine schwarze Pampe vor seinen Augen und es gab in keiner kleinsten Ecke einen Lichtstrahl.

"Was ist Vegeta. Du hast doch wohl keine Angst! Na komm schon, ein Saiyajin fängt niemals an zu weinen!", sagte eine ihm bekannte Stimme, die er mehr als alles andere hasste, dieses Mal war sie ihm allerdings noch widerlicher.

"Du bist doch...", knurrte Vegeta verärgert.

"Hm, hm, hmm. Ja mein Kleiner, es ist schon eine Weile her!", sagte die Stimme und vor Vegeta erschien auch die Gestalt des Trägers.

"Ts ... Freezer! Und was machst du schon wieder hier? Willst du nachdem du schon hundert mal in mehrere Teile zerlegt worden bist noch einmal zu Nichte gemacht werden?", wollte Vegeta streitlustig wie er war, wissen, "Oder was wünschst du von mir? Mit Kaffee und Kuchen kann ich leider nicht dienen."

"Nein, mein kleiner, das kannst du wirklich nicht. Aber ich werde dir etwas zeigen!", sagte Freezer, "Erdlinge würden sich fragen, wie du es dir auch nur noch erlauben kannst dein Gesicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, aber du bist ja kein Mensch. Du kannst den Tod wohl nicht ertragen. Findest du ihn dann auch so schrecklich, dass du dir ein Kind nehmen musst?"

"Ach halt's Maul, Ruky-chan ist ein Saiyajin!", sagte Vegeta, "Und da hinten auf den billigen Plätzen bist ja eh nicht echt!"

"Du wirst bald einsehen was für ein schlimmer Sünder du bist. Du wirst sogleich merken wie wirklich meine Gestalt wirken kann wenn man sie einmal spürt!", sagte Freezer mit seinem bekannten fiesen Lächeln und kam näher zu Vegeta, ganz langsam näherte sich der Erzfeind Vegeta's Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte sich der Prinz der Saiyajins übergeben als er die Lippen des Feindes auf seinen spürte und die Worte in seinem Kopf "stirb, mein kleines Prinzlein".

Das Dunkel kam noch näher und legte sich weiter auf ihn, und der Geruch von Tod kroch ihm in die Nase. Der Qualm und Nebel der seine Lungen erfüllte zog ihn immer weiter herab. Vor Vegeta tat sich eine große Schlucht auf, aber er wehrte sich nicht mehr dagegen, die Dunkelheit hatte ihn für sich.

**38.7 Komm süßer Tod**

Verda war die Einzige die ohne Probleme mit dem Dunkel zurecht kam. Ongaku's Trick war ihr bestens bekannt. Eine alte Waffe die, die alten Götter oft verwendet haben um die Unschuld oder Sünde eines Angeklagten festzustellen, denn bevor Enma Daio den Job als Richter über Toten bekam, herrschte das Götterfolk der Zeit darüber. Verda musste einen Weg finden um die verirrten Seelen wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zu bringen.

Sie stand nun bei Son-Goku für den es schon recht schwierig war, denn er sah die Gesichter seiner Familie verblassen. Ebenso wie die anderen war der Verräter unter den Saiyajins allein. Dunkelheit und Schuldgefühle, und die Stimmen die vorwurfsvoll in seinen Ohren klangen werden ihn bald schon aufgefressen haben. Son-Goku sah es ja schon ein, es war alles seine Schuld.

( um den würds mir auch net schade sein)

Verda schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde ein ziemlich harter Job werden die Gruppe da wieder heraus zu holen, aber sie wird garaniert nichts unversucht lassen.

Dieses Mal wurde ihr der schlimmste Feind eines jeden Lebewesens gezeigt: die Persönlichkeit selbst. Es war immer so gewesen, man kann sich gut selbst zerstören. Und denkende Wesen lassen sich auch leicht von ihrer Angst aufzehren.

Fortsetzung in Kapitel 39: Der fünffache Super Saiyajin


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel 39:**

**Der fünffache Super Saiyajin**

Verda tauchte freiwillig in die Tiefen der Verzeweiflung und der Qualen. Wenn jemand die Krieger hier heraus schaffen konnte dann sie. Aber ihr gingen einige Dinge durch den Kopf.

"Tja, das Grauen ist sie geworden wie es die großen Marionetten vorrausgesagt haben. Wir haben alles falsch gedeutet, Ongaku war eine reine Göttin und als wir die Legende falsch gedeutet haben und ihr die Macht weggenommen haben, und sie auch noch unnötiger Weise verbannten, schufen wir das Höllenkind. Und damit hatten wir nicht nur eine Bestie am Hals, nein, wir haben das ganze Universum in sein Unglück gestürzt.

Urdru-chan hat sich sehr verändert seitdem ihr die Macht über das Schicksal auch noch vermacht wurde, es ist alles so gekommen wie es in den alten Schriftrollen der Marionetten stand."

Diese Gedanken gingen Verda die ganze Zeit schon durch den Kopf, aber sie wollte nicht auf die dunklen Stimmen hören, denn das war das Schlimmste was sie in Ongaku's schwarzen Loch tun konnte.

"Es gibt einen, wenn überhaupt, der die Macht hat das Schicksal zu bezwingen. Ein Saiyajin."

Ihre Worte klangen nun klar in der Dunkelheit und bahnten sich den Weg bis zu dem ersten der Gruppe.

Ruky hatte ein Gespräch mit Ongaku, Dank der Dunkelheit war es immer noch leicht die Gedanken des Mädchens zu manipulieren.

"Hast du dich schon wieder hintergehen lassen, du dummes kleines Kind! Habe ich dich nicht gewarnt? Mit deinem Vertrauen und deiner Freunschaft kommst du nicht weit. Andere lassen sich nur solange mit dir ein, bis sie dich nicht mehr brauchen!", hörte Ruky die Stimme Ongaku's. Sie war schon ein ganzes Stück im schwarzen Meer verunken.

"Vegeta hat dich genauso betrogen wie alle anderen auch! Was hat dir also dein Gefasel über Liebe genützt?", fragte Ongaku's Stimme weiter, "Die Wahrheit ist, es gibt keine Liebe. Auch für dich nicht. Die Wesen in diesem Universum sind selbstsüchtig, sie denken nur an sich. So auch deine Mutter, dein Vater, wie auch du und ich."

Ruky wollte das eigentlich gar nicht mehr hören, sie hatte es doch schon lange vorher eingesehen, also warum machte Ongaku nicht das sie wegkam? Die Dunkelheit krocht Ruky schon bis zum Oberkörper und drohte sie ganz und gar aufzufressen als Verda plötzlich auftauchte.

"Traue diesen verlogenen Worten nicht! Wenn du dir Lügen anhörst kannst du dich nicht mehr befreien, du musst versuchen selbst zu denken auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Egal wie verlockend ihre Worte auch sind und wie süß dir der Tod auch vorkommen mag, du musst anfangen dich gegen diese Dunkelheit zu wehren! Wach auf aus diesem Alptraum, Ruky-chan! Hast du schon vergessen was du tun wolltest? Nicht aufgeben, sondern kämpfen! _Ganbare you_!", sagte Verda.

Tatsächlich konnte Ruky Verda auch verstehen, mit jedem Wort das Verda gesagt hatte, widerstrebte ihr alles mehr und mehr und es sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Ruky war es lieber den Worten von Ongaku zu glauben als den hellen Worten von Verda. Es schien so viel einfacher sich einfach treiben zu lassen.

"Ruky-Chan! Verdammt noch mal steh jetzt auf oder möchtest du für den Untergang des Universums verantwortlich sein! Komm schon du musst kämpfen!", drang Verda's Stimme wieder zu Ruky durch, "Wenn du dich einfach so ins Meer der ewigen Traurigkeit ziehen lässt, dann beginnt nichts neues, und es endet auch nichts. Für dich und für kein anderer wird ein neuer Morgen beginnen. Im Gegenteil du wirst in einen Sumpf aus Verzweiflung und Dunkelheit gezogen und für alle Ewigkeit gefangen sein, in deinen eigenen Tränen!"

Ruky rührte sich nicht, sie sank stattdessen noch tiefer.

"Ruky-chan, nimm dich zusammen und denke an Vegeta!", bat Verda und packte das Mädchen bei den Schultern.

"Vegeta-sama?", kam es leise aus Ruky's Mund.

"_Ee_, Vegeta! Du kannst ihn doch nicht allein lassen, oder? Das ist doch seine größte Furcht. Er braucht dich, Ruky-chan. Und nicht nur er hat dich lieb! Also bitte, _ganbatte kudasai_!", sagte Verda.

Ruky sah Verda's Gesicht nun ganz deutlich vor sich und sagte zum ersten Mal seid dem Aufenthalt etwas klares: "Ich lasse mich nicht einfach besiegen, richtig?"

"Na hör mal! Du bist eine große Kriegerin und ein total liebenswerter Men... ich meine natürlich Saiyajin! Was glaubst du warum der alte, mufflige Meckerfritze Vegeta sich in dich verliebt hat? Und jetzt komm raus aus dieser Soße und kämpfe gegen Ongaku. Lass nicht zu das die Welt durch jeden dunklen Wunsch und jeden finstren Traum in Trümmern fällt!"

"Ich muss kämpfen...! Ich lass nicht zu das sie mich hier gefangen hält. Ich möchte nicht einfach hier herumsitzen und warten bis mit meine alten Ängst auszehren, wobei ich doch jetzt endlich einen Grund gefunden habe zu leben. Verda-sama, wo sind die anderen?", fragte Ruky und damit festigte sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen und die Dunkelheit kam ihr schon gar nicht mehr so dunkel vor.

"Sie befinden sich auf den Weg in die Dunkelheit!", antwortete Verda.

"Na dann ... müssen wir sie retten, wer ist der Dunkelheit am nähsten?", fragte Ruky.

"C-18 hat es schon ziemlich weit in die Dunkelheit gezogen!", antwortete Verda.

"_Wakarimashita!_", sagte Ruky.

Ruky fühlte sich natürlich unendlich befreit von der Dunkelheit. Wie musste sich dann die arme C-18 fühlen? Ruky beeilte sich damti ihre Energie aufzuspüren. Eine gewisste Gewohnheit lag darin und doch war sie überrascht das sie diese Gewohnheiten ausführen konnte. Schnell hatte sie ein kleines Licht in der Ferne gefunden. Wie ein kleiner Tautropfen der an einem Sommermorgen feucht und schwer an einem Grashalm hing. Er strahlte hell und silber, wie ein runder Kristall. Normalerweise hatte C-18's Aura eine viel stärkere Ausstrahlung, es war eine warme mütterliche Energie, aber Ruky hatte keine Zeit sich auf solche Sachen zu konzentrieren, sie wollte jetzt einfach nur noch zu C-18 um ihr zu helfen.

Verda merkte sich den Standpunkt der Energiequllle die Ruky gefunden hatte, nahm das Mädchen an der Hand und teleportierte sich mit ihr an den richtigen Ort. C-18 war in ungefähr dem selben Zustand wie auch schon Ruky. Die Cyborgfrau saß schlaff und bewegungslos auf ihrem Stuhl und vermochte Dinge in der Ferne zu sehen die nicht da waren und die Dunkelheit hatte begonnen sie zu verschlucken, ganz leicht nur an den Füßen hatte sie schon gezerrt und bald wollte die Dunkelheit näher kommen um sie ganz zu verschlingen.

"Juuhachi-chan?", fragte Ruky vorsichtig.

Wie sie sich allerdings schon gedacht hatte gab es keine Antwort. C-18 war in ihren Selbstzweifeln gefangen.

"Juuhachi-chan, du musst von hier weg! Du musst unbedingt wieder aus diesem Loch herauskommen. An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht dort unten in der Dunkelheit sitzen!", sagte Ruky und versuchte es weiter mit guten Worten.

"C-18 sitzt in einer tiefen schmerzhaften Erinnerung fest. Ich habe nicht gewusst, das Urdru so grausam sein kann und einem Mädchen ein solches Schicksal geben kann. Deshalb hat sie sich sicher in einen Cyborg verwandeln lassen?", sagte Verda.

"Könnt ihr denn sehen, woran sie sich erinnert?", fragte Ruky, "Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht warum Juuhachi-chan sich zu diesem Schritt entschieden hatt. Vielleicht weil sie nur ein bisschen länger leben wollte. Na ja, im Grunde ist es ja auch egal und es geht mich gar nichts an!"

"Das ist wohl der wenigste Grund der Verwandlung. Na ja, verstehen kann ich sie ja schon, ihr kleiner Bruder, ist doch C-17 oder, und sie wurden schon so früh kaputt gemacht das sie sich gern einem Experiment unterzogen haben. Und das man dann auch noch so gefühhllose Eltern hat kann ich gar nicht glauben. Alles nur wegen Urdru, nicht zu fassen, und jetzt redet die Arme sich auch noch was ein!", sagte Verda zu sich selbst während Ruky es weiter mit mutigen Worten versuchte um C-18 aufzuwecken.

Ohne zu wissen was C-18 vor sich sah packte Ruky die Androidin an den Schultern und versuchte ihr weiterhin Mut zuzusprechen: "Dir kann es doch nur schlechter gehen dort unten in dem schwarzen Loch! Komm zurück Juuhachi-chan, es gibt in der Wirklichkeit viele Leute die dich gern haben! Und auch wenn du das Gefühl hast niemand kann dich leiden und niemand mag dich oder wie auch immer bei dir diese negativen Gedanken ausfallen, **ich** brauche dich mit Sicherheit! Und ich bin nicht einmal die Einzige die dich braucht und gern hat, auch mein Vater hat dich sehr lieb. Er liebt dich ganz gewaltig sogar! Oder kannst du dich am Ende gar nicht mehr an Radditz erinnern?"

"Radditz?", kam es zum ersten mal langsam von C-18.

"_Sou desu ne!_ Radditz, mein Papa!", sagte Ruky, "Glaubst du nicht, das wenigstens er sehr traurig sein wird, wenn du nicht mehr da bist? Also ich bin schon traurig das du überhaupt daran denkst dich in das dunkle Meer saugen zu lassen!"

"Brauchst du mich?", fragte C-18 mit einem Mal klarer.

"Natürlich brauche ich dich! Und was glaubst du wie sehr mein Papa dich braucht?", fragte Ruky und lächelte dabei.

C-18 nickte und wie schon bei Ruky festigte sich das schwarze Meer zu einem Boden und die Cyborgfrau lächelte Ruky an: "Ich bin zurück!"

"Willkommen zurück, Juuhachi-chan!", sagte Ruky fröhlich.

"Das ging noch mal gut", kam es von Verda erleichtert, "und nun geht es darum ein Paar wieder zusammen zu führen. Radditz muss wieder zur Besinnung gebracht werden, ich glaube wenn wir länger warten ist alles zu spät."

Beide Krieger nickten. Zusammen war Radditz viel zu kleine, jetzt schon richtig zierliche Energie aufgespürt. Ruky konnte zuerst gar nicht glauben, dass das wirklich ihr Vater sein sollte, die Energie wirkte sehr erstickt und fremd.Verda folgte den beiden und auch Radditz ging es nicht sehr gut, er saß schon ziemlich tief in der Dunkelheit fest.

"_Otousan!_", sagte Ruky ernst.

"Radditz!", versuchte es auch C-18 um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Radditz aber war gar nicht in der Lage diese Worte zu hören, er nahm auch nichts mehr war, außer seinen Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Alpträumen.

"Papa! _Otouchan_, komm zurück! C-18 hilf mir!", befahl Ruky und rannte zu ihrem Vater.

"Passt auf! Lasst euch nicht auch noch hineinziehen diese Dunkelheit ist tückisch!", warnte Verda aber sie kam sich schon ein bisschen überflüssig vor, denn Ruky und C-18 schienen diese Gefahr wohl bestens einschätzen zu können. Mit diesem Einsatz und dem guten Willen den die beiden aufbrachten um Radditz aus der Dunkelheit zu ziehen half auch schon, Radditz wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah als er wieder ein klares Bild vor sich hatte.

"Ruky-Chan? C-18? Habt ihr mich gerufen?", fragte er.

"Ja. Haben wir, _Otousan_. Das war ganz schön knapp!", antwortete Ruky.

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du verlässt uns!", gab C-18 zu.

"Ich habe dunkle Sachen geträumt in den letzten Stunden. Und ich denke ich war nicht der einzige oder?", fragte Rdditz.

"Nein. Das bist du nicht. Und ich bin froh das es auch auf einem anderen Wege als mit den ehrlichen reinen Worten geht. Sonst hätte ich für Son-Goku schwarz gesehen. Lasst uns gehen!", sagte Verda und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Verräter der Saiyajins.

Son-Goku saß nämlich im wahrsten Sinne bis zum Hals in der Tinte. Radditz musste beim Anblick seines kleinen Bruders grinsen: "Der hat ziemlich große Probleme, kann das sein?"

"Er hat schließlich fast seine ganze Familie bei dieser Sache verloren!", sagte C-18.

"Und wenn er jetzt das Zeitliche segnen würde, dann könnte ich gar nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen!", meinte Ruky und wandte sich an Son-Goku, "Findest du nicht, dass das hier ein ziemlich erbärmlicher Tod ist?"

"Kakarott, willst du dich etwa von diesem Ongaku-Viech besiegen lassen? Das ist doch voll peinlich, oder was meinst du?", fragte Radditz.

"_Otousan!_ So macht man das doch nicht!", meinte Ruky kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich dann erneut an Son-Goku, "Kakarott! _Ojisan_! Wovon träumst du? Glaubst du wirklich, du bist der einzige der so etwas durchmacht? Bist du allein mit deinem Schmerz? Ganz sicher nicht, denn es gibt andere die auch darunter leiden, wie du und wir alle stehen hinter dir. Du darfst nicht vergessen das auch du ein Teil von uns bist, egal was du tust oder getan hast. Wir stehen immer hinter dir, alle! Hör nicht mehr auf die fiesen Stimmen in deinem Kopf, sie versuchen dich zu verwirren und dir Lügen einzureden!

Erinnerst du dich wenigsten noch an Bulma? Sie hat mir auch so oft wieder auf den richtigen Weg geholfen, und wie wäre garantiert nicht begeistert über deinen Zustand. Wenn du nicht auf mich hören willst, kann ich das verstehen! Aber dann höre wenigstens auf deine alte Freundin!"

Son-Goku's Augen kehrten langsam aus der Ferne wieder zurück und es begann wieder Leben in ihm zu wirken. Die Dunkelheit zog sich auch langsam wieder zurück um ihn loszulassen.

"Komm bloß schnell da raus!", mahnte Ruky.

Son-Goku der gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte nickte und befreite sich aus dem schwarzen klebenden Dunkel, Son-Goku hatte nur für einen kurzen Moment in Ruky's blaue Augen gesehen, aber es überraschte ihn schon. Es war nicht irgendein blau, es gab ihm Hoffnung und er glaubte bei dieser Kraft die ihre Augen ausstrahlen konnten einen Weg zu finden Ongaku und all das hier zu besiegen.

"Ich bitte euch jetzt, den Oberteufel Piccolo aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien!", sagte Verda.

Die anderen nickten und versuchten ihn aufzuspüren.

"Er ist auch schon ziemlich weit in die Dunkelheit geraten. Es steht schlecht um ihn!", meinte Verda.

"_Shinpainaide kusadai!_ Wir schaffen das schon!", meinte Ruky.

"Genau, zusammen kriegen wir das schon hin!", meinte Radditz.

C-18 schüttelte nach einer kleinen Weile den Kopf: "Ich kenne ihn wohl doch zu wenig um eine kleine Menge seiner Energie aufspüren zu können!"

"Hm, Fakt ist, das seine Aura ziemlich schwach ist. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, du bist nicht zu schwach um seine Energie zu spüren, falls du das denken solltest!", sagte Son-Goku.

"Hab ich nicht gedacht!", antwortete C-18 lächelnd und blieckte zu Radditz.

Son-Goku war es, der Piccolo gefunden hatte und sie fanden ihn in einem schwarzen Raum, wie alle anderen. Der Namekianer wurde auch bereits vom Dunkel verschlungen.

"Wenn du nicht aufhörst dir alles einzureden, dann verschwindest du für immer und es ist auch keine Befreiung die dort unten auf dich wartet, sondern du wirst in einem Labyrinth aus schwarzen Grfühlen schweben!", sagte Ruky.

"Auch dich brauchen wir noch, Piccolo. Du bist doch schließlich der denkende Kopf in unserer Gruppe!", sagte Son-Goku doch keine Reaktion kam von Piccolo's Seite.

"Ja, der denkende Kopf in der Gruppe, der Son-Goku's Leichtsinn wieder ausgleicht!", sagte C-18 ein wenig bissig.

"Verdammt noch mal du hässlicher Grünling, jetzt gehst du mir aber auf die Nerven, alle anderen haben nicht so lange Zeit gebraucht bis sie wieder zu Verstand gekommen sind, bist du eigentlich **T A U B?**!", fluchte Radditz.

"Was machst du denn?", fragte C-18 wütend über Radditz' Wutausbruch, merkte allerdings nicht, dass sich Piccolo etwas bemerkbar machte.

"Mein Papa hat Recht Piccolo, wenn du dich so hängen lässt dann kannst du gar nichts machen, beweist das denn, dass du stark bist?", fauchte Ruky, "Ich dachte du bist ein Krieger!"

"Genau, heb deinen Hintern vom Stuhl!", fuhr Son-Goku den Namekianer an.

C-18 schüttelte den genervt den Kopf und murmelte: "Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst geh ich wieder!"

Son-Goku sah mit seiner gwohnt naiven Art auf C-18 und sagte: "Das hadda jetz aber nich gehört!"

"Dann noch mal für Taubstumme! Wenn du deinen Arsch jetzt nicht sofort da runter bewegst, dann hau ich ab und scheiß auf deine Unterstützung!", wiederholte C-18 lauter und eher an Son-Goku gewandt als an Piccolo.

Piccolo hatte begonnen die Stimmen um sich herum langsam wahr zu nehem und langsam verblasste vor ihm ein schlimmer Alptraum. Als er die Bilder seiner Freunde wieder klar vor sich hatte, war das Dunkle schon verschwunden und er fühlte das Schwarz gar nicht mehr so erdrückend wie zuvor. Die Bilder seines Alptraumes waren ihm nun schon ganz unwirklich.

"Und da sagt man, dass die Verwandlung zum Guten besser für einen ist!", sagte Piccolo grinsend und erhob sich.

"Und was sei deine Antwort darauf gewesen?", wollte Verda wissen.

"Das mein Platz nicht bei dem meines Vaters ist, sondern an der Seite des fünffachen Super Saiyajins!", entgegnete Piccolo sicher.

Ruky wurde leicht rot und ergriff nun kleinlaut das Wort: "So, jetzt haben wir aber genug geredet. Wir müssen ja schließlich noch ein Paar andere retten!"

"Ja und dieses Mal, das kann ich mir jedenfalls gut vorstellen, können wir deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen!", meinte Verda.

"Sollen wir etwa...", fragte Ruky.

"Genau. Wir müssen Vegeta dringend helfen, ich denke Trunks schafft es noch für eine Weile!", sagte Verda.

"Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen!", antwortete sie.

"Dann spür du ihn auf, ich glaube das kannst du am besten von uns", meinte Son-Goku.

Ruky nickte und wie nicht anders zu erwarten fand sie eine nur ganz kleine Energie, nicht ausgeprägt sondern einfach nur dünn war Vegeta's Aura um ihn herum. Vielleicht hatte er als Kind diese Energie ausgestrahlt, wer konnte es wissen? Schnall machten sie sich daran zu Vegeta zu gelangen und auch er war bereits dabei für immer in die Dunkelheit zu verschwinden und sein Licht würde dann niewieder auf der Erde leuchten. Es wäre für immer verschwunden.

"Vegeta-sama!", sagte Ruky.

"Pass auf wenn du ihn weckst! Er ist schon gefährlich nahe in dieser Dunkelheit gefangen! Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis wir endgültig zu Trunks verschwinden müssen, also ... viel Glück!", sagte Verda und ihre Warnung wurde durch ein Nicken von Ruky bestätigt.

"Von uns schafft auf jeden Fall keiner diesen Sturkopf!", meinte C-18 lächelnd, doch wieder einmal mit verschränkten Armen.

Ruky nickte erneut und versuchte sich durch gummieähnliche, schwarze Masse zu bewegen. Das ganze gestaltete sich schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte, und wieder ertönte Verda's Stimme: "Du darfst dich nicht hineinziehen lassen sonst ist es zuspät!"

"Vegeta-sama! Habt ihr gehört, wir stehen hinter Euch! Wir sind gekommen um Euch zu retten, hört Ihr? Schenkt den gemeinen Stimmen dort hinten keine Beachtung!", sagte Ruky bekam jedoch keine Antwort, das Dunkel war schon zu weit vorgedrungen und wollte den Saiyajin nicht loslassen, "Vegeta-sama!"

Ruky wurde mit jedem Mal panischer, denn diese gummieähnliche Masse begann auch sie hinunter zuziehen.

"Vegeta-sama Ihr müsst da wieder rauskommen!", sagte sie laut.

"Ruky-Chan!", rief Radditz und war schon drauf und dran in die Pampe zu laufen um seine Tochter da wenigstens rauszuholen, jedoch wurde er gleich von Verda festgehalten.

"Zuspät! Wenn Vegeta und Ruky da jetzt nicht allein rauskommen dann... Und wir können uns nicht leisten einen dritten zu verlieren!", sagte Verda.

"Vegeta kommt wieder zurück!", bat Ruky und vor lauter Panik trieb es ihr die Tränen in die Augen, und auch Zorn brodelte in ihr, der Zorn auf Ongaku und die Angst Vegeta für immer zu verlieren, wenn er jetzt ging dann würde sie es sich niemals verzeihen, "Vegeta-sama? Bitte kommt doch zurück! Egal was ist ... egal ob Ihr mich benutzt, hasst oder als Spielball benutzt ... Wir brauchen Euch und Eure Unterstützung. Ihr müsst auch für Trunks und Bra wieder kommen!"

Es gab jedoch keine Reaktion, auch die Außenstehenden wurden jetzt langsam nervös da jetzt beide schon ziemlich weit in die Finsternis gezogen wurden und Ruky schon sehr verzweifelt und panisch wirkte - was sie allerdings auch war.

"Ruky-Chan! Es ist zu spät, komm da jetzt raus!", rief Verda, "Oder willst du dich mit nach unten ziehen lassen?"

"Sie hört uns doch schon gar nicht mehr!", meinte C-18.

"Ach kommt, jetzt fangt ihr nicht auch noch damit an!", bat Verda, "Die dunkle Energie vergiftet euch genauso wie Ruky, also haltet eure Köpfe klar!"

Ruky war nurnoch halbwegs bei klaren Verstand, aber sie wusste immer noch was ihre Aufgabe war. Sie wollte Vegeta retten, er durfte einfach nicht sterben! Aber alles Reden und Reden half nichts. Der nächste Schritt ihrerseits überraschte aber alle, sie kam Vegeta's Gesicht näher und küsste ihn.

Radditz war ziemlich baff undkonnte erst mal nur dreinschaun wie ein Auto, bis C-18 das Wort ergriff: "Willst du eigentlich auch bei solchen Sachen beobachtet werden?"

Es gab nur ein verlegenes Räuspern der Gruppe die sich danach wieder fing.

"Sollen wir gemeinsam sterben? Von mir aus, dann sterben wir eben gemeinsam, hier und jetzt!", sagte Ruky leise und mit erstickter Stimme, sie wollte nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen, sie hatte aufgegeben.

"Wer spricht hier von sterben?", fragte eine klare Stimme.

(Ahh, Dornröschen wurde wachgeküsst kicher Nein wie niedlich /)

"Vegeta-sama?", fragte Ruky.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, hier stirbt keiner!...Ruky-chan, machen wir, das wir hier herauskommen!", sagte Vegeta.

"Ja!", entgegnete Ruky auch wieder ganz klar und das Dunkel löste sich schnell wieder.

"Gute Arbeit, Ruky-chan!", sagte Piccolo.

"Danke", antwortete sie immer noch leicht bedröbbelt.

"Gehen wir nun zu Trunks, der Gute kann sich sicher nicht mehr lange halten!", meinte Verda.

Bevor sie sich allerdings auf den Weg machten, musste Vegeta noch etwas klären, auch wenn es mal nicht unter vier Augen ging. Er nahm erst einmal Ruky's Hand:

"Warte bitte einen Augenblick, Ruky-chan!"

"_Nani?_", fragte sie.

"Ruky-chan ich möchte das du eines weißt! Egal was du jetzt auch von mir denkst, ich meine das mit uns sehr Ernst! Du sollst doch nicht nur was für ein Mal gewesen sein! i_Kimi ga hontou ni daisuki!_", antwortete er.

"W...", sagte Ruky, doch wurde am Sprechen gehindert da Vegeta sie schon wieder sanft küsste.

"Du darfst mir nicht einfach wegsterben, ich habe doch mein Versprechen noch gar nicht eingelöst!", sagte er.

"Versprechen?", fragte Ruky.

"_Sou_. Mein Versprechen! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wenn das alles hier vorbeit ist, gehen wir 'nen Eisbecher bechern!", antwortete er lächelnd.

"Ich dachte schon, Ihr lasst mich allein!", erklärte Ruky.

"_Gomen nasai_", kam es von Vegeta, "Aber Ruky, würdest du jetzt langsam dieses höfliche Getue unterlassen? Ich liebe dich doch!"

Son-Goku räusperte sich und ergriff endlich das Wort: "Ich will euch ja nur ungern unterbrechen, aber ... wir sollten Trunks dann doch noch retten!"

"Ja!", stimmte Ruky zu und setzte sich zu den anderen in Bewegung, sie war ziemlich rot angelaufen und seufzte leise.

Vegeta nickte nur und ging mit.

Zusammen erreichten sie Trunks, die ganze Truppe sah schon ziemlich überrascht aus, da das Dunkel noch nicht weit fortgeschritten war.

"Wie können wir ihn also da am besten rausholen?", fragte Son-Goku.

"Wir haben Verda's Schwester ja zu Hause gelassen!", sagte Ruky.

"Ich sagte doch schon die ganze Zeit "Trunks hält sich sehr gut" und wenn ich das sage, dann meine ich das auch!", antwortete Verda.

"Wie... Recht gut?", fragte Vegeta.

"Piccolo könntest du bitte zu ihm gehen und schauen ob er ansprechbar ist?", bat Verda.

"Könnte mir die Große Göttin jetzt sagen was los ist?", drängte Vegeta wie immer höflich und gut gelaunt.

"Ist ja schon gut!", Verda wurde jetzt auch ein bisschen bissig, "Trunks hat wohl rechzeitig erkannt dass das alles nur ein dummes Spiel, seitens Ongakus war. Er hat alles Glück in seinem Herzen gebündelt und benutzt es als Abwehr gegen die Finsternis. Aber sicher ist auch er kaum im Stande etwas zu hören oder sonst etwqas wahrzunehmen. Wie ihr euch ja vorstellen könnt ist das alles sehr schwirig."

"Mein Sohn ist ein richtiges Genie! Ich habe schon immer gewusst das ich echt smarte Kinder habe!", sagte Vegeta stolz.

"Tja Vegeta nur das dein Sohn kein Kind mehr ist!", sagte Radditz um ein bisschen zu necken, "Meins ist noch ein Kind."

"Papa!", mahnte Ruky.

"Trotzdem kann man doch stolz drauf sein!", zickte Vegeta zurück.

Piccolo ignorierte die beiden jetzt einfach und hob Trunks kopfschüttelnd am Kragen hoch.

"Gut gemacht, Hosenscheißer, jetzt wach auf! Kämpf gefälligst auch mit!", sagte Piccolo und schlug Trunks ohne Gewalt auf dei Wangen.

"Was?", fragte Trunks mit verschlafener Stimme.

Son-Goku haute es beinahe vonden Socken: "Hast du etwa einfach so geschlafen? Oder was is hier los?"

"Nein ... aber jetzt sagt mal, wie kommt ihr denn hierher?", fragte Trunks.

"Dich aus dieser Hölle befreien, kleiner! Gute Abwehr, Trunks! Aber jetzt sollten wir hier schleunigst hinaus!", meinte Piccolo und setzte Trunks auf den Boden ab.

(Das sieht echt lustig aus wenn man sich das Bildlich mal vorstellt XD)

Verda wandte sich an Ruky: "Es ist jetzt Zeit für ein Wunder, deine wahre Gestalt, der Super Saiyajin der fünften Stufe!"

"Ja, alles klar!", sagte Ruky.

"Warte bitte!", bat Trunks und handelte sich damit forschende Blicke von den anderen ein, "Nun, ich sehe ja ein, dass das ein Zweikampf zwischen euch wird. Aber ich fände es blöd einfach nur zuzusehen und nichts tun zu können. Also ich werde das garantiert nicht tun!"

"Trunks-sama!", sagte Ruky.

"Keine Sorge, das soll eine kleine Entschädigung sein für das was ich dir angetan habe, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das nicht wieder gutzumachen ist", sagte Trunks und kam ihr näher, "und um dich zu unterstützen und auch etwas für den Kampf beizutragen, gebe ich dir den großteil meiner Energie."

"Was! Aber ... aber Trunks, warte mal!", sagte Ruky aber konnte gar nicht widersprechen, denn schon bekam sie Energie von Trunks via einem Kuss überliefert. Vegeta und die anderen sahen ein wenig beschämt drein.

"Trunks hat Recht. Damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher liegt dass du auch wirklich richtig verwandelt wirst, ist es gut so!", sagte Verda.

Piccolo nickte und formte eine Energiekugel, die sogleich zu Ruky schwebte.

"Die enthät aber viel Energie, Piccolo, willst du die mir wirklich...", fragte Ruky.

"Nimm schon!", sagte Son-Goku und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, er überlieferte ihr ebenfalls Energie. Ruky nickte und ergriff Piccolo's Energiekugel. Auch C-18 und Ruky's Vater überlieferten ihr gern einen Teil kostbarer Energie, und zum Schluss als sie von all ihren Freunden einen Teil abbekommen hatte trat Verda zu ihr: "Auch die Kraft einer Göttin sollte vielleicht nicht fehlen, kleiner Schlüssel. Aber denke daran das dir jetzt niemand mehr helfen kann. Du musst den Kampf allein durchstehen, allerdings können wir dich noch mit unserem Glauben und unseren Worten anfeuern!"

"_Wakarimashita_", antwortete Ruky und Vegeta ergriff ihre Hand, "Meine Energie wird dir natürlich auch ganz gut helfen können!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_", antwortete Ruky und darauf setzte sie zu ihrer finalen Verwandlung an, ohne noch einmal die vorherigen Stufen zu erreichen. Ihr Haar wurde um ein vielfaches länger, doch dieses Mal breitete sich kein schwarzes Fell auf ihrem Körper aus, ihr buschige Affenrute nahm ebenfalls beträchtig in der Länge zu und wurde schwarz. Ihre blauen Augen verwandelten sich ebenfalls in harte eisblaue Eiskritalle die keinerlei Gefühle ausstrahlen mochten und schwarze Ränder umsäumten ihre Augen.

"**Und jetzt werde ich dir gegen überstehen! Ongaku!**", schrie Ruky und dadurch brach die Barriere des schwarzen Loches auseinander und sie bekamen den Blick auf die helle Wirklichkeit wieder.

Ongaku erwartete sie bereits: "So, du bist also gänzlich und vollkommen erwacht. Gut, dann lass das Spiel richtig beginnen!"

Dieses Mal standen sich beide Parteien ohne faule Tricks gegenüber.

Forsetzung folgt im Finale Kapitel 40: Ein Teil meiner Seele


	40. Chapter 40

_**FINALE**_

**Kapitel 40:**

**Ein Teil meiner Seele**

"Du bist also endlich rausgekommen, ja? Dann kann unser kleines Spielchen ja endlich beginnen!", sagte Ongaku und baute ein Energiefeld um sich herum auf.

"Von mir aus hätte es schon früher beginnen können, doch du musstest ja unbedingt an die große Glocke hängen was für ein "Armes Ich" du doch bist. Von daher, nehme ich jetzt ein bisschen mehr Power, alles klar?", fragte Ruky.

"Was ist mit ihrer Stimme?", fragte Radditz.

"Sie ist nun nicht mehr die Ruky die wir einmal vor uns hatten. Mit unserer Hilfe ist sie zum gefährlichsten aller Saiyajins im Universum geworden. Die Legende des Super Saiyajins ist hiermit zum Leben erwacht!", antwortete Verda.

Ongaku, die Göttin mit der weißen Haut, den silbernen Flügeln hatte ebenso wie Ruky nun eine ganze Menge Energie gesammelt.

"Mann, jetzt wünschte ich mir einen Scouter!", seufzte Vegeta.

"'N Schulranzen?", fragte Trunks verwirrt.

"Doch keinen Schulranzen, du Eismeyer, ein Gerät mit dem man die Kampfkraft von Wesen messen kann!", schnauzte er.

Piccolo meldete sich auch zu Wort: "Meinst du nicht, dass so ein Ding gleich zersprungen wäre? Bei diesem Machtniveau..."

Ruky wartete noch ein Bisschen ab und fragte die Göttin dann: "Ist das alles, Ongaku? Haben meine Freunde sich von dieser Kraft gefürchtet? Ich bin noch weitaus stärker als du, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest!"

"Ich weiß ja nicht ob du mich verstehst, aber ich ziehe es vor meinen Gegner bei gleichem Energielevel zu töten. Das könnte ja eventuell zu hoch für dich sein, aber mir gibt es erst den richtigen Kick wenn du mich verstehst!", entgegnete Ongaku.

"Geisteskranke muss es auch unter Göttern geben. Also gut ... dann haben wir genug geredet. Lass uns dann mal beginnen!", sagte Ruky und tat den ersten Angriff, sie flog direkt auf Ongaku zu und diese baute ein Schild zu Abwehr auf, Ruky allerdings ließ sich nicht von der Barriere abschmettern sondern bremste rechtzeitig ab um dann Energiestrahlen auf die Göttin zu schießen.

"Was...?", fragte Ongaku die nicht mit dieser Finte gerechnet hatte und versuchte noch den größten Schaden abzuwehren. Dennoch schien Ongaku aus der Puste geraten zu sein.

"Schön, du kannst also doch noch Finten einsetzen und verwirren. Darauf werde ich in Zukunft besser achten!", erklärte sie.

"Wie du meinst, aber geplant war sie eher nicht. Es hat mir nur nich wirklich in den Kram gepasst an deinen Schild zu krachen, sowas nennt man improvisieren!", entgegnete das Mädchen.

"Dann sei ab jetzt lieber ein braves Kind, ja!", empfahl Ongaku und griff ebenso mit Energieattacken an.

Ruky wich dem dünnen, roten Strahl aus, achtete aber leider nicht darauf dass Ongaku von hinten angerast kam und ihr die Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Ruky flog in einem hohen Bogen ein paar Meter weiter, aber hatte keine sichtbare Verletzung davon getragen. Ungefähr so sah es noch eine ganze Zeit aus, auf diesem Energielevel schien es keinen Sieger zu geben.

"Du! Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, diesen Kampf zu beenden? Ich habe an Weihnachten noch was vor!", sagte Ruky mit genervten Blick auf Ongaku.

"Nun, ich denke nicht das du Weihnachten noch lebst!", entgegnete die Göttin, "Aber gut, es ist an der Zeit ein bisschen aufzuräumen."

Die Göttin begann Ruky mit einer Druckwelle anzugreifen welche die ungedeckte Ruky auf den Boden beförderte. Ongaku grinste nur und genoss den Anblick des fünffachen Super Saiyajins, der am Boden knien musste.

"Ruky-chan!", rief Radditz, er wurde allerdings von Verda abgehalten, die ihn sogleich zurecht wies: "Das muss sie jetzt ganz allein schaffen, schon vergessen? Du hast nicht mehr genügend Kraft übrig um dich da einzumischen!"

"Natürlich nicht...", brummelte der Saiyajin beleidigt.

Ruky befand sich in einer Energieglocke, Ongaku stand über ihr, mit der Handfläche nach außen gestreckt um Ruky immer weiter auf den Boden zu drücken.

"Tja da siehste woll!", lächelte Ongaku und drückte ihre Handfläche weiter nach unten.

"Auh...", keuchte Ruky und versuchte sich vom Boden abzustoßen, "_Baka! _Das hast du mit Sicherheit nicht umsonst getan!"

"Ein schöner Anblick! Und du möchtest der große Planet Vegeta sein?", fragte Ongaku und machte Vegeta damit ziemlich sauer.

"Ich werds der aussortierten Schicksalstante schon zeigen was hier ein Planet ist!", fluchte Vegeta, fing sich aber warnende Blicke und mahnende Worte von C-18 ein: "Lass das, Vegeta. Für dich gild das Selbe wie für Radditz! Also versuchs erst gar nicht!"

"Aber sie beleidigt die Saiyajins!", meckerte Vegeta.

"Na und?", fragte die Androidin, "Fakt ist, dass du genauso wenig Macht hast wie Radditz, willst du eingreifen, sterben und Ruky-chan dann traurig machen?"

"Nnach lass mich doch in Ruhe!", muffelte er.

"Kleines Miststück!", keuchte Ruky und schaffte es sich ein Bisschen hochzurappeln, jedoch hielt Ongaku es für besser, schneidenden Wind zu Ruky in die Glocke zu schicken. Das Mädchen, das sowieso schon von unglaublicher Last geplagt war, wurde nun auch noch von Klingen aus Wind attackiert und ihre Kleidung riss in Stücke und kleine Wunden wurden auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen, die schnell Blut herauslaufen ließen. Brennender und stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie.

"Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mich dadurch besiegen?... Ich ... ich bin der fünffache Super Saiyajin!", schrie Ruky, ihr reichte es nun vollkommen und sammelte Energie, wütende Energie kam zum vorschein mit der Ruky dann die Glocke durchbrach. Sie erhob sich und flog blitzschnell zum Himmel hinauf und beschoss Ongaku mit Energieattacken.

"Hast aber lange gebraucht um dich da wieder herauszubewegen. Oh schau, und wie zerkratzt du jetzt aussiehst! Armes Ding!", gespielt mitleidend, nachdem sie sich von den Energieattacken entledigt hatte. Ruky aber hatte eindeutig nicht mehr den Sinn von Humor um sich mit diesem Sarkasmus gefallen zu lassen. Jedoch fühlte sie sich sehr angestrengt nachdem sie von Ongaku gequält worden war, es war ziemlich beunruhigend aber darüber mochte sie jetzt noch nicht nachdenken. Es gab nur noch eines: kämpfen bis einer von beiden starb.

Ruky wandte sich nun zur Gruppe um: "Piccolo kannst du mir mein Zeug bitte wieder ordentlich herrichten?"

"_Hai_!", entgegnete Piccolo und schon hatte Ruky ihre Klamotten wieder in einem Stück an.

Nun war es wieder Ongaku die alle Aufmerksamkeit bekam: "Du hast mir ein wenig weh getan, das muss ich dir ja lassen! Es tut mir jetzt auch ein bisschen Leid dir das sagen zu müssen aber, **ICH BIN STINKSAUER**!"

"Na und?", wollte die Göttin wissen.

Ruky vergaß sich nun und griff Ongaku blindlinks an. Sie war so fürchterlich sauer, sie glaubte nicht das sie in ihrem Leben schon einmal einen solch großen Zorn in sich verspürt hatte. Sie nahm nun die Pose an die, die Gruppe Z schon sehr oft gesehen hatte, nur von einer anderen Person.

"Tut mir leid, das ich diese Attacke jetzt klaue, aber ich finde die lustig! Kamehame-Ha!", rief Ruky und feuerte ein Übergroßes Kamehame-Ha ab, das sie von Son-Goku kopiert hatte. Ongaku war nicht die Einzige die von diesem Kraftvollen Angriff überrascht war, auch die Kriger der Gruppe Z sahen mit Erstaunen drein.

Die Göttin aber konnte das Kamehame-Ha im letzten Moment noch ein wenig von sich halten, sie spaltete den Strahl und ließ ihn von ihrer Hand abprallen, die andere Hälfte ließ Ongaku gegen eine Klippe knallen und dort blieb sie keuchend im Gestein liegen.

Ruky schwebte keuchend in der Luft und hielt sich die brennende Hüfte, Ongaku kam ebenso außer Puste und keuchend hervor, sie sah ebenfalls schlimm zugerichtet aus.

"Oh Mann, das du auch immer übertreiben musst!", seufzte Ongaku.

"Hast du noch nie gehört, dass man auch einstecken muss, wenn man austeilt?", fragte Ruky und biss die Zähne vor Schmerzen zusammen, sie bemerkte erst jetzt, das ihre Hand voller Blut war, und sie sah ein bisschen depremiert zu Ongaku hinüber.

"Du ... du bist ja auch verletzt!...", kam es verblüfft von der Göttin.

"Tja, du hast das Kamehame-Ha ja auch geschickt abgewehrt. Ich hab den Strahl nicht bemerkt vor Wut!", entgegnete Ruky.

"Los, lass dich von meiner Schwester heilen!", befahl Ongaku schulterzuckend.

"Was?", fragte Ruky, "Bist du irre, die Wunde ist so ... ist so tief das ich ... Ja, ich verliere jetzt!"

"Ich hab keine Lust auf diesen Scheiß. Ich will mir deine Seele ehrlich verdienen, und nur dann kann ich deine Seele richtig nutzen, wenn ich auch richtig gewinne, und nicht per dummen Zufall. Nur weil du keine Augen im Kopf hast, lasse ich nicht zu das du mir einfach so wegstirbst!", schrie Ongaku das Mädchen an.

"Nein ... noch nicht!", sagte Ruky und aus ihrem Mund begann Blut zu laufen, "Ich will dich ... mal was fragen. Wenn wir kämpfen, dann hörst du mir ja doch nicht zu. Also ... Ongaku. Dir macht es Spaß, anderen Schmerz zuzufügen, das ist doch richtig nicht wahr?"

Vegeta stand auf dem Boden und konnte es nicht fassen, anstatt nach unten zu kommen und sich von Verda helfen zu lassen, schwebte sie dort oben und kaute der Göttin ein Ohr ab: "Was machst du denn da, komm endlich da runter sonst macht sie dich doch noch platt!"

"Vegeta, lass mal kurz ja? Ruky hat etwas vor!", meinte Son-Goku.

"_Urusai!_ Von dir lass ich mir doch nichts sagen!", pöbelte Vegeta.

"Schluss jetzt! Alle beide, verfolgt lieber das was dort oben los ist!", mahnte Piccolo.

"Das hast du aber gut erkannt, kleines...", antwortete die Göttin, doch musste überrascht feststellen, dass Ruky lächelte.

"Du hast uns den Inhalt deiner Seele gezeigt, indem du uns unsere schlimmsten Erfahrungen und unsere Ängste hast durchleben lassen! Ob du es wahrhaben willst oder nicht Ongaku, wir können dich verstehen. Zumindest, verstehe ich dich!", meinte Ruky.

"Was macht die da? Der Feindin ein Ohr abkauen?", fragte Son-Goku.

"Sie wird das Biest doch nicht am Leben lassen?", fragte Vegeta.

"Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber nicht von Ruky's Seite, das ist unmöglich!", meinte Verda beruhigend.

"Du weißt doch **gar nichts!**", meinte Ongaku und feuerte zur Warnung einen Energieball ab.

"Ongaku, sei doch mal ehrlich. Wenn du dich an mir und allen anderen gerächt hast. Du würdest nicht aufhören andere Leute zu quälen. Eigentlich ist es wirklich egal ob du über mich und die ganze Welt siegst. Denn dein Schmerz wird doch niemals vergehen, meiner tut es ja auch nicht! Aber ich ... ich habe etwas gefunden, das meine Schmerzen lindern kann und sie vergessen lässt. Wegen meinen Freunden, meiner Familie und nicht zuletzt wegen Vegeta bin ich in der Lage zu leben und meine Wunden zu vergessen, deshalb kann ich leben. Und deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass irgendjemand das Selbe durchstehen muss!", erklärte Ruky und aus ihrem Körper floss noch immer Blut udn plötzlich begann ein Husten an ihr zu reißen.

"Halt's Maul und lass dich lieber versorgen du kleiner Mistkäfer! Ich will deinem dämlichen Geschwafel nicht länger zuhören!", schrie Ongaku und schien außer sich vor Zorn zu sein.

"Weil du genau weißt, dass ich Recht habe! Bei mir fängst du an. Schon als ich ganz klein war hat du begonnen. Du hast mich als meine Mutter gequält, deshalb kann ich keinen Müttern vertrauen, nein, ich kann ja nicht einmal mir selbst richtig vertrauen! Du weißt selbst das du viel zerstörst aber vielleicht, vielleicht bist du auch in der Lage etwas neues aufzubauen!", meinte Ruky mit heiserner Stimme, aber sie spürte das Ongaku mit jedem Wort das sie sagte ruhiger wurde, "Du solltest langsam anfangen auf dein Herz zu hören!"

"Ich besitze kein Herz mehr. Das wurde mir geraubt und nicht zuletzt durch mich selbst endgültig zerstört. Ich kann mir nicht mehr selbst helfen. Es geht nicht mehr, ich habe den Gedanken etwas zu bewirken schon lange aufgegeben, aber ich will udir/u Glauben schenken. Ich weiß nur nicht wie!", sagte Ongaku in einem ganz anderen Ton.

"Egal was du tust, du besitzt eine Seele! Ich verstehe natürlich was du da sagst, deine Seele kann keinen Frieden finden, aber doch kann sie sich einen kleinen Anteil von Frieden verschaffen. Die Grundfarben deiner Seele kann man dir nicht nehmen, die sind in dir, wenn du eine Seele hast, dann hast du auch ein Herz!", sagte Ruky.

"Die große Göttin hört zu?", fragte Vegeta.

"Schnauze!", schnauzte C-18.

"Ich schaffe das nicht allein!", meinte Ongaku.

"Nein. Aber wenn du es wünschst, dann werde wieder ein Teil meiner Seele. Wie wir es so lange schon waren!", sagte Ruky und hielt Ongaku eine Hand hin. Die Göttin sah auf Ruky's ausgestreckte Hand und sagte dann: "Ich kann in keinen Körper dieser Welt leben, aber ich kann wieder in deine Seele einkehren."

Ongaku begann ihren Körper von der Seele zu trennen, und ihr silberner Geist ergriff Ruky's hand un dließ sich absorbieren. Die Hülle in der Ongaku steckte löste sich in Nichts auf. Ongaku war besiegt. Ruky's Wunden hatten sich mit der Seelenvereinigung verflüchtigt und von selbst geheilt.

Der fünffache Super Saiyajin atmete tief durch, unter ihr war ein heller Jubelchor ihrer Freunde. Sie verwandelte sich in einen normalen Saiyajin zurück und sah in die untergehende Sonne, die doch noch herausgekommen war.

_Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe es wirklich geschafft, Okaasan! Ich habe meinen Weg zwar mit Hilfe gefunden, aber ich bin immer wieder aufgestanden als ich besiegt war. Jetzt habe ich Freunde und auch noch jemanden gefunden den ich lieben kann. Es hat gelohnt zu kämpfen. Arigatou, Tomodachitachi-sama! Arigatou Otousan! Doumo arigatou Ongaku! Soshite doumo arigatou gozaimasu Okaasan, sayounara_!

"Na los, komm endlich da runter Ruky-chan! Die Menge will die Heldin endlich beglückwünschen!", kam es von unten.

Ruky nickte und landete auf dem Boden wo sie schon von ihren Freunden in Empfang genommen wurde. Trunks stand als erster vor Ruky und nahm ihre Hand.

"Trunks-sama?", fragte Ruky.

"Hey, Ruky-Chan! Ich bin Vegeta's Sohn, du solltest mich nicht mehr so verdammt höflich anreden!", meinte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, er wandte sich an seinen Vater und nahm dessen Hand, "Und ihr zwei, solltet schon mal für eure Zukunft planen!"

Ruky lief etwas rot an als sie ihre Hand in der von Vegeta's sah. Trunks respektierte sie also.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_", sagte sie und umarmte Trunks, dabei merkte sie gar nicht, das sie anfing zu weinen.

"Aber erst einmal, sollten wir Enma Daio befreien und um eure Leben bitten, denn die habt ihr euch wirklich verdient!", sagte Verda lächelnd.

"Lasst uns gehen!", sagte Vegeta zustimmend und so waren sich alle ziemlich einig.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, schließlich blieb Vegeta als Schlusslicht stehen, da Ruky sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

"Ruky-chan! Komm endlich!", sagte Vegeta.

Es kam von ihr aus keine Antwort.

"Ruky!", sagte Vegeta noch einmal lauter.

Wieder gab es keine Antwort, erst nach einer kleinen Minute kam es leise:  
"_Tatsukete_, Vegeta..."

Ruky ging in die Knie und der rest der Gruppe lief zu ihr.

"Hat dich das Biest wirklich betrogen?", fragte Vegeta.

Verda schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein ... Vegeta ... schrecklicher...ihr wird gerade, ihr wird die Seele geraubt!"

"Was?", kam es von allen anderen.

"Sie ist hier, Urdru ist hier!", antwortete Verda mit Tränen in den Augen, "Und gegen ihre Macht komme ich nicht an!"

"Nein, Ruky-chan!", sagte Vegeta und hielt sie in den Arm.

"Es tut nicht weh, Vegeta. Sie nimmt mir nur meine Seele!", antwortete Ruky und weinte nun.

C-18 und radditz sahen nach oben, Urdru stand da und hielt eine Hand ausgestreckt zu Ruky. Die anderen Krieger hatten noch immer keine Kraft um sich einen solchen Gegner zu stellen. Sie mussten zusehen oder verschwinden.

"Nein, Ruky kämpf dagegen an! Du hast doch gerade gesagt das du ...", sagte vegeta.

"Ich ... kann mich nicht dagegen wehren. iGomen nasai/i", antwortete sie schon mit dünner Stimme, "Ich liebe dich, Vegeta...chan! Es tut mir leid das es auf diese Weise enden muss. Aber ich ... ich möchte dir danken. Du warst der Einzige der mir von Anfang an vertraut hat!"

Ruky schaffte es sich noch ein letztes Mal zu bewegen. Ihre Seele entflog indem Moment als sich ihre und Vegeta's Lippen zum letzten Mal berührten. Dann war es für eine ganze Weile still. Urdru sah sich die Szene eine Weile an.

"Sei nicht traurig, Prinz der Saiyajins. Eigentlich hast du doch das was du willst, oder nicht? Der Planet Vegeta bleibt dir erhalten. Dir geht es doch eigentlich gar nicht um das Mädchen. Du kennst doch ihr gegenüber das Wort Liebe gar nicht!", sagte Urdru gehässig.

"**HALT'S MAUL!** Du Biest, gib mir Ruky's Seele zurück!", schrie vegeta außer sich vor Wut und wollte schon auf Urdru losschießen als diese ihn zurückhielt.

"Wenn du das tust, dann stirbt ihre Seele und somit auch dein Planet! Halt dich also zurück. Sie wird ja nicht sterben. Ich will nur verhindern, dass sie meinen und den Platz meiner Schwestern einnimmt!", sagte sie.

Vegeta konnte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Tränen vor anderen nicht verbergen: "Das geht doch nicht ... _gomen nasai_, Ruky-chan. Jetzt habe ich mein Versprechen doch nicht einlösen können!"

Urdru verschwand mit schallenden Gelächter. Die Gruppe Z war wie gelähmt. Der fünffache Super Saiyajin war so schnell von ihnen gegangen wie er aufgetaucht war. Ruky hatte für ein Happy End gesorgt, aber dieses wahrte nicht lange. Niemand konnte etwas tun, doch wird sie allen imme rin Erinnerung bleiben.

Die leblose Hülle in Vegetas Armen fand ihr zu Hause in einem neuen Heim, doch ertrug es niemand lag das traurige Gesicht lang anzusehen. Radditz konnte sich nur schwer überreden lassen, sich wieder lebendig zu machen. Vegeta war zerstört, aber nicht nur er, auch C-18 und alle anderen die sie ins Herz geschlossen hatten.

**ENDE**

_**Was bei dieser Geschichte "falschgelaufen ist" oder auch, "geklappt hat"**_

_Erst einmal möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken die es 40 Kapitel und ein ganzes Jahr lang mit dieser Geschichte ausgehalten haben. Ich weiß es war ein langatmiges Ding und es hat sehr lange gedauert zum Schluss zu kommen. Aber für alle die sich jetzt über das Ende freuen, ich freue mich auch das es vorbei ist. Wieder mal eine Geschichte beendet. Jopp ich hab ca. 12 Monate daran gearbeitet und nun damit zufrieden._

_Zuerst hatte ich mir ja vorgenommen meine Interpretation von Saiyajins zu benutzen, das ging aber ein bisschen schief, denn Ruky war hier von Anfang an ein vollwertiger Saiyajin der von Vegeta akzeptiert wurde und sie kannte auch ihren Vater. Dies hat sich gleich am Anfang zu meiner ersten Dragonball Fanfiction "DBEx" unterschieden. _

_Das ist der Grund warum ihr Dinge nicht richtig verstehen könnt.  
Einer meiner Versuche war es auch hier, den fünffachen Super Saiyajin zu präsentieren, Ruky. Dieses kleine Detail hatte ich nach 300 oder 400 Seiten DBEx noch immer nicht geklärt und wollte eigentlich schon eine Vortsetzung schreiben. Das wurde dann eher zu dieser Geschichte. Und dieses Mal habt ihr's ja bekommen. _

_Die zweite Sache die ich irgendwie verpeilt habe war, dass ich den armen Jeeze eigentlich in die Gruppe Z integrieren wollte. Tja das ging durch Ruky's Mordaktion direkt ins Klo und Jeeze wurde nie wieder gesehen. Dadurch musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen: ich habe Ruky wirklich schizofren werden lassen._

_Am Anfang war die Sache nämlich gar nicht geplant. Shitt happends everyday, ich weiß XD_

_Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich auch nicht vor hatte Bulma sterben zu lassen, aber leider war mir die Sache mit den Schwertern ganz klar: es mussten Figuren sterben. Also war Bulma irgendwann doch weg. Das Pairing Ruky x Vegeta hatte ich auch nicht geplant, es hat sich später dann einfach so ergeben. Ich hatte zwar wirklich von vornherein gesagt, dass sich die kleine in Vegeta verliebt (genau wie die Ruky in DBEx) später jedoch mit Trunks zusammen kommen sollte.  
Ebenfalls waren Udru, Skulru und Verda nicht wirklich geplant. Anfangs dachte ich noch, dass Urdru ein einfacher kleiner Dämon war, nichts weiter. Erst später fand sich eine Möglichkeit aus Urdru eine Göttin zu machen, und zwar "Urdur", die Göttin der Vergangenheit und des Schicksals aus der Nordischen Mythologie. Das sie böse ist habe ich mir dadurch erklärt, dass sie ja die absolute Macht hat, wenn man sich einer solchen Macht bedienen kann, dann ist es leicht des Verstand zu verlieren und genau das hat Urdru hier auch getan.  
Okaasama habe ich einer Japanischen Sage entnommen, allerdings hatte die Göttin da einen Namen den ich nicht mehr ganz weiß, deshalb einfach nur Okaasama.  
Tja und dann sind da noch die unzähligen Übergriffe auf die Ruky, es hat mir ehrlich gesagt sehr viel Spaß gemacht die zu schreiben, eigentlich hätte ich gern noch ein paar mehr dazu geschrieben, aber irgendwann muss sie ja auch mal zur Heldin werden._

_Am Anfang hatte ich nur um die 15 Kapitel geplant, aber weil meine Kapitel immer etwas kurz ausgefallen sind und auch dann plötzlich mehr wurden, habe ich gedacht, dass es vielleicht doch gut sei, meine Geschichte ein bisschen umzustrukturieren. Jetzt sind es 40 Kapitel. Naja..._

_Tapion sollte eigentlich niemals sterben, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie das passiert ist. Ich hab den Tapion nämlich sehr gern und Figuren die ich eben sehr mag überleben immer. Tja hier ist mir wohl wieder etwas entflitten. Vom ersten Kapitel an wollte ich Son-Goku eigentlich sterben lassen, weil er den Verstand verlieren sollte. Eine Version wäre geworden, dass er sich an den Gedanken ohne seine Familie zu leben selbst umbringt, die andere ... na ja ... Ruky und Vegeta bringen ihn um XD_

_Eine "mehrfach Version" vom Moment in den sich Vegeta in Ruky verliebt habe ich dann auch noch gehabt. Nachdem ich den Gedanken an dieses Pairing mal verarbeitet hatte, diese Version habe ich gleich wieder verworfen und na ja, dann hatte ich nicht mehr vor die beiden zusammen kommen zulassen. Ha! Pustekuchen, ist ja doch passiert weil sich keiner der beiden beherrschen konnte ... oder ich. Nun ja auf jeden Fall war es auch nach Bulma's Tod, Okaasama war schon aufgetaucht und hatte ihre Vorhersehungen gemacht. Ruky war darauf eine Weile nicht mehr ansprechbar und die Gruppe hat ein Lager für die Nacht aufgeschlagen. Vegeta, der mittlerweile Ruky's Geheimnis kannte (sie ist ja der Planet Vegeta) rätselte herum was er tun sollte worauf ihn Bulma erscheint. Und sie ermutigt Vegeta. Das fand ich irgendwie schon niedlich aber hust Nö danke, das habe ich dann weggelassen._

_Hm ich muss dann noch mal ganz ehrlich sein, ich habe vom ersten Buchstaben an gewusst, dass Ruky sterben wird. Na ja, letztendlich ist sie jetzt nur noch Seelenlos und eine lebende Hülle, aber immer noch nicht tot XD Das darf jetzt aber nicht als Wink mit dem Zaunfahl genommen werden. Ich werde wahscheinlich keine Fortsetzung mehr schreiben. Nicht noch ein ganzes Jahr an DB sitzen g Nein, ich wollte es so ähnlich von Anfang an ausführen, sorry das ich dir Hoffnungen gemacht habe SuGo. _

_So ich glaube das sind alle Anmerkungen die ich machen wollte. Oh nein, ich finde das Piccolo und Vegeta sich immer fabelhaft vertragen haben g_

_Also wenn ihr mir jetzt Morddrohungen schreibt, dass ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt, macht nur, terrorisiert mich mit Anrufen, SMS und Emails. .-_

_Danke das ihr gelesen habt -._

_Und weil ich jetzt wohl einen Haufen Sänge bekomme, von allen Seiten wahrscheinlich drohmails und drohbriefe bekommen werde. Aber schließlich überarbeite ich ebenfalls meine alte Dragonball Fanfiction "Dragonball Ex - Der Zorn des Universums". Vielleicht mögt ihr die Story ja auch. Vielen Dank an die jenigen, die mich bis zum Ende unterstüzt haben und mir fleißig Kommentare abgeliefert haben._


End file.
